Hikari to Yami no Enishi
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Sequel to HnYnG. A new enemy threatens the tenuous balance of light and shadow and the world is in danger once again. With the return of the Millennium Items and armed with the heart of the cards, will it be enough to save the day? YM/M B/R YY/Y S/J
1. Hikari Kisses

AN: This is the _not quite so_ long awaited sequel to _Hikari no Yami no Game_!

Hikari to Yami no Enishi(4)

Pairings: Bronzeshpping (Marik/Malik primarily)

Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou with Bakura in his old Thief King body. I _guess_ you could call it _gemshipping_ but I don't :p)

Puzzleshipping (Atem/Yugi Once again, Yami in his old body and going by Atem. It's not really _blindshipping_ in my opinion, but it's up to you :3 I'll try to make it stand out more than I did in HnYnG :p)

Puppyshipping (Jounouchi/Seto. Nothing special there XD)

Some Ardentshipping (Honda/Shizuka) and Persevereshipping (Otogi/Anzu), but they're just kinda there. This is yaoi / shonen ai after all. I hope that doesn't scare anyone off :p

Ok ok, I know. This isn't _A Week At Sea_ or _Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2 _but those stories are all like "Mwahaha you stopped working on me for over a month!" Meanwhile this story has started screaming in my head making it hard to concentrate on the old stories (which I will finish before this one, I just needed to get at least the first chapter out of the way).

It's sort of a collaboration with my roommate. Being that I couldn't pick a villain. I thought about going with the Doma gang from season 4 (aka the motorcycle freaks) but then I remembered I had mentioned one of them, though briefly, in _Hikari no Yami no Game_. So, not to break continuity, I had to get another idea.

And in talking to my roommate he reminded me that he had come up with a plot for a Yu-Gi-Oh story that, in his ADD, he wasn't going to ever get around to writing, and told me to use his OC villains.

Which actually worked out for both of us. The world will get to see his villains and ideas mixed together with my plot.

My evil plot. Of which I am the evil...I mean the author. I am the *not evil* author...

But I digress. On to the story! I hope you enjoy it as you did HnYnG and that you forgive me for not getting _A Week At Sea _updated first. (Not for lack of trying mind you. Seriously, I have TWO versions of chapter 5 sitting in a folder and neither of them make me happy)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. And this is the only time I will say so for the next XX chapters to come. Keep this is mind cause, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, not only would I be rich, but there would be less card games and more yaoi. Oh the yaoi...4Kids would never have gotten the series...

* * *

A light snow dusted the city of Domino on the second day of winter break. It wasn't anything too concerning so life moved on as normal in the busy city. Businesses were open, people went to the park or found something to do inside and away from the chilly December air, and in one part of town, a family was moving into their new home.

With a little help from local friends.

"I wish Atem and Yugi weren't stuck working in the shop today," Malik sighed and he fumbled with two stubborn pieces of metal that were supposed to make up part of the teen's bed frame. He was wearing a light, purple sweater and black cargo pants.

"They promised to come by as soon as they could," Ryou smiled cheerfully, managing to get his half of the frame secured. The pale teen wore a cream colored sweater over a green collared shirt and pale blue jeans. "Yugi's grandfather told them he just had a few errands to run."

"Ah, there we go," the blond smiled, standing up in the middle of the frame and inspecting it's positioning. "Alright, now we just put the mattresses on, right?"

"Hn," the paler teen nodded, carefully stepping over the frame and grabbing the foundation. They quickly finished assembling the bed and began dressing it.

"I really do appreciate you guys helping us move in."

"It's no problem at all," Ryou laughed lightly. "'Kura was only griping because it's too cold outside for his liking."

"It's too cold for us too really, but we'll get used to it. Hey, speaking of Bakura, where did you get him that red trench coat?" Malik asked, flopping on the bed.

"It was a clothing store not far from here," Ryou replied, taking a seat near the blond. "I was going to wait to give it to him for Christmas, but it's been so cold I figured he needed it now. This is a really nice bed!"

"Yeah. Apparently there's something special about the mattress that makes it more comfortable that a normal one. I don't know, though. A bed's a bed." He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms out. "Ra I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Well you guys have through a lot getting moved over here and all. Think of it this way though, after we're done getting everything unloaded and in the house, you can take your time unpacking."

"I don't have a lot to unpack really. Just some clothes and a few-"

The door opened suddenly. "Damn it, Malik, I thought you people lived in poverty," Bakura snarled, two boxes held before him. He wore the aforementioned red trench coat, which was the same color at the robe he had donned in the past, and a black turtleneck and jeans that were tucked into black boots.

"We really don't have a lot," the Egyptian laughed, sitting up. "How much is left on the truck?"

"Eh, not that much," the thief admitted grumpily as he set the boxes down. "But while you two are up here hanging out, Rishid and I are bustin' our asses getting shit moved in."

"'Kura," Ryou called, making grabby hands at his yami. Unable to resist, Bakura sat beside the teen and hugged him "We'll be down to help soon. We just finished setting up Marik's and Malik's beds and built a desk." He motioned to the desk, which sat in the corner of the room.

"We still have to build furniture in Isis' room too," Malik pointed out with a yawn. "I am going to pass out tonight."

"Why do you and the psycho have separate rooms anyway?" Bakura asked, looking down at Malik. "Would've thought you'd be together by now."

"What?" the blond quirked a brow.

"Well, the way he's always hanging on you and stuff made it seem like-"

"Wait wait wait," Malik sat up and turned to face the thief. "Marik's just been clingy since he came back. Remember, during Battle City he wanted to send me off to the Shadow Realm and wanted nothing to do with me. What makes you think that-"

"That he wants you? You answered that yourself," Bakura rolled his eyes, ignoring the slap Ryou gave his arm. ""Since he's been back" he's been all over you, right? Seems to me he _does_ want you."

"'Kura, drop it," Ryou pouted. "Malik lives with Marik. I'm sure that he'd have noticed something like that by now."

"Hey all I'm saying is that the psycho seemed too friendly for it to just be random."

"Maybe he's like that with every-...no...no he was pretty much all about Malik while we were in Atem's memories..."

_----_

_"If they couldn't stop him, then noth-GUH" Malik was cut off as two strong arms wrapped around his waist him from behind, pinning the blond's arms to his sides and forcing the air out of his lungs for a moment as his feet were lifted off the ground._

_"Hikari! Hi! I missed you!" Marik chimed, nuzzling the teen's back._

_"M-Mar-ik Ican't...breathe," Malik managed, struggling to get free._

----

"And even when we came back..." Ryou tapped his chin thoughtfully.

----

_Marik grinned at the pair, fist halted in the air mid-assault. He opened the hand and waved at them. "Hi."_

_"MARIK!" a panting Rishid grabbed the yami's arm and pulled him back from the door so Malik could stand before the others, huffing as he tried to catch his breath._

_"Hi hikari's brother!" Marik chimed, not seeming the least bit winded as he turned his grin to Rishid. "I won!"_

_"Sorry," Malik breathed, bowing slightly to the irate Bakura and confused Atem. "He wanted to be the first one here...and he's impossible to keep up with..."  
_

_"Aw hikari, I'm sorry," the blond yami pouted, grabbing the teen around his waist with his free arm and pulling his back against him._

_"No your not," Malik shot back. Marik considered this a moment before grinning again._

_"You're right. That was fun!"_

----

"That's just how he is," Malik insisted.

"Only with you," Bakura pointed out.

"Maybe...well...'Kura could be right, but I don't know. You'd have to ask him how he feels," Ryou suggested.

"Screw that, just go up to him and kiss him," the thief laughed. "Probably the only want to get through that thick head of his."

"I'm not going to kiss him, sheesh," Malik huffed. "I'm not even going to ask him. It's just stu-"

"Hikari! The sink's _possessed_!"

The three looked toward the door, the thief snickering. "The sink's possessed, huh?"

"Well why not," Malik sighed. "In our apartment he claimed we had a demon stove."

"Hikari!?"

"I'll be right down!" Malik shouted, getting to his feet. "Better go see what's wrong. I'll be right back."

"Oh, take your time," Bakura replied, waving a hand to shoo him off. "Ryou and I will find some way to amuse ourselves." With a grin, the thief suddenly pinned Ryou against the bed, grinning down at him. "We'll break in your new bed for you!"

"Ba-Bakura!" Ryou blushed, trying to get free.

"Hell no you won't! I swear if I come back up here and see you so much as making out-"

"You'd better hurry then, Malik. I don't know how long I can contain myself," Bakura chuckled.

"'Kura, no!" Ryou squirmed. "Off or I'll make you sleep on the couch!"

"Like hell you will."

"Hikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiii!" Marik whined.

"Coming!" Malik shouted, shooting the thief a warning glare and praying he was just joking around as he threw the door open and rushed down to the kitchen. Marik stood over the sink, a hand braced on either side and glaring down at it. He wore his usual black tank top and khaki pants but no jewelry beside his earrings and no cloak at the moment. "What's wrong?"

"Come here," Marik motioned, making room for Malik to look down at the "possessed" sink as well. He flipped a switch on the wall and the garbage disposal turned on, shaking the sink and making an awful grating sound before the disturbed yami turned it off. "Huh...that's not good. What did you put down there?"

"Nothing! I just turned it on and it did..._that_." He moved to stand behind Malik, grabbing him by his upper arms and glaring at the sink over the teen's shoulder. "The old one didn't do that..."

Malik felt a shudder run down his spine at the warm breath the tickled his neck, the conversation from upstairs playing over in his mind.

_""Since he's been back" he's been all over you, right? Seems to me he does want you."_

_"Hey all I'm saying is that the psycho seemed too friendly for it to just be random."_

_"Maybe he's like that with every-...no...no he was pretty much all about Malik while we were in Atem's memories..."_

"Hikari?" Marik tilted his head, trying to see Malik's face. "What's wrong, hikari?"

'He _has_ been all over me since he's been back...'

----

_"H-how? How did you come back?" the blond managed to ask. The man peered at the teen for a brief moment before grinning widely and ducking out of Rishid's grip to launch himself at the startled Malik, wrapping him in a tight embrace and leaning back until his victim's feet left the ground for a second._

_"Hikari! Hi! Did you miss me?" the wild blond chirped, setting Malik back on the ground but not releasing him from the embrace._

_----_

_"Marik's there too?" the blond asked, eyes wide._

_"He insisted on coming along," Yami groaned, rubbing his forehead. "He's chained at the moment though. Pretty severely after he tried to kill the Bakura in here for hurting you."_

_Malik looked away thoughtfully. After a moment he looked back to the yami. "Tell him I said hi back..."_

_Yami closed his eyes a moment and then opened them again and offered the Egyptian a small smile. "He seems pleased. Well enough that he's stopped whining for the moment at least._

_----_

_"But what does this have to do with-" Malik was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips._

_"Shhh, it's my turn," the blond yami insisted, turning back to the others._

_----_

_"It's over..." Malik smiled, looking at his brother, sister, and yami. "The mission of the tombkeepers is now officially complete." Isis and Rishid smiled, nodding to the blond while Marik opted to bear hug his hikari from behind. _

_----_

_"I'm here because hikari's here," the yami replied as if it were the only logical answer in the world._

_"Hey guys," Malik grinned, coming to stand beside Marik. "Your grandpa told us you were here, Yugi. It's good seeing you all agai- oof, Marik!"_

_"What?" Marik blinking at his hikari, arms wrapped securely around his shoulders._

_"I see the psycho's still attached to you like glue," Bakura smirked. "So what brings you to Domino?"_

_----_

_'Oh hikari you _do_ care,' Marik's voice purred in his mind, a shiver running down Malik's spine. _

----

"Hikari?" Marik asked again, tilting his head the other way slightly when Malik turned around to face him.

"Just...thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?" the yami pouted a bit, leaning his hands on the counter behind Malik, their faces mere inches apart.

'I...I'm not thinking about this. Damn it, it's because Bakura was saying such stupid things...like telling me to kiss him...I do _not_ want to kiss him...Do I?' "Hey...Marik...close your eyes for a minute...I want to see something."

"See something?" Marik blinked curiously but closed his eyes. "But I can't see what hikari sees with my eyes closed."

"It's ok," Malik breathed, still trying to tell himself that he didn't _want_ to kiss his yami, convinced that he was doing this only to prove a point. "Just...hold still a sec..." 'Just do this and get it over with,' he thought, hands coming up to rest on Marik's cheek as he brought their lips together for just a second.

Such was his intention as his eyes fell closed. He felt Marik stiffed slightly in confusion at the painfully chaste kiss that lingered nine seconds longer that Malik had intended. When he finally pulled back, he opened his eyes to see the yami meeting his gaze, both lost for a moment as to what had just occurred.

"Malik! Marik!" Isis called form the living room. Malik pushed past Marik and rushed for for the door, fighting the red blush that stained his cheeks.

"Coming sis!" he called, looking back to see Marik hadn't moved and was watching him.

"Hikari?"

"Y-yes Marik?" the teen asked, shivering slightly.

Marik smirked. "You'll have to show me that again later, hikari. I wasn't paying attention." Malik shivered again, nodding as he motioned for him to follow.

In the living room Rishid was opening a large package, which immediately drew the blond yami's attention. Marik leapt onto the couch, crouching beside the box excitedly.

"What'd we get?"

"We don't know yet, Marik," Isis chuckled, digging through the packing peanuts and drawing out a statue. "Hmm, these are items for the museum..."

"Here's a letter," Rishid said, drawing a folded piece of paper from the box and opening it. "Ah, they wish you to appraise the items as some are of questionable origin. It seems to be your first assignment."

"So soon?" Isis sighed, finding a tag attached to the statue. "We haven't even unpacked yet."

"You have a week before they expect your reply," Rishid smiled, handing her the letter. "Don't worry about this today, Isis."

"At least they- Marik, put that down," she reached over to grab the item Marik had dug out of the box but the yami rose to his feet, holding it out of her reach as he examined it.

"It's a sword," he announced needlessly and he examined the wooden blade. It was a single piece of wood that was painted or stained solid ebony with a simple, round hilt made of bronze. Black leather crisscrossed down the handle, the ebony surface of the wood peeking through in diamonds. In the center of the blade on both sides was a carving of a phoenix in flight.(1)

"It looks kind of like a katana," Malik pointed out, watching as Marik traced his fingers over the phoenix. "Is there a tag on it, Marik?"

The yami turned the items over and shook his head. "Nope. But it looks new." He relented to Isis' demanding glare and handed the blade over, still standing on the couch. "Can I have it hikari's sister?"

"Marik, the museum sent it for us to evaluate," she huffed, looking over the sword carefully and frowning. "Strange though...it does look more like something you'd find in the souvenir shop... "

"Perhaps they sent it in error or as a joke?" Rishid suggested, pulling out the packing slip. "They don't mention a sword on here."

"I'll go over tomorrow and ask," she sighed, looking up at Marik. "I'll let you _hold _it until then _if_ you promise not to swing it around the house."

Marik grinned, taking the sword back and hopping over the back of the couch, giving it a quick swing. "I won't," he chirped. "I'm going to put it up in my room!"

"It'll be fine," Malik reassured his sister. "You know how he is with stuff like that. He's just as happy to sit and stare at it all day."

"He'd better not," Bakura growled as he and Ryou came down the stairs. "There's still a lot of shit to do around here."

"That reminds me, Rishid. The garbage disposal's screwed up," Malik pointed out.

"Let's go set up Isis' room, Malik!" Ryou grinned, grabbing the blond by the arm and dragging him off the couch.

"I'll help!" Yugi called. "Sorry, the door was open!"

"That's fine! Come on up stairs," Malik called.

"Good, Pharaoh can come out with me and get the rest of the furniture in," Bakura snickered.

"So much to do..." Isis lamented, closing the box and looking around the living room at the small stack of boxes in the corner. "Where to start...Marik! Would you come down here?"

"Hey Yugi," Malik began as the three hikari's dodged Marik's flight back down the stairs. "Where did you say everyone else was?"

* * *

"I can't wait until we get to New York," Anzu groaned, stretching as best she could. "This is our last transfer, right Otogi?"

"Yeah," the dice master replied, looking just as exhausted as his companions. Behind them in line stood Honda and Shizuka, the latter looking as though she might fall asleep before they managed to board. "Then we can go to the hotel and get some decent sleep."

"Are you alright Shizuka?" Honda asked politely. She nodded sleepily back to him.

"I can't wait to see my brother," she smiled up at the brunette. "He'll be so surprised to see me!"

"Yeah," Honda nodded. "We're lucky Otogi was able to get us into the convention Jounouchi and Kaiba are appearing at."

"No sweat," Otogi grinned back at them. "I was invited anyway so it wasn't hard to just tack on a couple of _employees,_" he winked. "Besides, anything to help a pretty lady out."

"I wish you paid me half the attention you paid Shizuka," Anzu sighed over-dramatically, laughing when the dice master grabbed her elbow by means of apology. "It's fine, Otogi. I know you're a hopeless flirt."

"Guilty," he admitted, giving his ebony hair a toss. "But hey, I did get you an interview at that college you had your eyes on. Give me some credit."

"Did I say thank you yet?" she grinned sheepishly, handing her ticket to the stewardess. (2)

"Only about nine thousand and one times," Honda snickered.

"That means it's-"

"Over nine thousand!" both boys chorused, earning eye rolls from their companions as they boarded.

"They're hopeless, huh Anzu?" Shizuka giggled.

"Yeah, but I guess we're stuck with them. Here are our seats." Anzu froze suddenly, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Otogi asked, nudging her toward their seats so they were out of the aisle.

"I...it's nothing I guess, I just felt like someone was watching us," she admitted, sitting down and putting a hand over her heart. 'What's this bad feeling I have all of a sudden...'

"Well you know they're watching us, hun," Otogi chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Try to relax. Just another two hours or so and we'll be in New York. And tomorrow morning we have that college tour and then we go to the convention to harass Jou and Kaiba."

"I know," she smiled, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. 'But still..'

Three rows back a business man in a black suit adjusted his tie, emerald eyes focused in the direction of the four teens. He drummed his fingers lightly on his black, bullet proof briefcase that sat on his lap, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Here, Malik," Isis said, handing her brother a pair of cell phones. "They're all set up and charged. Just let me know which on you give Marik.."

"You're going to trust him with a phone?" Malik chuckled, looking down at the phones: one silver with black accents while the other was black with silver. 'Yin and yang. Light and dark. Hikari and yami...I think too much,' he chastised himself mentally.

"Well, he has been doing better around technology lately," Isis admitted. "He can even be in the kitchen by himself without us worrying about something bursting into flames. Just make sure you show him how it works. I had Rishid program the speed dial for our phones. One is my phone, two is Rishid's, and three is for the other phone," she gestured to the phones she'd handed him.

"Alright sis, I'll handle it. Good night!" He headed upstairs, looking between the two phones. 'It seems like I should just give him the black phone and keep the other one.' He shrugged, opening the door to his room and setting the phone on his dresser before turning to look at the curtain of beads that hung across the hall. They were mostly yellow with black beads arranged to make and eye of Horus. Drawing a breath, he moved to them, parting them carefully with one hand and peering into the dimly lit room.

Standing shirtless at the foot of his bed, Marik was swinging the wooden sword carefully, seeming comfortable with the motion. Malik stepped into the room and cleared his throat to get his yami's attention.

"Hi hikari," Marik replied, propping the sword against the wall gently before turning to face his hikari. "What is it?"

"Isis got us cell phone," Malik said, holding the object out. Marik stepped closer, taking the item and letting his fingers run carelessly over the teen's palm. He flipped the device open and turned it over quizzically in his hands. "I can show you how it works."

With a quiet snap, Marik closed the phone and lightly tossed it onto the bed, lavender eyes meeting lilac. "Can you show me that other thing again first?"

"O-other thing?" Malik blinked, a bit startled when Marik grabbed his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Oh...you...want another kiss?" The yami nodded and the teen chuckled, shyly leaning forward to press their lips together. When he pulled back, he gasped as Marik followed him and returned the gesture, lavender eyes opening to study Malik's face as he did so.

"I like kissing hikari," he whispered, making the teen's face burn. "It's nice..." he closed his eyes kissed him again, which Malik found himself enjoying as well. Without thinking, his lips parted slightly and the yami pulled back, confused for a moment.

"What?"

"You opened your mouth...why?" Marik rubbed his nose slightly against Malik's, making the teen chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the yami's neck.

"Let me show you." This time Marik didn't protest, his hands moving to caress his hikari's sides. When they parted for air, Malik smiled, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

/"I like kissing my light"/ Marik whispered in Arabic(3), seeming too drunk from said kisses speak in Japanese.

/"I like kissing my dark,"/ Malik smiled. 'This feels so...right...' he thought, stealing another kiss. He gasped softly as he felt warm hands moving under his sweater to caress bare skin, leaning closer to the other blond. "Can...can we go to my room?"

"Why?" Marik asked, blinking out of his momentary stupor.

Malik kissed him again. "I want to see something..."

* * *

AN: *fans self* Well then, let's leave the rest to your imagination, shall we? After all, this is rated T.

So to review, we have the Ishtars moved into Domino, the yamis and hikaris in Japan, everyone else off to or already in New York, a cool sword, and some...*cough* Well, I told you there would be bronzeshipping.

Before you judge that last scene, wait until the next chapter. :3

Of course, if you've read _Hikari no Yami no Game_ all the way to the end, you might know what happens next.

(1)I have this sword. Bought it at an anime convention for $10. Except mine has a dragon on it and the handle is wrapped in like nylon not leather. But it's cool and it gave me the idea for this sequel. All hail the sword of awesome!!

(2) I have never ever in my life ridden a play. I have no idea who you give your ticket to. Bare with me!

(3)Arabic _is _the correct language unless I'm completely stupid. Basically Malik kisses stupefied poor Marik for a minute there. Because, like everyone else in the world, they speak Japanese normally. Yeah..And card games are the law of the world. It's a show about children's trading cards. What do you want from me? XD Enjoy it!

(4) Once again, I do know how to count! I swear! Anyway, this translates to "Destiny of Light and Shadow". Well...actually, Enishi can mean many things according to the dictionary I found online.

_enishi - (1) fate**; **destiny (esp. as a mysterious force that binds two people together)**; **(2) relationship (e.g. between two people)**; **bond**; **link**; **connection**; **(3) family ties**; **affinity_

I thought it fit. Not to mention that it's now grammatically correct. I liked it and it made sense for the sequel to have a similar title.

See you in the next chapter!

AN-PS: I was proof reading the last part my my music player conspired against me! It started playing "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. ("Never knew I could feel like this...Like I've never seen the sky before...Want to vanish inside your kiss...Everyday I love you more and more") Gah...it fits well enough...*dies*


	2. Mirrors, Swords, and Chains

AN: It's 6am. I'm going to be exhausted at work today, but I wrote a chapter! Yay!

As I said in hikari no Yami no Game, it I confuse you, just say so and I'll try to un-confuse you.

No sense in us both being confused.

Anyway, I'm sleepy so I'm going to sleep. Enjoy! *hugs and plushies for all*

* * *

Malik awoke slowly, a little surprised to see the sun was already rising. 'Heh, the first sunrise I've missed in years,' he thought with a small smile as he looked down to the mess of blond hair belonging to Marik. The yami's head rested comfortably on his bare chest, strong arms hugging the teen's waist while their owner snored softly. Malik closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet moment and the other's warmth. 'I need to get up...' he thought, fighting the urge to just sleep in with his new lover.

"Malik!" Isis called, knocking on his door. There was a trace of worry in her voice. "Malik, are you awake? Marik isn't in his room!" Malik smirked, already knowing this fact, and opened his mouth to reply.

"Be quiet, hikari's sister! Hikari's sleeping!" Marik called back, lifting his head a mere inch from his hikari's chest before settling back down sleepily. Malik felt his cheeks burn and stared at the blond in disbelief.

"A-ah...alright then..." Isis replied nervously, retreating quickly downstairs.

'Great...maybe I should stay in bed all day after all,' Malik sighed, running a hand through Marik's hair. "I have to get up, Marik."

"No. You're sleeping," the yami mumbled.

"Marik-"

"Shh. I'm listening."

Malik blinked in confusion. "Listening to what?"

"Hikari's heart. I like it. And hikari's warm and smells nice. Go back to sleep." For added emphasis, Marik tightened his arms around the blond's waist. Malik chuckled.

"I have to get up though, Marik. Please?" Marik shifted his position and looked up at Malik, pouting sleepily. The teen smiled and kissed the yami softly. "Please?"

With soft growl Marik complied, releasing Malik and letting him get out of bed. "You could get up too, you know."

"Nnph," was the yami's only reply as he attached himself to Malik's pillow and fell back asleep. The teen took a moment to take in the sight before him: Marik with the blankets pushed down to his waist and revealing his bare torso shielded only by the pillow he clung to, face half-buried into it. With a smile, Malik moved to his dresser and retrieved his cell phone, flipping it open and turning on the camera.

'He looks so peaceful,' he thought as he took a picture and set it as the background image for his phone's main screen. 'There. Now it's officially my phone.' He closed the device and set it back on the dresser quietly before he gathered some clothes and going to take a shower.

Finally clean, dressed, and his usual eye make up applied, the blond teen crept downstairs, almost dreading a confrontation with Isis. In the living room his sister stood beside Rishid, who was sitting on the couch and obviously listening to her while she fidgeted nervously. Blue eyes shifted to look at Malik as he approached and she offered him a smile obviously aimed to convince him that she was fine.

"Malik, would you come with me to the museum? I need some help carrying a few boxes."

'A clever way of getting me alone,' the teen thought dismally but nodded. "Sure thing, sis. Where are they?" The boxes, as he expected, were light enough that Isis could have managed on her own. Once they were buckled into Isis' car and on their way, the teen looked at his sister. "Now why do you really want me along?"

She was silent for a moment, obviously trying to find the best words to express herself. "Why was Marik in your room?" she finally asked.

"Because...because I invited him," Malik replied, looking away from her and staring out the window.

After several minutes of awkward silence Isis spoke again. "Malik, why was he in your room...exactly..."

Malik sighed softly, watching his breath fog the window. "We didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering...not really anyway..."

"Not really?"

The teen hugged himself wishing that he had gone with that instinct to stay curled up in bed with Marik. "We fooled around. And yes, we were both naked when you knocked on the door, but that's really it. I...I don't think I'm ready for anything serious when I just realized I was in love with him yesterday." He felt his cheeks burn and kept his gaze fixed out the window. When Isis didn't immediately reply he added "it felt...right. Natural even...I've known that I prefer men since Battle City when I met Bakura."

"Malik..." his sister sighed, pulling the car over to the side of the road and putting it in park. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in her lap. "My brother...I...I do not know how I feel about this...It doesn't seem right to me for you to be...homo..sexual," she cringed a little. "To me...it doesn't seem "right" or "natural". And to be so with...Marik...I think of you both as my brothers, Malik."

"Isis-"

"Let me finish," she said quietly, cutting him off. "I do not know how I feel...but it is wrong of me to...prevent you from learning your true feelings, isn't it? Especially in light of Atem and Yugi...and of Bakura and Ryou. Their personal relationships are their own affair. But for my own brother..." She brought a hand to her mouth, trembling slightly. Malik reached over to put an arm over her shoulders and leaned against her in a half-hug.

"I can't change how I feel, Isis. I can't change who I am."

"I know...I know..." she sniffed, leaning against him. "Rishid...he is alright with it...He told me that if you...if you two are happy with each over then..." Drawing in a deep breath, she pulled away from Malik and looked him in the eyes. "I will..._try_ to accept this...relationship you have with Marik...but will you try to keep it...out of sight?"

Malik nodded, retreating to his seat. "I can't promise for Marik, but I can talk to him at least."

"Thank you," Isis sighed, looking away for a moment to try and compose herself. "Well...now then. Let's get to the museum, shall we?" she said in an obviously forced-happy tone, merging back into traffic.

'At least she's willing to try and accept it,' Malik sighed, closing his eyes. 'Should have stayed in bed...' he thought once more. His eyes snapped open at the thought and he dug out his cell phone, flipping it open and admiring the picture he had taken of Marik that morning. He smiled and felt much of his stress fade, tracing a finger over the image before closing the phone and holding it close to his heart.

* * *

Marik awoke groggily and dragged himself out of bed, taking a moment to remember he was in Malik's bedroom when he saw the door. He dragged on his pants before shambling out of the room and to his own, gathering some clothes. After a warm shower the blond had perked up and set about the task of setting his hair and doing his eye make up, the latter out of habit. With that out of the way he returned to his room and gingerly plucked the cell phone off his bed with a thumb and index finger, eying the device as if willing it to tell him what he was meant to do with it.

'Hikari said he'd show me,' he shrugged finally, dropping the phone into one of his large pockets. He pulled on his cloak feeling a little chilled and picked up the wooden sword, fingers tracing over the image carved into it's surface before he grinned and slipped it through a belt loop at his hip. As a final touch he put on his bracelets, arm cuffs, and neck wear before slipping through the beaded curtain, chuckling at noise they made. A loud thump downstairs drew his attention sharply and lavender eyes narrowed. He crept to the edge of the stairs, hearing a groan as well as a shuffling sound. Curious, he slipped down the stairs, hand instinctively resting on the hilt of the sword.

"Here it is," a man's voice reached the yami. He growled, leaping down the last steps and glaring at the intruder, aware that Rishid sat against the wall nearby. The man knelt beside the package the museum had sent to Isis the day before, holding a six foot length of silver chain clutched in his left hand. He had deeply tanned skin and wore a solid white suit. His hair was dark red and he glared at Marik with eyes to match.

Marik growled, drawing the wooden sword. "Put it back. That belongs to hikari's sister."

"Oh, this?" the man smirked, rising to his feet. "Oh no, you see, this is mine, Dark."

The blond raised a brow, shifting his grip on the hilt clutched in his hands and slowly side stepping to stand between the intruder and Rishid.

"Don't look so confused," the red haired intruder chuckled, holding out his right hand while keeping the left, and thus the pilfered chain, close to his side. "I know who you are. And I actually have use for you."

"What do you want?" Marik asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Actually, what I want is something your Light has. Something I intend to take..." he grinned, the chain in his hand taking on a faint glow. "With your help." The room suddenly darkened, a familiar chill brushing against Marik's skin. Several chains rose up from the floor like snakes, wrapping around the yami's wrists and latching onto his legs and waist.

Furious, Marik tightened his hands on his sword, refusing to let his arms be pried apart. "I would _die_ before I let you hurt hikari," he snarled. "But for hurting hikari's brother, trying to steal from hikari's sister, and threatening _my_ hikari, I'll _kill_ you." As if fueled by his anger, the blade of the sword was engulfed in flames, much to the shock of both Marik and the intruder. In the wake of the brief fire, the wooden blade had become metal, shining brightly despite the darkness the shrouded the living room. Light flared from the sword, momentarily blinding the opponents and destroying the shadows that the red haired man had called.

When the intruder opened his eyes, he found both Marik and Rishid had vanished. Irritated that he had lost his chance to capture the yami for the time being, he opted to make his escape, taking only the silver chain with him.

* * *

"Master! Master!" a young woman ran through the polished halls, panting as she desperately sought her instructor and friend. Almost tripping over his feet as she entered the study, the young brunette clutched at her master's sleeve. "Did you feel that!?"

"I did," he replied evenly, staring out the large windows that overlooked the vast courtyard of the castle they were in. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Does that mean-"

"I believe so," he replied curtly. "But even if he has finally arrived, we can not put all of our faith in him. Summon the brothers and have them come to my study."

The woman bobbed her head in a nod. "They'll likely have felt it too."

"I know. We need to find him before Ghede can." With a hasty bow, his apprentice left to her task, the man turning away from the windows to return to the large book that was laid open on his desk. "It seems we are running low on options..." he muttered, tracing his fingers over an ancient spell. "I only pray this one will give us a fighting chance..."

* * *

"'Kura! Stop stealing cookie dough!" Ryou shouted at the thief's retreating back.

"Then stop turning your back on it!" Bakura called back teasingly, licking the sugary substance from his fingers.

"If you eat all of the cookie dough I won't have enough cookies to take to everyone!" the hikari huffed.

"Oh well, Pharaoh doesn't need his share," the thief cackled, running upstairs when he heard Ryou coming after him.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" the teen tried to say sternly but ended up laughing as he walked back to the kitchen, draping the towel he was going to hit Bakura with over one shoulder. He pulled a tray of Christmas-themed sugar cookies from the oven, setting them aside to cool.

With a content sigh, the teen turned back to the dishes he had been washing. 'He's such a pain in the butt sometimes, but I love him. Now let me think...I have lots of food coloring and sprinkles...what was the icing recipe again? Powdered sugar, milk, and I think-' his thoughts were interrupted as something clattered the the floor behind him. Turning around and shutting off the faucet, chocolate eyes widened as they saw the source of the sound.

"'_**Kura!**_" he shouted, edging nervously away from the offending item. He heard Bakura's hurried steps as the thief raced to his lover's aid, skidding to a halt opposite Ryou as he saw it too.

"Impossible!" he snapped, taking a cautious step toward the familiar item, which gleamed at him under the florescent lights over head. "There's no f***ing way...the Millennium Items are gone..."

Ryou managed to get to the phone just as it started ringing. He grabbed the receiver quickly, glancing at the caller ID. "Yugi! You too?" He paused, listening to his friend and nodding at Bakura's questioning stare. "Yeah, same here. We'll be right there. Bye." He hung up the phone, moving to look down at the Millennium Ring with a frown. Seeing the thief was reluctant to touch it, the teen drew in a breath and carefully picked it up.

* * *

In less than an hour Bakura and Ryou arrived at the game shop, surprised to find the store closed. Sugoroku let them him, and ushered them to the living room where Atem, Yugi, and Malik already sat. On the coffee table sat the Millennium Ankh, Rod, and Necklace with Yugi reassembling the Puzzle while he sat in his yami's lap.

Ryou carefully set the ring on the table with the other items before moving to sit on the couch, attaching to Bakura's arm.

"Anyone want to tell me why the items are back?" the thief asked, looking between Atem and Malik.

Malik shook his head, staring down at his cell phone, which was cradled in both hands between his knees. "The Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace just appeared out of no where," the teen muttered distractedly.

"The puzzle too," Yugi admitted. "There was a flash of light and it was suddenly falling to the floor in front of me before I could react. And then jii-chan had the Ankh..." He fit another piece in place and looked at the table. "We have five altogether."

"The Millennium Eye probably went to Pegasus," Atem pointed out. "But Shadi was the last one to hold the Millennium Scales. And Karim held them before him."

"Che, I'm sure the damn thing will turn up," Bakura muttered, slouching back in his seat.

Malik looked up from his phone as the door to the game shop chimed. Seconds later Isis rushed into the living room looking worried and upset. "Marik and Rishid are missing. The door to the house was unlocked and I think someone stole something from the box the museum sent yesterday."

Malik got to his feet, panic wide in his eyes. A strong hand grabbed his forearm and urged him to sit again. Sugoroku moved from the blond to his sister, guiding Isis to a seat as well. "The thing to do right now is not panic," he said firmly. "Now then, have you called the police?"

"I...yes I did...but I didn't feel safe being there alone..." Isis wrung her hands nervously.

"We could go with you," Ryou suggested.

"Beats sitting here and staring at the Millennium Items," Bakura muttered. "Strange that they'd both be missing..."

"I will go as well," Atem nodded, hugging Yugi.

"I'll stay here with jii-chan and finish putting the puzzle back together," the teen said, giving his yami a quick kiss before getting off his lap.

"I'll stay too in case something else happens," Malik sighed, pointing at Isis with his phone. "Call me if you hear anything, sis."

"What about the Millennium Items?" Isis asked, looking down at the coffee table.

"I think it would be wise to each carry our own," Atem suggested. "At least for the time being. Better they be separated than all gathered together."

"Good point," Bakura agreed. Ryou nodded, reaching out to grab the Millennium Ring. Isis, Sugoroku, and Malik each took their own item as well. Soon only Yugi and Malik sat in the room, the elder Mutou going to reopen the shop. The shorter teen looked up at his friend, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they're alright, Malik."

The blond nodded, flipping his phone open and staring at the LCD sadly, Millennium Rod clutched tightly in his other hand. "I hope so..."

* * *

"I honestly don't know where it came from, Kaiba-boy. I just wish it to be delivered to the Pharaoh as soon as possible."

Seto sighed, irritated by Pegasus' request. "Fine. Katsuya and I were going to head back to Domino tomorrow anyway," he muttered, taking the Millennium Eye from the CEO of Industrial Illusions and dropping it into the coat pocket of his white suit. "Is that all you called me in here for?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a matter to be discussed in front of just anyone," Pegasus pointed out. "But I also do have the new Duel Disk data for the latest Duel Monsters series." He handed a jump drive(1) to the brunette. "I'm going to be announcing in shortly. Is it too late to have this uploaded in time for a little demonstration?"

Seto tsked, opening his briefcase on top of Pegasus' desk and pulling out his lap top. "Go start it. I only need about five minutes."

"Oh Kaiba-boy, you're so wonderful," the platinum haired man chimed, clasping his hands together happily. "See you in a few then~!"

The brunette rolled his eyes slightly as he uploaded the new data into his computer and began transmitting it to the necessary data banks. He paused momentarily when he felt someone looking over his shoulder and sighed. "Puppy, I've told you before not to do that."

"Eh? Oh, sorry, Seto," the blond chuckled, moving to stand beside the CEO. "They're starting the broadcast now."

"I know. I told them to go ahead and start." He turned to face the blond, looking over the navy blue suit and reaching out to fix his tie. "Are you bored yet?"

"Nah, it's not as bad as you made it sound on the flight over. I wish I knew more English though. I'm pretty sure some chick out there was hitting on me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Seto tsked. "And if she really is I'll have to removed from the premises."

"Jealous much?" Jounouchi chuckled, hugging the brunette's waist.

"No. Now stop that or you'll wrinkle your suit," Seto smirked, letting the blond have a kiss before they parted and he turned back to his work. "Hold onto this until we get back to Japan, puppy," he said, pulling out the Millennium Eye and handing it to him.

"That's-"

"Yeah. Apparently it just turned up in Pegasus' pocket. He asked me to get it back to Atem as soon as possible. I figure you'll see him before I do." Seto closed his lap top and strapped it in place with in the briefcase before closing it as well. "Ready to be on TV?"

"I guess so," Jounouchi sighed, tucking the eye into his pocket. "The guys aren't gonna be happy to see a Millennium Item still floating around."

"Worry about it later. Smile now. You're supposed to be the happy one."

"Only cause you're a sour puss," the blond teased, moving to open the door for Seto. Cameras flashed and people muttered not only about the pair leaving Pegasus' office but about the demonstration going on. The platinum haired CEO had invited Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki up to the stage to a "friendly" duel, both obviously struggling to mind their manners.

Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest and watched with mute interest. He had been to a number of business events with Seto now and was learning when to keep his mouth shut and when to be his normal, energetic self. He was especially quiet whenever he was pressed for information on his relationship with the Kaibas, wanting to wait until Seto was ready and willing to make their relationship public. Typically his cover was that he was a body guard, even though he knew Seto Kaiba was his own body guard.

Mokuba materialized between his brother and Jounouchi, the younger teen watching the duel excitedly. When Haga lost, he was shaking visibly with rage as he grasped Ryuzaki's hand in congratulations.

"Wonderful! Fantastic!" Pegasus chimed, placing a hand on each of the teen's backs. "Thank you for that little demonstration!" He smiled to the cameras. "As you can see, the new series of Duel Monsters will have an exciting and dynamic array of new monsters, magic, and trap cards to help you enhance your deck and outsmart your opponent. I will now turn the floor over to Seto Kaiba so he can tell you more about the new features of the Duel Disk System!"

The audience applauded and Seto stepped up to the podium. "Kaiba Corporation has been making great-" he stopped abruptly, the lights in the building shutting off suddenly, plunging the room into darkness. There were a few frightened shrieks and confused mutterings. Four points of light flared to life on the corners of the stage, illuminating a small totem of roughly two feet in height each. In the dim glow a shadow crossed the stage, setting a large object atop the podium with a thump. There was a snapping sound and a new light source appeared behind the man: a full-length mirror that stood slightly taller than the man and was framed in gold.

The man had short blond hair and emerald green eyes. he wore a black suit and had set a black, bullet proof briefcase on the podium that resembled Seto's. He scanned the startled faces of the audience, who fell silent in anxious anticipation at what the man might be planning. Finally his eyes rested on Jounouchi and he smirked.

"Mr. Jounouchi. Allow me to introduce myself," he said, turning toward the blond and bowing slightly. "My name is Jean(2) Radcliffe." He drew a business card from his breast pocket and flicked it expertly to the teen. "I have a business proposal for you."

Jounouchi caught the card, glancing over it before looking back up at the man. "Eh...Business proposal? That's more Mr. Kaiba's department," he chuckled, glancing around in search of Seto. "Where'd he go?"

"Ah, but you see, Mr. Jounouchi," Radcliffe grinned, turning the mirror toward Mokuba and Jounouchi. It's surface reflected a smoky appearance. With it cleared, a confused Seto blinked back at the pair, looking around and placing his hands against the glass. "This proposal _concerns_ Mr. Kaiba."

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, running toward his brother only to slam into an invisible wall.

"I'm sorry little Mokuba," Radcliffe grinned. "I'm afraid this is a deal between myself and Mr. Jounouchi."

"Enough with the "mister", pal, what the hell did you do?" the blond growled, adopting a fighting stance.

"Please allow me to explain," Radcliffe chuckled, resting a hand on his briefcase. "You see, Jounouchi, you could say that I am a collector. However I am also a businessman and conduct myself accordingly." He turned and unlatched the case. "So I wish to make a deal with you. nothing too strenuous, I assure you. Just a simple game between you and I. Should you win, Mr. Kaiba will be released unharmed and I will take my leave."

"A game? You kidnapped Seto just to play a game!?" Jounouchi clenched his fists. "Ever think of just asking?"

"Ah, but as I said, I am a collector," Radcliffe chuckled, removing strange looking doll from his briefcase and setting it on the floor. "You see, if _I_ win, then I will claim something of yours in exchange for Mr. Kaiba's freedom."

"Something of mine? What could I have that you'd want?" the blond asked, mentally going through his deck automatically. 'Probably another Duel Monsters nut who's after rare cards...' "Fine, whatever. If it'll make you happy then I'll play a game with you. Duel Monsters, right?"

"But of course, Jounouchi. It's a game you're skilled at, isn't it? One of the top ranked duelists in the world right now? This should prove easy for you. All I ask is that you sign this contract." He made a gesture with one hand toward Jounouchi's feet.

Mokuba let out a cry and stumbled back at the sight of the small doll that had somehow traveled from Radcliffe to Jounouchi and now held up said contract and a fountain pen to the teen. The blond took a shocked step back himself.

"How'd you do that!?"

"Hmm? Oh, that is my djab. He will moderate the duel for us and make certain that both parties adhere to the terms of agreement."

Jounouchi hesitantly reached down to the strange doll, taking the paper and pen and skimming over the contract. "I can't read this, it's in English."

"Bottom half, Jounouchi," Radcliffe said politely, giving the irate Seto a sidelong glance as he feebly tried to yell something at the blond, his voice muted by his imprisonment.

"So that's it? I duel you and either way he goes free?" Jounouchi frowned, re-reading the contract. 'And if I lose...so what. I have to save Seto. Besides, I don't have much he'd want aside from maybe my Red-Eyes or Jinzo...' He noticed that Radcliffe had signed in red ink and shrugged, moving to sign on the line below. "Heh, looks like your pen's out of ink."

"Actually I prefer signing in blood. Don't worry, I assured you the tip of that pen is quite sharp and sterile."

"Signing in blood?" Mokuba made a face and looked at Jounouchi. "Jou maybe you shouldn't-"

"It's alright, Mokuba," the blond grinned. "This guy's a nut case but I'll beat him easy and get S- your brother out of that weird box."

'Box?' Mokuba looked back at his brother and then to Jounouchi. 'But it looked flat...maybe it's like a magic trick or something...'(3)

Jounouchi carefully pricked his index finger, drawing a small bit of blood and smearing it on the line, trying his best to draw the characters of his name as neatly as possible. Once he finished he stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth and handed the paper and pen back to the doll, which scurried off with it and found an adequate place to sit and watch.

"Mokuba, can you get me a Duel Disk?" Jounouchi asked, pulling his deck from his back pocket(4) and starting to shuffle it. "Anything else you want to tell me while you're at it, Radcliffe?"

"Mr. Radcliffe if you would, Jounouchi," the man smirked, taking his own Duel Disk from his briefcase and attaching it to his arm. He pulled the cards out of the device and began shuffling them as well. "Are you familiar with the "Deck Master" system?"

"Yeah, I had to play that way before," the blond nodded. "We each pick a deck master. Each deck master has a special ability and you can choose to play them on the field but if your deck master is killed them, regardless of how many life points you have left, you lose."

"Correct." Radcliffe replaced his cards in his Duel Disk, letting the plates shift into place.

"Alright. I'll pick-"

"That won't be necessary," the man raised an index finger, moving it back and forth. Mokuba handed Jounouchi his Duel Disk and he fixed it on his arm, placing the cards in their place, the duel plate clicking into place. "You see, I have a different method of selecting a "deck master". You see, in the Voodoo religion, we believe that there are two parts to every soul: the gros bon ange and the ti bon ange, or the great good angel and the little good angel. The gros bon ange is the body's life force whereas the ti bon ange is the part of the soul that contains the individual qualities of a person. In this duel, your deck master will be your gros bon ange."

Jounouchi slumped forward a bit, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, could you run that by me again?"

"Let me show you." Radcliffe held a hand out at arm's length and snapped his fingers. The teen stiffened, letting out a startled cry as he felt a surge of electricity run through him. When he stopped he gasped, glaring at Radcliffe until he heard a roar from behind him. He spun around a stared up at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which crouched and roared at the business man in challenge.

"My my, that was almost unexpected," Radcliffe smiled. As for my deck master, I will be using my own version of Mr. Kaiba's gros bon ange." As he spoke, Seto seemed to be experiencing the same event that had just affected Jounouchi as the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared behind Radcliffe. It roared, shaking it's head as it's form shifted slightly until it's body seemed to be made of mirrors.

Jounouchi grit his teeth, mentally cursing himself for agreeing to this duel until he glanced at Seto, who pounded against the mirror from the inside. 'I wish Yugi and the others were here to back me up on this...but I'll be fine.' He glanced out to the audience to see many of that most had been evacuated and the others were being urged to do the same. 'I really thought all this weird shit was behind us. But it doesn't matter.' "All right, Radcliffe. Let's duel."

* * *

AN: That's 10 pages typed before I even wrote the author notes! Yay me!

So lots of action happening here, as you can see. Isis trying to cope with her baby brother being gay, Marik and Rishid: Missing! And Seto being held hostage just to get Jounouchi to duel?

What is this madness!? Well, you'll just have to come back to find out! Cause man, there's some crazy stuff planned.

(1) AKA a thumb drive, flash drive, portable storage...whatever you call it. I call it a jump drive. :p

(2) No not Jean like Jean Gray. Jean like Jean Luke Picard. The French word for John. :3 It soudned cool and my roommate only had a last name for him (hence while he's called Radcliffe and not Jean)

(3) Did I ever mention how dumb the characters can be some times? I really think they would think it was just some kind of magic trick (though how wrong they are)

(4) Are you surprised? If you said "yes" then you haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh. Card Games are the oly law.

As for the Voodoo references, *points at roommate* it's his idea. I do like it though and I'm trying to adapt the concepts of gros bon ange and ti bon ange into Yu-Gi-Oh and I came up with this explanation: This of the gros bon ange as the Ka and the ti bon ange as the person.

Make sense? I hope so. Don't worry, this is only chapter two. By the end of the story I'm sure it'll all make sense!


	3. Duel Standby

AN: Seventeen pages typed. Man. Wow.

Why so many? Because this chapter has not one but two duels in it. Plot related duels with awesome stuff happening in them. Infact, look up music from sound duel like Jounouchi Katsuya and Black Magician when you read the duels. Makes you feel like you're in the show!

...Maybe.

Just to note, I hate hate hate hate HATE coming up with duels. But my roommate is good at it so most of the dueling action is at least inspired by him if not written after I've beaten and dragged him into my room and harassed him to the point of helping me with dialog and him wanting to kill me.

For that, mad props to M-dog and his 1337 Duel Monsters Skillz! *hugs for the roommate*

Anyway, so my roommate and I are moving in a week so if there's a lull in the updating don't panic cause this shit's about to get manic! *gets lawsuited* Moving on...

Thank you for reading and cookies for reviewing!

PS: I'm lazy. Assume Otogi, Honda, Anzu, and Shizuka are dressed nicely as well as warmly cause they are in New York and it's winter time. Enjoy!

* * *

"What's going on?" Anzu asked, looking around the crowd gathered outside of the convention center.

"No idea...Hey! Pegasus!" Otogi called, rushing toward the CEO.

"Otogi-boy," Pegasus replied, his face stern. He turned his attention back to the entrace of the building. "There's a hostage situation."

"Hostage?" Honda followed the man's gaze.

"Yes. Just as Kaiba-boy took the podium." He lowered his voice, looking over the four friends. "He claims to have Kaiba trapped within a mirror. I didn't see it myself but judging from the way Jounouchi and Mokuba reacted, there may be truth to it." He paused, glancing around before leaning closer to them and cupping a hand near his mouth. "It's room one oh seven. You four may want to sneak in."

"Go in there?" Honda looked at Pegasus as if he were crazy.

"Where's my brother?" Shizuka asked nervously, knowing that if Seto was in some danger her brother might be as well.

"The man claims he kidnapped Kaiba just to challenge Jounouchi to a duel. I have seen first hand how the support of his friends has aided him in the past. I feel he may need you now." He straightened and motioned with his head to the doors. "Hurry." Spinning on heel, he flashed a smile to the others gathered outside to attend to them and ease their worries with his usual cheerfulness.

"Come on!" Anzu insisted, quickly moving for the door.

* * *

Jounouchi drew five cards, honey eyes focused intently on his opponent. Radcliffe casually did the same, grasping one card in his right hand.

"Shall I go first?" he asked, setting the card on his duel plate. "I summon the Mirror Bandit in attack mode." Before him appeared a small elf-like creature that looked similar to Graverobber standing behind a large mirror three times it's size and peering at Jounouchi with a mischievous grin.

"Mirror Bandit?" the blond made a face. 'Never heard of that one, but it doesn't have any attack or defense points(1).'

"My turn is over," Radcliffe announced, motioning to the teen.

'What's his game?' "Alright then, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! Attack his Mirror Bandit!" The creature appeared and immediately lunged at it's opponent, sword drawn. Just as he was about the strike, Radcliffe smirked.

"Activate Mirror Bandit's special ability." The mirror the small creature held emitted a bright light that engulfed Gearfried and the knight vanished. "Mirror Bandit can absorb the essence of an attacking creature, negating the attack and destroying the monster. You won't take any damage though so don't fret."

Jounouchi scrowled. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Fair enough. Now I'll activate Mirror Bandit's second ability." The mirror glowed and a mirror image of Gearfried emerged from it's surface, lunging for the startled blond and delivering a direct attack for 1800 points. "When Mirror Bandit absorbs a creature's essence, it can create a mirror image of the creature and gains it's attack and defense points," Radcliffe explained, taking a card from his hand as the mirror-Gearfried disappeared. "I place this card face down and end my turn."

"Draw," Jounouchi grumbled, looking over his hand cards. He hid a smirked behind them, eyes glinting as he picked too cards. "I play Alligator's Sword in attack mode and set one card face down, ending my turn."

"An unwise venture, Jounouchi," Radcliffe smirked. "My mirror Bandit still has possession of Gearfried's essence, which he will now use to attack you." The mirror glowed again, the iron knight launching himself at the Alligator's Sword .

"That's what I want expecting, actually," the blond grinned. "Reveal trap card(2): Skull Dice! All I need to beat you is a four or higher."

"A desperate gamble. Let us see the outcome," Radcliffe mused as the little demon appeared and dropped the dice. Jounouchi held his breath as the cube tumbled before setting on the number four.

"Ha! That means your Mirror Bandit's attack drops by 400 points and you lose 100 life points." Alligator's Sword counter attacked, destroying mirror-Gearfried as well as shattering the mirror the Mirror Bandit held, both disappearing.

"A successful gamble, though the payout was minimal," Radcliffe smirked. "Your turn, Jounouchi."

"Good move, Jounouchi!" The blond started hearing Honda's voice and looked out into the audience to see Honda, Otogi, Anzu, and Shizuka standing beside the stage.

"Show him what you're made of!" Anzu added.

"Keep it up big brother!"

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Jounouchi asked.

"I brought them along on my ticket to surprise you," Otogi smiled, giving his hair a little toss. "But right now we're here to cheer you on."

Mokuba smiled, looking over at Seto, who had settled for standing with his arms crossed and looking annoyed. 'Hang in there, Seto. Jounouchi will save you.'

"Unexpected guests," Radcliffe hummed. "No matter. Let us continue with our business, Jounouchi."

The blond turned his attention back to his opponent. 'I don't know what his face down card is, but he doesn't have any monsters on his side of the field.' He drew a card and grinned. "Alright, I activate the card Graceful Dice." The counterpart to Skull Dice appeared, tossing it's die to the ground, cheering as it landed on six. "Now my Alligator's Sword has 2100 attack points and I'm sending him in for a direct attack!"

"Hm, an interesting proposal. Here is my counter offer: reveal trap card." The trap card flipped up and five mirrors appeared, one in each monster slot. Alligator's Sword growled, attacking one of the mirrors and was instantly defeated.

"What the hell," Jounouchi looked over the mirrors in irritation.

"I've never seen that before," Otogi muttered.

"This is the effect of my Mirror Wall trap card," Radcliffe explained. "It creates five mirror tokens that can't be destroyed by combat. When attacked, your monster faces it's own reflection and is destroyed."

"So they can only be destroyed by card effects..." the dice master rubbed his chin.

"That's a cheap trick," Honda snapped.

"Che. I end my turn."

"Excellent. Draw." Radcliffe looked over his hand cards. "Since all of my monster fields are occupied and my token mirrors have no attack points, I will place a card face down and end my turn."

'Times like this I wish I had Black Hole in my deck,' Jounouchi thought, drawing a card. His eyes widened. 'Wait, this card...'

---

_"Jounouchi-boy~!"_

_The teen turned and offered a nervous laugh to the CEO. "H-Hello Mr. Crawford," he grinned, trying his best to be formal and feeling awkward in his new suit._

_"So good to see you again," Pegasus smiled, reaching out to grasp one of Jounouchi's hands. "I have a small gift for you~!"_

_"Gift? What is it?"_

_"Tonight before the closing ceremonies I have arranged a duel for you and Kaiba-boy. To make things interesting, I want you to have these cards from the new series. I think you'll find them quite handy, Jounouchi-boy~!"_

_---  
_

'This is one of the cards Pegasus gave me...' His eyes lit up as he read the description on the bottom. 'Hey, this might just work!' "I summon to the field Meraxis the Cunning Bandit!(3)" A deeply tanned man with long, spiky white hair and blood-red eyes materialized on the field, a dagger clutched in his hand and wearing red and black. The creature had 1500 attack and 1000 defense. "Meraxis, attack the mirror on the far left!"

Radcliffe tsked. "Throwing your monsters against my mirrors won't bring you any success. What?" The man made a face as the bandit danced behind the mirror and shattered it effortlessly before returning to Jounouchi's side of the field, dropping Radcliffe's life points by another 1500.

"Meraxis' special ability is that he ignores the effect of effect monsters. Your Mirror Wall can't stop him," the blond grinned triumphantly. "Your turn."

"I see. It would seem that a renegotiation is in order," Radcliffe smiled, drawing his card. "I now summon my Deck Master to the field. Come forth my Mirror Dragon!"

"What is with this guy and mirrors?" Anzu wondered aloud and the mirror-form of Blue Eyes White Dragon took it's place on the field.

"The world is full of brutes. Neanderthals. Much like Mr. Jounouchi here. When dealing with these...callous individuals, it is far more effective to allow them to become their own undoing. Why should _I_ exert myself when I have people willing to exert themselves for me? You will throw yourself upon my mirror over and over until you've defeated yourself. It is that very principle that I have built my empire upon." Radcliffe held a hand out to Jounouchi. "As you can see, I've modify the Blue Eyes White Dragon into a far more elegant creature. It's skin will reflect your abilities upon itself over and over again until it is twice the power you thrust upon it. Every time you attack, my Mirror Dragon will return the assault two-fold. And now I play this magic card from my hand: Diamond Finish. Not only does it increase my mirror monsters' attack points by 500, it allows them to retain the attack points they reflect back. I also equip my dragon with Ring of Magnetism," he gestured to his face down card- "which decreases my monster's attack points by 500 but in return forces you to attack him with any able monster. Your move, Jounouchi." As he finished, one of the mirror tokens shattered.

"This is bad..." Otogi muttered, eyes shifting to Jounouchi's Meraxis.

"Brother..." Shizuka whimpered fearfully.

"My turn," the blond said, drawing a card. As Meraxis was forced to attack, he frowned at his deck. 'I have to think of something quick...but with Ring of Magnetism in play he can just force me to attack and make his dragon stronger.' Meraxis charged at the Mirror Dragon and was destroyed, causing 1500 damage to Jouhouchi. The creature roaring and taking on a faint glow as it gained and doubled the bandit's attack and defense points. Looking at his hand again, Jounouchi chose a magic card and set it face down. 'This will have to do for now.' "I end my turn."

"You don't have any monsters on your field and his dragon's now as powerful as Blue Eyes White Dragon," Mokuba pointed out fearfully. He looked over to Seto, who's attention was focused on Radcliffe, arms still folded over his chest and eyes narrowed.

"So Jounouchi's down to 700 life points and this other guy's still got 2400..." Honda frowned.

"But he's also got his deck master on the field," Otogi pointed out quietly. "If Jounouchi had some way to destroy it, he could still win, but..."

"Not even an attempt to save your own miserable life," Radcliffe sighed, drawing a card. "Very well, so be it. Mirror Dragon attack with Reflection Burst Stream!" The dragon responded, opening it's mouth and firing a burst of energy at the blond. "Business concluded."

"It is my _fiscal_ responsibility to inform you that I activate one of my face down cards!" Jounouchi grinned, holding his hand out to the card he had just set. "Negate Attack!"

Otogi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose at his friend's attempt to be cleaver while Seto covered his face with him palm.

"Hmm. You only delay the inevitable. I end my turn." Another of the mirror tokens shattered. "A shame I must expend one mirror token at the end of each turn to keep my Mirror Dragon on the field. No matter. This duel will end before the last mirror shatters."

'So if I can just last until then...but how?' "My turn. Draw!" He looked at the card and grinned. "I play the magic card De-spell and I choose to destroy your Ring of Magnetism." As he spoke, the card shattered to pieces and vanished, increasing the Mirror Dragon's attack points to 3500."

"I think you just made things worse," Honda called out.

"And then-" Jounouchi chuckled. "I activate Scapegoat, giving me four token monsters of my own." 'Now I'll be fine," the blond smirked. "Your turn."

"Heh, that's a smart move," Otogi nodded. "Let's see if it works though."

Radcliffe frowned, drawing a card. "Still trying to buy time. I summon Fairy of Reflection." A small, cute fairy made of reflective glass appeared, smiling. "Because of the effect of Diamond Finish, she also gains 500 attack points. Now both of my creatures will attack, destroying two of your tokens." Once both the fairy and dragon had attacked, Radcliffe smirked. "My turn is over for now, Jounouchi, but our duel ends on my next turn."

'Damn it, I didn't expect him to play more monsters...I need something now!'

"You can do it, big brother!" Shizuka cheered.

"Don't give up, Jounouchi!" Anzu added.

"My turn. Draw." The blond turned the card over, honey eyes blinking in disbelief. 'When we get back to Japan, I'm really going to have to thank Yugi for letting me borrow this,' he smirked, shifting his gaze back to his opponent. "I'm sorry _Mister_ Radcliffe, but I'm afraid we're going to have to reschedule the end of our business transaction. I activate the magic card Turn Jump. This card skips the duel ahead three turns per player." He pointed at Radcliffe, grinning brightly. "But all cards on the field are treated as having their effects active for those three turns."

Radcliffe clutched his cards, taking a small step back. "Impossible...how could you have such a card?" One of the mirrors shattered.

"Actually this isn't my card at all," the teen chuckled. "It's on loan from my best friend." The last mirror shattered. "Heh, looks like your stock markets about to crash."

Everyone let out a groan as the blond laughed at his own joke. The Mirror Dragon roared in pain, cracks breaking it's mirrored surface before it too shattered. The Red Eyes Black Dragon let out a triumphant roar before it disappeared.

"I win. Now you have to let Kaiba go," the blond said, the smile fading into a stern glare. The Djab nodded, holding out the contract. Radcliffe frowned, walking away from the mirror, briefcase in hand. The mirror vanished, leaving Seto in it's wake.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cheered, running toward him. The four totems disappeared and the lights came back on.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Honda shouted at Radcliffe as he stepped off the stage.

"Who do you think you?" Anzu added. The businessman gave them a bored look.

"Jounouchi won the duel. My business here is finished."

"Hn, you honestly think you can just leave after that little stunt?" Seto asked, pinning his former captor with an icy stare. "You'll be lucky if you even make it to the exit."

Jounouchi hopped off the stage, automatically moving to stand protectively in front of Shizuka. "Why the hell did you do all that just to challenge me to a duel anyway?"

"That matter is classified," Radcliffe replied, looking about and seeing that the teens were starting to converge on him. He drew a small, round hand mirror from inside his jacket. "It seems my freedom must be bought with blood." Emerald eyes landed on Mokuba, who was beside his brother, and he smirked, holding the mirror so it caught the teen's reflection. The mirror flashed brightly and Mokuba suddenly pitched forward, Seto moving instantly to catch him.

"Mokuba!?"

"I'm taking Mokuba's ti bon ange with me for...insurance. If anyone hinders my escape, I'll shatter this mirror and he will die." Radcliffe turned the mirror to the others as the young teen's image pounded feebly against the glass before turning to run.

"Bastard," Jounouchi growled, running after him, Honda and Otogi on his heels. Seto carefully laid his brother's limp body on the floor.

"Stay with him," he commanded Anzu and Shizuka before running after Radcliffe as well.

---

_"You bastard! What did you do!?" Seto yelled at Pegasus._

_"Just a bit of insurance," the platinum haired CEO smirked, holding up a Duel Monster's card baring Mokuba's image._

_"No! What did you do to Mokuba!?" the brunette shouted, fists clenched in rage._

_"This is a card that seals souls. I have taken Mokuba-boy's soul for a little while."_

_---  
_

'We're not going through that again,' Seto growled, racing up the stairs behind the teens. "Where is Radcliffe?"

"He got on the elevator," Jounouchi shouted back.

"I think he's heading for the roof!" Otogi added. The raced up four flights of stairs before emerging on the roof of the convention center to see a helicopter taking off, Radcliffe looking down at them from the open side door.

"Radcliffe!" Seto shouted.

"Catch," Radcliffe called back simply, tossing a hand mirror toward them and closing the door. Jounouchi and Honda both lunged for the small mirror but missed, watching in horror as it smashed against the roof.

"No! Mokuba!" the blond cried, looking up at the retreating helicopter. "Bastard!"

"Katsuya," Seto said quietly, turning away. "That man tossed you a business card at the start of the duel. Where is it?"

Confused by how calm Seto was, Jounouchi numbly dug into his pocket and pulled out the small card. "I've got it right here."

"Good. We're going to go pay Mr. Radcliffe a little visit," the CEO said, heading back for the stairs.

"He just shattered Mokuba's soul! How can you be so calm!?" Honda shouted. Seto looked back, blue eyes burning with suppressed rage.

"That mirror he threw down was rectangular. The one he captured Mokuba's "soul" in was round." Without another word he started back down the stairs.

"That bastard," Jounouchi growled, running after Seto. 'Hang in there, Mokuba. We'll save you.'

* * *

"I really do appreciate this," Isis said softly, hands clasped tightly before her as she walked. It was nearly two in the morning and the police still had no leads as to the identity of the robber nor the whereabouts of Marik or Rishid, though there was evidence that someone had been attacked and slammed against a wall.

It was freezing outside, but they had dressed warmly enough. Ryou wore a white ski-jacket with blue markings over a blue turtle neck, the Millennium Ring hidden under his clothes as he once wore it. Bakura still wore his red trench coat over black clothing and boots. Atem donned a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

Isis, still unused to the colder Japan weather, wore a black sweater under a white ski vest along with black gloves, the warmest pair of jeans she could find over a pair of tights, a white scarf, and fur-lined black boots. She had tucked the Millennium Necklace into her pants pocket, not yet willing to attempt using it's ability just yet, afraid at what it might show her.

"It is no trouble, Isis," Atem replied, offering a small smile. "You and Malik may stay with us at the Game Shop for as long as is needed. Yugi and jii-chan will not object."

"And even if they did, there's plenty of room at our place," Ryou added, placing a comforting hand on Isis' shoulder. "My dad's never around-"

"Unless you don't want him to be," Bakura cut in from behind them. He had seen the unease in the former tombkeeper's eyes at having to be outside so late after what had happened and was trailing behind in order to keep an eye out for any danger.

"'Kura," Ryou snickered.

"Thank you...all of you..." Isis said, a faint smile touching her lips briefly but not reaching her eyes. "I still can't believe something like this could happen...we haven't even been here two days yet..."

"Isis, remember that Marik has been through a lot already, as has Rishid. They're both strong and capable individuals. Whatever danger they're in, I am certain they will overcome it," Atem tried to reassure her.

"Psh, if they _were_ kidnapped, Marik's probably driving whoever it is insane," Bakura muttered. Ryou sighed. "What? I'm surprised the supposed kidnapper ha..." Bakura stopped under a street light, violet eyes searching the area.

"What is it?" Atem asked, stopping as well and looking back at the thief.

"I heard something..It sounded like-the F***!?" Five chains suddenly shot down from above, quickly wrapping around Bakura's upper arms, shins, and waist before retreating, hauling the thief several feet in the air.

"'Kura!"

"Bakura!" Atem shouted, rushing toward the thief only to slam into a barrier. He took a step back and looked around to see two small, strange statues embedded in the ground as the edges of the light as if thrown carelessly into place. Two more fell roughly parallel to the first pair, marking the corners of a square.

A wheezing, obnoxious laugh echoed from above them and Atem looked up to see a man standing atop the street lamp dressed in a white business suit, crimson eyes looking down at the group. The attacker leapt to the ground, a length of silver chain clutched in his left hand, which jangled noisily as he landed, and a heavy bag hanging from his right.

"Who the f*** are you!?" Bakura growled, still struggling against his bindings. The red-haired man looked back at the thief, grinning at him as he inspected his handiwork.

"Who am I? As if it weren't obvious," he chuckled, turning his gaze to Atem first then to Isis before finally settling on Ryou, who took a timid step back. "I am Fredrick Harper, CEO."

Isis gasped softly. "I've heard of you...Harper Industries. The demolition company."

"Correct!" Harper grinned, pointing at her with his left hand.

"What do you want?" Atem asked, violet eyes glaring darkly into crimson.

"I just want to play a little game," the man laughed, eyes wild. "You may have heard of it before, I hear it's popular. Duel Monsters."

"Fine," the former pharaoh replied evenly, reaching into his pocket.

"Not you," Harper snickered. "You're not the one I want to play with."

"Then I'll play with you. Let me down," Bakura shouted.

"The one I want," the CEO laughed, drawing a folded and slightly crumpled document from within his suit, "is the one who's name is written here." He shook the paper so it flapped open, stepping closer to the three watching from just outside the square field he had created. "Right here," he said, looking at the paper himself first and tracing a finger under the name. "At the top of the page, not even in fine print! Bold, 44pt font, Japanese characters..." with a grin he turned the paper so the others could see the name. "Ryou Bakura."

Ryou stared at his name, stiffening slightly. "W-why me?"

"It's right here," Harper snickered. "Your name is on my contract. You're the one I want to duel. Or..." he half-turned away from them, looking up at Bakura. "Or I can just play with him." Raising the chain in his hand, it glowed softly, the chains holding Bakura shifting sharply and forcing the thief to move as if he were a marionette. He laughed, bending one of his captive's arms painfully, Bakura swearing loudly.

"Stop!" Ryou shouted, stepping around Atem. "Fine...I'll duel you, just stop hurting him!"

Harper almost pouted a bit as he ceased toying with the thief but laughed, taking a few steps back and urging Ryou toward him. The teen shivered, glancing back at Atem and Isis before stepping forward. The CEO shoved the contract into Ryou's hands for him to read over, toying with the chain.

"What's it say?" Bakura called down, trying to ease the strain of abused muscles.

"It's just your standard binding contract," Harper drawled, adopting a business attitude for a moment. "If the little Light here agrees to the terms, we duel. If he wins, the Dark goes free, no...lasting-" he grinned a bit sadistically but continued, "-harm done. If he loses, then I take what I want from him in exchange for the Dark's freedom."

Atem narrowed his eyes. 'Light and Dark? How could he know...' "And what do you want from Ryou?" he asked.

"Oh something _small,_" Harper laughed. "Nothing he's can't _technically_ live without. But if you refuse..." he laughed again, making the chains holding Bakura jerk unpleasantly.

"You son of a bitch!" Bakura yelled, struggling fiercely again.

"If you refuse, I think I'm going to strap some C4 to his head," Harper wheezed a laugh. "See what...happens. Should be quite entertaining."

The thief glared down at him, not knowing what "C4" was but getting the impression it wouldn't be entertaining to him. Ryou glared up at Harper. "I'll duel you if that's all you really want. Just stop hurting 'Kura."

"Excellent," Harper laughed, reaching into his jacket. Ryou held out his hand, expecting a pen when the CEO suddenly drew his hand out in an arc in front of him, something moving across the teen's right cheek briefly.

Bakura's eyes widened. "Ryou!" He growled at Harper, who pulled his pocket knife back back toward him, licking at a small amount of blood. "When I get down from here, you die."

"Signed in blood," Harper laughed, ignoring the thief's threat as a bit of Ryou's blood had landed on the bottom of the paper, as expected. He snatched the document back, leaving a stunned Ryou to inspect the cut, which ran an inch below his right eye from his cheekbone to his nose. Shaking his head he finally reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and pressed it to the wound.

"I'm alright," the teen insisted to his friends and lover. "I-it's not that bad." He watched the CEO as he couched under where Bakura hung, digging a small, black ball from his bag and setting it on the ground. It stood on two stumpy legs and had short arms, a small, white string protruding from the top of it's form. Harper handed the contract to it and it raced off, finding a place to stand.

"My Djab will moderate the duel," he explained, pulling a duel disk from his bag and tossing it to the teen, who fumbled to catch it. "You know how that works, don't you?" Harper snickered. The teen nodded, removing the cloth from his cut to put on the device and pulling his deck from his pocket, shuffling the cards nervously.

"Can't we do anything?" Isis said worriedly from beside Atem. The former Pharaoh crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"There is a barrier preventing us from interfering. Ryou is a good duelist, he will be fine."

"Before we start," Harper said, putting on his own duel disk, "I am..."obligated" by the contract to explain the rules. We play using the deck master system."

"Deck master?" Ryou asked.

"Aa, it is where each opponent selects a creature from their deck to act as their deck master," Atem explained. "Deck masters have unique abilities that can be accessed by the player during the duel. If need be, they can be summoned to the field, but if the deck master is destroyed then, regardless of how many life points you have, you lose."

"Alright," Ryou nodded.

"There is, however, a twist to the way you're deck master is chosen," Harper grinned, pointing at Ryou with his left hand, the chain danging in his grasp. "Instead of picking a random card, your deck master will be your gros bon ange."

"M-my what?" the teen blinked in confusion and the CEO grinned.

"Let me show you." The chain glowed faintly as he spoke. Ryou's eyes widened momentarily before snapping shut, his head tossing back as a sudden jolt of pain ripped through his body, almost bringing him to his knees as he let out a pained cry. When it passed, he staggered a bit to regain his composure, chocolate eyes opening to refocus on Harper.

"That's..." Isis gasped.

"Wait, but that isn't a creature," Atem stated, looking at the being that had appeared just behind and to the right of Ryou. "That's the Change of Heart!"

"Doesn't matter," Harper shrugged, chuckling. "It is his gros bon ange, or "great good spirit", if you _must_ know." Ryou looked back at the creature that stood as his deck master, half shrouded in shadows with one feathery angel wing and one bat-like wing holding it's hands before it with a red heart hovering above them. It was pale on it's light half and wore a simple light-blue gown, it's long blond hair flowing down over it's shoulders. "With a deck master like that, you can use it's ability once every _three_ turns. It's a shame though, you can't summon it to the field." Harper laughed. "But then, maybe it will give you an advantage?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura a bit nervously.

"Kick his ass Ryou," the thief said simply.

With a firm nod, the teen looked back to Harper, mentally trying to adopt the cool, confident stance he had seen Bakura, Atem, and Seto use on so many occasions. "What's your "gros bon ange"?"

Harper laughed, positively giddy. "I'm not using mine. I'm using-" he held his left hand up, index finger pointed to Ryou first before swinging up to point at Bakura. "-his."

"What?" The thief snapped, wincing and choking back a cry as pain jolted through him. Just under his feet appeared the familiar form of Diabound, the creature fixing Ryou in it's gaze.

"Of course, I have to add a little of my own flavor," Harper laughed, holding his arms out, the chain glowing faintly once more. Large, black chains rose up from the ground, encircling the pilfered deck master, dark energy crackling along them and spreading to Diabound, the creature letting out an almost pained roar as it's features changed slightly to more resemble his final incarnation from Kul Elna though it's skin was pitch black.

"Diabound," Bakura growled, struggling against his chains. Atem frowned but watched on silently.

Harper laughed. "Draw your cards, little light, but the first round's mine." As he pointed at Ryou again with his left hand, Isis' eyes widened.

"I thought that looked familiar...That chain is what was stolen!"

"Oh? This?" Harper grinned, shaking the chain at her, noticing for the first time that the museum tag was still attached to it. "Ah, so you are, quote, hikari's sister, unquote," he snickered, making finger quotations in the air.

Isis felt her blood freeze. "What did you do to Marik and Rishid!?"

"I'm not here to answer your questions," the CEO scoffed, looking back at Ryou and laughing again. "Try not to be too blown away by this one, little Light. I play the Mad Bomber in attack mode." The creature materialize, appearing as a man dressed all in black, hunched forward and holding a burlap sack against his back full of bombs reminiscent or the Bob-oms of the Mario video games except each bore a sinister grin. "Using Mad Bomber's special effect, I fill the remaining monster spaces with token monsters," he chuckled, one of the grinning bombs appearing in the four unoccupied spaces. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

Ryou sucked in a breath. "My turn." He looked over his starting hand. 'No monsters but I can fix that with Foolish Burial.' He drew a card and nodded. "I summon Watapon in defense mode," he announced, setting the fuzzy pink creature in the center spot. "And then I play the magic card Foolish Burial. This lets me send one monster from my deck straight to my grave yard." As he spoke, the teen pulled out his deck and quickly searched for the card he wanted. 'Good thing I'm going to get to reshuffle after this,' he thought glumly. Taking the monster out, he slipped the card into his graveyard and reshuffled his deck. "The creature I just discarded isn't normal. There is only one way to summon him to the field."

"Oh?" Harper laughed. "Do tell."

"The only way he can be summoned is if he is sent from my deck to the graveyard. Then I can special summon him straight to the field. Come forth Lightlord Beast Wolf!" The card ejected from the graveyard and Ryou placed it on the field just to the left of Watapon. The Wolf-man creature appeared in a radiant bust of light, a golden staff in one hand and claws extended in the other."

"He was able to summon such a strong creature already," Isis said, clasping her hands before her.

"Aa." Atem nodded, making a face as he saw the bomb across the field from Wolf start to charge, giggling.

"What?" Ryou took a step back, watching as the little bomb creature suddenly stopped at Wolf's feet before exploding, destroying both the bomb and Ryou's monster.

"Oh did I forget to mention that?" Harper cackled. "If a monster is summoned to the field in front of one of my token bombs, it gets-" he paused, bring up a closed fist and then opening the hand, palm up. "Blown up!" He laughed again. "And you take 500 damage as a result."

Ryou frowned, looking at his life point readout. 'That's all I can do right now.' "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Harper cackled, drawing a card. "My turn. Reveal trap card!"

"Huh? Trap card?" Ryou watched as the card was revealed. "O-omnious Fortune Telling!?"

"Oh yes," the CEO laughed. "As long as this card remains on the field, then once during each of my standby phases, I get to pick one of your cards and guess whether it is a monster, trap or magic card. If I'm right, you lose 700 life points. Over Ryou's head, two oversized cards materialized to represent each of the cards still in his hand. "Let's see let's see...I pick..." he laughed pointing to the card on Ryou's left. "That one is a magic card."

The teen frowned as the card turned to reveal that it was Mystical Space Typhoon and his life points ticked down to 2800. Harper laughed gleefully and called an attack on Watapon, the mad bomber pulling a bomb from his bag and tossing it at the small creature. Ryou brought his arms up as the bomb exploded, looking back up to see the Mad Bomber happily bouncing a bomb in his hand. "I place two card face down and end my turn. Your turn little light," Harper laughed.

Ryou drew a card. 'Not this one, but it might buy me some time...Oh!' Ryou looked across the field, an idea suddenly coming to him. "I activate my deck master's special ability and use Change of Heart on that bomb token!" he said, pointing at one of the remaining three tokens. It suddenly scurried to his side of the field. "And I want it to stand in the center facing the Mad Bomber." The little bomb took it's place only to begin charging at Harper's monster. "Because of it's special effect, your Mad Bomber gets a little taste of his own medicine."

The bomb stopped at the Mad Bomber's feet and suddenly exploded, destroying the creature. The other two bombs exploded as well, dealing Harper a total of 1500 damage. The CEO tossed his head back and laughed.

"When Mad Bomber is destroyed, all remaining tokens do damage to the player in control of Mad Bomber. You're not so worthless after all I suppose," Harper cackled.

Bakura growled at the insulting compliment his captive gave Ryou.

"Well done, Ryou," Atem smiled encouragingly.

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon and I use it on your Ominous Fortune Telling!" Ryou pointed at his target.

"Trap card," Harper chuckled. "Spell Shield Type-8. All it costs me is one spell card and I negate the activation of your typhoon and destroy it. Better luck next time, little Light." He laughed again.

'He knew to expect it.' "I place a monster in defense position and end my turn."

"My move. Draw." He drew his card and one card appeared over Ryou's head. "Magic card!" The card turned to reveal the trap Back-up Soldier. "Ah well, maybe next time," he laughed. "I summon the Malevolent Arsonist to the field in attack mode. Destroy his face down monster!" The creature appeared as a wild-looking man with a wide grin and wide eyes, a Molotov cocktail held in each hand that had 1500 attack points. He cackled and lobbed one across the field, destroying the face-down creature, revealing it to be Morphing Jar. "Because Malevolent Arsonist's special ability, you take 300 points of direct damage when his attack is successful."

"You still activated Morphing Jar's flip effect. Both players discard their hand and draw five cards," Ryou shot back. 'We're both at 2500 now at least. And with five new cards he'll have a harder time using Ominous Fortune Telling on me,' the teen thought, drawing his cards. 'Yes! I drew Gorz!' he looked up at Bakura.

---

_"What's this?" Ryou asked, carefully unwrapping the small gift Bakura gave him._

_"A late birthday present. I had trouble finding it," the thief purred, nibbling at the teen's ear. "Thought you'd like it."_

_---  
_

'I'll use this to save you, 'Kura,' Ryou thought resolutely. The thief nodded down to him silently and the teen smiled. 'I just need to get my field clear. Too bad I didn't also draw Hurricane(Giant Trunade) or Heavy Storm.' He looked up as Harper laughed.

"No matter. I'll end my turn by placing three cards face down. Your move."

Ryou nodded. "Draw." 'I need a little more time.' "I place one monster in defense position and one card face down and end my turn."

"Defense won't save you, little Light," Harper cackled, drawing a card. Four cards appeared over Ryou's head and the CEO slowly pointed at each one singsonging "eeny meeny miny moe" before settling on one finally. "Trap."

Ryou flinched slightly as the card turned to reveal Call of the Haunted and he lost another 700 life points.

"Malevolent Arsonist, attack his face down monster!"

"Reveal trap card! Gravity Bind," Ryou called out, activating the card.

"Nice try," Harper laughed. "Seven Tools of the Bandit!" He threw his head back, continuing to cackle as he lost 1000 life points, the attack going through and damaging Ryou for 300. "Looks like we're still even, little Light. Your move."

'Please please please please-' "Draw!" Ryou looked at the card he's drawn and smiled. "I play Hurricane, which means we both have to take our trap and magic cards back into out hands. Then I summon Honest in attack mode and end my turn." The angel-creature appeared in the center field before Ryou, light surrounding it in a halo and wings folded close.

"Easy prey," Harper licked his lips as he drew his card. "First, I'll place three cards face down and then I'll attack your pathetic monster."

Ryou brought his hands up instinctively as the bomb exploded, killing his creature and doing a combined total of 700 damage. When he lowered his arms, he grinned at Harper. "Thanks! Now I get to do this." He drew Gorz from his hand, placing it in the center of his duel disk. "Meet Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness. I can Special Summon him from my hand when I take damage from monster controlled by my opponent. And I use his special effect to create an emissary of darkness token with attack and defense points equal to the battle damage your attack did, so he had 400 each." 'I wish it was more, but the important thing is I'm safe as long as I have Gorz on the field. He has 2700 attack points.'

"Ah the little Light plays on the dark side. How..." he chuckled, "delightful. I end my turn."

"Draw." He looked at the card and held it up. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." 'Yes!' he grinned, placing one card in his hand and and the other into his duel disk. "I equip Gorz with the Black Pendant, increasing his-" he stopped, his smile fading as Harper threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Bakura growled, struggling against his bindings.

Atem's eyes widened, noticing something about the field. "No!"

"Oh yes. Yes yes yes yes yes!" Harper pointed down the center of the field. "You walked right into this one, little Light. Reveal trap card: Blasting Fuse."

"Blasting fuse?" Ryou cringed. "What- AH!" A chain of dynamite stretched out from the trap card as he flipped up, snaking around the Malevolent Arsonist, Gorz, and the Black Pendant.

"Blasting Fuse," Harper cackled. "When all four zones in a column are occupied, it triggers this trap card, destroying everything in it's column. Say bye bye to your little Gorzy-poo. Blasting Fuse, activate!" he laughed. The dynamite exploded in quick succession, destroying all four cards.

Ryou winced, shielding his face from the blast and peering up at the CEO fearfully. "B-because you destroyed the b-black pendant, you take 500 damage," he managed to say.

"That's twice now Ryou's summoned a strong monster and had it instantly destroyed," Isis whispered, covering her mouth with one hand.

"True...but he still has a chance. He still has his token monster and trap and magic cards. He just needs to buy himself some time."

"But he only has 600 life points left..."

'...Shit...' Ryou thought, looking at his hand cards. 'Five cards, none of them monsters. And there's a good chance he'll just kill me with Ominous Fortune Telling the next round...Only one choice. At least I still have Call of the Haunted. I can bring out something to protect me on his next turn and buy some time.' "I place my Emissary token in defense mode and set all five of my cards face down an-"

"Trap card," Harp snapped, barking out a laugh as the card flipped up. "Straight Flush."

Ryou let out a squeak as all five of the cards he had just set exploded, leaving him bare handed and unprotected.

"This card can only be activated when all five of your opponents Trap and Magic slots are full. Oh! Oh my, it seems I've left you completely defenseless. I'm-" he laughed, unable to keep a straight face, "-I'm so...Haha....Sorry....Hahahahaha"

"...I....end my turn..." Ryou announced reluctantly.

"Well, I wish I could say it's been fun," Harper sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But really it was pretty disappointing. And to think, had you only lasted one more round you might have been able to save yourself with your Deck Master's ability." The CEO tsked before chuckling again. "Really, I haven't even broken a sweat over here. Ah well, time to end this little game. First I play Fissure to get rid of that last lingering sense of hope you may have had," he grinned, playing the magic card and destroying Ryou's weakest and only monster, chuckling as the teen flinched. "And then I summon _my_ Deck Master to the field." He laughed as Bakura began shouting another string of profanities at him. "Diabound, was it? Destroy the little Light with...whatever your attack is called!"

Ryou brought his hands up defensively as Diabound obeyed, launching it's Spiral Surge attack at the defenseless teen. When it passed he dropped to his knees, head bowed and cursing himself mentally.

"That's the sight I wanted to see," Harper cackled.

"You won," Atem growled. "Uphold your end of the deal!"

"One moment. No need to be hasty," the CEO grinned, slowly stepping toward Ryou as the holograms and deck masters vanished.

Ryou glared up at him, shaking from the cold as much as in anger at both himself and the man. "Just let him go. I'll give you whatever you want."

"Of course you will. Your blood is on the contract. You don't have a choice." He stopped in front of the kneeling teen, taking the chain he still clutched in his left hand and draping it over Ryou's shoulders. "That looks good on you," he chuckled, clutching the chain in both hands near to the teen's neck and pulling him close.

"Leave Ryou alone asswipe!" Bakura roared, fighting against his restraints.

"Touching that he wants to protect his Light," Harper chuckled, his face inches from Ryou's as he dropped his voice to a dark whisper. "At least he'll have your body to hold at night."

"W-what?" Ryou asked fearfully, instinctively trying to back away from the other's face only to be held fast by the chain, which felt warm against his neck through his hair. He gasped suddenly, eyes widening and feeling light headed for a moment before feeling nothing at all.

With a grin, Harper removed the chain from the teen's neck, taking a few steps back as Ryou's body fell forward limply, chocolate eyes dull but breathing evenly as if asleep.

"_**RYOU!**_" Bakura shouted, pulling against the chains once more before the released him, letting him fall none-to gracefully to the ground. He pushed himself up, glaring at Harper, who merely laughed, holding up the end of his chain and showing off a golf ball sized glass charm that hadn't been there before.

"Master Ghede will be pleased. I suppose it's time to check in," he cackled, clutching the chain tightly in both hands as it began to glow. "See you later."

Bakura struggled to his feet, lunging at Harper only to grab at air as the man vanished in to quite literal thin air. The statues he had placed at the start of their encounter exploded, allowing Atem and Isis to rush forward.

"Ryou!" Isis cried, kneeling beside the teen and rolling him onto his back. The wound on his cheek had reopened and there were a light scrape on his cheek from hitting the ground, but he seemed otherwise unharmed. "Ryou! Answer me!"

"He...he cannot," Atem stated sadly, kneeling on the teen's other side and looking into his dull eyes.

Bakura dropped to his kneed at Ryou's head, staring into the chocolate orbs, to shocked to even realize tears were running down his face or acknowledge the pain in his left shoulder from Harper's jostling him around.

"Ryou..."

* * *

AN: *Hands out tissues* Gods that was painful. Not only did I have to write two card games, but I had to do that to poor Ryou D:

On the bright side, now it's truely a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Mokuba's been kidnapped! For the fifty-billionth time! Yay!

But poor Ryou...*weeps and goes back stage to cuddle Ryou only to find him in the midst of being made out with by Bakura* Ah well, I'll cuddle him later.

Before you kill me, Ryou's not dead. He's really not. I swear. ...*hides*

(1) For the sake of argument, they can see attack and defense points of creatures. *hides*

(2) Pretend, if you will, that instead of saying things like "Reveal trap card" or "My turn" that they are actually saying something cool like "Reverse card open!" and "Ore/Boku no turn". (has been watching too my sub Yu-Gi-Oh

(3) Hooray! You may have noticed but there are a lot of made up monsters. This was one of them. Why am I only pointing out him and not all the mirror and bomb related ones? Because I can. And to point out that it does bear a resemblance to Bakura. Mwhahaha...ha...

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! Just...please don't kill me! Remember if you kill me I can't tell you what happens next! *hides in a pillow fort behind the review button*


	4. What Next?

AN: This is one of those bridge chapters where stuff happens that is relative but I feel like it's cheesy or just blah. Please don't get scared off by it, I promise there is really awesome sexy time stuff coming up!

*sets down a box of Otogi plushies that play "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" with you squeeze their ass*

Soooo, I told you it would be a little while before I got an update up. My roommate and I have the whole moving thing going on. Which _would_ be fine if I had gotten sick on monday and it hadn't exploded into full blown laryngitis (which I seem to get once every 1-2 years). I'm a chatterbox by nature and being sick + physical exertion of moving = lame.

And then it was raining on and off all day on thursday (moving day part one). As my roommate has put it, we "got up, ate breakfast, got in a car accident, no big deal". And we did get in a car accident. Hydroplaning sucks, by the way. I don't recommend it. Got hit in the back and did a little spin, ending up on the side walk. Yay! And then I got yelled out because she had a child in her car. As if I did it on purpose. Roomie hit is head a bit on the "ohshit" handle, but have no fear. He can still laugh like Harper. In fact I think he can do it better now...*note to self, record that laugh so people can hear it cause it's awesome*

The universe hates me this week, I swear. At least my voice is coming back and a friend lent me a van to drive until I can get my car's tail light fixed if nothing else (stupid inspection).

But enough about my moving adventures. Here's your story! Hope you enjoy this installment! Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon!

* * *

The silence in the Mutou residence was stifling as Atem finished explaining what had happened to Ryou. Isis sat beside Malik, hugging herself and trying to keep from crying out of worry for the pale teen as well as Marik and Rishid. Bakura had been directed upstairs to Sugoroku's bed room with Ryou and had yet to reappear.

"So many questions..." the elder Mutou said quietly. He sat beside Yugi, who cradled the completed Millennium Puzzle in his hands carefully.

"Who is Ghede? Where did Fredrick Harper vanish to?" Atem sighed, sitting on the other side of Yugi and sinking back into the couch.

"Not to mention that chain he used to steal Ryou's soul and why he targeted Ryou specifically," Malik added. He paused before looking at Isis. "It may be a long shot. but...do you think the Millennium Necklace would tell us?"

Isis looked away slightly with a frown. "I...had considered it..." she admitted slowly, pulling the item from her pocket and looking at it. "It's just..."

"You're afraid of what you might see," Sugoroku finished for her. "But if you don't look, Ms. Ishtar-"

"I know...Mr. Mutou..." she interrupted him, closing her eyes. "We need to find answers, and this may be our only hope." Grasping an end of the necklace in each hand, she clasped the item around her neck, the eye gleaming as it pressed against her throat. She gasped, her eyes snapping open and unfocused as visions flashed before her.

"Isis?" Atem rose and took a step toward her, but she waved at him distractedly. She gasped again, closing her eyes and committing the myriad of images to memory before looking around at the group.

"I don't know where they are, but the Millennium Necklace showed it to me clearly," she began, everyone focusing on the former tombkeeper as she closed her eyes. "I saw forests, a river, meadows...and then insects. Giant hives teeming with such grotesque, huge insects, flying...crawling..." she shivered and shook her head. "But I saw also a temple that seemed made of glass or crystal. In the center stood three dragons, but then they vanished and the temple was crumbling."

Atem and Yugi passed a look between them as Isis continued. "There was more. Duel Monsters fighting against the insects in a great battle. Armies waging war for dominance." Her eyes opened and she looked at Malik. "I also saw Marik, standing somewhere looking over a giant hive, the sky black overhead. And Rishid, but I couldn't tell if he was with Marik or alone." Blue eyes shifted to Atem. "I saw Harper and another man cloaked in darkness. But most importantly, the Necklace had shown me the doorway that will lead us to them." Isis looked at Yugi, pointing to the Millennium Puzzle.

"The Millennium Puzzle...Atem, do you think-" Yugi looked up at the former Pharaoh who cut him off with a sharp nod.

"Yugi and I have been to the land you saw once before, Isis. Just after Battle City when I first tried to recover my memories. Those dragons you saw in your vision came to our aid in battling a being called the Leviathan that would have destroyed both our worlds."

"So their world is in danger," Yugi said sadly, looking down at the puzzle.

"Aa, and if they are in danger, so are we, Aibou." Atem folded his arms over his chest. "When we traveled there, we were greeted by the Dark Magician Girl. She told us that our worlds were connected. At that time, the souls of beings from both their world and ours were being gathered to feed to the Leviathan so it could be reborn."

"But we managed to defeat the Leviathan," Yugi frowned. "So what's going on now? And why does it involve souls?"

"I don't know, Aibou. But I intend to find out."

Malik exhaled, sinking into his seat. "Soul stealing madmen, bugs, Duel Monsters...it's a lot to take in. But if it means saving Marik, Ryou, and Rishid, then count me in."

"I must come as well," Isis stated firmly. "The Millennium Necklace should be of great assistance."

"So why are we still sitting around here then?" Everyone looked to Bakura as he re-entered the room minus his trench coat. "When do we leave?"

"Bakura," Atem nodded, his voice taking a softer edge for a moment before hardening again. "We leave immediately, of course."

"Just a moment," Sugoroku rose, looking at each of them in turn. "First you have to prepare."

"Jii-chan?" Yugi looked up at his grandfather curiously and the old man wagged a finger at him.

"You can't just go rushing in head long or you'll get yourselves killed. First of all, it's nearly four in the morning and none of you have slept. Secondly it's safe to say no one here has been to this other world for an extended period of time. You need supplies." He looked over them again, eyes narrowed in determination. "Bakura, you can stay up in my room with Ryou for the night. Yugi and Atem, get up to your room and get in bed." He looked at the Ishtar siblings. "That couch folds out into a bed. Leave the rest of the preparations to me."

"Che," Bakura looked away. "Much as I'd like to argue with you, old man, you make a good point. We leave tomorrow as soon as possible." The thief turned away, heading back up the stairs. Yugi and Atem excused themselves while Sugoroku helped to get the couch-bed set up.

"Bakura?"

"What is it Pharaoh," the thief half growled, glancing back at the pair.

"How is your shoulder?" Atem asked quietly.

"Hurts like hell but I've had worse. Don't worry about it." Bakura continued back to Sugoroku's room, gingerly rubbing his left shoulder as he approached Ryou's still form, his quiet breathing the only reassurance the thief had that the body still lived. The teen's cheek was carefully bandaged, Bakura having cleaned the cut and small scrapes immediately in hopes of deterring any scarring.

Bakura set about removing the teen's shoes and jacket, things he had neglected to think about previously, and took the Millennium Ring, turning it over in his hands thoughtfully.

"Ryou...be strong, my Ryou..." he whispered in a soft voice reserved only for his hikari. Bakura set the ring on the side table as he sat on the edge of the bed beside him, fingers of his right hand gently combing through the teen's hair. "We'll get you back soon, I swear." Closing his eyes, the thief couldn't help but replay the duel over in his mind, torn between his hatred for the man called Harper and him grief that it had been _his_ Diabound who had struck the final blow.

* * *

After tracing the address on the business card and commandeering a helicopter, Seto had entrusted Mokuba to Honda and Shizuka while he flew himself and the others to the offices of Jean Radcliffe.

"What kinda place is this again?" Jounouchi asked as Seto expertly landed atop the towering skyscraper. The brunette CEO had changed from his suit into his Battle City outfit, his Duel Disk attached to his left arm securely. The others hadn't changed though Jounouchi still wore his duel disk from his earlier encounter with Radcliffe.

"It's called a brokerage firm," Otogi explained. "It's a business that buys and sells stocks. Radcliffe's firm in particular has been known to buy entire companies out and resell them quickly."

"He's also said to do so using underhanded tactics and unconfirmed reports of violence," Seto added, pulling off his headset and climbing out of the helicopter.

"I still think we should have gone to the police," Anzu sighed, taking Otogi's offered hand as she climbed out as well.

"Too slow," Seto shot back, stalking toward the elevators, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Otogi on his heels. "I'm going to teach him why no one messes with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"But...what if he's expecting us?" Anzu asked a little fearfully. "What if-" as they were nearly to the door, a mirrored panel erupted from the roof-top, startling the group, though Seto's features barely changed. In quick succession, more mirrors appeared in similar fashion until they were trapped in a circle of their reflections.

"Welcome to Radcliffe Enterprises." They looked up to see Radcliffe looking down on them from the top of the sheltered stairwell donning a pair of sunglasses, hands clasped behind him.

"Radcliffe!" Seto shouted up at him, rage gleaming in his blue eyes. "Where's Mokuba!?"

The man held up one hand, showing them the mirror that held Mokuba's soul, the young teen's reflection still pressing against it's surface though he wasn't struggling as fiercely. "As you see, his ti bon ange is safe...for now. I cannot add him to my collection as I did not rightfully win it, however it will serve as a bargaining chip for now."

"So if you had won the duel with Jounouchi, you would have taken his soul?" Anzu asked nervously, the blond in question paling a bit.

""Take" is not the proper term for it," Radcliffe drawled, tucking the small hand mirror into his jacket. "We had a contract so it would have come into my possession legally."

"You can't just force people to duel and steal their souls!" Jounouchi shouted, clenching his fists. He had lost his soul before when they had dealt with Doma's swordsmen, specifically in a duel with Mai Kujaku. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I do not believe you are in any place to demand answers from me, Mr. Jounouchi," Radcliffe tsked, a sly smirk crossing his features. "It's cold today, but there isn't a cloud in the sky," he commented, hands clasped behind his back. Recently I bought out a small, eco-friendly company that made solar ovens. Such a simple concept yet one that I found intriguing. All they need to function is a way to reflect the sun's rays and a dark surface to absorb the heat."

Seto's eyes widened, realizing for the first time that he was feeling warmer. Sapphire eyes looked around their pen, noting the slight tilt the mirrors had. Anzu gasped, coming to the same conclusion.

"As you can see, this model is quite a bit larger so it will take longer to reach it's maximum temperature," Radcliffe drawled on. "Without a cover to trap the heat, the temperature should only climb as high as 250 degrees Fahrenheit, or 121.11 Celsius, give of take ten degrees."

"You're insane!" Otogi snapped, glaring up at Radcliffe.

"Of course, I will give you a chance to escape as well as retrieve Mokuba's ti bon ange," the CEO said, ignoring the dice master as he drew a carefully folded sheet of paper from his jacket. "I will allow one among you to challenge me to a game of Duel Monsters. Should I lose, I will release Mokuba and you will all be free to leave, call the police, do whatever else you wish. However, should I win," he drew a pen from his breast pocket and unfolded the paper, making notes on it. "-I will add Mokuba's ti bon ange to my collection as well as my opponents and...well, you may wish to pray for snow. The temperature rises by the minute." Radcliffe smirked. He handed the document to his little Djab as it suddenly appeared at his side, bending to retrieve two totems similar to the ones seen at the convention center. With a practiced toss, each landed in the circle of mirrors, separating the front portion of the prison with a barrier.

"Fine then," Seto growled, activating his duel disk. "Let's duel."

"Ah ah, Mr. Kaiba," Radcliffe shook his head slightly. "I only collect from the innocent. I know your history well enough to know that you have _nothing_ I desire. Hm, though if _both_ of the Kaiba siblings are eliminated, I imagine it would be simple to buy out your little gaming company."

"I'll duel you then, asshole!" Jounouchi snapped. "I beat your ass once, I'll do it again!"

"Mr. Jounouchi, my business with you has concluded," the smug CEO said dismissively. "I believe my opponent shall be the young lady."

Anzu stiffened, hugging herself slightly. Just from witnessing the end of his duel with Jounouchi, she was certain her dueling ability wasn't nearly enough to stand a chance in the face of the businessman.

"Ms. Anzu Mazaki, correct? One of the...associates of the top duelist in the world, Yugi Mutou." Radcliffe took the paper back from his Djab and drew his pen once more. "Once I add your name to this contract, you will step forward and accept my challenge or you and your friends will perish."

"Wait," Otogi called up just as the pen was about to make contact with the paper. The dice master drew three dice from one pocket, rolling them around in his hand and taking on his usual suave pose. "As a gentleman, I can't allow you to challenge a woman to a duel. I'll fight you in her place."

"Ryuji," Anzu whimpered, the ebony haired teen giving her a flirtatious wink and making the girl blush slightly.

"Very well, you will suffice," Radcliffe relented, the pen moving easily to draw the characters of the dice master's name. Once finished, he passed the document once more to the Djab, which eagerly accepted it and hopped down to the segregated area of the pen, awaiting Otogi patiently.

"Jounouchi, lend me your duel disk," Otogi said, holding out his hand. He met the blond's gaze evenly as Jounouchi complied with a firm nod. "Good luck."

"Don't screw this up, Otogi," Seto growled, eyes locked on Radcliffe. The dice master nodded, producing his own deck of cards and setting it into the duel disk.

* * *

The air was filled with the drone of countless insects, a noise a certain blond haired man was growing to dislike with each passing second. He stood finally at a place where he could view the source of the irritating sound and frowned, feeling a breeze tug at his cloak as he crossed his arms over his chest, lavender eyes looking over the desert-like wasteland that occupied everything in the valley below him. Overhead the sky of choked with black clouds that seemed to cover only the air above the desert.

His gaze fell on the movement of green insects that would tower over the yami, blond, spiky locks of hair included, if he dared venture into what was obviously their territory.

"Where am I" Marik wondered aloud, one hand drawing his sword from his belt loop and frowning at the wooden blade. 'This brought me here after that weird guy made those chains grab me. But where did hikari's brother and weird guy go? And why is my sword wood again?' The blond sighed, lowering the blade and looking back down into the valley. 'It looks like there was a big fight here too...Real big...like when I was fighting Zorc with hikari(1).'

His gaze fell on a dark lines in the desert that looked as though the ground had been scorched. Bones littered the ground, though the marks of combat seemed recent. Some were small and human-like while others ranged in size from small to mammoth, but he couldn't discern what they had been. He was fairly certain that the bones had been stripped clean by the giant mantis-like insects that prowled the area.

'If the bug-things are that way, then I'll go the other way,' Marik thought sensibly, slipping his sword back through his belt loop and turning away from the scene. 'I need to get back to hikari before weird guy tries to hurt him.' He felt his heart race a bit as his thoughts turned to Malik, a smile playing on his lips. 'My hikari. My...pretty hikari. Handsome hikari. Warm, kind, soft...' the smile faded a bit and he dug the cellphone out of his pocket.

* * *

Rishid awoke slowly, a deep buzzing sound resonating through the air around him. Opening his eyes, he blinked curiously at the sand he seemed to be laying face down in. He pushed himself onto his knees, rubbing the back of his head.

'The last thing I recall was that man slamming me against the wall...' he winced a bit. 'Caught me off-guard...but Marik was home as well...' Looking around, he felt the blood drain from his face at the sight of massive mounds teeming with enormous insects. After several moments he finally rose, looking toward a forested area not to far from him. 'They don't seem to have noticed me. Is this some sort of dream?' Shaking his head, Rishid took three steps before his foot struck something. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar glint of gold.

'This is...the Millennium Scales?' he wondered, bending to retrieve the item. 'But the Millennium Items were sealed...' His thoughts were interrupted but a momentary lull in the buzzing around him. Nervously he glanced back just as the sound intensified, several flying insects like giant bees flying toward him. With no other real option and not wanting to find out what damage stingers the size of his arm were capable of, the Egyptian ran for the forest, hoping that he might find some sanctuary.

Quickly, he began weaving through the trees, the only sounds he could hear being the ever-present buzzing and his heart pounding in his ears. He silently prayed to every deity he knew that this were somehow a nightmare and that he might awaken.

Another sound ripped through the air, drowning out the insects. Rishid skid to a halt, looking back to see the bugs were retreating from the deafening roar. A burst of yellow light ripped through the trees, killing several of the insects and sending the others into a more frenzied flight.

Unsure of what exactly had just happened, Rishid took several steps back until his back pressed against the rough bark of a tree, olive eyes searching for any sign of movement.

"Stupid things..." a voice reached him. There was a soft rustle of leaves as a young man appeared before him, facing the direction the bee-monsters had departed. He had shoulder-length(2) hair the same color as Marik's and Malik's and donned a blue cloak. He turned to face Rishid, offering him an inviting smile and allowing the former tomb keeper a better look at him. His skin was tan and he appeared Egyptian in decent. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue that almost perfectly matched his cloak and he looked to be a teenager. His outfit consisted of a blue undershirt mostly hidden beneath the tan leather tunic and gloves. Black pants tucked into black, shin-high boots. Hanging from his belt was a black, wooden sword similar to the one Marik had claimed the day before save the design etched into the blade was a sword and shield.

The teen's smile faltered slightly as he looked over the taller man. "Who are you? And what were you doing out there with those bugs? This is a no-man's land."

Taking a step away from the tree, Rishid straightened, looking down on the teen curiously. "My name is Rishid Ishtar. And truthfully I do not know. I was there when I awoke." He paused a moment. "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" the teen blinked, taking a step closer and peering up at Rishid. His eyes suddenly brightened and he extended his hand. "You're from the other world..."

"What?" Rishid cautiously took the offered hand.

"Ah, sorry sorry, I promise I can explain...it's just..." he retrieved his hand, beaming excitedly. "Well...Come with me. We should get away from here anyway. Even though they shouldn't bother us now that they know I'm here, I can't stand being even this close." He motioned for Rishid to follow him. The tombkeeper hesitated before doing so, looking down at the Millennium Scales, which he suddenly realized he still carried. He reached behind him back and slipped the base through his belt, opting to keep the item close for the time being.

"Are you from Egypt?" the teen asked suddenly.

"I am...and you as well?"

"Yeah. It's obvious, huh? It's just that certain look. But then, a lot of people around here used to be from Egypt. And we all once lived in the other world." He paused, turning to look back at the taller man. "That doesn't really answer your question, but I promise I will explain. First though, I didn't introduce myself. My name is-"

* * *

The constant buzzing that unnerved Marik and Rishid had no affect on the man strolling through the largest hive that stood in the desert both had seen. The pathways within the sand-structure were spacious, intended for no less than tow of the towering insects to be able to pass each other as they scurried about without touching

Harper smiled as he walked, even casually saluting the bugs that passed him, his chain still clasped tightly in his left hand. Abruptly, the sanded floor gave way to solid wood as the man entered the room at the heart of the hive, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. The room looked far removed from the sand and insects as well as from the world they were currently in. It was built entirely of sturdy wood and looked like the office of a typical CEO, though it lacked windows and was dimly lit, as it's occupant preferred.

In the back of the office was a desk made of quality materials and a black, high-back office chair that gave the man seated in it all the more air of superiority.

"Oh Master Ghede," Harper sing-songed, casually making his way to the desk.

The man called Ghede didn't even raise his gaze to acknowledge his subordinate, fingers moving over a map that was stretch out on the desk before him, occasionally jabbing a pin into it. Undeterred by the lack of interest at his return, Harper stopped before the desk and extended his left arm, letting one end of the chain fall to dangle inches above the map. In the dim light, the crystal, dove-shaped charm glowed all the brighter, making Harper grin uncontrollably as he waited for Ghede's verdict.

"Excellent," the man finally spoke, voice devoid of emotion as his gaze finally lifted to examine the trinket. "Good work." His hands lifted from the map, caressing the air around the charm and, though his face was an emotionless mask and his eyes were shielded by ever-present sunglasses, his hands twitched, eager to possess the soul presented to him. With a soft hiss, Ghede's hands suddenly withdrew and he motioned Harper back.

"Keep it for now. It will do better in your possession." He propped his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together. "Be certain to tell those you encounter what it is you possess. You would be surprised how many will willingly throw themselves at you in order to retrieve it."

Harper cackled, jerking the chain back. "No problem, Master Ghede." With a spring in his step, the demolisher set out with his captive soul.

Ghede's hands trailed through the air as if to absorb the power and light that had been there moments before. 'One of the three lights in my possession. Such power...but as bait it will earn me more. I will have it in due time.' His hands moved back to his map, trailing over it's surface. 'My forces will find you and your little sanctuary, Mahado. You cannot hide from me eternally. Your power shall be mine as well.' Silently, he stuck another pin into the map.

* * *

AN: A little hint of what Ghede's after!

Guess the name of the guy who found Rishid and I'll give you a cookie!* Hint, he was in a one shot. Go read Hooray for One Shots. All of them. until you find the answer! Rawr! :D (j/k)

*Warning, by Cookie I mean you get a high five in the ANs of the next chapter and a figurative cookie. If you really want to eat a cookie, you will have to get one for yourself. The author is not responsible for lack of cookies.

So yeah, it's a little shorter that the first two chapters and like half the length of chapter 3. Still have a bit of moving to do but I'll try to get back into the swing of things quickly. If you have questions, just ask.

Let me answer one for you: Yes, I'm taking ideas from the Dawn of the Dragons duel and no, this has nothing to do with the Leviathan.

And I'm trying to make the whole Duel Monsters Kingdom be cool and awesome. Hope it all makes sense and doesn't scare you away.

No. No motorcycle freaks. Sorry.

Let's see, did I leave anything out? Hmm...*throws random plushies at people and crawls into bed*

(1) See Hikari no Yami no Game. Yes, EVERYONE was there and fighting, but in Marik's mind Malik always matters more.

Huh...just one AN. Either I'm loopy from meds or this was just that short of a chapter. *goes to start of chapter to write ANs there too and then does that whole *crawl into bed* thing*

Spoke too soon: (2) I accidentally said he had short hair. Whoops! iFix :D


	5. Lost and Found

AN: Blargh. Finally got the duel done. Maybe it's a touch rushed sounding but it did take since the last chapter was posted to get it sorted out.

Good news is there's no duel in the next chapter so it should be up sooner.

Almost done moving too (thank God). Just need to finish cleaning and touch-up painting. Then turn in the keys and we'll be done done done.

And then I can worry about fixing my car. ...F***.

But I digress. In good news, this has become a trilogy. Michael (my roommate) and I were on the way to the old place and I said "You know, if I end the story like this, there could be a third part. I would just need an idea." And he was all like "Hey, I just happen to have one you can use!"

And there shouldn't be much dueling in that one. Yay!

Anywho, I hope the duel comes out alright and that you enjoy the new characters (new if you haven't read Marik's Back Story in Hooray for One Shots). No, the cute boy dressed in blue was NOT Mahado.

Mahado (aka Mahad) was the one who held the Millennium Ring before Thief King Bakura stole it. He was a priest and best friend of Atem.

The boy dressed in blue was Petri, Marik's youngest brother as seen in the aforementioned one shot. Cookies and kudos to Yami No Mariku Ishtar and Alice-Hale-96 for getting it right. To the rest of you...um...you can have some salt and vinegar chips...:3

Enjoy! Oh and I would like to point at my roommate over there and say that he planned the duel. Granted I approved of it else I wouldn't have written it, but it was all his idea. *runs away*

* * *

"Kaiba here. Do you copy?" Seto breathed into the small microphone in his jacket, eyes focused on Radcliffe. He winced slightly as all he received in response was a burst of static. 'Just as I thought,' he frowned. 'Of course he would had some sort of jammer. All we can do is hope Otogi can pull this off...'

"Since it is your lives on the line here, I concede the first turn to you, Mr. Otogi," Radcliffe announced, drawing five cards and looking down on his opponent from his peach atop the covered stairwell, five cards clutched in his left hand. "And to make it even easier, we'll just have a normal duel by the Battle City rules."

"Fine by me," Otogi replied, drawing a card. "I summon Yaranzo(atk 1300/def 1500) in defense mode," he called, the creature appearing before him, only it's glowing green eyes visible from the nearly closed treasure chest it hid within. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Very well. Draw." Radcliffe casually selected a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon to the field the Templar of the Mirror Universe(atk 1800/def 1500)," he announced. A knight materialized on the field before him dressed in a full, silver suit of armor. In it's right hand it held a massive broadsword while the left brandished a mirrored shield. A glossy white tabard baring a red cross was draped over it's chest and belted to it's waist, the ends hanging freely to it's knees.

"Dispatch of Yaranzo," Radcliffe called, motioning toward Otogi's creature. The Templar obeyed, leaping down into the mirrored prison and slicing through the image of Yaranzo before leaping back up to hover before it's owner. "You're turn."

"Draw," Otogi growled softly, placing the card on the field. "I summon Dice Armadillo(atk 1650/def 1800) in defense mode and place one card face down."

"Is that really the best the self proclaimed "dice master" can do?" Radcliffe tsked. "If that's the case I shouldn't dare look into what _your_ company is worth. I'd be amazed if it broke a thousand. Hardly worth the effort," he drawled, watching with hidden amusement as the ebony haired teen seethed. "My turn? Fine then. Draw," he glanced at the card, smirking. "I don't wish to drag this out. I'm a busy man, after all," he sighed, setting a card down. "I summon the Patron of the Mirror Universe." The creature appeared beside the Templar; a bald old man with a long, gray bread that reached his waist dressed in a simple black robe and clutching a heavy tome.

"Huh...both his monsters say "of the mirror universe"," Anzu noted.

"Indeed," Radcliffe said aloud. "These are but a sample of the true power my deck possesses. Each creature of the Mirror Universe possess unique effects that, when chained properly, are unbeatable. Allow me to demonstrate. First I activate the special ability of the Patron of the Mirror Universe. This allows me to sacrifice one monster on my side of the field to create a Mirror Cultist token of equal attack and defense points of the sacrificed monster."

"What's the point of that?" Otogi called up to him, opening his jacket as the building heat of their mirror prison was starting to affect him.

"Ah, but as you recall," Radcliffe twitched a small smirk. "The creatures from the mirror universe work together. By activating the Patron's special ability and targeting the Templar of the Mirror Universe, I activate his special effect: When he is targeted by a creature effect, I can instead redirect the effect to another monster of my choosing," he paused, pointing at the Dice Armadillo. "And I choose your monster to be sacrificed in the Templar's place."

Otogi made a face. 'So whatever I summon, he'll just turn it into a token monster on his side of the field. That means I have to draw _that_ card on my next turn...' he looked at his hand cards and then back to the field to see his Dice Armadillo vanish and a cloaked and hooded figure appear on Radcliffe's side of the field.

"Next I'll attack you directly with the Templar for 1800 damage." The Templar lunge toward Otogi.

"Reveal trap card: Negate Attack!" the dice master called out.

"Hmn, very well," Radcliffe tsked. "Then I'll attack with the Patron of the Mirror Universe. Fortunately for you, the newly created Cultist token cannot attack on the turn it is created."

Otogi brought up his arms as the Patron raised his hand and launched a burst of energy at him , his life points dropping to 2500). "My move. Draw." He grinned at the card. "I play the magic card Loaded Dice. As long as this card remains on the field, I decide the result of all dice rolls. The I activate my face-down card: Summon dice!" he gestured his hand toward the card and it flipped upright. "For the price of 1000 life points, I can special summon a monster based on the result of a dice roll. If it's a 1 or a 2, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. 3 or 4 and I can summon something from my grave yard. And if it's a 5 or a 6, I get to summon a level 5 or higher. And, because of the effect of loaded dice, I choose to roll a 6." (Otogi's Life Points: 1500)

Radcliffe narrowed his eyes slightly. "I see. So you make your own luck. I wise business strategy."

"It gets better," Otogi grinned. "I summon Lady Luck(atk 2100/def 1500) to the field." A beautiful woman appeared with long, curl blond hair dressed in a flowing white gown and hugging a book bearing a Horseshoe and four-leaf clovers to her chest, a pen held in one hand. Her arrival was heralded by rays of light and cherry blossom petals raining from the sky above the field. "Every time she attacks, I have to roll a dice. If I roll a 6, it destroys the monster she's targeted. For a 2 or a 4, the attack goes through normally. 3 or a 5 and the attack fails. A 1 and Lady Luck is destroyed. But this also applies to any monster that attack her. You'd have to roll a die as well and, because of Loaded Dice, I determine the outcome."

"A bold strategy," Radcliffe admitted, seeming unfazed by this information.

Seto hummed softly, staring up at the other CEO. 'He's planning something...'

"Get his Otogi!" Jounouchi cheered, oblivious to the potential danger his friend was in.

"Lady Luck, attack his Templar of the Mirror Universe," Otogi called. 'Even though she has more attack points, I'd better just make sure it's wiped out,' he thought. "I roll a 6." Lady Luck giggled, opening her book and scribbling something down. The ground beneath the Templar's feet suddenly split open, swallowing him and sealing itself shut. "And then I end my turn."

Radcliffe drew silently. "I place both my creatures in defense mode and place one card face down. Your move."

'He's too calm,' the dice master noted warily. 'I have to be careful of his face down...' "Draw!" He smirked at the card. "I play Cyber Tutu (atk 1000/def 800) in attack mode." A pink haired, teenaged girl wearing a skin tight, red and white spandex outfit appeared, a ruffled white tutu hugging her waist, pink ballet slippers on her feet, and a blue visor over her eyes. " Because both of your creatures have higher attack points than her, she can attack your life points directly!" The dancer leapt toward Radcliffe, delivering a graceful yet powerful kick to his chest before returning to her side of the field.

'What is his face down card? Was it supposed to be a bluff?' Otogi wondered, creasing his brow. "And then I attack the Patron of the Mirror Universe with Lady Luck, using Loaded Dice to choose a roll of 6 for her attack and destroying him."

Radcliffe calmly watched at the golden haired creature giggled, jotting something down again in her book. This time a shadow covered the Patron and a large, almost comical looking safe fell on the Patron, destroying him before vanishing. "My turn then?" the CEO asked smoothly, his eyes laughing as he saw the irritated scrowl on Otogi's face. "Draw." He looked at the card he'd drawn and actually laughed before placing it in his hand and recomposing himself. "I end my turn."

"If it's such a good card, why isn't he playing it? He only has one creature left on the field," Anzu asked at Seto's elbow, keeping her voice low. The brunette didn't answer, arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever it is," Jounouchi answered her lowly. "It's not good..."

"Draw." Otogi pointed at him. "First I send Cyber Tutu to attack your life points directly!" he called out. The dancer again leapt up to reach Radcliffe, kicking his squarely in the chest and returning to her master. The CEO merely composed himself, straightening his sunglasses as his life points ticked down to 2000.

'Why hasn't he summoned another monster by now...or played another trap or magic...' Otogi wondered, starting to feel the pressure more intensely at the heat in their prison slowly climbed. He absentmindedly wiped his forehead with the back of his right hand, gritting his teeth. 'Focus, Ryuji. As long as I have Loaded Dice and Lady Luck, he can't...but he could have attacked Cyber Tutu with his token or the Patron his last turn...' the Dice Master narrowed his eyes in frustration. 'Damn it's hot...'

"Then I attack your token monster with Lady Luck," Otogi called out. "And I use Load-"

"I activate my trap card," Radcliffe called out, the face down card turning upright. "Devil's Hand Mirror. This card forces the players to exchange all the magic and trap cards on the field," he explained in an almost bored drawl. "That means that I gain control of your Loaded Dice magic card while you now hold my Devil's Hand Mirror."

Anzu's eyes widened fearfully and she clutched Jounouchi's upper arm.

"As I recall from your previous explanation, that means that I now control the outcome of every dice roll made. Thus, your Lady Luck shall roll a paltry 1 this turn."

"Damn it," Otogi growled as the Lady Luck let out a startled squeak as her pen suddenly leaked onto the page she had been about to write on and her image shattered. "I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I'm afraid luck has abandoned you," Radcliffe informed him. "You see, at the end of the turn the Devil's Hand Mirror is played, a price is extracted from it's owner, I-E you. A small few of 800 life points." Otogi growled softly, looking down at the display on his duel disk as it ticked down to 700.

"Ryuji..." Anzu whimpered, trembling both in fear of her boy friend's life and from the rising temperature.

"This has been a rather dull business exchange, Mr. Otogi," Radcliffe sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. "It is time to close this deal. I play Shattered Mirror. The price for this card's effect is quite high, but the payout is quite reasonable. I must pay the price of 1500 life points, destroy one mirror monster on the field, and remove two monsters in my hand from play," he explained, his mirror cultist token vanishing while he selected two cards from his hand and his Life Points dropped to 500. "All to summon back two creatures of the Mirror Universe from my graveyard to the field." Both the Templar and Patron of the Mirror Universe rematerialized.

Otogi resisted the urge to look back at his friends, standing tall as he looked up at Radcliffe. Anzu buried her face in Jounouchi's shoulder, unable to watch.

"First, I shall activate both of their special abilities and turn your face down creature into a Mirror Cultist token," Radcliffe stated simply, Otogi's creature vanishing from his side of the field and a robed and hooded figure taking it's place before the Patron. "Next, I shall direct the Patron of the Mirror Universe to dispatch of your Cyber Tutu." The attack went through unhindered, leaving Otogi unprotected. "And finally I shall send the Templar of the Mirror Universe to finish off your remaining 200 life points."

While the Templar moved to attack, Radcliffe pulled out the hand mirror that held Mokuba's soul, watching the teen's frighten face as his image left the mirror's surface. He tilted the mirror slightly, the reflective surface showing him his collection of other imprisoned souls. Satisfied, he returned his attention to Otogi.

"Our business is concluded now, Mr. Otogi. I shall claim my prize now. Not to worry, however. You shan't feel a thing," Radcliffe promised, pointing to the mirror wall in front of the dice master. Otogi glanced at his reflection, feeling an odd pulling sensation for a brief moment.

"Now then," Radcliffe cleared his throat, watching as Otogi fell first to his knees and then sprawling forward. "I'm afraid, as Mr. Otogi was unsuccessful in defeating me, you will all remain here to the duration of the day. However, I promise to release you after the sun sets," he smiled politely, making a motion to someone outside of the mirror panels. "I would stay longer. Offer refreshments and polite conversation, but I'm afraid my presence is require elsewhere.

Seto glanced back as he heard the sound of a helicopter starting behind them, irritation rising as he realized it had been the one they had arrived in.

The two totems disappeared and Anzu raced to Otogi's side, fighting back tears as she knelt beside him. Seto and Jounouchi slowly followed after her, the blond passing a worried, questioning look to his lover. Seto mouth a reply and Jounouchi looked away, turning a hateful glare to Radcliffe.

The helicopter rose into view behind them, flying over their prison and giving them a welcomed breeze of cool air, a ladder rolling out as he hovered near Radcliffe. "Farewell," he said simply as he grabbed hold of the ladder and lifted off.

"Alright, we don't have much time," Seto announced, startling Anzu. "Get up, Mazaki."

"What are we doing?" she asked, rising to her feet anxiously.

"Seto can't call anymore on his radio," Jounouchi explained, grasping her upper arm and guiding her toward the mirror panel closet to the stairwell. "And none of our cell phones are gonna work cause of an Electrical field-"

"Electromagnetic field, puppy," Seto corrected him. "You're the lightest one here, Mazaki, so you're going to have to get help."

Anzu opened her mouth to protest but closed it again and nodded. Both Jounouchi and Seto laced their fingers together, allowing Anzu to place a foot in each of their hands and lift her up. She winced as she grasped the top edge of the mirror, the surface burning her palms slightly as she pulled herself up and out. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised.

Nearly an hour elapsed before the sound of a helicopter approaching caught their attention. Jounouchi raised his gaze wearily from where he sat, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes. Seto had refused to sit, standing protectively beside the blond, his trademark white trench coat discarded and mentally cursing all the black he wore.

The helicopter cam into view, a ladder falling from the open door and Pegasus looking down at them.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see him," Jounouchi admitted, stumbling to his feet.

* * *

(AN: Quick clothing note:  
Atem: Black jeans, black boots, white tank top, black leather jacket, and duel disk.  
Bakura: Black turtle neck, jeans, boots, red trench coat worn open, and duel disk.  
Isis: Cream colored sweater, blue jeans, brown, soft leather boots.  
Yugi: Blue jeans, long sleeved black shirt, sleeveless gray jacket (see episode from season 1 with Otogi), duel disk  
Malik: Purple sweater, black cargo pants, black boots, usual jewelry, duel disk

And now with that out of the way...)

"The first case in Japan?" Yugi asked his grandfather, who nodded in affirmation. The elder Mutou had just returned with an irritable Bakura from taking Ryou to the hospital.

"They said there have been similar cases of people slipping into comas in the United States," Sugoroku confirmed. He glanced at the thief out of the corner of his eye before focusing his gaze on Yugi once more. "They're going to keep Ryou under careful observation and temporarily in quarantine, but don't worry. I'll be visiting him every day while you're gone and I'll get in touch with his father and fill him in."

"Like he'll do anything more than send a "get well soon" card," Bakura scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But wait...this is happening over in America?" Yugi squeaked. "That's where the others are...Maybe I should call them and see if they're alright..."

"Do it fast, runt," the thief grumbled, shooting the short teen a glare that sent him running to make his phone call.

"I know you're upset about taking Ryou to the hospital," Sugoroku said quietly once they were alone. "But don't take it out on my grandson." Bakura grunted, starting for the living room where the others would be waiting. "Save it for the one who did it instead. Remember: we're on your side. Ryou's our friend too, Bakura."

The thief paused mid step, nodding slightly be saying nothing as he continued, crossing his arms once more and leaning against the wall just inside the living room. Yugi sat on the couch beside Atem, nervously clutching the phone to his ear with both hands.

"Hello? Jounouchi?"

* * *

On the other side of the world, a cell phone left discarded on a small bedside table with a handful of other personal belongings (including the Millennium Eye) lit up.

"_Doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want-(1)_" Seto reached over his sleeping boyfriend and grabbed the phone, flipping it open before even looking at th caller ID.

_"Hello? Jounouchi?"_

With a soft, irritated growl, the CEO brought the phone to his ear and fought to keep his voice low. "Katsuya's sleeping. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Yugi hesitated on the other end of the line and the brunette looked down at the blond beside him.

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking about the time difference," _the teen admitted sheepishly. _"We...we've had some trouble over here in Japan and found out that it's been happening a lot over where you guys are too. Have you heard anything about people falling into comas?"_

"Comas?" Seto narrowed his eyes slightly. "This wouldn't have to do with some lunatic businessman running around stealing souls would it?"

There was a moment of hushed, urgent whispers before Yugi spoke again. _"Is everyone alright?"_

"No," Seto replied bluntly. "He challenged Jounouchi to a round of Duel Monsters, holding me captive to get him to cooperate. He used a lot of mirrors and kept saying things like "ti bon ange" and that he was after "innocent souls"."

_"Mirrors? Not a chain?"_ Yugi's voice was both curious and fearful.

"Sounds like there's more than one. Not surprising." Seto closed his eyes. "He's taken both Mokuba's and Otogi's souls and almost killed Anzu, Katsuya, and myself. We're working on having him tracked down so we can get them back."

Again there was a pause and the CEO bent down to kiss Jounouchi's cheek before slipping out of the bed and wandering to the large window of their shared hotel room.

_"Ryou's soul was taken and Marik and Rishid are missing,"_ the teen finally spoke, his voice trembling slightly. _"We think we know where to find them but you won't be able to get reach us until we get back. It's a long story,"_ he added, hoping to avoid an interrogation. _"But my grandpa would like it if you kept him up-to-date."_

"Fine. Anything else?" The CEO parted the heavy curtain shielding the window with one hand and peered out over the parking lot of their hotel. 'Another mad man on the loose...and he's going after the others. Is it a coincidence or were we targeted specifically?' he wondered. 'And how many others are running around?'

_"Just...well...please be careful...and take care of the others..."_

"Hmn. So you know, the man who attack us was Jean Radcliffe. Short blond hair, green eyes, black suit. He was holding Mokuba's soul in a hand mirror in his jacket, but I don't know what he did with Otogi." Seto paused thoughtfully. "We'll keep searching for him here as well."

_"R-right. Our guy had-" _he paused, asking someone for a description.

_"Kaiba," _Atem's voice spoke next. _"The man who attacked us was Fredrick Harper. Isis mentioned he owned a demolition company. Messy red hair and eyes a similar color. He carries a long chain with him that seems to be his tool for capturing souls. Also notable was his laugh, which is often...I believe the proper term is hysterical."_

"I presume he had a contract and demanded a signature?"

_"In blood," _Atem confirmed. The CEO winced as he heard Bakura's voice snap something along the lines of bleeding Harper dry.

"I'll see if I can't find some information on him as well." He paused again. "Yugi mentioned that you might know where to find them. Care to elaborate?"

_"As he said, it is quite a long tale,"_ Atem sighed. _"It is a place that only we can go, however. If we find the others, we will rescue them as well and get word to you as soon as possible."_

"I suppose that's all I'm getting?" Seto tsked, irritated that he wasn't being given all of the information. "Alright, I'll tell Yugi's grandfather if we find anything over here. In the mean time I'm going back to bed. Good night." After waiting for the expected "good night" in return, he pressed end and turned off the sound to prevent the device from potentially waking him again. Before returning to bed he made a call to his task force to see what progress had been made in finding Radcliffe and add Fredrick Harper to their investigation. He then made a call to Kaiba Corp in Japan to check on his business matters before finally putting his phone on vibrate, planning to keep it close. Once resettled beside Jounouchi, he forced himself to relax in an attempt to get another few hours of rest.

* * *

Atem placed the phone back into it's cradle and hugged Yugi protectively. "Kaiba and Jounouchi will keep looking for them, aibou." The shorter teen nodded absently, closing his eyes and trying to swallow down his fears and anxiety. "We must press on and believe we will be successful in this endeavor." Yugi nodded absently in reply.

"Well then, I have your supplies all ready for you," Sugoroku announced, holding up two large, bulging backpacks. "There's food, water, and a few odds and ends you should find useful." Malik took one of the bags while Atem rose to take the other. "I also found this," he grinned, holding up a swiss army knife. "Used this when I was traveling in Egypt. Came in quite handy."

Deft fingers took the item from his hand before he could register the movement and Bakura toyed with the tool before pocketing it.

"Bakura," Yugi snapped.

"Thief king," the thief replied as if those words cleared him of any wrong doing. "Besides, I'll make better use of it."

Sugoroku chuckled, nodding in approval. "Atem, take this with you," he said, holding out the Millennium Ankh. "Hopefully it will keep you safe."

"Aa. Thank you, jii-chan," the former Pharaoh bowed slightly, taking the item and hanging it around his neck. Violet eyes surveyed the group. "I believe we are prepared now."

Sugoroku stepped back and watched as the others gathered in the middle of the living room. Yugi held up the Millennium Puzzle, amethyst eyes looking anxiously to Isis as she covered his hands with her own.

"Everyone place a hand on the Millennium Puzzle. In the vision I had earlier, I learned the spell needed to transport us there," she explained. Once Atem, Bakura, and Malik did so, she closed her eyes and began chanting softly in an ancient language. The others looked about anxiously as shadows began to lazily rise from the floor around them. Yugi shivered slightly, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on the puzzle. Atem stepped a bit closer to Yugi, keeping one hand in contact with the with puzzle as he draped an arm over the short teen's shoulders in an attempt to comfort and reassure him.

Sugoroku watched, feeling helpless and a bit envious as the shadows swept the group away, leaving him alone in the living room. With a heavy sigh, he moved to the shop front, reminding himself to call both Seto as well as Ryou's father later.

* * *

Malik stumbled a bit as bright sunlight replaced the darkness of the shadows and brought a hand up to shield his eyes. "Guys?" he called, looking around as he realized he was alone on a path lined with tall trees. He drew in a breath and tilted his head back to look up at the sky, letting the momentary shock of the sudden change of surroundings wear off.

"Great...Now what do I do?" he wondered aloud. "Isis?" he called hopefully, taking a few steps forward. "Bakura? Yugi? Atem?" The soft crack of a tree branch made the teen freeze, but he whirled around hopefully. He was greeted, however, not by the familiar face of a friend but by a towering green mantis, which moved toward him determinedly.

The blond shivered in a mix of disgust and fear when a second and then a third mantis appeared, each towering over him by several feet. He drew the Millennium Rod from his back belt loop, brandishing it at the insects and trying to call on it's power.

'What's wrong,' he wondered frantically, taking a step back. 'Nothing's happening...' He ducked a jagged appendage as he swung for his neck and ran from his attackers, hoping to put some distance between them while he tried again to call on the power of the Millennium Rod. 'What's wrong with the rod!?'

A strange cry from behind him caused Malik to look back. One of the mantis creatures staggered and flailed in pain, the hilt of a dagger protruding from from it's eye. Two more daggers flew over the blond's head, the remaining insects suffering from the attack as well.

"Over here!" Bakura called out. Malik raced toward the thief, watching as he produced yet three more daggers in his right hand.

"What the hell?" he asked, watching at Bakura sent the weapons flying.

"Thief king," Bakura replied, eying Malik. "Why didn't you just use the rod?"

"I tried! I can't get it to do anything!"

"Well, I'm out of knives so we might want to come up with a plan B," Bakura growled, returning his gaze to the giant insects as they began advancing again.

"I think I can be of some assistance," a voice replied behind them. As the man stepped forward, the insects froze, chittering as one took a step back. The young man smirked, drawing forth a black, wooden sword, the image of a Chinese-style dragon craved into the blade's surface. He wore light brown leather vest, pants, gloves, and boots, a long sleeved red tunic visible beneath it all. His hair sandy-blond hair fell only to the bottom of his ears and crimson colored eyes were narrowed at the insects. "Yeah, no," he said simply as he saw the three would-be attackers turning to flee. The new comer suddenly raced toward them, electricity crackling down the length of his sword, the wooden blade transforming into polished steel and he lunged at the first creature, dispatching it was ease.

The second and third fell just as quickly and the man almost needlessly brought his blade down on each of their slender necks. When he had finished, he looked up at Bakura and Malik, offering a cocky grin.

"Your knives weren't too far from killing them, friend," he called, stooping to pull one of the daggers free. "I'm impressed."

Bakura tsked, deciding it safe enough to approach the man, intent on retrieving his daggers.

Malik trailed after the thief, lilac eyes inspecting the man as he again seemed to channel lightening through his weapon, returning it to a wooden state. 'It's just like the sword Marik claimed...it can't be a coincidence...' "Who are you?"

The man turned his attention to Malik, studying the teen silently for a moment before hooking his sword back into his belt and offering a slight bow. "My name if Rajan, Ba of Osiris no Tenkuu-Ryuu." He straightened, seeing the shocked look on the teen's face.

"Ba?" Bakura asked, tucking the last of his daggers back into it's hidden place. "So you can summon your Ka in this place?"

Rajan gave the thief a thoughtful look before nodding. "So then you _are_ from the other world. I thought I felt a disturbance..." crimson eyes shifted back to Malik. "But we can save that discussion for later. For now we should move away from here. Ghede will likely send more of his army to search for you."

"First we need to find our...friends," Bakura said, grasping the Millennium Ring and holding it horizontally before him, watching as the prongs pointed to the left. "They should be this way then," he announced, turning to face the indicated direction.

Malik shook his head, eyes still focused on the man. "Are you-"

"I hope, for your friends' sakes, that they aren't over there," Rajan said, eying the Millennium Ring suspiciously. "The only thing beyond that row of trees is a no man's land filled with more of those bugs. They would be torn to pieces."

Bakura froze, violet eyes trying to peer through the trees before looking back at the Millennium Ring, prongs pointing unwaveringly toward what was allegedly certain death.

"I can send Osiris to look for them if it will set your mind at ease, but I have a feeling I should take you to our base right away. Especially if you're holding Millennium Items. Master Mahado told us they had been sealed...something isn't adding up."

"Heh, Mahado's here too..." Bakura released the ring, letting it fall back against his chest. "Fine."

Rajan nodded, looking pointedly at Malik again. "What are your names, if I might ask?"

"I'm Malik and that's Bakura," the teen replied, tucking the Millennium Rod back through a belt loop behind him. "If Osiris is your Ka...are you Marik's brother?"

Rajan's eyes widened slightly before falling closed and he covered his face with his palm. "Oh dear gods, you've met my brother..." He clasped his hands before him and inclined his head toward Malik. "I assure you, the rest of our family was nothing like him. We're fairly certain he was adopted or at the very least dropped on his head...down a deep, empty well...And I will happily do whatever I can to make reparations for whatever damage he's left in his wake."

Bakura tossed his head back and laughed. "I like this guy."

* * *

Miles away in the opposite direction the Millennium Ring had indicated, Yugi lifted his gaze to see Isis still standing before him, her hands still firmly covering his own. He looked up at Atem and offered a smile before realizing they were missing two people.

"Malik!? Bakura!?" he called out.

"Calm down, aibou," Atem soothed, removing his hand from the Millennium Puzzle to hug Yugi tightly. "Either they are nearby or they did not come along." He looked up to see Isis already held her hands up to the Millennium Necklace.

She frowned, meeting the former Pharaoh's gaze sadly. "It merely showed me the same vision as before...Strange, though not entirely unexpected, I suppose..."

"It is alright, Isis," Atem replied, offering a comforting, confident smile. "Both Bakura and Malik are capable of protecting themselves. I suppose our first objective should be locating the temple Yugi and I were brought to be-" he paused, looking up as the ground shook, a soft boom accompanied by the crunch and snap of trees drawing their attention.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, releasing his grip on the Millennium Puzzle and leaning against Atem. The former Pharaoh made a face, releasing his lover and moving to the nearest tree, hands grasping a low branch. Quickly, he made his way to the upper branches, pausing only when the earth shook, the tremors growing steadily more violent. He nearly lost his balance at the source of the sound.

"O-obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen," he breathed, rising to his full height and grasping the tree trunk to steady himself. The massive god marched at a slow pace, one hand held before it's chest as if it were carrying something. Atem grasped the Millennium Anhk, holding it over his head and angling it to reflect the afternoon sunlight, hoping the massive creature would be able to assist them. Even though he had wanted Obelisk's attention, his heart still pounded in his ears as it approached, stopping a safe distance away and kneeling down and lowering it's hand from it's chest to the ground before shimmering somewhat and vanishing.

"What's going on Atem?" Yugi called up from the base of the tree.

"I...I saw Obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen and attempted to signal to it," Atem called back, slowly making his way down from the tree. "But then he just vanished."

"Obelisk?" Yugi looked back at Isis. "Well...it was a Duel Monster so I guess we should have expected to see him...but-"

"Isis!" Rishid called as he came into view, hurrying over to embrace his adopted sister before looking to Yugi and Atem. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Marik, and Ryou," Isis replied, blinking back tears and smiling up at him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Friends of yours, Rishid?" another voice piped in, peering around the large man's back, blue eyes laughing at first and then widening. "Ph-Pharaoh Atem!?"

Atem blinked at the teen, startled as he stepped around Rishid and sheepishly bowed to him. "J-just Atem. I have not been Pharaoh for a long time."

"S-still...y-you're the Pharaoh...well, were the Pharaoh's son when I lived in the other world," the blond stammered a bit nervously, much like a boy meeting his idol. "I...If I may...um...you said you came looking for your friends, right? What happened to them?"

Atem glanced at Yugi before stepping closer to the flustered teen. "Rishid and his...brother both disappeared after an encounter with a man called Fredrick Harper. Seeing as Rishid is here, his brother must be as well. And the third was defeated in a duel by the same man and his soul was taken."

"Harper!?" The teen snarled a bit. "He's been causing problems here. And he has been waving around that chain of his, showing off one soul he captured in particular. The one who fought him was a hikari, wasn't he."

"He's been referred to as such," Atem admitted, recalling Marik's list of nicknames. "Yugi has been called one as well."

The teen looked to Yugi, he offered a polite smile, and bowed to him as well. "Then we should hurry and get you all to Master Mahado right away. It's dangerous enough out here, but we think Ghede might be trying to collect the three hiakris' souls."

"Mahado!?" Atem's eyes lit up. "The same Mahado who served as one of my priests?"

The teen nodded. "I'll explain on the way. Let's see," he looked around at the group. "Rishid, Isis, Yugi, and..er..Atem, yes?" he asked, pointing to each in turn and making certain he had their names correct. "My name is Petri, Ba of Obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen. He'll carry us most of the way to the palace. It's better than walking the whole way.

Isis reached out a hand as Petri turned away, moving to a better place to summon his Ka spirit. "Wait, so...are you Marik's brother?" she asked.

Petri froze mid step, nervously glancing back over his shoulder. "What'd he do?"

* * *

Somewhere else entirely, Marik sneezed and rubbed at his ears. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone was talking about me..."

* * *

AN: Yay! Now we see both of Marik's brothers in action!

For those taking notes:

Marik: Off on his own still

Bakura and Malik: With Rajan, the middle brother who's Ka spirit is Osiris

Atem, Yugi, Isis, and Rishid: With Petri, the youngest brother who's Ka spirit is Obelisk

Next chapter: Explanations!

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back and write the duel you read at the beginning of the chapter.

(1) This is from Rage Beat, a song from Gravitation (note to self, write a Gravitation inspired puppyshipping) If you've never seen it, I recommend it. It is a shonen ai/yaoi. There is implied sex and some sad stuff, but it's a cute story about a young, up and coming singer/song writer (Shuichi Shindou ) who falls in love with a stoic, icy novelist (Eiri Yuki) after the novelist insults some lyrics he'd written and telling him he has zero talent (if I recall, he said a grade school could do better). Shuichi became obsessed with finding Yuki again and demanding and apology and/or an explaination. Instead he got pinned to a wall and kissed. *squeal* *goes to watch Gravitation again*

Rage Beat was the first hit song of Bad Luck (Shuichi's two-man group with his friend/guitarist Hiroshi Nakano that later added a third man (initially against Shuichi's will) Suguru Fujisaki (keyboard/mixer). I couldn't think of a good ring tone for Jounouchi's phone so I when with that.

Translation:

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere--  
just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.  
Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,  
for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.


	6. Campfire Exposition

AN: More time with the brothers! Careful, I'm developing their characters! *gasp*.

I know this chapter won't explain everything, but that will happen more in the next chapter! Let me see here *goes to look at reviews*

What did Marik do? Well, maybe Rajan and Petri will tell you a little. I'm tempted now to write more stories about them and the mischief Marik got them into. I have a picture in my head of a young, grinning Marik with his arms folded behind his head looking cheerful, a young Rajan holding his head and groaning in a "Why did I let you talk me into this?" way. And a terrified looking young Petri who's rather concerned about impending punishment. I have to try and draw that.

To Shinigami, I actually hadn't considered it. I wasn't planning on it, but I suppose it's not out of the question as a possibility. Still, don't hold your breath on there being lost family members cropping up. Sorry! *hugs and cuddles*

I think that's all the pressing matters for now. But ask me anything you'd like! I'll try to answer them and make sense of my nonesense.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

"This is by far the strangest fruit I've ever seen," Rajan commented, carefully spearing a slice of the orange fruit from it's container with his dagger and inspecting it curiously in the fire light. He had guided Bakura and Malik on foot throughout remaining daylight through the woods, finding a suitable campsite for them in the fading light. Tempted as he was to simply recall his Ka spirit and have Osiris merely fly them to the base, he wished to erase any doubts that his newfound allies' friends had not fallen prey to the overgrown insects Ghede commanded.

"Ah right, you've probably never eaten peaches before," Malik chuckled from his right, smiling at Rajan.

"I think I would remember such an odd fruit," the other blond smirked, popping the slice into his mouth once it had passed inspection. "Nothing in Egypt had much a hard skin. And the meat is already sliced into easily edible pieces and floating in enough juice that it's a meal and a drink combined." He smirked, spearing another piece.

Malik choked back a laugh, swallowing it down with a slice of peach. "They don't grow like that," he explained. "Peaches themselves have a soft skin that's slightly fuzzy and their...well sort of heart shaped. Now-a-days we can preserve food longer by...well come to think of it, I don't know the exact process myself, but there's a way to process food and store it in cans and jars to make it last longer." Malik rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm probably not the best person to explain it."

"That's alright," Rajan smiled, inspecting the can he held. "We had ways of preserving meats in my time with salt. Hardly a technique that could be used on fruits however(1)..." he raised the can to his lips and sipped at the juice. "This is pretty good. Why was Bakura so put off by it?"

Malik sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Bakura's a "carnivore". If I had to guess, since my bag had mostly dried and canned fruit and water, our friends got the bag that would have had some sort of meat in it."

"I'm a bit of a carnivore myself actually," Rajan admitted. "Mostly because of Osiris, but then you've seen his teeth before, yes?"

"At least you're willing to try something new," the teen chuckled, setting his can aside. "So people's eating habits are dictated by their Ka?"

"They can be," Rajan replied, studying his dagger. "It tends to depend on how powerful the Ka is."

"You don't get much more powerful that Osiris, Obelisk, and Raa,"

"True." Rajan tipped his head back, draining the remaining juice from the can and setting it aside. "You haven't told me yet how exactly you know my brother."

"Well, it's a long story," Malik started.

"Just show him your phone and tell him the good parts," Bakura cut in, suddenly appearing behind them and plopping down beside the teen, a sharpened stick clutched in his right hand with fresh meat skewered onto the end. He carefully placed the meat to cook and ignored the red-faced Malik's sputtering.

""Phone?"" Rajan questioned.

"Y-you looked at my phone!?"

"Couldn't sleep last night. Got bored. Thief King," the thief shrugged, not hiding the smirk that crossed his features as he tended to his kill.

Trying to change the subject, the teen eyes the meat with mild disgust. "How did you...get that?"

"Found and caught a little squirrel-looking thing, killed it, skinned it, cleaned it, and skewered it. Want more details?" Bakura leered at the now green-tinted Malik.

"No..."

"Gramps' little knife has all kinds of neat tools in it," the thief added.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want his knife back with blood all over it," Malik muttered.

"First of all," Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes, "I cleaned it off when I was done. Secondly, who said he was getting it back?"

"Bakura-"

"Thief King."

"That's not the answer to everything," Malik snapped, both looking to Rajan as the other blond laughed.

"So these are my brother's friends," he mused. "Before it gets any later, I suppose I should start answering your questions. We still have a bit of walking to do tomorrow after all."

Bakura shrugged and pulled his partially cook meat from the fire, letting it cool momentarily while turning his attention to Rajan.

"Starting with where we are now, even those of us here aren't entirely certain," Rajan admitted. "From what Mahado has learned, it's a world parallel to your own connected by the Shadow Realm. Everything else is all just theory, but the general consensus is that this is where Ka spirits go when they've been sealed."

* * *

"Where they come when they are sealed?" Atem asked. The group sat beneath the shelter of a large tree, a small fire glowing between them as they shared some water and a small bag of jerky. It was a light meal, but Petri had promised they were not far from Mahado's base. Still, they all needed a short rest.

"Mahado can explain it better than I can," the teen admitted, taking a small sip of water. "But we really don't know what else it could be. There are a lot of Ka spirits here though. And most have a Ba, like my brother Rajan and me for instance. We can call on our Ka spirits and control them. We see what they see, which takes some getting used to."

"So there are other people around?" Yugi asked. "Are they all at the place we're going to?"

Petri shook his head. "Everyone probably could live in the place though. It's bigger than the Pharaoh's palace and a lot nicer...er, no offense," he added, blushing slightly at Atem.

"None taken," the former Pharaoh chuckled. "Things have changed in the world you once knew and there are many places that could be considered far better than the palace."

"It's hard to believe," Petri smiled.

"It has been a long time since you have been in the...other world," Isis pointed out with a warm smile. "You wouldn't even recognize it."

"You'll have to tell me more about it."

"Of course," she nodded. "But you were saying?"

"Right," Petri blushed a again, nervously clearing his throat. "Well, not everyone gets along so there's three different groups. The ones who _really_ don't want to be here, the ones who love being here, and the ones who follow Mahado. Even though we're fighting Ghede and _should _all be working together, there's a lot of tension. See, the people who love it here would be happy to stay here forever, which is fine. We don't have any problems with them except that they don't want to deal with Ghede as the threat that he is."

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Well, as they put it, "Oh, Osiris and Obelisk can handle a few little bugs and our Ka can squish the ones that get past them." What they refuse to see is that Ghede, who's only been here for a few weeks, has taken and destroyed a lot of land and driven off or killed anyone who's gotten in his way. Obelisk and Osiris and, by extension, my brother Rajan and me, are the only ones that can handle his insects. But even we can't fight all of them ourselves. And now with Harper running around, things are even more complicated."

"What about the ones who "really don't want to be here"?" Atem asked.

* * *

"Idiots mostly. Cut-throats and thieves who pass the days trying to kill each other," Rajan grumbled, looking at the fire. "We've tried to reason with them. They barely tolerate Petri and myself and only then because they aren't completely stupid. "

"What about the ones who follow Mahado?" Malik asked, trying to ignore Bakura enjoying his kill.

"We just want to go back," Rajan replied, sighing. "We miss the lives we left behind. Sure, as you've pointed out, a lot has changed. But I was just shy of seventeen when I was killed. And Petri was fifteen. It would be nice to go back and live out the rest of our lives. As long as we're here, we don't age. Nothing really changes. After the Millennium Items were sealed and the shadow games ended, there wasn't anything to do but work on finding a way back."

* * *

"Wait, Atem and I were brought to this world before and we only saw De- um, Ka spirits. We didn't see any people here," Yugi pointed out.

"You mean when Dartz was trying to wake the Leviathan?" Petri asked. "I don't remember what happened really..." he looked up and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I remember that Ka spirits were being swallowed up by a big...vortex in the sky so maybe their Ba went with them?"

"Dartz had stolen the three god cards, as we called them," Atem stated. "He was using the power of Obelisk, Osiris, and Raa to help awaken the Leviathan."

"That would explain it," the teen nodded. "I blacked out at some point, though I remember the final fight through Obelisk's eyes. As I said before, we are tied to our Ka. We see what they see. But we are also the source of their power. If something is siphoning power from our Ka in your world, we feel it here. Just like if our Ka was summoned to fight in a Shadow Game, we could see what was happening. It could be pretty intense."

"Pretty terrifying more like," Isis murmured.

"We couldn't really see the people involved..." Petri admitted. "I remember seeing Raa before, though. At the time, Rajan and I wondered if it was Marik because we hadn't seen his Ka before we died...Mahado told us it was after the fact though. In fact, it took Osiris, Obelisk, and a lot of other Ka spirits to take out Raa didn't it?(2)"

"Aa. It was the only way to stop the Shadow Game," Atem stated, excluding that his opponent had been Marik. The others, noticing this, decided not to question him.

"You still haven't told us why you automatically assumed Marik had done something wrong when I asked if you were his brother," Isis pointed out. Rishid nodded mutely, content to listen in silence.

"Oh...well, I _am_ happy to know he's alive and, presumably, well. And that he's here, though we're not sure where yet. I'm sure he'll turn up and make some grand entrance doing so," Petri sighed. "You see...Marik's always been...how should I put this..."

* * *

"He's an over-ambitious lunk head and a magnet for trouble," Rajan chuckled. "Though I have no room to talk as Petri and I were quite often in trouble with him."

Malik smirked, leaning closer to Rajan. "What kind of trouble did you get into?"

"The simpler answer is what we didn't get in trouble for. That includes things we didn't do as well as the things we did that we never got caught for," the red-eyed blond grinned. "Marik's hobby...and talent in a way, was testing limits. Simple things like sneaking into the Pharaoh's gardens, which we were caught doing. Thank Ra King Akunumkanon was a kind, understanding man who laughed at us for trespassing and sent us home to be punished by our parents," Rajan chuckled. "The more complicated and harder to explain examples...You really just had to be there. Let's just say it tended to involve things being destroyed and our father tanning out hides and making us work hard to resolve the matter. Sometimes fish still makes me a little nauseous..."

"Now I want details," Bakura chuckled, licking the end of his skewer before stabbing it into the ground.

"Another time. I suggest we get some rest. If we start early enough, we'll reach our destination by noon," Rajan smiled. "I'll take the first watch. Would you take the second, Bakura?"

"Sure," the thief shrugged, finding a comfortable place to rest and using his trench coat as a blanket.

Malik absentmindedly pulled out his cellphone, frowning as he noted the battery was half drained but smiling again as he looked at the picture of Marik.

"Interesting..." the teen jumped, looking up at Rajan and blushing slightly when he saw how close the other was. "This is a device from the other world?"

Malik nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's called a cellphone. It's a way of communicating with other people anywhere in the world...well, so long as you have a signal...I can tell you more later if you'd like." Rajan nodded, gently taking Malik's wrist and turning the screen toward him. "Er...yeah...I can explain that too..."

"That is Marik I presume," Rajan smiled. "He looks healthy. Content." He paused, meeting Malik's gaze. "Are you his hikari?"

Malik blinked, mildly confused. "He calls me that all the time. And he calls my friends Yugi and Ryou "Pharaoh's hikari" and "Bakura's hikari"." He noticed Rajan's gaze flicker briefly to the thief.

"With good reason, which Mahado can explain infinitely better than I." He gave Malik's wrist a gently squeeze and released it. "Get some rest." Rajan rose slowly and moved to sit before the fire, carefully feeding it a few small branches. Malik stifled a yawn and found a place of his own to sleep, trying to convince his worried mind to quiet itself for a few hours.

* * *

"Master Mahado!"

Mahado raised his gaze from the large tome on his desk when his head had almost fallen against it.

"I'll be going to bed shortly, Mana," the older mage promised, anticipating his former pupil's concern.

"Good, but that's not why I'm here!" Mana chirped, waving a hand and brightening the room. "Petri came back and he brought guests!" She spun around in a little dance as she ran to Mahado's side. Her outfit hadn't changed much since her days in ancient Egypt, a short dress pushed off the shoulders that hugged her figure, though the fabric was a finer material and dyed blue with pink trim to match her Ka spirit's outfit. She looked to be twenty years old and her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid, no longer wearing the hat(scarf thing) she had in the past.(3)

"Guests? Plural?" Mahado leaned back in his seat, folding his hands before him as he regarded her. He wore the robes and boots of the Dark Magician though his hair was the same chestnut brown it had been in the past. Dark blue-gray eyes twinkled with interest that belied how exhausted he was.(4)

Mana nodded excitedly. "I haven't seen them yet, but he's bringing them up now. I heard the Pharaoh was with them along with his hikari and someone else~" she sang, leaning close and grinning at Mahado.

"Pharaoh? Atem is here?" the mage frowned thoughtfully. "So that was the second disturbance...and no sign yet of Marik. I had hoped..." He pushed himself up, stretching limbs sore from sitting for so long. "And his hikari...Yugi has come as well...Strange, though not entirely unwelcome...However if Ghede were to learn that there was a hikari here aside from the one he holds hostage..." he trailed off, moving around the large desk and lost in thought.

"Yes, but...Master Mahado," Mana smiled, moving to try and regain his attention. "There's someone else with them too!"

"Hmm?" The older mage paused in his musings to regard the other once more. A sharp knock at the heavy double doors drew his attention from her again. "Enter."

One door creaked open and Petri peered in. "Master Mahado?"

"Bring them in, Petri," Mahado chuckled, turning to greet their guests. He glanced at Mana out of the corner of his eye, curious as to why she was giggling into her hands. "Pharaoh," he said, offering Atem a warm, inviting smile as he entered. "It has been too long, my old friend."

"Likewise, Mahado. Mana. However I no longer carry that title. Please, just call me Atem," he insisted, approaching his old friends. Yugi followed a step behind, smiling brightly and taking in the office. There wasn't much beside the large, ornate desk and plush chair save the large bookcases behind it. A large window took up the entire wall opposite the door, crimson curtains framing it. The carpet and walls were a deep blue color.

"This place if huge," the teen commented. "And so beautiful."

"Thanks," Mana chirped, smiling brightly until her eyes caught sight of the Millennium Ankh and Puzzle which the pair wore. She let out a soft gasp but Mahado placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes never leaving Atem's.

"Were the Millennium Items not sealed away?" he asked.

Atem and Yugi shared a glance before looking back to the mage. "They returned to us yesterday. We aren't certain as to why."

"They're what brought us here though," Yugi added. "Isis had a vision shen she put on the Millennium Necklace and it showed us how.

At the mention of her name, Mahado finally moved his gaze from Atem's eyes to see who else Petri had brought. Isis and Rishid hovered near the door talking quietly to Petri, not wanting to intrude on reunion of three old friends. He shot a glare at Mana, who simply fought desperately against her laughter.

"I see," the mage said, returning his gaze his old friend. "You must have many questions then, but it is very late. Could we pick up this conversation in the morning over a hot meal?"

"Aa," Atem nodded.

"Excellent. Mana can get you set up for the night. I have to speak with Petri for a moment."

"Oh no you don't," Mana huffed. "If I leave, you'll sick your nose back into that book. My Ka can show them and I will make sure you go to bed when you're done talking." Before Mahado could protest, the younger mage had brought her hands to her chest, a soft glow covering her body for a moment. In a burst of light, Dark Magician Girl appeared beside her, smiling brightly to the former Pharaoh before grasping his arm.

"Come on! This way!" the blond chimed, Atem chuckling and allowing himself to be led.

"Good night, my friends," he said.

"Night!" Yugi added, offering a polite bow before chasing after his lover. Isis hesitated before following, glancing to Mahado curiously before quietly adding her own "good night" and following after Rishid. Petri closed the door, biting his tongue as the older mage turned on his former apprentice.

"Why didn't you tell me Isis was with them!" he snapped, keeping his voice low but unable to hide the blush that burned across his cheeks. Mana clamped her hands over his mouth, laughing.

"I _tried_ to but you were all "Oh the Pharaoh and his hikari"," she teased, mocking his voice. She yelped and he suddenly attacked her sides with curled fingers, tickling her mercilessly.

"You are still like a horrible younger sister," he retaliated.

"I'm sorry!" she laughed.

"So _that_ was the Isis you mentioned before," Petri interrupted, grinning. "She's very pretty."

Mahado cleared his throat, folding his arms over his chest. "Yes. I had wondered what had become of her. It seems she was reborn. The other man. What is his name?"

"Rishid. He was adopted by Isis' father before she was born," Petri replied, moving closer.

"He looks familiar too, right?" Mana asked, looking up to Mahado for confirmation.

"Hmm. My concern is the return of the Millennium Items. Their magic should be inert now. Once Zorc was defeated and the Pharaoh's mission complete..."

"But Atem didn't move on to the afterlife," Mana pouted. "The gods let him stay with Yugi, right?"

"Still..." The mage waved his hand as if to physically brush the matter aside for the time being. "Petri."

The teen nodded sadly. "No sign of Marik. And Ghede's forces are getting bolder," he reported. "Is Rajan back yet?"

"No," Mahado sighed. "Nor from the messengers we sent to the others."

"They won't come," Petri huffed. "The "tree huggers" still think everything's fine and the other guys still hate us even though your research could help them too."

"We can't hold out against Ghede without them, however. Even if we find Marik, it will be a hard fight."

"But we also have the Pharaoh now," Mana pointed out. "He defeated Zorc, so...maybe..."

"They came looking for Rishid, Marik, and the hikari Harper has: Ryou. And two of their friends went missing on their way here. Malik and Bakura."

"I see," Mahado sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Mana-"

"I'll look into it. You go to bed," she insisted. He nodded, looking at Petri.

"You should sleep too. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

"This place is really nice," the Dark Magician Girl smiled, feet hovering over the floor as she guided the four guests to their rooms. "I just wish you were visiting under different circumstances...Usually things are peaceful here."

"Can you tell us more about this war with Ghede?" Atem asked.

"...Well, I think Mahado was going to tell you in the morning, but...it's bad..." she frowned, turning to face them.

"We can wait until morning then," Isis announced suddenly, moving to take one of the girl's hands. "It is late after all."

The blond brighten, nodded and clinging to Isis' hand, guiding them once more. "Most of the residents are out right now, but the ones that are still here won't bother you. If you hear any thumping or loud noises, don't be alarmed. We're safe here from Ghede's armies because of Master Mahado's spells, which Mana and I helped with," she stated proudly.

Atem glanced at Yugi when the teen stealthily took hold of one of his hands. He offered his lover a comforting smile. 'No matter what happens, I will protect you, Aibou,' he vowed.

* * *

Bakura awoke with a start and glared at Rajan, the blond resting one hand gingerly on his left shoulder.

"So it is your shoulder that's hurt," the other mused. "I noticed you favored your right arm."

"Che," the thief pushed himself up, snarling at Rajan as he brushed the hand off. "It's fine."

Rajan held his hands before him defensively though his face was calm. "My apologies." He paused, regarding Bakura a moment before digging into a small pouch on his belt. "We have a healer at our base who can tend to you but this might help numb the pain at least." He offered the thief a thick, pointed leaf. "Break it open and rub it on where it hurts. It's not much-"

"I said I'm fine," Bakura shot back, though he did take the offered remedy as he got to his feet, shoving it into his pants pocket as he carefully pull his trench coat back on. He trudged grumpily to the fire side, poking at it with the skewer he had used earlier. His gaze flickered to Rajan as he sat beside him.

"I don't know if it helps, but...Ryou is not in immediate danger," the blond said quietly. The thief grunted at him. "So long as Harper is using him as bait, he is not in Ghede's greedy hands." He paused, feeling the scrowl on Bakura's face without needing to see it. "Once we get to Mahado, we can leave Malik with him and I can help you hunt him down." After a long silence, he finally rose, moving to take over Bakura's spot and get some rest.

"Why..." Rajan paused, looking back at Bakura. "Why did he go after Ryou? What's the deal with people calling him my hikari?"

Crimson eyes looked to the sleeping Malik before returning to the back of Bakura's head. "As I said before, Mahado can answer that better than I, but...the three hikaris possess great power, as do their yamis, which you are one as you may have guessed. The stories I have been told are basically the stuff of fairy tales and legends. Most along the lines of "When the word is in peril, the yamis and hikaris will restore balance" and such. It seems most likely that Ghede has heard these tales as well and, in his lust for power, seeks to collect the most powerful and the most innocent souls. The hikaris fit both those categories."

"Heh, figures. So Malik and Yugi are his targets too?"

"Undoubtedly."

"My instincts tell me we've walked into a trap," Bakura growled.

"You may be right," Rajan admitted. "But if his goal was to separate you and your friends and pick you off, then he may not have considered my intervention." He settled down, pulling out his wooden sword and laying it beside him. "We move at first light."

* * *

"Gather the bulk of my forces. We move at dawn."

The mantis-like insect chittered and scurried off through the massive hive.

"Dig your tunnels," Ghede said to another drone, that, too, scurrying off. He clasped his hands before him, elbows propped on the edge of his desk and looked down at the map before him through his sunglasses. "Everything according to plan," he mused, one hand moving to the red thumbtack he had last jabbed into the map, pressing down on it firmly. "Tomorrow, Mahado, we end this little game."

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN

Did you see that coming? Lots of talking in this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to mention them so that Mahado can answer them tomorrow(story time line wise, though I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow :3) while he's giving more exposition.

So, in short, Rajan is a smart/bad ass and Petri is adorable. Well in my opinion. To answer one question that you might have: In Season 5, Mahado and Isis (though not blatantly stated) were so obviously in love that it's not a stretch to say Mahado still loves her, even though she's been reincarnated and doesn't remember him.

Oh and Bakura's answer to everything is that he's the Thief King. I hope he wasn't too out of character. He's a smart/bad ass too imho.

Let's see...what else...

(1) I looked it up and didn't see anything that mentioned preserving fruits in ancient Egypt, but I did see mention of preserving meats. Please correct me if I'm wrong :D

(2) See the last part of the Battle City Finals: Marik vs Yugi/Yami. Yami played a card that pretty much had every single one of his monsters drag Raa out of play (or something like that). Osiris and Obelisk helped. It was kinda cool :D But it meant Yami had like no monsters left to play, but Malik was able to trade places with Marik after that attack and, with one life point left, he forfeited, sending Marik to the Shadow Realm. (Just to note, I know the SR is an American concept, but I like it. It makes things easier to explain.)

(3) I hope that made sense. Look up a picture of Mana. I don't know what her hat/scarf thing was called. That's gone though, just look at her dress and picture it in different colors. Ta da!

(4) So basically picture the Dark Magician without his silly looking hat and with Mahado's head. Also, I don't know what color his eyes are. They look blue sometimes and others they're almost black? So I went with blue gray. :p His hair was a light brown. Dark Magician's is purple in the future. Maybe he went through a punk phase?

So ends another chapter. hope you liked it enough to come back for more! There's a card game coming up soon. And we still need to see what the others are up to. And where the blazes is Marik!?

Well, I know. But I'm not telling you. Nyeh heh heh.

And by request: Here, have some Rajan and Petri plushies. :3


	7. Mahado Explains Everything

AN: Alternate titles for this chapter: "Mahado Talks Alot" "Shut the Hell Up Mahado" and "OMG Another Even Longer Exposition!"

Well that's my opinion anyway. The fight scene was supposed to start at the end of this chapter, but it went on for so long I thought "I'll end it early". If something doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll try to explain it.

If you haven't done so, go watch episodes 43 and 44 for YGOTAS. "Hi there. Could I get a hug?" "A hug? Sure I don't see why no- OH MY GOD IT BURNS IT BURNS" "Ahhhh, now that was a gooooood hug." *dies*

Oh, I have a Gorz card now. Makes me happy but I haven't gotten into a duel to test it out yet. I'll have to fix that.

I don't think I'm forgetting anything...but if I do, tell me. Thanks for reading/reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Malik sat up slowly, stretching and wishing he hadn't spent the night on the hard ground. He gazed up at the sky to see that the sun hadn't yet risen, though he could tell it was almost dawn. With a yawn, he rubbed his eyes before looking around the camp site. The fire was a mere pile of glowing embers, which Bakura sat before looking half asleep. The blond felt a bit guilty that he had been the only one to sleep through the night and moved to sit beside the thief.

"Morning," he offered quietly. Bakura grunted in response, yawning widely without even attempting to cover it. The teen grabbed his bag, rummaging through it until he found a bag of trail mix. "Here. At least it something you don't have to go out and kill."

Bakura eyed the bag irritably but took it, tucking it into a pocket. "Not hungry yet," he muttered.

Malik shrugged, opening a can of pineapple. They sat in silence for a while until Rajan joined them, combing fingers through his hair.

"The good news is that Osiris didn't locate your friends in Ghede's territory," he announced, accepting a bag of dried fruit from Marik. He carefully opened it and tried one. "The bad news is that he didn't locate your friends at all. You said they have supplies though so there's a good chance that they are faring well. Once we get to the base, Mahado can probably find them with his magic if they haven't been found already." He munched on another piece of fruit thoughtfully. "My brother was out on patrol too as were a few others. We'll know for sure when we get there."

"Do we have to walk the whole way?" Malik asked, opening a bottle of water for himself.

"I'm afraid so. If we fly in on Osiris we'd be seen and Ghede would find the base easily. It's not too much farther. A few hours of walking, yes, but at least it's with pleasant company."

Malik nodded, once more feeling a little useless as Rajan and Bakura cleared the camp while he simply closed up the backpack and pulled it on. 'I hope the others are alright...'

* * *

A single lavender eye half-opened as a low, humming noise broke through it's owner's sleep.

"What...?" Marik looked up, carefully uncurling his limbs and grabbing his sword. He had spent the night cradled in the tangled roots of a large tree with little to eat, which his stomach reminded him noisily(1). As quietly as possible, the blond pushed himself to his feet, drawing his cloak around him properly and raising the hood to help him blend into the shadows.

Overhead he saw large insects similar to the ones he had seen the day before. The humming grew louder and he heard movement in the trees around him. Thinking quickly, he slipped his sword back through his belt and climbed up the tree, hiding himself in the branches as he watched the parade insects swarm steadily north east.

'Where are they all going?' he wondered, slowly climbing higher. The stopped short of the top, not wanting to draw attention from the flying bugs, and tried to peer through the leaves to figure out where they were headed. He hummed softly in annoyance. 'I don't see any...' he trailed off, looking down at his sword. The image of the phoenix seemed to glow softly as if trying to tell him something. He frowned at it and looked down to see the insect swarm had passed.

'What to do...follow the creepy bug things or keep walking aimlessly. Hmmm...' Marik sighed, making his way back down to the base of the tree. Once safely on the ground, he drew his sword, glaring at the phoenix and silently demanding it to tell him what to do. The soft clink of metal rubbing against metal caught his attention too late and he feel chains wrap around his arms and legs like snakes, jerking him roughly back suddenly against the tree trunk, his sword slipping from his grasp.

"We meet again, dark one," Harper laughed, coming into sight and giving Marik a smirk. "This time, though, you won't be getting away."

The blond yami growled, lavender eyes burning with rage. "You'd better hope your chains hold up because if I get loose I'm going to _kill_ you," he snarled, tugging against his restraints.

"Well, if you're going to be like that," the CEO cackled, waving a hand. Move chains materialized, ensuring Marik would hold still. Harper tossed his head back, laughing at his captive and thrusting his left hand into the air, letting the chain fall loose to show off his collection. "I'm up to ten souls now, you see. One light and nine fools. If I have you, I can try for a second light. All there is to do now is wait for him to come, which shouldn't take too long with the proper...incentive."

Marik went limp though he still scrowled at Harper, watching as the man summoned a small creature the resembled a bob-omb. The CEO sized Marik up for a moment before searching his pockets(2), ignoring the protests barked at him in both Egyptian and Japanese. He smirked when his fingers closed around the yami's cell phone and he tossed it carelessly to his little Djab.

"Go find his light and show him that. Then bring him back here."

Wordlessly the little doll scurried off, leaving Harper to amuse himself with the pissed off Marik.

* * *

As the sun rose above the horizon, a quiet knock stirred another sleeper from his rest.

"Pharaoh? Yugi?" Mana called through the door. "Breakfast will be served soon, sleepy heads!" the mage giggled.

"Thank you," Atem called, listening as the girl scampered off, presumably to wake their friends. The former Pharaoh yawned, running his fingers through Yugi's hair and looking down at the teen snuggled against him. "Time to wake up, Aibou," he urged gently.

"Don't wanna," Yugi mumbled, earning a chuckle from Atem. After several moments of insisting that they needed to get up, Yugi relented and the pair quickly readied themselves.

Dark Magician Girl waited for them out in the hall, smiling cheerfully and guiding them to the large dining room. A long, polished black table lined with matching chairs took up the center of the narrow room. Large windows opened up two sides of the room, letting in natural light. The top part of each window was patterned with stained glass images of different creatures, Atem easily identifying them as the three gods, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Winged Kuribou, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Diabound. The last one brought a few questions to mind, but he brushed them aside for the moment, gazing up at the high ceiling and noticing three crystal chandeliers hanging above the table, glowing the in the early morning light that flooded the room. The walls were colored a deep scarlet and the floor was a dark wood.

At the head of the table sat Mahado, who offered Atem and Yugi a warm smile. To his left sat Mana followed by Isis and Rishid.

"Good morning, my-" he caught himself and gestured to the available seats to his right. "I mean, Atem. Yugi. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you," Atem smiled, seating Yugi first, which caused the teen to blush slightly, before taking his seat beside his old friend. "Your home is quite splendid my old friend."

Mahado chuckled, leaning forward slightly. "You're too kind, Atem. But to be honest, it isn't really mine. This castle was here when we arrived. True, we did spruce it up a little and we tend to it and keep it looking nice."

"It's still your home though," Yugi pointed out shyly.

"What Master Mahado means is that he doesn't think he should be in charge," Mana stated boredly. "You'll learn to ignore him when he says stuff like that. The rest of us do."

"Mana," the older mage sighed.

"Well it's true," Mana muttered, bringing a glass of water to her lips and sulking a bit.

"Why don't you think you should be in charge?" Isis asked softly. "It would seem you're doing a fine job. Everyone respects you and looks up to you."

"It's true," Mahado agreed, nodding to Isis and letting his gaze drift from person to person. "But it was not by my decision. When I arrived, those that were already here were scattered and lost. Being that we didn't know where we were or why we had come here, there were many who did not know how to cope. I spent a lot of time exploring this strange world at first, trying to come to terms with it and find some answers.

One day I found this castle and thought to extend an invitation to others as there was plenty of room. As more people gathered, it became apparent that not all were happy in this world and they constantly bickered and picked fights with the others. After one incident in particular I finally began to insist that those who couldn't live here peacefully would have to leave. That statement sparked a small civil war between those who rallied behind my decision and those who wanted me dead. It got out that I did not have a Ka spirit to summon and my enemies thought that gave them an advantage. When they realized that I had _merged_ with my Ka, my allies took it as a sign that I was meant to rule over this world." Mahado paused, letting a sigh escape his lips. "It wasn't a burden I wanted. I still don't want it. But, especially now, it seems I'm the one they turn to for advice."

"Heavy is the crown," Atem murmured. "What happened next?"

"Rajan and Petri happened next," Mana chuckled. "They found their way to the castle accidentally. The guys that were trying to kill Mahado were camped outside the walls and captured them, trying to get them to join their side of the fight, especially when Rajan summoned Osiris, which was terrifying since we didn't know that the gods had been Ka spirits."

"We didn't either," Isis said. "After Atem and the others defeated Zorc, Marik told us the truth behind the three gods. At least, what he remembered..."

"A horrible tragedy," Mahado breathed. "To think that the priests before me time had thought it to be a wise decision to seal their Ka spirits without care of the consequences...Though I do not know what happened to Marik as his brothers' tales end with their own deaths. They didn't have any warning else they might have been able to defend themselves."

"As was desired I imagine," Atem muttered, feeling a pang of guilt. "After all, the priests wouldn't have been able to defeat them..."

"They almost didn't defeat Marik as I understand," Rishid said. "Though his memory of the events that transpired after seeing his brothers' bodies are vague, the last thing he recalled before his soul was trapped within the Millennium Rod was...gruesome..."

Mahado nodded slightly, his gaze becoming distant for a moment. "Ah, but where were we...Rajan summoned Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu and chased our attackers from the castle. When he approached me, he asked for a place to stay, offering the protection of Osiris and Obelisk as well as shouldering much of the responsibilities of keeping order within the castle itself. Over time we realized that we had much in common but one thing really came to stand out in our talks: We wanted to return to the other world. There was much we felt had been left unfinished. That we felt robbed of.

"However, once we voiced this idea to the others, it caused a rift among the residents. A needless one at that. Several thought of this world as the afterlife and believed it to be a paradise. After trying to argue with us about our desire to return and to persuade us to abandon the endeavor, they chose to leave peacefully."

"So those remaining here in the palace are the ones that want to return to our world, correct?"

"Yes, Atem. Though sadly, not all have survived the current ordeal. We are out manned-"

"Out-bugged is more like it," Mana mumbled. Mahado cleared his throat.

"We are out _numbered_ and our fighting forces are stretched too thinly. We have tried to reason with the other groups but those who left peacefully turn a blind eye to the threat and live in the illusion of peace. The others would rather fight amongst themselves than come to our aid, thus dooming themselves and this world."

"And if this world is destroyed, then so is ours, right?" Yugi asked nervously. Mahado nodded, glancing to the door as a pair of women approached, wheeling a silver cart laden with dishes. They busied themselves with serving breakfast before excusing themselves.

"They aren't servants," the mage sighed, watching them leave. "But they insist on serving."

"A lot of people do. No matter what Mahado says, they'll always look to him as a leader and a ruler," Mana stated matter-of-factly before digging into her plate.

"So tell me, Mahado," Atem began. "Have you figured out the purpose of this world?"

"Honestly, no. It seems to have been created as a...side effect of the creation of the Millennium Items and the start of the "Shadow Games". I believe it was unintentional, however there is a connection to this world and the Shadow Realm." The mage paused, taking a bite of food and chewing it thoughtfully. "We see what our Ka see when they are summoned to participate in a Shadow Game. We also feel what they feel and it isn't...or rather, it wasn't uncommon for someone who's Ka was involved in a Shadow Game to fall ill for a time afterwards."

"It was really bad when both Obelisk and Osiris were involved in Shadow Games. It's stressful enough having your Ka being pulled through the Shadow Realm to the other world and dealing with the stress of the battle, but when your Ka is considered a _god_, it can be almost unbearable. That's why Mahado made those swords they carry. It lets them channel their life force and it keep stable when they're fighting," Mana explained. "He even made on for Raa, even though he was in the other world."

"That sword...the one with the phoenix carved into it..." Isis gasped.

"Yes, that is the one," Mahado nodded, meeting her gaze. "After Ghede arrived, we were becoming desperate for help. Though it was a risk, I sent the sword to your world in hopes of it reaching Marik."

"It arrived with some items I was expecting for my new job," Isis explained. "We had just opened the box and Marik almost immediately pulled it out and asked me if he could have it."

"He may have felt the connection to it," the mage replied. "I designed them specifically for their owners, though it was mostly guess work for Marik based on his brothers and what I had seen and felt during Shadow Games. Though I did not wish to bring him here against his will, I did not know what else to do. With all three brothers united, I had hoped to defeat Ghede here and preventing him from affecting your world."

"But then Harper appeared and started bragging about having captured the soul of one of the three hikaris and we realized that we were either too late or that Ghede might actually _be_ _from_ the other world," Mana admitted quietly. "Several people have tried to rescue him...um...Ryou is his name, right?"

"Aa," Atem nodded. "That does bring up another question however."

"Why are Malik, Ryou, and I called hikaris?" Yugi asked. "Marik's called us that since he came back from the Shadow Realm."

"Marik's been to the Shadow Realm? And returned!?" Mana's eyes widened.

"It happened during a competition called the Battle City Tournament," Atem began. "It revolved around a game we call Duel Monsters. It used monster cards, or which most or all were once Ka spirits, magic cards, and trap cards. Magic and trap cards can heal the plays life points, enhance a creatures attack of defense points, or hinder one's opponent by doing damage or weakening their creatures," he explained briefly, not wishing to go too much into detail. "Both players start at 4000 life points and the first to lose all of their life points or run out of cards is the loser."

"It sounds complicated," Mana pouted.

"It's actually very similar to the battles that took place in our time," he tried to reassure her. "But in our time, it is merely a game, though it seems that we are often playing it with lives at stake." He shook his head. "During the tournament, however, we met Malik. At the time, he blamed me for all his misfortunes and wanted me dead. He had possession of two of the three gods: Osiris and Raa. Seto, who is the reincarnation of Priest Set, was entrusted Obelisk by Isis. Eventually Osiris came into mine and Yugi's possession."

"The goal in the tournament was to collect from your opponent their rarest, most powerful card and their "locater card. When you collected six locater cards, they would reveal the location where the top 8 duelists would meet and be paired off, fighting until there was only one victor," Yugi explained. "That was when Marik appeared and took over Malik's body. And he made it clear that he wanted only one thing...and that was to see Atem and me suffer before he killed us."

"Knowing what happened to him in the past, I understand his motives now, though I wonder if he remembered why he hated me at all during our duel."

"That doesn't sound right at all though," Mana spoke up. "According to Rajan and Petri, they were all loyal to the Pharaoh growing up. why would Marik want to kill you? You aren't the one who..." she trailed off and Mahado patted her shoulder.

"He was alone," Isis said softly. "Trapped in the Millennium Rod for 3000 years without knowing why or even where he was. And the last thing he remembered was being told that they were dying for the sake of a "chosen Pharaoh"."

"Revenge is a powerful and dangerous thing," Rishid added.

"Indeed it is," Mahado agreed. "I know that Rajan and Petri saw Raa at one point. You fought Marik in a Shadow Game I assume."

Atem nodded. "It was a hard fight as well. Marik knew everything about Raa's power and continuously called it back from the graveyard, which is where cards are placed after they have been used or defeated. It wasn't until Rishid called out to Malik and gave him the strength and confidence to reclaim his body that Marik was defeated. Malik forfeited the duel. Because of the rules Marik had established, the loser's "other self" was sent to the Shadow Realm."

"So if you had lost then...then Yugi would have..." Mana whimpered.

"It was worth the risk to try and save Malik and our friends," the teen smiled. "And it happened...huh, has it been that long already?"(3)

"Aa," Atem smiled, taking Yugi's hand under the table. "A lot has happened since then. And Marik did return from the Shadow Realm."

"Far less blood thirsty as well," Rishid added. "But he has had the peculiar habit of giving everyone a nick name. Malik has been "Hikari" while myself and Isis are "hikari's brother" and "hikari's sister"."

"Yeah, and Atem is "Pharaoh", I'm "Pharaoh's hikari", Bakura is "tombrobber" and Ryou is "Bakura's hikari"," Yugi said.

"Wait...he calls Bakura "tombrobber" but Ryou-" Mana started to ask, but Isis, Rishid, and Yugi cut her off simultaneously.

"We don't get it either."

"He doesn't explain it."

"It's just how Marik is."

Mahado chuckled. "I see. While I do not know how Marik came about the knowledge, it is clear something in the Shadow Realm enlightened him to the existence of the hikaris." He glanced around the table, seeing that everyone had finished their meal and rose. "Follow me to the observatory and I will explain."

The others stood and followed the pair of mages as they were led through the castle to the observatory. As they walked, Yugi maneuvered to stand closer to Mahado. "Um...I was wondering...why hasn't Ghede attacked the castle directly? I understand from Petri that you're keeping a low profile, but it seems like a big place like this would be an obvious target."

"An excellent question," Mahado smiled at Yugi. "He hasn't attacked us because he cannot find us. I've cloaked the surrounding area so that the castle is completely hidden. We keep a guard so that if any of Ghede's minions happen to stumble upon the illusion, they are dispatched quickly. So far it has proven successful, as you can see. We maintain a "no fly" area for those with flying Ka and discourage others from entering with their Ka summoned, which lowers the chance for those passing through the barrier to be seen."

"Ah, that does make sense," Atem nodded. "Your magic has always been very powerful."

"Unfortunately it does consume most of my focus and energy to maintain the barrier, but Mana is a great help. I honestly could not do this without her."

"Well, I did learn from the best," Mana chimed, hugging Mahado's arm. Isis felt herself involuntarily wince, wondering why it would bother her to see Mana attached to Mahado's arm, but brushed it aside, focusing on the large room they entered, the stairway bringing them up through the floor into the center of it.

The observatory was a round room, the walls covered with murals, colors dull with age but very distinct. Three floor-to-ceiling breaks in the wall led to an outside walkway that circled the room, obviously meant for guards to keep watch from but the doors also divided the images specifically, though whether intentional or an after thought was unknown.

"These murals depict a prophesy I once read as a priest. One that I did not fully understand until I discovered this room." Mahado paused, moving to one of the images. "When the Millennium Items were created, the Shadow Realm was born. As you know, the items were created by sacrificing the village of Kul Elna. It was then that the first "Yami" was inadvertently created because he survived the ordeal. Due to his proximity as well as the circumstances involved, the shadows easily bonded with his soul. As he grew, so did that bond."

"Bakura," Atem stated.

"Yes. Ten years passed before another tragedy of such magnitude occurred. One which we just discussed earlier. The shock of seeing his brothers dead as well as having his Ka ripped from his body...I believe that was the reason the shadows bonded with Marik, causing him to become the second Yami. His soul became ensnared within the Millennium Rod instead of being allowed to pass on or come to this world. And the third was Atem." He nodded to the former Pharaoh. "You see, the three Yamis became such because of how they were affected by the Millennium Items. Their lives were irrevocably altered and in the end each of their souls was trapped within a Millennium Item, allowing them to transcend time.

"When Atem sacrificed everything to seal himself and Zorc, his soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle and his memories were erased in an effort to prevent the Dark Lord's return. Bakura, his soul bound to Zorc's, found himself sealed within the Millennium Ring with a portion of Zorc's soul, the demon hoping to gather the items once a suitable host was found and get his revenge on the Pharaoh. What he didn't know, however, is that his actions were foretold."

Mahado turned back to the mural he stood before. "The Shadow Games of the past ended when Atem was sealed, but they were destined to begin again when the Millennium Puzzle was reassembled. The only one who could do that, however, was the one who's soul resonated with the Pharaoh's. The idea of the Yamis and the Hikaris is that they are just that: Shadow and Light. They balance one another and one cannot exist without the other. Though separated by millennia, they are drawn toward each other unerringly."

"In other words, they're soul mates," Mana smiled. "Bound forever: heart, mind, body, and soul." Yugi smiled as well, his hand finding its way into Atem's.

"To be blunt, yes," Mahado nodded, gesturing to the picture before him. "Just as the Yamis existed at the creation of the Shadow Games, the Hikaris came to exist to bring and end to them, which they did. However, each of the Hikaris possesses a different light. One that they've each likely used in the presence of their Yamis without knowing. The obvious one would be Ryou's light."

Yugi's eyes widened as he studied the mural the mage stood before, suddenly recognizing what it represented. It was a simple, featureless depiction of a man, one half painted white and the other black with very detailed wings flowing behind it. On the light side was a feathered white wing while the other possessed a black, bat-like wing. "Change of Heart..."

"The Light of Faith," Mahado said reverently. "Ryou's ability to "Change" one's "Heart" is almost a side effect really. If he believes strongly enough that he can earn someone's allegiance, he can make it so. The evidence of this is his own Yami, Bakura. Bakura's change didn't happen gradually. It occurred in a single day, which shocked him just as much as it angered the portion of Zorc's soul that clung to him."

---

_"You have one day to change my mind. Fail to do so and you will be keeping Yami Marik company in the shadow realm." the sadistic grin the crossed his features told Ryou he meant it._

---

_Bakura frowned, disappearing into the Millennium Ring. 'What is wrong with me?' me growled at himself. 'I'm letting my host call me "'Kura" and just casually floating beside him. I should be taking over his body and going after the Pharaoh.'_

_He sat down heavily, pulling at his hair some. 'But the Pharaoh and I actually spent a whole day together and...really I did have fun. I enjoyed myself most of the day...well after the roller coaster incident...No wait, I enjoyed that too! Zorc damn it, what in the seven hells is wrong with me?' He shook his head furiously, noticing that Ryou had arrived at home and seemed nervous. Closing his eyes, he could still see Ryou's smiling face and he felt a smile trying to work its way onto his face as well._

_"No! I have been planning my revenge for three thousand years! I will have my revenge..." Bakura trailed off in his rant and flopped onto his back, fingers still tangled in his hair. He sighed, feeling somewhat deflated. "Thousands of years of planning...can't be undone in a single day...can they?"_

_Ryou, oblivious to the spirit's questions, got ready for bed and slipped under the sheets. Before laying down he brought the Millennium Ring to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "Good night, 'Kura. Thank you again for today."_

_Bakura felt the last of his anger bleed out of his, leaving him feeling empty and lost in his thoughts._

---

"That happened just before we went into the Pharaoh's memories," Yugi said.

"Indeed," Mahado nodded, moving to circle the room to the right and stopping before the next image. "As Bakura had needed Ryou to help him turn away from Zorc, Atem needed Yugi to remember who he was." The mural before him depicted to men this time, featureless at the first image had been. Their bodies overlapped one another, one white and the other black, the former in the foreground. They appeared to be facing opposite directions, each stretching out their left arm. The man painted black's arm bore a gold dia diank in surprising detail while the white man's arm bore a silver one(4).

"Because you sealed your memories, Atem, you had forgotten who you were, where you were from, and even why your soul was bound to the Millennium Puzzle. You did still recall your sense of justice, but you had forgotten forgiveness and were merciless when you were first awakened, especially when Yugi was threatened. However, you both worked to come to terms with each other and then to regain Atem's memories."

"So...what's my light supposed to be?" Yugi asked.

"While it hasn't shown itself as strongly at Ryou's, you have seen evidence of it," Mahado smiled. "I have even seen it through the shadow games I witnessed. I believe it is called the Light of Fate based on your ability to overcome all obstacles."

"I think I know what you mean," Isis said. "Both Yugi and Atem have time and again managed to draw the cards they need when they need them. Especially when it seems they are about to lose."

"That's it," Mahado nodded. "Though it may easily be mistaken for luck, that is the power of Yugi's light. So long as he is confident in himself, he will always persevere."

"What about Malik and Marik?" Isis asked. Mahado moved to the last mural. Two birds with long, elegant tails soared in opposite directions, one painted black and surrounded by flames, while the others was white and radiated light. Their tail feathers twined together in the center of the picture where Mahado stood.

"Two birds, presumably both phoenixes. It obviously refers to Marik's Ka, Raa. Though Raa is both a dragon and a phoenix, it is the latter that most represents Marik. However, we aren't entirely certain why Malik would be depicted as a phoenix as well."

"What is his light?" Yugi asked, intrigued by the concept of his friends and himself possessing abilities they weren't aware of.

"We don't really know," the mage sighed in response. "I have not seen enough of Malik to even guess and I do not recall reading about it. I will know if not when I meet him then when he uses his ability."

"What purpose do the Yamis have?" Atem asked suddenly.

Mahado smiled. "You already know. The Yamis are compelled to protect their Hikari, using the shadows as well as their own strength to do so." He paused a moment before adding "when the Millennium Items were sealed, however, you, Bakura, and Marik were supposed to move on. I suspect that Yugi's light may have...interfered with that, however. At least for you and Bakura."

"Wh-what?" Yugi blinked.

"It wasn't something you did intentionally and, since all three yamis wanted to stay, you were doing them a favor," Mahado smiled. "However, I do not know what the long term effects of them staying may be. Nor can I tell what events may have been triggered by this change. For example, Ghede may not have appeared in this world. Likewise, he may have claimed all three hikaris by this time had the yamis left. We can't know these things, however. Nor could we change what has come to pass. Some how, we will find a way to deal with Ghede and restore balance."

"At least while we're here, we're safe and can have time to think of something," Mana pointed out with a smile. "Do you think you could stay and help-"

"Mana," Mahado snapped.

"I'm just asking. Besides, we need all the help we can get, right?" the younger mage huffed.

"Of course we will do what we can to help," Atem assured them. "Our worlds are linked. And even if they were not, I could never abandon my two oldest friends in their time of need."

Mana cheered and skipped forward, hugging Atem tightly.

Isis turned to Mahado and smiled. "What do we need to do first?" she asked. A roar from outside caught their attention.

"That's Obelisk. Why did Petri summon hi-" Mahado's eyes widened and he raced through on of the tall portals to the outside walkway. Obelisk's massive form occupied the grater part of the courtyard, Petri barely visible on the ground calling out orders to those around him. Other Ka spirits were being summoned as well. The air was soon filled with the frenzied shouts of people getting prepared but another sound was also present under is all: a low, steady buzzing. Raising his gaze, Mahado clutched the railing of the walk way, dark eyes focused on the approaching swarm of flying insects knowing that there would be more on the ground below them.

"Those...those are the insects from my vision," Isis breathed.

"Ghede's forces?" Atem asked, studying the massive insects with a mix of fascination, disgust, and worry.

"How did they find us...they shouldn't have-"

"Mana, get down there with Dark Magician Girl. I'll stay up here with the others and lend my power where I'm able," Mahado said. With a nod, Mana climbed onto the rail, balancing herself as she summoned her Ka. The blond mage grasped the brunette from behind and carried her toward Petri. "Come. If Ghede's here, then he'll likely come looking for Yugi first," Mahado said, ushering them back inside. As he moved for the stairway, a swarm of (normal sized)locusts suddenly appeared, covering the exit in a living barrier.

"Hmn," a voice hummed behind them. Mahado wheeled around to face the intruder, his staff appearing in his hand.

"Ghede."

* * *

AN: And yay Mahado can STUF now :D Man I didn't realize there was so much to go over. But now the next chapter can be action packed and awesome.

As I said, if you are confused by anything or anything...um...well just tell me. The last thing I want to do is confuse my readers.

The basic concept is this: The Yamis were born 3000 years ago in Egypt. Their lives were affected dramatically by the creation of the Millennium Items AND they were sealed away and (more or less) lived for 3000 years. The Hikaris were born to meet up with their Yamis and help them end the Shadow Games for once and for all. Then the Yamis were _supposed_ to leave for the afterlife but they didn't and it _might_ have inadvertently been Yugi's fault.

More or less, that's the point I was trying to get across. Ta dah.

Well, I hope it worked anyway. I promise awesome stuff to come!

(1)Unlike Bakura, Marik is a vegimatarian (misspelled on purpose ;) ). He's a vegetarian because his hikari is a vegetarian. Being such, he had trouble foraging last night (it's winter and while it isn't as cold where they are as it is i Japan, it's cold enough to...just go along with me here). So unlike Malik and Bakura, he didn't have a warm fire and food to eat. And Atem and co just had it super easy since they got beds.

Poor Marik slept alone and cold. He needs a hug! (if you've seen episode 43 of YGOTAS, you might think twice about the hug...XD)

(2)He went through Marik's pockets, but I wanted to note WHY he went through Marik's pockets. See, Harper was looking for something to use as bait. He thought "Hey, a bracelet/cuff thing! I'll just take that and...wait, I'd have to unchain his arm and he's grab me and probably kill me. Well what about an earing! No wait...he's bite my hand off...and not the necklace thing..."

So he went digging in his pockets because he's evil but not entirely stupid.

(3) Vague reference to say it's been like...over a year. Blargh!

(4) The silver dia diank was meant to represent a Duel Disk. *wink*

What's that? What about Radcliffe, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, etc and all that other stuff? We'll get back to that soon.

See you next time!


	8. Ghede

**_NOTICE_** I messed up on this chapter originally and had to edit it. See chapter 9 if you want to know what changed.

AN: Argh, I hate writing duels omg. Good thing there's only like three left after this one. And there's plenty of cool stuff in between.

So war has been brought to Mahado's door step. Let's see what happens! :3

So you know, when I mention a monster for the first time, like in previous chapters, I'm just tagging them with a little note of attack and defense. (atk/def). Like that.

Much love to all the readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy it! (can't wait to get to the sequel. It's less duel-intensive...)

* * *

Petri stood in the shadow of his Ka spirit, shouting orders and directing people to summon their own Ka to prepare for the oncoming swarm. He clutched his wooden sword so tightly in his right hand that his knuckles were white and hoped that his voice was as commanding as he intended. In his head he really wished that he could just shout "Do what Rajan taught you to do!" and curl into a ball somewhere.

Petri had truly been the middle child in the family he had lost. Two older brothers, two younger sisters. He'd never been the scapegoat, but because he was the youngest boy, he felt that people expected him to be just like his brothers. Marik, though mischievous and over ambitious, had been the strongest of the three. Rajan had been the smartest but also the second strongest having been taught by Marik to fight.

When they had awakened in this strange world, it had been Rajan who made certain they always had food and shelter. In the battle against Ghede, Rajan was the strategist and easily second in command only to Mahado himself. Everyone respected the crimson-eyed teen for that and followed him unquestioningly. When Rajan wasn't around, however, Petri felt as though everyone looked to him to be that strong, commanding leader his brother was and hung on his every word.

Petri, however, had never been that strong. Marik had taught him to fight using the exact same method he had used for Rajan, but he had never been able to compete with his older brothers in strength or skill. And now he was alone in the middle of a crisis and, despite having Obelisk before him, he felt cold fear clutching his chest. He silently prayed Osiris would suddenly appear overhead and Rajan would stride coolly into view and take command.

"Breathe, Petri." Mana's voice startled the teen from his thoughts and he looked back at the mage.

"You don't look so good," Dark Magician Girl whispered. "Calm down."

Petri swallowed hard and nodded, drawing in a deep breath to still his nerves and trying channel Rajan's strength.

"I know you're scared and you don't think you're up to this," Mana said quietly, leaning close and cupping a hand near her mouth. "But don't forget that these people are looking to you for encouragement. To them, you aren't Petri: Rajan's little brother. You _are_ Obelisk no Kyo Shin Hen."

"No pressure there," Petri muttered, wincing as her words only confirmed his feelings. He looked around to see that everyone was getting prepared.

"We can handle this," Mana tried to assure him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "Now then, don't you think a metal sword would be better against these bugs?"

"Ah...r-right," he nodded, holding his sword vertically before him. Blue light engulfed the blade, transforming it from wood to steel. "Mana...stay close, ok?"

"I will," she promised, sending Dark Magician Girl ahead to see about stalling the advancing swarm.

* * *

Ghede wasn't at all what they had expected given that he commanded an army of giant insects. A black man standing nearly seven feet in height and dressed in a black, custom made suit, black tie, and white under shirt. He was completely bald and wore black sunglasses that hid his eyes and looked more like a business man than a war leader.

Mahado stood between Ghede and the others, raising his staff and launched a massive burst of energy. He knew there would be no peaceful negotiations or any quarter given from this man. Their best hope was to end it here and now. Ghede was unfazed(1), however, and simply raised a hand and swatted the attack aside, damaging one of the murals in the process. In an instant he was in front of Mahado, swinging his arm again and catching the mage in the chest with with powerful blow, sending him crashing into the wall to his left.

"Mahado!" Atem cried, instinctively moving to shield Yugi while focusing on his friend. The mage slid down the wall and sat on the ground, one hand clutching his chest as he glared at Ghede.

"This is not the Mahado I was expecting," Ghede announced, his voice devoid of emotion. "How fortunate for you that I have come for the light or you would already be dead."

Yugi trembled, peering over Atem's shoulder at their attacker. more insects similar to those blocking their escape appeared, forming a wall that separated Ghede from the others and blocked the exits.

"Yugi Mutou, you have that which I desire. Because I cannot simply take it from you, I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters." He clenched his left fist and brought it up to his chest. A second later a Duel Disk erupted from his forearm, tearing through flesh and his suit but it did not bleed. Instead, tiny spiders swarmed over his forearm, mending the fabric around the device quickly.

Isis hid her face against Rishid for a moment, feeling a bit ill. Atem narrowed his eyes, one arm reaching behind him protectively. "You-"

"I will only speak with the light," Ghede interrupted, looking past Atem. "Be advised that only the light can pass through the insects before you. If anyone else makes an attempt, not even bones will make it through." He paused. "Normally I would have entrusted one of my two minions to come collect you, but you are different than the other lights. I have to deal with you personally. As incentive, I offer you this bargain. If you defeat me, I will withdraw completely from this world and leave it as I found it. Fail to do so and I will take what I desire from you. Fair trade." The silence that followed was broken only by the constant buzzing of insects.

'He'll leave...completely...this world will be safe...' Yugi thought, clutching the back of Yami's jacket. He recalled what Mahado had said shortly before Ghede had arrived.

_"I suspect that Yugi's light may have...interfered with that, however. At least for you and Bakura."_

_"It wasn't something you did intentionally and, since all three yamis wanted to stay, you were doing them a favor. However, I do not know what the long term effects of them staying may be. Nor can I tell what events may have been triggered by this change. For example, Ghede may not have appeared in this world."_

"I'll do it," Yugi announced. Atem looked back at his lover, violet eyes displaying traces of fear at his decision.

"Aibou-"

"I have to," the teen insisted, not meeting Atem's gaze and he stepped around him. 'This...was my fault. I have to beat him to make things right...(2)' "I'll be alright, Atem."

The former Pharaoh trembled. Fear wasn't an emotion he felt often and it was paralyzing him at the moment. He recalled the duel between Ryou and Harper vividly and couldn't bear the thought of losing Yugi the same way.

"Yugi...don't..." Mahado groaned, wishing he could move at that moment.

'He's made his choice,' Rishid thought, hugging Isis protectively. 'There is nothing any of us could say to sway him...'

As Yugi approached, the insects parted, allowing him to enter the small arena with Ghede. He stopped before his opponent, his Duel Disk activating as he looked up at the man who was nearly two feet taller than him.

"Let us dispense of the formalities, light," Ghede said, his tone and features still devoid of emotion. A small doll coming only to it's owner's knee rounded the businessman and approached Yugi, holding up a contract and a pen knife to the teen. It looked like a thin, tribal caricature made of wood and dressed in burlap and black feathers. Remembering what he had been told of Ryou's duel, Yugi took both the small blade and the contract, sucking in a breath and pricking his finger. He carefully drew his name in blood, suppressing the sickening fear that chilled his insides.

Outside the living insect barrier Atem still hadn't moved and now found his voice sticking in his throat. Isis and Rishid and moved to inspect Mahado, unsure what else they could do that that moment.

Ghede drew his deck from his Duel Disk and shuffled the cards, watching as Yugi did the same, Amethyst eyes trying to peer through the dark sunglasses. Once he was satisfied, he held the cards out to the teen and they traded decks to cut each other's cards before returning them.

"This shall be a simple duel, light," Ghede announced, stepping back a suitable distance. "You have the first move."

'I have to win...' "Draw." Yugi looked at his cards, realizing that his hands were shaking. "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress(1400/1200) in attack mode and end my turn. 'What kind of deck does he have? Would it be an insect deck like Haga's?' he wondered as the squat, blue dragon appeared before him.

"My turn. Draw. Summoning Decrepit Peasant(500/200) in defense mode." Ghede's words were hollow, as if he spoke only because the rules demanded it. His creature appeared as a dirty man who looked malnourished, his clothes tattered and hanging off his thin frame. It's eyes were hallow and mouth hung slightly agape and it swayed slightly as if a slight breeze might topple it. "I end my turn."

'Why would he summon something so weak? Does it have an effect? Should I attack it? Is it a trap?' Yugi's mind raced with questions as he drew his next card. 'Atem would attack to try and draw out his strategy, wouldn't he?' "I attack your Decrepit Peasant with my Winged Dragon." The dragon roared, launching a fire ball at the peasant, killing it. Yugi's eyes widened slightly when he saw the creature simply drop to it's knees before falling lifeless to the ground but not disappearing from the field.

"Yugi Mutou," Ghede spoke. Though his features never changed, his words were laced with disappointment. "I expected better from you. The peasant was merely a host. A host for a far greater pox."

'It was a trap,' Yugi winced, listening as Ghede continued.

"When the Decrepit Peasant is defeated, you trigger it's effect. It will remain on the field, occupying it's space though it no longer is counted as a monster and is thus unattackable. As it lays there, on each of my standby phases, it will decay a little more, releasing one of the diseases it carried. For each disease, that affects the field, both players lose 200 life points."

"What's that mean?" Isis asked quietly.

"On each of Ghede's standby phases, a new disease will affect the field," Atem replied, finding his voice at last. "So on Ghede's turn, they will both take 200 damage. On his next turn, 400 then 600 and so on."

"But then...it will kill him too, won't it?" she asked, looking between Mahado and Atem.

"One doesn't carelessly wave around a double edged sword," the mage replied. "He has a plan..."

"My turn," Ghede stated, drawing a card. The corpse of the Decrepit Peasant took on an ashen appearance and decayed slightly, a gray-ish mist rolling along the ground and both Yugi's and his own life points dropping to 3800. "The body decays in stages. Little by little. The softest, easiest parts first. Every stage, a man looks far less of a man. It is the first step to becoming the very dirt we walk on. A step each and every one of us will face. The ultimate destiny of all life is death." As he selected a card to play on the field, Yugi shivered and fought to keep his gaze from the corpse. "I summon Grandfather Nurgle(1500/1500) to the field." A wizened old man appeared on the field, bald on the top of his head with short, white hair; long, bushy eye brows; and a long beard that hung down to his waist. He wore a simple charcoal gray suit and held the handle of a wooden cane in both hands, leaning on it slightly and watching Yugi with a stern countenance(6).

"As long as Grandfather Nurgle remains on the field, it's owner is immune to disease damage. And this." He placed a magic card on the field. "Locust shield makes the target of this card unattackable but also prevents it from attacking." Locusts, like the ones already buzzing in the room, surrounded Grandfather Nurgle. "I then place one card face down and end my turn."

'So that's his strategy,' Atem thought. 'A lethal combination that leaves Yugi with only five more turns(3) unless he can find a way to break it. Of course, if both of his creature is unattackable then he can be attacked directly. His face down card must be that card...'

"My turn. Draw." Yugi looked over his hand.

"With each turn that passes, you take one step closer to the grave," Ghede's voice interrupted his thoughts. The teen bit his lower lip, trying to figure out a strategy.

'What should I do? What can I do?' Yugi glanced at Ghede's side of the field and then back to his cards. 'It's so hard to think...why? My heart's beating so fast and I can't seem to breath...' "I play...the Silent Magician in attack mode," he announced. "And because your Locust Shield made Grandfather Nurgle unattackable, that means I can attack your life points directly with both of my creatures! Go Winged Drag-"

"Reveal trap card," Ghede replied smoothly. "Negate Attack. That puts an end to your battle stage."

'Aibou, you should have known,' Atem thought. 'All the duels we've fought, all the matches we've played...that was an obvious trap...' He squinted his eyes to focus on Yugi through the curtain of locusts that separated them.

"For...every card you draw...my Silent Magician will gain 500 attack points. I...place two cards face down and...I end my turn."

"This was a waste of my time," Ghede uttered. "I had thought you would prove more difficult to handle, but it seems either of my minions could have handled you." He drew a card, the corpse of the Decrepit Peasant rotting further and the mist that had settled on the ground taking on a greenish tint. "The clock is winding down Yugi. You can only struggle for so long when the hands of death grip upon your shoulder. Mid 1300s mended everything they could to survive. They burned their cousins. Beat themselves in make amends for their sins. Little did they know they were only digging themselves deeper." There was a soft growl to Ghede's tone as he spoke, Yugi's Life Points dropping to 3400 because of the effect of the rotting corpse.

"Mid 1300s?" Mahado asked.

"In the mid 1300s, there was a horrible illness called the Bubonic Plague. Many still refer to it as the Black Death," Isis explained. "It spread quickly and no one knew the cause at the time. Some thought it was divine punishment and flogged themselves as a sign of repentance. In actuality, it was spread by fleas carried by black rats. It spread throughout the world, at least the known world at the time, and killed 75 million people or more." She paused, looking to the mage thoughtfully. "That was over six hundred years ago."

"Ah, I see," he nodded, shifting his gaze back to the duel.

"I now summon Soul Tiger(0/2100) to the field in defense mode." A spectral tiger materialized before Ghede, growling at Yugi as if daring him to attack. "I will put one card face down and end my turn."

Atem's eyes widened slightly as Yugi drew his card.

:It's my fault....have to win...:

'Aibou?' the former Pharaoh closed his eyes. 'Mana said that we our bound in heart, mind, body, and soul...could it be that our mind link still exists even after separating?' He focused on Yugi.

:I don't know what to do...I...I can't breathe...:

::Aibou, calm down. I'm here.::

(tiny AN- :blah blah blah: is the hikari, ::blah blah blah:: is the yami. Hope that makes sense!))

* * *

"It's not too much further now," Rajan promised his charges.

"At least it's not as cold here as it is in Japan," Malik sighed. As the sun as risen, the teen had shed his sweater and wore his sleeveless, lilac top.

"Where is Japan anyway? In relation to Egypt? Is it part of the Roman Empire?" Rajan asked, curiosity peaked.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure the Romans were never in Japan," Malik said, cursing that he hadn't had a proper education(4). "But it's far to the northeast of Egypt. Wait, let me see..." he dug out his cell phone and began searching through the features until he found what he was looking for. "Alright, this is a map of the different time zones in the world," he said, holding the screen out to their escort. They stopped for a moment so he could study the image better. "See, Egypt is here while Japan is over here at the edge of the map."

Crimson eyes regarded the map curiously before nodding. "The world is a far larger place than we believed it to be..." He continued on, seeming lost in thought until he froze suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked, looking around.

"Shh," Bakura hissed, moving ahead and dropping into a crouch. Rajan crept behind him, peering over the thief's shoulder and inspecting a seemingly innocent branch. The blond suddenly looked around, studying the ground for a moment before looking to his right.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Malik demanded again, wishing to be included.

"Nothing good," Bakura grumbled, rising and glancing at Rajan. "More of those bugs?"

"A lot more," Rajan growled. "And no doubt headed right for Mahado." He drew his sword, and pointed it to the sky, a red aura surrounding him. "Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu!" The aura flashed before fading and the air reverberated with the roar of the red, serpentine dragon. "No point in being subtle now. We have to hurry!"

Malik gaped at the massive dragon, only vaguely aware of Bakura grabbing his arm and pulling him toward a tree as Osiris settled it's head as close to the ground as possible. Rajan climbed up the tree and leapt onto his Ka's back, turning to make certain both Bakura and Malik made it as well.

"Hold on tight. I won't let you fall, but it's less of a hassle if you don't slip off to begin with." Rajan ordered Osiris to take to the sky.

* * *

:Atem!: Yugi looked back at the former Pharaoh through the locusts.

::Aa. You have to focus, aibou. Do not let his words affect your judgment. We have been in many battles both together and individually. You know the cards in your deck and they have served you well in the past. Trust in yourself and your deck.::

Yugi returned his gaze to Ghede, looking over the cards in his hand. :Atem...:

::You have done nothing wrong, aibou,:: Atem cut him off. ::I know what you are thinking, and that isn't what Mahado meant. I believe Ghede would have appeared either way. There is nothing you need to apologize for. Just duel with your heart and know that you are not alone.::

Yugi nodded, selecting a card. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior(1700/1600) in attack mode and end my turn."

"Come on, little light," Ghede muttered, drawing his card. Silent Magician's attack points rose to 2000. "Make this worth my effort." The corpse of the Decrepit Peasant decayed further, the mist turning blood red and Yugi's life points falling to 2800. "I end my turn."

* * *

"Look! It's Osiris!"

"Rajan!"

"Yes! Rajan's here!"

Petri looked up at the sky, relief washing over him. 'Thank the gods!' he thought, commanding Obelisk to raise one hand as the red dragon hovered overhead. Once unburdened by it's passengers, Osiris roared, turning it's attention to the army of insects.

"Rajan!" Petri called as Obelisk's hand descended to the ground. He paused when he saw his brother hadn't returned alone. "Oh! Are you the Pharaoh's friends?"

"Atem's here?" Malik asked hopefully. "Were there three oth-"

"Yes, they're all inside," Petri cried, looking up at Rajan. "They were with Mahado in the observatory and haven't come out yet. And somehow Ghede's bugs got into the castle!"

"Alright don't worry, I'll get them out," Rajan promised.

"I'll go with you," Bakura announced.

"No offense, but it's too dangerous, Bakura," Rajan pointed out. "I won't be able to protect you."

"Che, like Osiris is going to fit in the castle." A blood-red light surrounded the thief for a moment and Diabound appeared behind him. "My Diabound's small enough and strong enough."

Rajan nodded and looked back to his brother. "Petri, this is Malik. He's _Marik's_ hikari. Protect him while I get the others."

"Yugi is the Pharaoh Atem's hikari," Petri said, grabbing his brother's hand and squeezing it. "Good luck."

"You're in good hands with Petri, Malik. Come on Bakura! Diabound!" As they ran off, Petri shivered a bit, disappointed that he had to remain on the front as well as now having the added burden of protecting someone else.

"Are you alright?" Malik asked. Petri turned and gave him the most convincing smile he could muster.

"Yeah, don't worry, Malik. Just stick close." he looked up at Obelisk. "This might not be the time to ask, but how is Marik?"

"Last I saw?" the lilac-eyed teen frowned slightly, edging a bit closer to Petri. "He was fine. I hope he still is..."

* * *

'Atem...even if you say it isn't my fault...how can I tell for certain? What if it is my fault?' Yugi stared at his deck. 'Then again, if it is my fault, then it's my responsibility to set things right. And I can't do that if I'm scared of my opponent.'

"It's your turn, light. Do get on with it."

'I've been letting him get to me. Why? Is it because he's the enemy here? Because of his army? Because he and his men were able to kidnap Ryou? Is it just because he's twice my size(5)?' Yugi narrowed his eyes, focusing on his deck. 'Ever since I completed the Millennium Puzzle, everything has revolved around Duel Monsters. Everything has come down to the turn of a card.' He let his eyes fall closed, grasping the edge of the top card of his deck. 'I know which card I need this to be. There is only one card in my deck that can turn this around. I am going to draw that card now.'

"Draw!" Yugi called, his arm shooting straight out to his right, the card pinched between his fore and middle fingers. With his eyes closed, he failed to notice the soft glow it held for just a fraction of a second. He brought the card before his eyes and smiled, raising his gaze to his opponent. "Ghede, our true duel starts now."

* * *

AN: *runs before getting mauled for being cliche!*

So Michael and I wanted to make Yugi vs Ghede a two-chapter duel. It has to be epic, yes? And now Yugi's got his fighting spirit back so he's going to be all "What what biotch :O" on Ghede.

Who will win in this epic duel between good and evil? Will Bakura and Rajan be able to get to the others in time to help? Is Harper being nice to Marik?

(Harper: "Oh man this food is so good! *om nom* mmm I'm so glad I have all this good food to eat. Ah, but it's too much! And I have no one to share it with! I'll have to throw the rest out!"

Marik: "...F*** you, crazy laugh man...*is still starving*"

Harper: Shut up, Pockets.)

Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter of Hikari to Yami no Enishi! Same hikari-time, same yami-channel!

(1) Mahado isn't weak, but he's drained at this time. Remember in the last chapter he mentioned that a lot of his focus and energy was directed at keeping them hidden? He's not at full power so Ghede can handle him easier.

(2) Poor Yugi is so sensitive. Mahado was using Ghede as an example of possible things that might have happened as a result of the yamis not moving on.

(3) Just to further clarify: the first time the corpse releases a disease, Yugi lost 200 life points. The next time he lost 400 and then 600. If you look at the numbers:

4000: Full health

3800: -200

3400: -400

2800: -600

2000: -800

1000: -1000

0: -1200

That's a pretty nasty effect Ghede's using. Moving on.

(4) Pretty sure world history wasn't standard "Tombkeepers" education. Call me crazy. Malik's not dumb, but there are some things he probably doesn't know. He just hasn't learned them yet. :p That's my story and I'm sticking too it. Moving on!

(5) Yugi's exaggerating. Ghede's not really twice his size. Yugi's five feet tall according to his bio. Ghede's only about two feet taller.

But let me tell you, even being near someone one foot taller than you is scary. To me anyway.

(6)It's nice that my roommate can draw little pictures to go with his descriptions. His sketch reminds me of Master Splinter for some reason though. But it looks cool.

Did I forget anything? Just let me know.

More action in the next chapter! Ja ne!

* * *

BONUS-These are the kinds of things that happen when I try to get information from Michael:

Me: Hey Michael, can you tell me what Ghede looks like? I want to make sure I describe him right.

Michael: Yeah, just a sec.

Me: I saw that sketch you were doing of him. He looked like a black guy.

Michael: ...Um...we discussed this. He is a black guy.

Me: Oh right, I forgot. Well, he's bald and black. What else do I need to know? What about his suit?

Michael: It's...well, it's a very nice suit. Oh and anytime it gets damaged, bugs come out and fix it.

Me: Ooo like little spiders?

Michael: Yeah, exactly.

Me: Does he have little bugs that shine his head too?

Michael: ...*laughs and we makes jokes.*

Me: Ok ok, here. *hands him paper and pencil* Write down stuff I need to know about Ghede and I'll leave you alone for now.

Michael: *Hands back paper with a lego-drawing of Ghede and the words "Tall, shades, Bald, BLACK" written beside it and an angry face.*

Me: Really now? Cause he looks yellow *the paper is yellow*

Michael: *Take paper back and writes "black" on lego-Ghede's hands and forehead*

Me:...Fine fine, I'll go write...


	9. Fall Back!

_**EDIT IN CHAPTER 8!**_

Due to my complete and utter FAIL, I accidentally gave the wrong description for Grandfather Nurgle. Yes, what I described _is_ Grandfather Nurgle from Warhammer, but due to a miscommunication between me and Michael, that was _not_ what **Grandfather Nurgle** the Duel Monster was supposed to look like but rather **Nurgle the Virulent** (who you will see shortly).

_**OLD:**_ "I summon Grandfather Nurgle(1500/1500) to the field." The creature that appeared was a huge, bloated humanoid, covered with boils and sores, his body completely rotten from disease. It was enveloping by a cloud of buzzing flies(6).

_**EDITED: **_"I summon Grandfather Nurgle(1500/1500) to the field." A wizened old man appeared on the field, bald on the top of his head with short, white hair; long, bushy eye brows; and a long beard that hung down to his waist. He wore a simple charcoal gray suit and held the handle of a wooden cane in both hands, leaning on it slightly and watching Yugi with a stern countenance(6).

_**(6)**_ It's nice that my roommate can draw little pictures to go with his descriptions. His sketch reminds me of Master Splinter for some reason though. But it looks cool.

One day I should show you.

AN: And here we are.

Not only do I hate writing duels, I also hate writing fight scenes, as many of you may recall from _Hikari no Yami no Game_. This has both.

It almost had another card game in it too, but my head hurts so I'll save it for the next chapter. I promise it will be epic.

So yeah, as mentioned above, I did goof. It happens. I acknowledge that I am imperfect. If it weren't for my spell-check, my typos would be even more horrendous that what you see. *deep bow of apology*

Anyway, Thank you for reading and lots of love for the reviews. Here! *sets out a box of Ulter Super Special Awesome Limited Edition Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu (aka Slifer the Sky Dragon (aka Silfer the Executive Producer)) plushie*. Enjoy!

* * *

Rajan's sword crackled with red lightening as it transformed and he charged toward the entrance of the castle. "The only ones inside right now are Mahado and your friends so it should be safe for Diabound to blast the door."

"Heh, sounds like a plan. Diabound! Spiral Surge(1)!" Bakura called, his Ka pausing a moment to charge the blast and launching it at the barrier. In it's wake they could see giant beetle-like creatures scurry away from the wreckage.

Rajan flinched slightly as he quickly tallied the insects in the hall. "These guys have hard shells. Best to aim your daggers at their heads. Diabound should be alright tearing through them though." He adjusted his grip and charged ahead, Bakura following wordlessly.

'If their after the "hikaris" then they purposely trapped Yugi in here,' Bakura thought, pulling a dagger from inside his red trench coat. 'Harper, when I get my hands on you, you'll wish I'd sent you to the shadows.'

* * *

"Our true duel starts now."

Yugi: 2800 - Winged Dragon GotF(1400/1200), Silent Magician(2000/1000), Beta the Magnet Warrior(1700/1600)

Ghede: 3800 - Grandfahter Nurgle(1500/1500) (unattackable due to Locust Shield), Soul Tiger(0/2100)

"I play the magic card: Burning Land. And I combine it with my Winged Dragon! Winged Dragon, lets clear the field a little." The chubby blue dragon roared, flapping it's wings a bit before breathing flames onto the floor, burning away the plague mist as well as the corpse of the Decrepit Peasant. "That also gets rid of your Locust Shield card, which means your Grandfather Nurgle is no longer safe. "Beta the Magnet Warrior(2), attack Grandfather Nurgle!" Beta launched it's attack, destroying Grandfather Nurgle and dropping Ghede's life points to 3600.

:He's not even phased by his creature being destroyed.:

::Stay on your guard, aibou.::

The old man vanished from the field and Ghede motioned to his face down card. "You've activated my trap card: Totem of Affliction. When Grandfather Nurgle is sent to the grave, I sacrifice one creature from my field and two cards from my hand-" the Soul Tiger disappeared as Ghede spoke, selecting two cards and discarding them as well- "to summon Nurgle the Virulent (2800/1500)." The creature that appeared was a huge, bloated humanoid, covered with boils and sores, his body completely rotten from disease. It was enveloping by a cloud of buzzing flies(3). "And for each monster in my graveyard, Nurgle gains an additional 100 attack points. As you recall, three of my monsters have left the field and a fourth was discarded from my hand just now, giving him a total of 3200 attack points."

Yugi nodded, choosing one card from his hand. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Silent Magician's attack points climbed to 2500 as Ghede drew his card.

Yugi looked down at his two face down cards, focusing on the one on the far right. 'I think I might be able to turn this around...'

"I summon Witty Phantom(1400/1300) in attack mode and attack your Winged Dragon." The phantom lunged at it's target, it's attack destroying both of them. "Because Witty Phantom is sent to the grave, Nurgle the Virulent gains another 100 attack points, bringing him up to 3300." He paused a moment. "Show me more of your power, little light. Nurgle, destroy his Silent Magician." The behemoth roared, moving to attack the mage, an enormous sword appearing in it's hand.

"Reveal trap card," Yugi said, closing his eyes. The card to his right flipped upright. "Change Destiny." Nurgle's blade froze in the air just above the unflinching magician. "This card allows me to negate one of my opponent's attacks." Amethyst eyes opened to meet Ghede's gaze. "It also forces you to make a choice, Ghede." He held up one finger. "Either I regain life points equal to the attack strength of your creature or-" he pointed at Ghede with the same finger- "you lose life points equal to half his attack."

"Hmn. Very well. I choose the second option." Ghede held Yugi's gaze as his life points dropped by 1650, leaving him at 1950. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

'Alright, time to end this duel,' Yugi thought, drawing his card. Again it held a faint glow to it, so brief it was almost missed. Without looking at the card, Yugi dropped it into one of the slots in the duel plate. "I play Card of Sanctity(4). Now we both draw cards until we have six in our hands." As he spoke, he drew two more cards, smiling as Ghede drew six. "Each card you draw places a counter on Silent Magician that increased his attack by 500. Once he has five counters, he becomes Silent Magician Level 8 and has 3500 attack and 1000 defense. Next I play Bond of Brotherhood(5)!" He picked the card from his hand and played it on the field. "By sacrificing 1000 life points, I can special summon two level four monsters of the same type as a monster on my side of the field."

Yugi pulled out his deck and quickly found the monsters he wanted, adding them to his hand cards and holding the cards in his teeth carefully while he quickly shuffled his deck and replaced it into his Duel Disk. "I summon Alpha(1400/1700) and Gamma(1500/1800) the Magnet Warriors to the field and activate their special effect. When Alpha, Beta, and Gamma are all on the field, they can combine to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior(3500/3850)." As he spoke, the three monsters in question glowed and became discombobulating themselves, reassembling their individual pieces to form the Magna Warrior.

'Even though I only have 1800 life points left, I have two 3500 attack creatures on the field...' A shiver ran down his spine and he sucked in a breath. 'It...' :Atem?:

::What's wrong, Aibou?:: Atem asked immediately through their mind link, sensing something was bothering Yugi.

:Just...watch what happens carefully.: "I also activate the trap card Enlightenment(6)," Yugi announced, the remaining face down card on his field flipping up. "This allows a spellcaster to attack twice in the same turn. then I'll send my Silent Magician to attack your Nurgle the Virulent!"

Silent Magician pointed it's staff at the grotesque creature, launching a large magic blast and destroying it, dropping Ghede's life points to 1750.

'That last face down card...what is it? A trap? A bluff? Do I dare?' Amethyst eyes narrow. 'I have the power to end this now. He said he'd leave and they seem to be bound to their own contracts as well.' Now Silent Magican! Valkyrion! Attack his life points directly!" 'I can only think of a handful of card that face down could be. Show me what you're hiding Ghede.'

Ghede's hand raised, gesturing to his trap card. Still his face betrayed no emotion as he spoke. "Reveal trap card, Totem of Ascention. Well done, little light. You have forced me to call forth my most powerful creature. Come forth from the crypt, Nurgle the Ascended!"

A heavy, black mist rose to cover all of Ghede's monster zones, rising slowly toward the ceiling, tendril of mist curling about as if alive. Yugi shivered as it spread, covering the floor and and creeping around the edges of their small arena. Silent Magician and Valkyrion both paused in their attacks, looking around nervously.

"I then activate the Magic Card: Mass Burial." Ghede pulled out his deck and began sorting through it. "When I activate this card, it allows me to send as many of my monsters to the grave as I wish. I have chosen them _all_."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. 'And Nurgle the Ascended gains _200_ attack points for every monsters in both of our graveyards.' He glanced at his hand cards, knowing that he had nothing to counter the oncoming attack. 'Even if I hadn't called an attack...he would have killed me. There isn't anything in my deck that could stop it...' his eyes lit up. 'But I know what card would. Ryou told me about it...'

---

_"Why are you putting that in your deck?"_

_"Hmm?" Ryou looked over at Yugi. "Because 'Kura gave me an idea for a good strategy using this card coupled with this one." He held both cards out to the shorter teen, who read over them and nodded approvingly.(7)_

---

:Atem, you heard that, right?:

::Aibou...:: the former Pharaoh's voice trembled and Yugi felt his heart clench.

:Listen to me-: he started as his creatures resumed their doomed attacks to the wall of mist. :He wants all three hikaris, right? So as long as he doesn't get Malik too then I'll be fine. You need to beat him, Atem. Think about his monster's effect and you'll come to the same conclusion I have. There are two cards you'll need to beat him.:

Dark tendrils of mist shot out, piercing through Valkyrion first before reaching the Silent Magician, both creatures struggling for a moment before falling limp.

:Someone here _has_ to have those cards. Check everyone's decks.:

::Yugi-::

:It's alright.: Yugi brought his hands up, the attack from the mist reaching him and depleting the remainder of his life points. :Right now, you have to focus on getting out of here and finding Malik. I'll be alright, Atem.: The mist faded as the game came to an end and the teen stumbled slightly before quickly regained his footing. :I know you'll save me. You always do.:

Several locusts approached Ghede, carrying with them a staff It was a long, undecorated black cane with a clear crystal orb affixed to the top with a silver snake coiled around it.

"As agreed," Ghede stated simply, pointing the head of the staff at Yugi.

:I'll see you later, Atem. I love you.: Before Atem could reply, Yugi forced his end of their mind link closed in hopes of sparing his lover any additional pain.

::Aibou?::

The crystal atop Ghede's staff glowed faintly, a beam of light shooting from it to land on Yugi's forehead.

::Yugi!::

The teen squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth at the unpleasant yet uncomfortably familiar feel of his body and soul being separated(8).

"Aibou!" Atem yelled, realizing that their mind link was severed. Isis and Rishid watched on helplessly, the latter helping Mahado to his feet.

* * *

Rajan flattened himself against a wall as Diabound fired a blast down the hall before them, pushing away and following in the wake of the attack to catch any survivors. "It's just up these stairs," he called back to Bakura.

"You go ahead. I'll finish these bugs off," the thief called. Rajan nodded, rushing past the remaining insects and racing up the stairs.

'All of these bugs. Bakura, I'm sorry but it isn't Harper who's come here. It has to be Ghede himself.' The blond growled softly, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and channeling energy to it. 'But if Ghede falls, we can save Ryou and free everyone Ghede and his men have taken. I won't let him get away.'

* * *

A small cry escaped Yugi despite his best efforts and he slowly fell to his knees, the beam of light retracting back to the staff clutched in Ghede's hand. The crystal now glowed brightly and the tall man let his other hand hover over the orb.

"Regrettably, I can only hold one soul at a time within my cane," Ghede stated, turning his gaze to Mahado. "Unlike my associates. However, one is currently in this world as well and should be arriving shortly. He can easily...accommodate the rest of you. Your forces can not hold out forever, Mahado. They are spread too thinly and, while you have a reasonable guard posted here, I have come with the bulk of my forces. These is no one here who can save you."

As if on cue, a burst of light erupted from the stairwell, the locusts shielding the exit vaporized by the attack. A young man with sandy blond hair and blazing crimson eyes followed, his sword surrounded by a yellow aura as he charged toward Ghede, heedless of the wall of locusts separating them.

"Rajan!" Mahado called out.

"Thunder force(9)!" Rajan shouted, swinging the sword before him and launching a blast of electricity at the insects, charging through the opening he created and aiming his blade for Ghede's chest.

"Rajan," Ghede spoke, seemingly unfazed as he dodged the attack. "One of the so called "god" brothers."

"Shut up!" Rajan growled, swinging his blade in what would be a fatal blow, but again Ghede managed to dodge it.

"One of Mahado's best warriors." The sword cut another arc through the air, this time catching the stoic businessman before he could evade the attack, but the blade seemed to pass harmlessly through his torso. Rajan noted this with irritation but had already began the next move in his attack, intending to finish it and move back to protect the others.

Ghede held still, letting the sword sink into the side of his neck. "Every attack calculated to be a killing blow. I can see why you are considered his best."

Rajan's eyes widened as he realized his weapon was stuck in his opponent's neck and yet there was no blood and the taller man was completely unaffected by something that should have killed him. Taking advantage of the blond's momentary shock, Ghede's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Rajan by the forehead, his fingers digging into the shorter man's temples as he hoisted him a few inches off the ground.

"Like swatting a fly," Ghede spoke, drawing Rajan slightly toward him as the blond grabbing at his wrist and fighting to get free. Ghede suddenly slammed the back of Rajan's head against the nearest wall, drawing a pained cry from his captive before tossing him aside like a rag doll, the wall where his head had struck baring a swallow indentation and visible cracks in it's surface. The blond landed painfully on the ground and laid still while Ghede pulled the sword from his neck, inspecting it with interest as the blade transformed from steel to wood.

"Rajan," Mahado breathed, concern from the younger man lacing his voice. "Damn you, Ghede."

"There is nothing any of you can do to stop me," the tall man said by way of reply. "Like Rajan, the other "god" will fall easily and your forces will crumble, their worthless lives serving only to add to my strength as my minions harvest their souls. Once I claim the soul of the remaining light, none will remain to stand against me."

"Spiral Surge!" Bakura's voice suddenly barked from the stairs. Diabound launched his attack quickly, aiming it straight for Ghede.

"Predictable!" Ghede snapped, turning to meet the attack. Several locusts quickly took the staff from their master as he brought his hands before him, palms open to accept the blast and block it. Though his hands trembled from the effort, he stood firm and seemed capable of handling the assault as long as needed.

Bakura stood behind his Ka spirit, hand extended and straining to hold the attack. "Damn it..." his gaze flickered to Rajan, trying to determine if his companion was still breathing. He noted that Yugi was laying face down, Atem kneeling beside him and glaring at Ghede. 'He beat Yugi,' he guessed, noticing the shorter teen's duel disk. "Get the f*** out of here! What are you waiting for?" he shouted at the others. Atem quickly gathered Yugi's limp form in his arms and backed toward the thief, Rishid and Isis helping Mahado toward the exit. A loud roar drew everyone's attention.

"That...that's..." Atem's eyes widened, recognizing the sound even as the burst of white light tore through the building. Ghede stared at it, unable to deflect it as Diabound's attack continued and took the blast fully. The ceiling that hadn't been evaporated in the blast crumbled, promising to give way at any moment.

"Mahado!" A woman's voice called. Through the gaping hole in the wall, hovered a large, white dragon, it's blue eyes looking for sign of Ghede's survival as it's master went to check on the others. He long, white hair hung loosely to her waist, a few pieces crossing over his face but not obscuring her features. She more a short leaved, white tunic belted to her slim waist with a simple sapphire blue sash. Dark brown leather pants and fur-lined boots the same color covered her legs. Blue eyes matching her Ka spirit's surveyed the group, worriedly lingering on Rajan.

"Kisara!" Mahado sighed. "Thank the gods you've come. We need to evacuate."

"You gonna tell me that guy isn't dead yet after that?" Bakura scoffed.

"Hmph. Hardly." Everyone looked in disbelief as Ghede reappeared on the other side of the building, staff in hand and striding toward them. The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared, preparing another assault and drawing the man's attention. His body seemed to dissolve, leaving only a swarm of small insets in his wake. They flew up at the dragon, gathering on it's back to reform Ghede's body.

"No," Kisara breathed.

"Isis," Mahado turned to the former tombkeeper and gripped her upper arms tightly. "You once long ago were able to command a Ka of your own. Her name was Spiria. You need to summon her now!"

Isis opened her mouth to argue but closed it again and nodded, closing her eyes and trying to figure out how to do so. She gasped, opening her eyes as she felt another pretense behind her, turning as Mahado loosened his grip. A winged woman with light blue skin and long dark blue hair hovered behind her, offering her a warm smile. She wore a black leotard and a tattered purple skirt.

"Direct Spiria to heal Rajan(10)! Hurry!" Mahado insisted.

"Blue Eyes!" Kisara called, wincing at the shared pain as Ghede attacked her Ka's back.

"Recall it!" Atem said quickly. The woman nodded, closing her eyes. The white dragon disappeared, the tall man falling from it's unexpected departure.

"Can you resummon her, Kisara?" Mahado asked, worried that she might overtax herself. Kisara nodded, however, the white dragon reappearing and hovering just outside the undamaged walkway outside of the observatory. She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Where he landed..." she breathed. "He's called locusts and more of his mantis creatures to him. They're attacking everyone close to him!"

"Then-" Rajan groaned, getting to his feet and offering Spiria a nod of thanks. "-we have lost this battle. We can't beat Ghede like this. We need to fall back to the temple and regroup our forces."

"Right," Mahado nodded.

"The rest of you leave with Kisara. Bakura, can Diabound fly me close enough to make sure the others get away?"

"That's a stupid question," the thief replied coolly, Diabound lowering a massive hand to the blond.

"Be careful, Rajan," Kisara called to him. He offered her a confident smile.

"I'll be fine. It'll just be a few minutes before I can summon Osiris again." He looked over to Bakura as he occupied his Ka's other hand and tossed Rajan his sword. "Thanks. We'll see you soon!"

* * *

"Keep it up!" Petri shouted. "Give it everything you've got! We have to hold out!"

"This is hopeless..." Mana whimpered a bit beside him, launching her own magic attacks at a group of insects that had managed to break through. "We don't have enough people here to handle this. And there's no way the others will get here in time."

Petri bit his lip, glancing back at the observatory and then to Osiris above them. "We can't give up. Not until Rajan and Mahado come back with the others."

Malik rubbed his arms, not really sure as to why. He didn't feel cold, but he did feel as if something were irritating them. The act also helped to distract from the negative thoughts of what the others must be experiencing. "Petri's right, though I'm not really doing anything to help..."

"You're fine, Malik," Mana said quickly. "Don't worry, you're safe with me and Petri. And Master Mahado will protect your friends."

"And Rajan will make sure they get out safely," Petri nodded. "Plus Osiris is watching over us too. As long as he's in the sky, then-"

As if triggered by his words, the red dragon suddenly roared in pain and dematerialized, raising panicked shouts from those on the ground. Whatever else Petri had been about to say died in his throat as he stared at the spot Osiris had been. 'No...no no Rajan...Rajan, you can't be...'

"Petri!" Mana cried, shaking his shoulder. He looked at the mage, startled for a moment before following her hand as he pointed. "Kisara!"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Malik gasped. They watched as the white dragon swooped down to the observatory, making a quick circuit before finding an appropriate place to launch it's attack. Moments later, the saw a figure appear on it's back, locusts swarming around him as he seemed to direct them to attack the dragon.

"Th-that's Ghede...Ghede came here in person!?" Petri shivered, looking at Mana. "We have to leave. Now. Spread the word, I'll have Obelisk break a hole in the east wall."

"Right," Mana nodded, pale faced but determined.

"What's happening?" Malik asked. Petri looked back to see the white dragon vanish, leaving Ghede to plummet to the ground below. He landed heavily in a crouch, one hand pressed against the ground to balance himself, the other clutching a staff bearing a brightly glowing crystal.

"Shit, let's go!" Petri cried, grabbing Malik's wrist and dragging him away from the man. He glanced back only once as he heard the cries of pain, wishing he hadn't as he saw the locusts that surrounded Ghede were attacking several others, large mantis creatures easily tearing into them. Tears stinging his eyes, Petri pointed his sword at the wall. "God Hand Crusher!" he shouted. Obelisk turned to the wall and roared, rearing back it's hand and smashing through the stone wall as if it were paper.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Rajan's voice shouted overhead. Petri was visibly relieved to hear his brother's voice. "Thank the gods!" One less thing to bother him. He continued to pull Malik along behind him, the teen not questioning and managing to keep up with him.

"Will the others be alright?"

"Yeah, Obelisk will cover them for as long as I can risk it," he reassured Malik. He stopped when they were a safe distance away, looking back to make certain others were indeed following them. Overhead the Blue Eyes White Dragon let out a cry, guiding other flying Ka and their masters to their destination. "After I recall Obelisk, it'll be a few minutes before I can summon him again," he explained. "But the temple isn't far from here either way."

Malik nodded, so many questions swirling in his mind just then but knowing they were better saved for later. Petri called encouragement to others who were also forced to retreat on foot, knowing that, despite his dislike to the idea, they drew strength from his presence. Malik took the time to look around, adjusting the pack on his back and contemplating putting his sweater back on when something caught his eye.

"Keep moving! Don't stop for anything!" Petri was saying. Malik glanced at him and then back into the woods, seeing something catch the light again.

'It's coming closer...' he thought, tilting his head slightly. Lilia eyes widened when a small, round creature toddled into view, a small, familiar device cradled in it's hands. "That's Marik's phone!"

"What's a phone?" Petri asked quickly, distracted from his shouting and following Malik's gaze. The teen produced a device similar to the one the creature held.

"I'll explain later, but that's Marik's. See, we had the same phone, but his was black and silver while mine was silver and black."

Petri, still confused, looked at the creature again. "And that thing belongs to Harper," he growled. "Which means it's probably a trap."

"But if he had Marik...we have to help him!" Malik snapped.

Petri nodded, looking back. "Mana!" he called, seeing the girl had just passed them.

"Petri! I'm the last one! Come on!"

"We're going after Marik! Tell Rajan!" Petri called back.

"It's running away!" Malik cried, chasing after it, Petri following closely behind.

* * *

AN: Ok, that's enough headache for one chapter. Stupid fight scenes and lots of action and stuff.

Oh noes! Ghede seems to have won for now! What will they do? And now Malik and Petri are running off into what could be a trap! Danger lurks around the corner!

And what in blazes are they doing in the other world? Lazy bums getting to not be in immediate danger. Well, I'll just have to fix that now won't I! *evil cackle*

I actually did intend to write more, but it took me two and a half days just to squeeze out the duel. My head hurts. Hope you liked it!

I do like how Rajan and Bakura somehow became like best friends in my head. They seem to work well together despite seeming to have nothing in common.

No there will be no Bakura/Rajan or vise versa. It'd be more like Jay and Silent Bob I guess (and I say that only because my roommate, when I mentioned this to him, said something about a "heterosexual life partner". I think of it more like one of those friendships that people look at and go "Why?" to which Bakura responds "Because f*** you!" and Rajan say "Hmm, well, let me see...I think the best way to explain our friendship is...'because'. *smile*")

Now then, time to address all of those numbers...

(1) I prefer the way it sounds in Japanese. "Diabound! Rasen Hadou! (I looked it up so now I can type it right :3 *giggles* I'm such a nerd)

(2) Guh. Too lazy to describe it. Look up the creature if you don't know what it looks like.

(3) This was the confusion. My roommate intended this to look like the thing from the Undercity in Wow (or, you know, the god Nurgle from Warhammer). My bad. Sorry again for the mix up!

(4) This card has a different effect in the anime than the actual card does. This is a trend that you may have noticed. And guess what? It works for me :D Screw the rules, I'm a fanfic writer!

(5) You know, I can't remember what the problem was here...I think it's because he used the two monsters he brought to the field to summon Valkyrion, but that wasn't a tribute summon (which would be against the rules) but maybe I was thinking it was? Ah well, moving on!

(6) Ah, this one I did kind of ignore part of the card's rules-

"You cannot Summon the turn you activate this card. Activate at the end of the Damage Step, if a Spellcaster-Type monster you control attacked and destroyed an opponent's monster by battle. That monster can attack again (immediately). "

But you know what? It works. Yay!

(7) Want to know what these cards are? *pulls cards out of side deck and holds them up to monitor* Oh wait! You can't see them, can you? Mwahahaha Guess you'll just have to wait then :3 Feel free to guess though. Some of you are scary good at it...*starts to make a hat out of tinfoil*

(8) It's sad that he knows what it feels like. But it did happen to him before during Season 4! (The season nobody liked! XD). I kind of liked it since it gave me ideas. But then, I'm strange like that.

...No...no their will be no motorbikes in my story. At least no where near the card games.

(9) Yes, he did just draw on some of his Ka's awesomeness to use a far toned-down version of Thunder Force (Osiris' attack). It's Rajan. He can do that.

Well, Petri and Marik can too...but moving on.

(10) Ok, I kinda screwed up on this one. Let me tell you why. When I dreamed up this part of the story, I thought it had been Spiria who had healed the Pharaoh in Season 5 (episode 210). But no, Isis had summoned Holy Elf.

There will be a similar slight change to Diabound's ability later which I will likewise explain. They are small changes, but I feel the need to address them. Love me!

Or not.

Now then, I have another short story idea in my head that will lead up to the last part of the trilogy that I'll probably start working on soon as well as another chapter for _Best Years of Our Lives_ that I've started but got a little stuck on. I might restart it and take it from a different angle.

First though I'm going to write my ANs at the beginning of the chapter, fix the chapter before this, and make dinner.

Cause I'm hungry.

Oh and go check out CardgamesFTW's youtube channel. There's a new song up to the tune of Pokerface called Brooklyn Rage. It makes me giggle. Heil LK!


	10. Family Reunion

AN: Finally got this done. And it's almost 2 in the morning and I have to work at 10, so I'll be brief.

No **BlueFox of the Moon**, Ghede is not an alien. ...That's all I'll say because I don't want to ruin the surprise :x

Yes, Yugi lost. But if Yugi had won, then the story would be over and that wouldn't be fun now would it. Mwahaha!

I agree **consumedbylove**. If you love a character, you occasionally have to put them through hell. Though only fictional hell. ;)

**lovenyami** Marik will eventually get food. He's skinny enough as it is. I can't let him go hungry forever D:

There is a duel in this chapter. I'd like to say now that the duel is, in my opinion, a tribute to a scene in an Indiana Jones movie. Can you guess what I mean?

Then again, I"m silly so it might just be a tribute in my mind...

*puts out a box of Limited Edition Obelisk plushies* Ta da! Enjoy! Thank you for reading and lots of love for reviewing!

* * *

Rajan rubbed the back of his neck as Diabound carried them to the temple. He cursed himself for not being more careful and mulled over what he could have done differently in the fight, trying to determine if he had even stood a chance.

'And Kisara had to see me like that...great...' he thought dismally.

"Catch."

The blond looked up in time to comply with the command, looking at the thick leaf Bakura had tossed to him. "I see you used some," he smiled, breaking the medicinal herb in half and rubbing the opaque green goo on his neck.

"Yeah. That stuff reeks, by the way," the thief tsked.

"It helps though," Rajan nodded, feeling some of the pain ebbing away. He peered down to see they were hovering just over their destination and made a motion to Bakura that they should descend.

Not long ago, the temple had been a beautiful sanctuary that housed the frozen forms of three powerful creatures. It had been a simple design: an elongated oval-shaped arrangement of columns supporting a domed roof. The floor, columns, and roof had all been crafted of the same polished stone that held a bluish-hue to it. In the center of the temple was a hole that seemed bottomless, a platform rising from it's depths. It was there that the dragons had once stood, sealed in crystal and bound by magical swords that could only be removed by those chosen by fate.

The dragons had been awakened and fulfilled their duty by seeing the defeat of the Leviathan revived by Dartz. They had departed, promising to return should the world ever need them again. In their honor, the temple had been maintained diligently.

Once Ghede had arrived, he seemed drawn to the building as well, perhaps seeking the ancient power that no longer dwelled there. It had been the first battle and, while the man had left the temple after finding nothing to interest him, the structure had suffered heavy damage. Only half the roof still covered the temple, the other portion laying in heaps an the marred stone floor. The columns that remained bore battle scars while others stood broken at staggered lengths.

Rajan had set people to work on salvaging the remains of the once proud temple, giving them the task of gathering necessary supplies and guarding the building from further damage in the event that the castle was lost. He had hoped and prayed it would never be needed.

Diabound came to rest near Mahado and Atem, the blond quickly moving to the mage's side.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, Rajan," Mahado cut him off. "Are you alright?"

Rajan nodded firmly. "Still suffering from wounded pride, but I'm alright otherwise." Crimson eyes turned to Atem and he offered him a smile and a bow. "Pharaoh Atem. I wish we were meeting in happier times."

"Aa," Atem replied, beyond caring what title people wanted to give him. His thoughts were constantly returning to Yugi, who he had left in the care of Isis and Rishid for the time being.

"Where are Petri and Malik?" Rajan asked, looking around.

"I haven't seen them yet," Mahado admitted. "I'm certain they will arrive shortly."

A roar overhead heralded the arrival of the Blue Eyes White Dragon as he swooped down, it's passenger dropping from it's back before it had even landed. "Master Mahado, they're coming!" Kisara cried. "Ghede doesn't' seem to be with them, but his bugs are coming this way!"

"Thank you, Kisara," the mage replied hurriedly. "Rajan-"

"Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu!" Rajan called, having already drawn his sword. The red dragon appeared overhead, it's roar shaking the air. "We'll have to hold out. Perhaps if we-"

"Rajan!" Mana cried, running towards them. He grabbed onto his arm frantically. "Petri and Malik ran off! They said they were going after Marik!"

"What!?" The blond looked to Kisara. "Did you see them?"

"No."

"They ran into the woods heading north west," Mana explained hurriedly.

Rajan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ghede has Yugi's soul doesn't he?"

"Yes..." Mahado nodded. "He had taken it shortly before you arrived.

"Then someone has to go after them. If he gets a hold of Malik too then all is lost."

"Rajan, Osiris is the fastest. You'd have better luck," Kisara pointed out.

"But we need Osiris here," Mana squeaked. "Ghede's bugs are coming this way."

Bakura sighed in mock disgust. "Bitch bitch bitch, that's all you're doing. Look, you don't _need_ Osiris here right now. My Diabound can hand it. Rajan go find your brother, Malik, and the psycho."

"But Osiris' attack it effective against-" Mana began to protest, but Atem gripped her shoulder.

"Pharaoh sees where I'm going with this," the thief grinned, looking at Rajan. "Have Osiris hit Diabound with his "Thunder Force"."

Rajan blinked at Bakura as if he'd grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Have Osiris attack Diabound."

"If I do that, you'll die," the blond argued.

"If I was worried about dying, do you think I'd be telling you to do it?" the thief countered.

"It is alright, Rajan," Atem interjected. "Trust him."

"Look, even the Pharaoh's backing me," Bakura laughed, amused that his sworn enemy was on his side. Was imploring others to trust him, the mighty Thief King.

Rajan made a face, eying Bakura suspiciously. "For the record, I like you and don't want you to die, especially not by my Ka," he muttered.

"Touching," the thief rolled his eyes.

"Osiris!" Rajan pointed his hand at Diabound.

"Wait, Rajan!" Kisara cried.

"Is this really wise?" Mahado asked, looking to Atem.

"You witnessed his ability in the last Shadow Game," the former Pharaoh pointed out.

The mage nodded. "In a shadow game, yes. But-"

"Thunder Force!" Rajan shouted, his Ka roaring and launching it's attack at Diabound. Everyone save Bakura and Rajan shielded their eyes from the closeness of the attack. Despite his boasts, the thief folded his arms over his stomach, doubling over momentarily and letting out a short, sharp cry of pain. It was quickly followed by a deep chuckle, Bakura straightening and wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"I...impossible..." Rajan breathed seeing Diabound seemed to be unfazed by the attack.

"Go," Bakura shooed the stunned blond, turning and striding toward the gathering crowd that faced the oncoming insects. Diabound flew on ahead, standing ready to attack. "Diabound, Thunder Force!"

Rajan shook his head after seeing Diabound mimic his own Ka's attack. "Someone's going to have to explain this later. I'll be back as soon as possible."

His words seemed to snap the others out of their daze. "Good luck, Rajan," Mahado said, clapping a hand on the blond's shoulder.

* * *

"Damn it!" Malik cried, lilac eyes searching the brush. "I lost it."

Petri frowned, search as well. "It can't have gotten too far..." An idea struck him. "If he was leading us to Marik, then can't you tell where he is?"

"What?" Malik turned to his companion.

"Well, the legends say that a yami and hikari are bound to each other, body, mind, heart, and soul. I guess I always thought that it meant they could always find each other. Like they were linked, you know?"

Malik made a face. 'Linked? Like...a mind link?' He recalled the shadow game where they had fought Zorc. 'They mentioned something like that...'

---

_"Malik, can you tell Marik to keep Zorc distracted?" Yami asked the blond._

_"How can I do that?" Malik tore his eyes from his yami for a moment._

_"Do you guys still have a mind link?" Yugi questioned._

_"Mind link?"_

_"Never mind," the Pharaoh cut in.(1)_

---

'They never did explain what they meant by it...'

"Malik?"

"I'll try...but I've never had that sort of connection with Marik before," Malik admitted, closing his eyes. 'What am I even trying to feel?' he wondered, a slight chill running down his spine. 'Should I think of Marik? Or think about how he makes me feel? His warmth? His smell?' Lilac eyes shot open as he felt an unmistakable pull as if a heavy magnet had settled in his chest and being drawn to its polar opposite.

"This way(2)!" he shouted, allowing the feeling to guide him. 'Maybe it's just wishful thinking. Maybe I just really want to find him and make sure he's safe.' As he burst into a small clearing, he spotted Marik, chains securely pinning the blond yami to a large tree. 'Or Petri could be right...' "Marik!" he called out in a mix of relief and concern. Marik was slumped against the tree's trunk, his eyes closed and features slack. The teen ignored Petri's calls to stop and was rewarded with the other blond pouncing on his from behind.

"Malik, stop!" Petri panted. "S-sorry about that. You're really fast."

"Let me up, he needs help," Malik grumbled, unpleasantly squashed between the ground and the combined weight of Petri and his backpack.

"I will, but you can't go any further," the blue-eyed blond insisted, getting up and offering Malik a hand. "There's a barrier not even two feet in front of us. If you'd run through it, I wouldn't be able to help you."

"Barrier?" Malik looked around, not seeing any sort of wall. He did notice four small, odd-shaped statues half-hidden by rocks and dead leaves. Before he could raise another question, a wheezing, maniacal laugh erupted from behind the tree Marik was chain to.

"Sharp eyes, runt," Harper laughed, stepping into view. "Not that they'll do you any good." He grinned wildly as his gaze met Malik's, green eyes glittering darkly. "So tell me, little light...hehehehe Do you...hahahaha want to play a--hehehhahaHAHA a game?"

Petri pointed his sword at Harper, standing protectively before Malik. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Well isn't that noble," the demolitionist snickered. "You and I can play a game as well. It's called "sit down and shut up or I'll blow up my hostage". Doesn't that sound like a fun game?" he asked, grinning and producing a stick of dynamite from his suit jacket.

"Wh-what's that?" Petri asked.

"It's called dynamite," Malik explained. "It-"

"No no, let me tell him," Harper insisted with a grin, draping his chain over his forearm and producing a lighter. With the fuse, he held it out, Malik cringing and wondering how the man could be so calm. "You see, when you light the fuse, it burn down - see that spark burning there on the cord? - It burns down into the blasting cap. And when that happens-" He gave the stick a strong throw, the small device exploding in the air with a loud bang coupled with more insane laughter. "Of course, mine are much more powerful than standard issue. Let's just say that there will be....much more of..." he laughed again, barely managing to speak. "The dark one to love!"

Petri lowered his arm, not willing to risk his long lost brother's life. Blue light danced along the blade as it reverted to wood.

"Good boy. Now be a dear and stay out of the way so the grown ups can talk," Harper snickered. Malik put as hand on Petri's shoulder, moving to stand beside him.

"What are your terms?"

* * *

Seto tapped away on his laptop, quickly assessing everything with his company was running smoothly in one window while tracking the news on another. Two irritating days had passed as still they hadn't pinpointed the location of Jean Radcliffe, despite the trail of victims left in his wake.

"Where are you going, Radcliffe?" Seto wondered, trying to decipher the data he was reading. "You seem to be making a lot of pit stops..." He opened two other windows, re-reading over the profiles of bother Jean Radcliffe and Fredrick Harper. He was irritated that the men didn't seem to have any connection. Their companies had no reason to ever interact lest Radcliffe had ever tried to buy out Harper. The former was clean cut and serious while the latter looked more has though he should be in a mental institution.

"There has to be something connecting them...or someone..." the CEO eyed his cellphone for a moment before an idea struck him. "Puppy, come here!" he called. Jounouchi appeared almost immediately.

"Find something Seto?" he asked hopefully. Instead the brunette tossed him his cellphone, a number already dial and connecting. "Eh?"

_"Hello?"_

"Yugi's grandpa?" Jounouchi blinked before holding the device properly. "Hey grandpa! No...er, well, nothing's more wrong than usual I guess. Seto just kinda handed me the phone. I'm guessing he wants to know if anything's happened over there?" The blond half-heartedly glared at his boyfriend. Seto scribbled something on a piece of paper and went back to working on his laptop.

"Wait a sec, let me see here...Ah, he wants to know if there's anything else we should know about the duel Ryou was in." There was silence as Jounouchi listened to the tale, broken only by the CEO hard at work running his business long distance. "Huh...Nah, I don't know if that's helpful, but I'll tell him. Yeah, I'll call if we find out anything else. You too. Talk to you later."

"What did he say?" Seto grumbled.

"Well, just the same story Atem told you the other night. Ryou lost his duel to some crazy guy named Fredrick Harper. Before they could stop him, he vanished saying that "Master Ghede will be pleased". What?" he asked, the CEO turning to stare at him a moment.

"Master "Ghede"?"

"Yeah...Hey, you think-" Seto turned back to his computer, already typing- "that guy's the key?" Jounouchi asked, leaning over his lover's shoulder.

"How would it be spelled," the CEO muttered, trying various spelling. Suddenly one search yielded a result for a company called Ghede Industries(3). "Seattle?" Seto brought up another window, looking over a complied list of people who had recently been admitted to hospitals in unexplainable comas as well as their locations. Another window opened showing a map of the United States with dots corresponding to the list. The CEO stood, looking at Jounouchi. "Get the others. We're going to Seattle, Washington."

* * *

"We play a game of Duel Monsters using the Deck Master system. If you win, I'll let your friend here go. If I win, I get your soul," Harper explained, chuckling.

"What about Ryou?" Malik sniped.

"Oh? The other light?" Harper held up his chain, showing off his collection of charms, each a different shape. "Hmmm, so many souls. I don't know which one he is," he pouted mockingly. "But I guess if you win I'll let you pick one. It's not likely to happen though. My deck master will be the dark one's Ka, which I can feel is quite powerful."

'So it will be like Ryou's duel," Malik thought. 'My deck master will be my Ka, whatever that may be. I'll have to make it work. For Marik and Ryou's sake.' "Fine then."

The small, bomb-like creature from before appeared, this time carrying a contract with it for teen to inspect. Petri bit his lip, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword as he watch Malik take the document and read over it.

'Can't I do something to stop this? But what? I don't want Marik to get hurt...I wish he was awake or that Rajan were here. They always know what to do...'

Harper laughed, producing a dagger from inside his jacket, eyes wild with delight as he launched the weapon through the air, intending to strike Malik non-fatally. "Signed in blood!" he cackled. Stunned, Malik took a small step back from the oncoming blade, his momentary hesitation leaving him vulnerable. Petri had just moved to push the teen out of harms way when the dagger was deflected.

Rajan's sword paused in the air before Malik's chest, the dagger knocked harmlessly away to embed in the dirt. Crimson eyes glared at Harper, their own panting slightly from his sudden appearance.

"Yeah...no."

"Ah so now both brothers are here. What a nuisance," Harper tsked. "But it doesn't matter. Like I told the runt over there, if you interfere, I'll gladly blow my hostage to bits." For emphasis, he produced another stick of dynamite, waving it in the air before him.

"Rajan," Malik began, but the man shook his head and took the contract from the teen and glancing over it.

"New rules," he announced, unintimidated by Harper's threat. "Your "hostage" is our older brother. Since you have one of the gods on your side, then my Ka will be Malik's "Deck Master". If we win, then you have to set all of the souls you've captured free."

"Che, please. You're in no position to be making demands," Harper snarled. "Besides, I already have one of the lights in my collection. If you want all of these souls, you're going to have to offer more than just one light."

"If you win," Marik spoke suddenly, all eyes suddenly on the "hostage". "Then you get all of our souls." One lavender eyes opened half way, focusing on Harper.

Rajan opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, turning his attention from Marik to Harper. "That's fine."

"What!?" Malik looked between Rajan and Marik. "Are you insane!?"

"If Marik trusts you with our lives, then that's all I need to know," the crimson-eyed blond replied coolly. Petri nodded, slipping his wooden sword through his belt.

Harper threw his head back and laughed. "Make it so!" His little Djab reached up to Rajan so the contract, which was relinquished so it could make the necessary adjustments. Malik felt as though he might faint for a moment at the thought that it was now not only his soul on the line, but that of his two new friends and his lover.

"When the battle begins," Rajan said quietly, "do what you must. I'll trust your judgment as I am not entirely familiar with how this game is played."

"You really trust me to win? Ryou was...is a good duelist too and this guy beat him," Malik whispered.

"As I said, Marik trusts you not only with his life, but with ours. Obviously he knows something that I don't. In a head on fight, I don't think Osiris could beat Raa, but perhaps you know a way."

Malik reached behind him when the edited contract was presented to him and drew the Millennium Rod from his belt loop. As an after thought, he shrugged off his back pack before unsheathing the rod's hidden dagger and pricking his finger. After writing his name, he replaced the rod behind his back and activated his duel disk.

Marik closed his eyes again, seemingly relaxed as the duel began.

"You can have the first turn, little light," Harper chuckled confidently. 'Oh this will be so much fun. If these two control Obelisk and Osiris, then the dark's Ka must be Raa. I'll win easily!'

"Fine. Draw!" Malik drew his card and added it to his hand. "I'm really not in the mood for a long, drawn out duel right now so I'm just going to go ahead and summon my Deck Master to the field. Come forth Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu!" Rajan closed his eyes, his Ka spirit appearing in the air behind him, roaring at Harper with it's lower jaw. "Because it's my first turn, I can't attack, but I also won't play any cards this turn. Osiris' attack strength is based on the number of cards I hold in my hand, which means he's currently at 6000 attack strength. I end my turn."

Harper cackled, drawing his card, grinning wildly. "Oh, so that's the game you want to play is it? hahahahaha Then I -hehe- I summon _my _Deck Master to the field as well! Come forth: Winged Dragon of Raa!(4)"

'Marik, I think I know what your plan is,' Malik thought.

Harper growled as his Deck Master appeared not as a flame breathing dragon or a mighty phoenix as he had seem images of, but as a golden ball. "What is this!? That's not Raa!"

Marik's eyes opened again lazily. "You can't use my Ka," he said boredly.

"What!?" Harper snapped, glaring at him.

"You didn't say the magic words," the yami explained, rolling his eye dramatically before letting it fall closed again.

"Hmm, that's right," Malik hummed. "But then, I thought you'd have known that, Harper." He looked over at Rajan. "Don't you think he should have known that?"

"It is a shame," Rajan nodded in agreement. "Surely if you're going to boast about using Raa, you'd know how to use him." He caught Malik's gaze, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. 'Magic words?'

"Shut up!" Harper snapped irritably.

"I guess it would be only right to tell you," Malik muttered, tapping a finger against his lips. "In order to summon Ra, you have to say the proper incantation. And there are incantations to use his attacks, which he has several..." the teen sighed and shook his head. "Rajan was trying to even the playing field too by letting each of us use a god in this duel. It's just not fair for you to not be able to use yours..." He shrugged, shaking his head again. "I guess...for the sake of playing a fair duel, I should tell you..."

"No hikari!" Marik shouted, both eyes opening suddenly and pulling against his restraints. "If you tell him the chant-!"

"I know, Marik!" Malik called back. Rajan and Petri shared a worried glance. "But it's the right thing to do."

Harper's grin reappeared at the exchange. "I agree. Tell me, what is this "chant" I need to say?"

Malik sighed, holding up one finger. "I'm only going to say this one time, so you'd better listen carefully." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his expression neutral as he spoke.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight  
Envelop the forest in your glow and cast your rage upon my foe  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win  
Appear in this game as I call your name:"

Malik opened his eyes, one hand stretching over head as he called out "Raa no Yoku Shin Ryuu!"

Harper grinned and opened his mouth to speak when the orb that was Raa shifted suddenly, unfolding slowly to reveal the Kaa in it's dragon form.

"What!?"

The chains binding Marik shattered and the blond gave Harper a smug look before bounding across the field to stand beside Malik.

"Oh," Malik snapped his fingers. "That's right, when Ra is played, whoever says the chant gets control of him." He lightly hit the heel of his hand against his forehead. "How stupid of me..."

"But...Raa is my Deck Master!" Harper shouted angrily.

"Then you should have said the chant first, stupid," Marik snickered.

"Leave it to you to be over dramatic," Rajan sighed, smiling at his older brother who grinned back.

Enraged, Harper placed three cards face down. 'I'll just have to do this on my own then. "I end my turn."

"And I'm ending this duel," Malik smirked, drawing a card. "Osiris now has 7000 attack points, but that's not enough. I'm also going to show you Marik's favorite attack: One. Turn. Kill."

"One Turn Kill?" Harper repeated. 'No matter what he tries to do, I have three traps waiting for him...What?' he stared in confusing as Malik held his arm to show that his life points were dropping quickly.

"By tributing all of my life points but one, I can give them all to Ra. And don't think I've forgotten your face down cards. Trap cards don't work against the gods." AS the Life Point meter finally stopped on "1", Malik pointed at Harper. "And just to teach you not to mess with my friends again, I want more Raa and Osiris to attack you together."

Harper gaped as both creatures started their attack, bringing his arms up instinctively to shield himself from the combined onslaught. He cried out as he was knocked off his feet, looking up at Malik and the others as his life points inevitably fell to zero.

"No...**NO!**" he roared, though to no avail as one by one his charms shattered, freeing the souls he had trapped. Behind Malik's back, the Millennium Rod glowed softly for just a second.

With a final cry of outrage, he glared at Malik. "This...this isn't over!"

"Oh, it is, Harper," Rajan growled, charging forward as the totems shattered as well. Before he could reach him, however, Harper grasped his chain tightly in both hands.

"Lord Ghede will get you, little light! Mark my words!" he shouted, the chain taking on a faint glow before the CEO vanished, narrowly escaping Rajan's blade.

"Let him try," the blond spat before turning to face the others.

Malik squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating Marik's typical reaction to being reunited with him. Instead, the yami grabbed him by his shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. Surprised, Malik blinked his eyes open to be Marik's.

"Hi hikari...I missed you," he cooed.

Malik chuckled, wrapping his arms around his yami's neck. "I missed you too, Marik." They shared a chaste kiss, the teen not feeling exactly comfortable with the thought of making out in front of his yami's brothers.

Petri looked up at Rajan as he came to stand beside him. "This is our big brother?" he asked innocently.

Rajan crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "No no, remember? I'm the oldest. Don't you forget it."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that, big brother!" Petri nodded, closing his eyes as well.

Marik looked up from Malik and blinked at the pair.

"Yep, sure is good being the oldest brother of two. Since, you know Petri, it's just you and me."

"Yep," Petri agreed, nodding.

Lavender eyes narrowed slightly, the right one twitching subtly as Marik walked toward them, cracking his knuckles. "Is that so? You're the oldest, huh?"

Rajan opened one eye to regard Marik thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

A heartbeat later, Rajan found himself trapped in a headlock, Petri hoisted in the air by the back of his shirt and cloak.

"Shit, he's gotten stronger," Rajan cried, grabbing at Marik's arm and trying to get free.

"Gah! P-please put me down, big brother! I was kidding!" Petri whined, kicking his feet and trying to get free. Malik watched on in stunned silence as his yami gently set the blue-eyed blond back on the ground.

"See? Now Petri remembers who his big brother is," Marik chided, looking down at Rajan. "Are you going to show your big brother some respect?"

"That depends, have pigs learned to fly yet? OW!" Rajan's efforts to escape doubled as Marik rubbed his knuckles against the top of his brother's head. "Stop! Stop it!"

Petri sighed, glancing at Malik. "Don't worry, this is normal for them," he assured the hikari. Both Rajan and Marik laughed, the latter playfully mussing the former's hair.

"Really now, we have to stop," Rajan sighed, looking sternly up at Marik. "The others are in danger, your friends included."

Marik's smile dropped as he released his brother and looked at Malik.

"Isis, Rajan, Yugi, Atem, and Bakura came here with me after you and Rishid disappeared," Malik explained.

"I found Rishid," Petri stated.

"And Yugi's soul was taken. But everyone's at the temple, where we should be headed now. I'll explain on the way." Osiris appeared in the air above them.

* * *

AN: And there. Finally got this chapter done. It's been bugging me all day. for some reason, I would write a few lines and then get myself distracted with something else. But now it's written and it's posted.

And look, the brothers are back together again. Tune in next time to see what happens next!

And OMG the others are going to Seattle! I've never been there :O How will I pull this one off!

For the record, I tweaked Diabound's ability a little. He's supposed to only steal/copy abilities of opponents he defeats.

If you think Bakura is OP (overpowered), don't think that. not yet anyway. Wait until the next chapter before you say that! Because you might be surprised.

And...I forget what else I was going to say...oh well, maybe I'll remember later.

(1) This was a scene from _Hikari no Yami no Game_. Ah, good times...And I doing too many flash backs?

(2) For some reason, I hear Malik saying this like the orbs in Sonic Adventure one that point you in the direction to go if you get lost. The Japanese voice, mind you. "Kochiro!" if I recall correctly.

(3) All the villains had companies with their names in the title. Isn't that just neat! :D *hides*

(4) LOL Silly Harper, using the English name for Raa. Thought maybe he should have said "Mega Ultra Chicken. Then Malik could have been like "Arise Chicken! Arise!" ...Expect to see that in the bloopers section later....

Good night!


	11. Questions That Need Answers

AN: Are you ready!? This is a rather long chapter. I hope it makes as much sense to you as it did to me while I was writing it.

I was originally going to cut it off sooner, but I wanted to just go ahead and finish off the day. So there you have it. Enjoy your chapter (which I guess _is_ technically a double chapter) and enjoy your plushies! *sets out a box full of limited edition superspecialawesome...hard plastic Ra-in-Dragon-Form toys which open like easter eggs to reveal a soft, plushie Phoenix* *Thinks that should be a real toy*

Anyway, I have Thanksgiving stuff to prepare for. May you all have a happy, healthy Turkey Day (if you celebrate it. If not, have a turkey leg or something unless you're vegetarian. In that case, more turkey for Bakura!) and spend time with your families. Be thankful and all that stuff. And stay home unless you really really need something until Monday. Post Thanksgiving Shopping is scary and full of angry people...Be safe!

Thank you for reading and cookies for reviewing (11 more and I'll have 100 reviews! Awesome :D)

* * *

"Uhnnn...What a strange dream...Why do I feel like I have a hang over? I don't drink..." the teen sluggishly tried to move his body. Something felt vaguely familiar about how it responded to commands, but he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. He opted to lay still for a moment and try to gather his thoughts.

'I hear voices...we have company?' he wondered aloud. 'I should tell them about my dream...it was really weird...'

_"I'm worried about Ryou..." _A familiar voice spoke. It sounded muffled and distant to the teen's ears.

'Hmn? Why are they worried?'

_"I think he'll be alright," _another voice replied calmly.

"Who's that? Did 'Kura invite people over? Hn. I should get up...make tea and...Why didn't 'Kura wake me up? Am...am I sick? Is that why my head hurts?" he tried to wrap his mind around the notion and shook his head. Slowly the teen managed to sit up, whining a bit and keeping his eyes tightly shut. "Aspirin..." he muttered, pushing himself off the bed and stumbling to where the door should have been only to find it two feet to the left.

"I must be sick...can't even remember where the door is..." he muttered, pushing it open. In the next instant a cold wind blew across his face, tugging his hair back. Bright light intensified his headache but the voices he had heard were more distinct now.

"Slow down, Marik," Malik's voice spoke. "Are you trying to eat all the food in that bag?"

"But hi-ka-riiii," the yami whined in return. "I'm soooo hungryyyyy."

"You know, I really am starting to doubt you're the oldest," another man spoke, chuckling.

"Shush you," Marik replied, sounding as though he had just shoved a bite of food in his mouth.

'What's going on?' the teen wondered, a forearm raised to shield his eyes as he slowly opened them. The first thing he noticed was how red the ground beneath him was. It reminded him of Bakura's trench coat until he realized it looked scaly. Looking around, he saw that he stood behind Malik, the blond teen trying to protect the contents of a backpack from Marik, who was attempting to use puppy eyes to sway the hikari into returning it to him. Another teen sat in front of Marik on the strange red floor, hiding a grin behind one hand as he watched the yami and hikari. Beyond him in a half crouch stood another young man, his back to the others.

"By the way, Marik, I was wondering...What happened to your eyes?" the blue-eyed teen asked.

"Hmph? My eyes?" Marik asked, pointing at his eyes with his index fingers. "My eyes match hikari's eyes," he replied as if it were the obvious answer.

"They've been that color as long as I've known him," Malik confirmed.

Raising his gaze further and blinking against the sunlight, the teen realized they were all outside and seemed to be moving quickly. 'What's that at the end of the floor there? It looks almost like...a dragon's head?' Realization began to dawn on the teen and he looked down to his left to see the tops of trees far below them.

"They are different from when we were last together," Rajan admitted. "They used to-"

"_**KYAAA!**_" the teen dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Malik's shoulders.

"-be an amber color."

"GYAA!" the blond cried, flailing slightly and only maintaining his balance when Marik instinctively grabbed his wrists.

"Hikari!"

"What's wrong, Malik?" Rajan called back, concerned.

_"What's going on!? Where are we!? Are we on Osiris!? Why are we on Osiris!?"_

"R-ryou?" Malik looked back over his shoulder to meet Ryou's panicked, confused gaze.

"Ryou?" Petri asked, looking around. "The hikari Harper kidnapped? Where is he?"

"H-he's right here," Malik replied, point behind him. "Well..in spirit..."

"Where?" Marik asked, reaching forward with a hand and earning a frightened squeak from Ryou that only Malik could hear.

"Ah...you just put your hand through his face, Marik..."

"But hikari, I don't feel Bakura's hikari," the yami whined, waving his hand in the air over Malik's shoulder.

The blond teen grabbed Marik's wrist and pushed his hand away. "I said he was a spirit! Of course you can't feel him."

"_Wait..I'm a...spirit? Am...am I...AH! You mean that wasn't a dream!?_" Ryou cried, trying to meet Malik's gaze.

"Well...was your "dream" that you lost a duel and had your soul stolen by some maniac named Fredrick Harper?" the blond asked.

Ryou whimpered, hiding his face in Malik's shoulder. "_Nnnn 'Kura's probably furious with me.._."

"What's he doing now, hikari?" Marik asked, squinting and staring at where he assumed Ryou was.

"Wait...but if Harper released his soul, why didn't it go back to his body?" Petri asked.

"The obvious answer would be that Ryou's body is in the other world. His soul likely couldn't make the trek to return to it alone," Rajan guessed. "But why is it with Malik? And why can't we see him as well?"

Marik looked around at everyone, baffled. "Hikari has the Millennium Rod behind his back. I saw it."

Malik blinked, reaching behind him and producing the item. "You think...?" Marik shrugged.

Rajan studied the item quietly for a moment. "We're almost their. We should get ready to fight." He looked up suddenly, blinking a few times and then closing his eyes and focusing(1). "...I don't believe it..."

"What?" Petri asked.

"Bakura's still fighting..."

"_'Kura?_"

"Why does it surprise you that he's still fighting?" Malik asked. Rajan opened his eyes, looking to the teen.

"Because I half expected him to either be unconscious or dead by now. No one has that kind of stamina. Not even Petri or myself."

"Well, can't let the tombrobber have all the fun," Marik smirked, standing up and looking to the battle taking place below. "Rajan, keep Bakura's hikari and my hikari safe."

"Can do," Rajan nodded.

"Wait, did you just-" Malik started to ask but Marik suddenly sprinted forward several steps before leaping into the air and plummeting toward the ground in a dive.

"Ehn, show off," Petri muttered, standing as well. "Can you just get me close to Obelisk when I summon him?"

"You don't want to imitate Marik?" Rajan smirked.

"He...but...What!?" Malik gaped, trying to ask several questions at once but failing.

"Marik's fine," Rajan assured the dumbfounded hikari. As if to prove this fact, Raa suddenly rose into the air beside them in it's dragon form, the yami grinning at Rajan's passengers. With a cry, the Ka burst into flames, changing into it's phoenix form. "It figures your Ka would have the ability to set _itself_ on fire!" the crimson eyed brother shouted.

"Hey! You really aren't going to let me live that down are you!?" Marik shouted back. "Five times..."

"_**Five!?**_" Rajan and Petri demanded, but Raa suddenly dove toward the ground, out of sight.

"He called you _Rajan_!" Malik shouted suddenly, pointing at the man in question.

"And?"

"He _never_ calls anyone by name!" the blond exclaimed. "Not since he came back from the shadow realm. Not even me!"

The two siblings exchanged a glance before Rajan looked back to Malik. "We're going to need to talk later."

Petri nodded, holding out his hand. "Come forth, Obelisk no Kyo Shin Hen!"

:Malik?: Ryou asked curiously. The blond looked back suddenly, realizing that the other hadn't actually spoken. Closing his eyes and clutching the Millennium Rod tightly, he tried to respond in the same way.

:What's wrong Ryou?:

Ryou bit his lip as he debating on his question. :I...have a favor to ask...:

* * *

Bakura tossed his head back, laughing as Diabound continued using both his own as well as Osiris' attack against the insects. They were holding out well enough, though they appeared to be making no progress. Several people had approached the thief to question his well being, but he had shooed them away insisting that he was fine. He could tell from the way many were looking at him that he had their respect at least. He stood tall, trench coat open and flowing around him, grinning and seeming to enjoy himself despite being in a life-or-death struggle against the insect horde sent by Ghede to finish them off.

On the inside, however, he was screaming. Mostly profanities in whichever language seemed more appropriate, though occasionally he was cursing himself for being stubborn.

Reinforcements had arrived. Not many, but enough that he could have at least stepped back and taken that break so many had insisted he needed. Rajan hadn't been gone that long, but Bakura was constantly directing Diabound to attack and had just allowed his Ka to be struck by Osiris. Still the thief was determined to last at least until Rajan returned.

'Stupid pride...' he thought bitterly but quickly repressed that thought under another barrage of swears and willing himself to ignore his growing fatigue.

"They're back!" someone shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the sky. Beside Osiris flew Raa, bursting into flames and diving toward the insects. Obelisk appeared next, bursting from the earth and letting out a battle cry. The sky dragon flew passed it before beginning it's own assault.

"Heh, about time they showed up," Bakura smirked, resting his hands on his hips. 'Thank...someone...I don't care who...' he thought in relief. Though he continued directing Diabound to attack, he had slowed to a more tolerable level. The battle continued for another hour before the insects successfully retreated and Mahado called for a cease-fire.

Bakura recalled Diabound easily, flashing a grin to onlookers and striding toward the central area of the temple ruins in search of the others. He found himself forcing back thoughts of how comfortable the ground might be if he just laid down for a nap. 'I didn't get enough sleep last night.' 'That was a long fight.' And other such whispers were likewise batted away. He moved forward on pride and stubborn determination alone, not wanting to show any sort of weakness regardless of who might be watching.

Willing any sign of fatigue from his features, the thief grinned as he approached the others, spotting Marik standing with his brothers and Malik facing Mahado, Mana, and Atem. "Well well, look who's finally decided to turn up."

The blond yami looked up at Bakura and grinned. "Hi tombrobber!"

Rajan's gaze flickered to his brother for a brief second, noting how he addressed Bakura before holding a hand out to the thief. "I need to shake your hand."

Bakura quirked a brow but clasped the offered hand firmly. "Heh, impressed I take it?"

Rajan clutched the captured hand and pressed the fingers of his other hand against the thief's wrist. "That and I'm honestly amazed to see you walking and talking right now."

Bakura laughed confidently, meeting Rajan's gaze. 'Don't you dare...' "I'm fine."

The crimson eyes narrowed marginally but the blond released the thief's hand. "Anyway, there's someone else who wants to see you."

"It'd better not be a healer wasting their time," the thief tsked.

"Though it might be advisable," Atem said, a hint of concern in his tone.

'Oh ho, and now the Pharaoh's concerned about my health as well,' Bakura though with amusement. "Whatever," he shrugged, looking around. "Well? Where is this mystery person?"

Malik's gaze dropped and he clutched the Millennium Rod tightly in his hands, biting his lip softly. Just as Bakura noticed that the teen was acting strangely, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry!" Malik said, his voice sounding softer than usual. "I-I'm sorry 'Kura."

Bakura's eyes widened, looking Malik over curiously. The others remained silent, though Marik fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I-it's my fault. I...I lost that stupid duel...I let him cut my face like that..." a soft whimper came from the teen and he raised his gaze to meet Bakura's, revealing that his eyes were a familiar shade of brown rather than their usual lilac. The thief just stared dumbfounded as the realization of who was speaking hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Ryou..."

"I should have been more careful," Ryou said, angry with himself. "I walked right into every trap he set. And then I made you...made all of you worry about me. I-" his words were cut off as the thief suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his shoulders, silencing his needless apologies with a kiss.

Marik watched silently, fingers twitching slightly but the kiss was brief, Bakura looking into Malik/Ryou's eyes, but only seeing the latter.

"Shut up. You didn't do anything wrong so shut up," he said lowly. He pulled the teen against him and looked at Rajan. "Does that mean Harper's dead?"

"He escaped before we could finish him off," Rajan replied.

"Che, bastard better stay hidden if he knows what's good for him," the thief tsked, returning his gaze to the teen in his arms. "You realize that when we get home, you're never leaving the house again." he smirked, not caring if they had an audience for their reunion.

"What? You can't just keep me home. And it's not like I wa-" again Ryou was cut off as Bakura pressed another kiss to the teen's lips, not registering that it was Malik's body he was kissing.

A fact that didn't escape a certain other yami. In a flash, the thief felt a strong hand on his forehead shove him away from Malik/Ryou, lavender eyes smoldering as he separated them and stood between them.

"Your hikari's fine," Marik growled. "Now stop kissing _Malik_."

* * *

Harper scrowled and limped through the castle, ignoring the milling insects that were slowly transforming the building to match the hives that Ghede maintained. He let his chain drag the floor beside him, too weakened to coil it properly.

'Stupid light. Stupid god-things,' he thought bitterly. He dreaded facing his employer with the news of his failure but knew he had little choice.

He felt the loss of the souls he had gathered as if it had lost a part of himself. This, he knew, was expected as each soul he won began a part of him to an extent. He felt their presence and could draw on their power though they existed outside of him. The sudden loss of contact had left him weak as much as the fight against Malik had and he was sweaty and cold.

Finally he approached the top of the stairs, emerging in what had once been the observatory. Little remained of the walls and the ceiling had been completely removed, several large insects working to restructure the room to Ghede's liking. The man himself stood tall and imposing in the center of the room, his back to Harper, his hands before him, one clutching his cane while the other hovered around the glowing crystal atop it.

"Master Ghede..." The hand near the crystal lowered, but the man said nothing. Harper coughed softly. "I found another of the lights you wanted sir...and challenged him. But...well, he cheated somehow. Him and those brothers." Ghede turned to face his minion, his features still betraying no emotion. "I had his dark, who's gros bon ange turned out to be the Winged Dragon of Raa. I would have won easily if those two blond pests hadn't interfered." He didn't need mention that he had lost all the souls he had gathered, knowing his employer would have noticed by this time.

"It's fine." Ghede's reply silenced the man and he took a few steps closer. "I have the light of fate. They will bring what I want to me to try and retrieve it." He paused, lifting a hand and caressing Harper's left cheek, sending a chill down the man's spine. "I will grant you one last chance, but remember this: I do not employ failures. Let this serve as a reminder."

Harper screamed until the pain became unbearable and he blacked out.

* * *

No one spoke, unable to do more than stare at Marik as the blond glared at Bakura. The thief blinked a few times before realizing that his jaw had dropped at being forced away and he quickly corrected that fact, straightening and offering a cocky grin. "Heh, what's the matter? Afraid I'll tea-" a strong hand grabbed his face, covering his mouth. He cursed his fatigue, but wondered if his reflexes would have been fast enough to dodge the blond even if he was well rested.

"Don't." Marik warned, shaking the index finger of his other hand at him. "I know what you're going to say. And I know you're not going to mean it. But if you say it-" he grip tightened slightly. "-I _will_ kill you." His gaze locked with Bakura's for a second and something flickered in his eyes before he suddenly released the thief and buried his hands in his own hair, lavender eyes squeezing shut.

"Marik!" Malik cried, rushing around his yami and pushing the Millennium Rod into Bakura's numb hands.

"What's wrong?" Rajan asked, snapping out of the trance Marik's outburst had caused all the onlookers.

"My head hurts," the yami half growled, half whined.

"Is there somewhere we could go to be alone for a bit?" Malik asked, looking to Rajan and Mahado. "I'll take care of him. You guys should talk to Ryou. He's been through alot."

Mahado shook his head slightly and motioned to Mana. "Will you-"

"Yeah," the younger mage nodded quickly, motioning for them to follow her. Once they were out of ear shot, Petri looked at the others.

"That...that's not like him at all..." he said quietly.

"No," Rajan said quietly. "That's not true, Petri." All eyes fell on the crimson-eyed blond and he sighed, watching Marik. "You never saw it, but Marik had a nasty temper. Especially if anyone messes with his family..." he sighed and looked to Bakura and Atem. "He's changed since we last saw him, but he's still the same Marik."

"He has...been through a great deal," Atem nodded. There was a moment of silence before Bakura held up the Millennium Rod, studying it for a moment.

"Huh...strange that Ryou's soul would end up in here," he stated thoughtfully. "Would have thought it would come back to the Ring if anything else."

Mahado held out his hand. "May I see that for a moment?" The thief glanced at the mage but relented, handing him the item. "Rather than having to borrow a body to speak to us, I have a temporary solution." He closed his eyes and chanted softly, a soft, purple glow spreading from his hand to the Rod. When he finished, the glow faded from the item and began again in the air just before him. In it's wake stood a transparent and slightly confused Ryou wearing the outfit he had during the Battle City Tournament. "There we are."

"So this is the third hikari," Rajan mused thoughtfully.

"Hmm? You can see me?" The teen looked around before looking down at his hands. Mahado offered the Millennium Rod to him.

"As I said, it is a temporary solution. You're still a spirit, but at least you can be seen and heard now," Mahado explained.

Ryou grasped the rod and nodded before moving to stand beside Bakura. "Thank you..."

"So. Do you recall what happened?" Rajan asked. Ryou nodded in response. "Tell us."

* * *

Mana led Malik and Marik to a quiet corner of the small sick bay(2) that had been set up for the injured. "If you guys need anything, just call out, alright? no one should bother you guys back here."

"Thank you, Mana," Malik replied, watching he leave. He guided Marik to the bed which was little more than a futon and helped him sit. The yami clung to him, whimpering about how much his head hurt. After a few minutes of trying to console him, Malik pushing him away slightly.

"Here, let's do this." He carefully removed Marik's cloak before pulling off his own shirt and made himself comfortable. The yami immediately curled up beside him, attaching himself to Malik's waist and resting his head on the teen's bare chest. Once he was settled, the hikari covered them with the cloak and gently ran his fingers through the unruly blond spikes. "Better?"

Marik nodded his head slightly, snuggling a bit closer. "_My_ hikari."

"Yes, your hikari," Malik soothed. A thought struck him. "You called me Malik back there. I was starting to think you'd forgotten my name."

"I know everyone's names, hikari" Marik muttered.

"Then why do you give everyone a nickname?"

"..."

"Marik?" Malik looked down at the yami when he didn't respond. Finally he decided to change the subject. "I hope Yugi's-"

"Tombrobber kissed you," Marik interrupted.

"What? No he-"

"He was kissing you and pretending he was kissing Bakura's hikari but he was still kissing you," Marik growled softly, tightening his grip on Malik possessively.

"Bakura would never kiss me," Malik insisted.

"You wanted him to."

The teen blinked a few times and then blushed slightly. "Oh...you knew that I...well, we were sharing a body at the time, so you would know about that..."

Marik turned his head to shoot Malik a glare. "Hikari, even if we _weren't_ sharing a body, it was obvious. You _wanted _to kiss tombrobber. You _like_ him."

"No," Malik snapped, meeting Marik's glare. "I did have a crush on him. For a long time I did. But tell me, why would I still want Bakura when I have you?"

Marik seemed to think about this fact for a moment, seemingly unconvinced. Malik leaned down, kissing the yami's forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd kiss me...or well, Ryou. Forgive me?"

Marik leaned forward and pressed his lips to Malik's. "My hikari kisses," he murmuered, stealing another kiss before resting his head against his hikari's chest again. Malik smiled and resumed combing his fingers through his yami's hair.

"Yes, your hikari kisses."

"Um...excuse me?" Petri's voice spoke quietly. The hikari looked up at the teen cautiously approached. "You don't have to get up...I just wanted to say something to Marik."

"Sure," Malik nodded. The blue-eyed teen came closer.

"I just wanted to say that...I know we joke around and all...but I missed you, Marik. And I'm glad to have you around again. And I know Rajan is too." Petri sighed. "That's all...Sorry for bothering you two." He quickly turned to leave.

"Petri-" Marik's voice stopped him and he glanced back. "I missed you guys too."

The teen smiled. "There's a lot to do and it's getting dark already so I'll see you in the morning, big brother. You two take it easy for now."

As Petri left, Malik closed his eyes. 'He calls both his brothers by name easily...Eh, I'll ask Rajan about it tomorrow,' he thought, focusing his attention on the yami attached to his waist. "Head still hurt?"

"Ra(3) yes," Marik groaned in reply.

* * *

Ryou hovered near Mahado as the mage, Rajan, and Atem spoke. Bakura had departed to help with some of the projects that needed to be finished and the teen wished he had been able to go with him. However, he had been needed for the current discussion as he had been close to Harper for a few days now as well as now being tied to a Millennium Item.

The latter was the current topic being discussed.

"Bakura did have a point," Mahado muttered, eying the Millennium Rod. He held the Ring, which Bakura had willingly given up to it's former owner before departing. "Both Ryou and Bakura were bound to the Millennium Ring in a way. Bakura was sealed within it and Ryou was destined to carry it. since his body is in another world, it would make more sense for his soul to return to someplace familiar at least."

"But does it make a difference that the Millennium Rod held...a soul once as well?" Atem asked, still wishing to spare Marik's brothers from knowing everything that had happened to the blond yami.

"It does, my...I mean, Atem," Mahado replied. "I know you are avoiding the subject and why, but it is something that needs to be addressed," he added. "Only three of the Millennium Items held souls, though certainly all seven held the potential to do so. However the situation in which each soul was bound to the item differed for each of you. You sealed yourself within the Millennium Puzzle along with sealing away _most_ of Zorc using your name. Bakura, because of the portion of Zorc that had attached itself to his soul, was sealed via Zorc within the Millennium Ring. And Marik..." he paused, seeming to reconsider continuing for a moment. "Marik, from what I can gather from our talk earlier today, was possibly killed by the Millennium Rod itself, though that alone wasn't likely the catalyst for his soul being sealed away."

Atem watched Rajan out of the corner of his eye. "And the hikaris are bound to the items because of their respective yamis, yes? So likely only Marik's and Malik's souls should be able to reside in the Millennium Rod?"

"Makes sense," Rajan muttered distractedly.

"I'd like to hold onto the items for now, Atem," Mahado said. "I would like a chance to study them and think this over." He smiled at Ryou. "Except for the Millennium Rod, of course. If I need to see it, I'll send for you, Ryou."

"Thank you," the teen sighed. "Can I go? I want to look for Bakura."

"That's fine. Tell him to get some rest," the mage smiled.

"Tell him I'll knock him out if he refuses," Rajan added.

"I will. Good night Atem. Rajan. Mahado." He gave a small bow before floating off. He marveled at how easy it was to adapt to gliding through the air rather than walk. He had also found since the sun had set that he seemed to see better in the dark than he could before. Everyone was pleasant with him and offered to help him find the missing thief, though he politely declined and continued his search.

'A lot of people have seen him. It's strange, Bakura's been really helpful and no one's complained about hims being an ass to them. But where did he run off to?' He paused, looking around suddenly. He changed direction and glided to a more secluded part of the temple, following a small tug he felt in his chest. Finally he saw the thief slouched against a wall, well out of sight of anyone who might come looking for him. Worried, the teen slipped closer, floating low to the ground to try and peer into the other's face.

"'Kura?" Violet eyes parted slightly and Ryou huffed a bit. "What are you doing all the way over here? And why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because by some cruel twist of irony, I can't," the thief muttered, his voice straining a little when he spoke.

"What?" Ryou changed his position in the air and dropped carefully to the ground to kneel beside Bakura, gently resting a hand on the back of Bakura's head to check for a fever before remember he lacked the sense of touch to do so.

"I don't know," Bakura sighed, closing his eyes. "All I know is I'm f***ing tired and can't f***ing sleep no matter how hard I f***ing try."

Ryou frowned. "Yeah, you usually don't say _that_ word repeatedly unless you're really tired or angry..." he moved again, blushing a bit and straddling Bakura's lap, his arms wrapping around his neck and pressing their foreheads together. "My poor 'Kura..." he breathed, pressing a warm kiss to the thief's mouth. Though he felt only a vague sensation from the act, he hoped that he could perhaps distract Bakura with it or that the thief could feel the emotions he was trying to convey.

Plus had had missed his lover for the past several days they had been separated. He missed the feel of being connected with Bakura, despite that the thief was occasionally far from gentle. Not that he'd ever admit to anyone that he enjoyed it so long as it was Bakura.

Chocolate eyes snapped open and Ryou leaned back, blinking at Bakura. "You really are tired..." he whispered worriedly, concerned by the completely lack of response.

"I'm molesting you with my mind," Bakura insisted quietly, meeting his gaze wearily. "In fact...molest yourself and I'll watch."

"'Kura!" Ryou squeaked, blushing brightly.

"Thief King." A soft laugh rumbled in Bakura's chest.

"Th-that's not..." the teen trailed off with a huff.

"Seriously, though, I know what you're doing. And you don't have to," the thief murmured. "It wasn't your fault. You don't have to "make it up to me" or any of that bull shit."

Ryou maintained his blush and pressed his forehead against Bakura's once more. "Why didn't you just tell them you were tired? They have a few beds. From what I've heard, you could have not only gotten a bed, but been pampered and treated like royalty. These people like you're some sort of god."

"Then let them think I'm off being godly somewhere else," the thief tsked.

"You do realize that after you fall asleep I'm just going to go tell them where you are," Ryou threatened.

"You'd have to make me fall asleep first," Bakura taunted.

The teen bit his bottom lip a moment. "Fine. Fine, I'll make you go to sleep. And I won't even need Rajan to come and knock you out."

"As if he could."

"I'm going to lull you to sleep with my horrible singing," Ryou stated threateningly.

"...That's it? I have to sit hear and listen to you sing?" The thief chuckled quietly and settled back as comfortably as he could. "Go ahead. I've missed hearing your voice."

Ryou blushed a bit and closed his eyes, bringing to mind a song that reminded him for them. Unbeknownest to either the teen or the thief, someone had stumbled upon them and was smiling at them.

"Ohhh he's going to sing," she whispered, looking back at her Ka spirit, who shook her head.

"We shouldn't be here," the Ka spirit whispered. "Come on, let's leave them alone, Mana."

"Oh come on," Mana whispered back, smiling and calling her staff to her hands. "You name me one person who couldn't do with a lullaby tonight. Besides, there's no harm in it. Now help me with a spell to make sure everyone hears."

Dark Magician Girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if Master Mahado comes after you, I'm not going to defend you."

"Fine fine, now hurry!"

Ryou drew in a slow breath before singing softly, believing Bakura and he to be alone.

"_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I here you call out my name_"

Bakura smiled softly and closed his eyes, imagining that they were back home.

_"'Listen my child', you say to me  
'I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free'"_

* * *

Malik stirred slightly in his sleep, shifting a bit and finding that Marik had moved at some point as well. They were both curled on their sides and facing each other, the yami holding him protectively under his chin, strong arms cradling him close. With a yawn, the teen lazily settled closer and started to drift off to sleep again. He heard singing and somewhere in the back of his mind recognized the voice was Ryou's.

"'s nice," he murmured sleepily.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

Marik smiled, gently petting Malik's hair as the teen drifted back to sleep. He had woken as well with many thoughts keeping him from finding sleep again. He pressed a kiss to the top of his hikari's head and closed his eyes, listening to the song and trying to quiet his mind so he could find follow Malik's example.

* * *

Rajan sat atop one of the taller pillar that stretched up to the sky, no longer supporting the ceiling as it once had. He hugged one knee as he stared up at the stars and contemplated the events of the day.

"Tomorrow I have to talk to Malik," he told himself quietly. "No matter how hard it might be to hear, Petri and I need to know what happened to Marik." He sighed, thinking of his older brother. "What happened to you since we last were together? What happened to your eyes? Why do you not address people by name? Ra knows you knew everyone's name in the whole town when we were kids..."

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow_

The blond blinked at the words that were sung, mulling them over. The singing paused, replaced with a soft humming to a tune that followed the verse and crimson eyes wondered down to those gathered below him, bustling about and trying to make certain everyone was fed and had sleeping arrangements. Beds were limited and thus given first to the injured and then to those deemed "important".

Rajan knew that he and Petri had likely been assigned beds. And he also knew that Mahado would have turned down any offer for such luxury, as he would do shortly. Both knew there were others just as deserving of their spot as others.

'She'll turn one down too,' he thought, spotting Kisara easily by her long white hair. He shook his head with a sigh. 'Stop it, Rajan. She's still in love with that priest. I need to go down there and assign a watch. Let's see...who would be a good choice...'

* * *

Atem sat beside Yugi, lightly trailing fingers over his cheek thoughtfully. 'Two cards. Two cards. Which two cards did you mean, aibou?' he wondered, trying to recall the cards he had seen over the years. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the teen's brow.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal_

"I will speak to the others tomorrow and find those cards, aibou. I will defeat Ghede and rescue you. Please be strong until then..." the former Pharaoh breathed. He laid beside the teen and closed his eyes, knowing he needed rest if he was to find the answer he sought.

* * *

"Isis?" Mahado called out, approaching the woman slowly. She turned to face him and he felt his heart skip a beat. 'She looks just as she did in the past...' "May I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, Mahado," she replied, offering a small, polite smile. Again the mage felt his heart miss a beat but smiled in return.

"You've heard of Ryou's return, correct?"

"Yes...though I am worried for him as well as Yugi and my brother.." she trailed off and looked away slightly.

"Did the Millennium Necklace show you something?" he asked automatically. She shook her head in reply.

"It has shown me only the same images each time I've tried to use it," she admitted. "It's as if the images were prerecorded somehow into the Necklace."

"Bakura had mentioned before that the Ring hadn't worked correctly for him either, pointing him in any direction save the castle. I wish to study the items and try to discern why they are behaving oddly." Isis nodded and unclasped the item, holding it out to the mage. Both looked up as they heard someone singing.

"That sounds like Ryou," Isis commented.

Mahado closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I feel some magic in the air, which I would assume is Mana." He sighed. "I hope she at least has his permission."

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing," he smiled, taking the Necklace from her, their fingers brushing in the transaction. He managed to keep his heart on beat this time and offered her his elbow. "Come, let me escort you to bed, Isis."

Isis hesitated but accepted the offer, the pair walking leisurely to their destination. "Not that I'm grateful, but aren't their limited beds?"

Mahado nodded. "Do not worry, Isis. Those who need a bed most have one," he said with a reassuring smile. She nodded, looking straight ahead.

After a moment she asked "How did you know...that I had a Ka spirit? And what did you mean when you said I commanded her "once long ago"?"

Mahado paused this time before speaking. "It may seem hard to believe. I didn't believe it myself until you actually were able to summon Spiria. There was a time in Egypt when you possessed the Millennium Necklace and served the Pharaoh Akunumkanon and then his son, Atem. You were one of six priests, along with Karim, Set, Akunadin, Shada, and myself."

"So you think I'm the reincarnation of-"

"I do not think so," Mahado interrupted, stopping and urning to face Isis. "I know you are. How else could you summon Spiria? Why else would the Millennium Necklace have fallen once more into your hands."

Isis opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and looked away. "I don't know..."

Mahado flinched slightly and gently took her hand. "I apologize. You do not remember and I have not right to assume you believe me when we have just met."

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice_

"Please forgive me Isis. Your bed is right there, the third from the wall," he said, pointing it out and releasing her hand. "Good night." He gave her a small bow and turned to leave, looking down at the Millennium Necklace in his hand.

"Mahado!"

He stopped a looked back to see Isis reaching a hand toward him for just a second before she drew it close to her chest and looked a little confused and somewhat shy. "Um..Good night," she whispered, moving toward the bed he had indicated. Mahado turned away again, smiling faintly.

'Perhaps a part of her does remember...'

* * *

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice_

_I am the voice  
I am the voice  
I am the voice (4)_

Ryou opened his eyes, smiling to find that Bakura was now sleeping deeply. Though he would have been content to simply sit there and watch the thief sleep, he knew what his lover needed was a bed.

'I'll just go find Rajan and-' he stopped mid thought when he felt a presence standing behind him. He turned and felt a chill run down his spine when he saw a familiar figure towering over him.

"G-Gorz?" he whispered a little fearfully at the powerful Ka spirit. A man stood beside the armored being, red hair styled in similar spikes as the warrior and wearing a black leather tunic, pants, and boots. He uncrossed his arms and smiled at Ryou, dark eyes glittering slightly.

"Gorz, the _former_ Emissary of Darkness, and his Ba, Ira. Can we be of some assistance?"

Before Ryou could respond, Gorz moved forward and, with a gentleness the teen would never have guess the bladed Ka could posses, scooped up both Bakura and himself. With a small squeak, the teen floated off the thief and moved to hover beside Ira.

"I..um..."

"Gorz remembers you," Ira replied to the stunned Ryou. "Come on." He followed after Gorz as the Ka moved toward the sleeping area, Ryou trailing after him timidly. "I owe you at least this much I think. In a way, you saved my life in that Shadow Game."

"Sh-shadow Game?" Ryou blinked. "Um...what do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" Ira raised a brow. "Back when you first met Gorz. Zorc sent him after you."

(AN: exert from _Hikari no Yami no Game_)

_---_

_With a frown, he looked down at his right hand, fingers flexing slowly as if grabbing hold of something. 'Bakura...Just for that second...' He closed his hand as well as his eyes. 'It felt good...safe...just the touch of your hand...' "Bakura!" Ryou called, spinning around, visually searching the ruins surrounding him. "Yugi! Malik! Yami!"_

_Instead of the familiar voice of a friend, a battle cry reached his ears. Ryou turned toward it instinctively, taking a nervous step back as he heard the quick beat of approaching footsteps. The man, as he assumed it was, donned black armor, leaving only his shoulders, fingers, and the lower half of his face unguarded, wild red hair trailing behind him and a large sword clutched in hand. It only took a half second for Ryou to know running would be a good plan and he took off, weaving through the ruins to try and out maneuver his attacker._

* * *

_Standing atop a building, Tozokuo/Zorc watched the teen. "Yes, run little Ryou. Lets see how long you can outrun Gorz the Emissary of Darkness before he puts you down." He chuckled, turning to look in a different direction. "Oh Pharaoh, seems you're the lucky one. You have Hasan and Mahado to look after you. Pity your friends aren't as fortunate," he grinned, looking up at the sky. "It's only a matter of time now."_

* * *

_Ryou gasped for breath as he ran, lungs burning and legs starting to ache from the effort it was taking to stay ahead of the fiend chasing after him. 'Can't I do anything but run?' he wondered frantically, darting through another building. 'There has to be something...Yugi and Malik were summoning things...they had duel disks...' The teen squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to run faster as he heard how close behind his attack had to be. 'But I don't have-' his eyes flew open, looking at his left forearm as it felt suddenly heavier. '...I'm not asking questions right now,' he skid to a halt, turning to face his enemy and quickly drawing a card. 'I hope this works...'_

_With a quick glance at the drawn card, he placed it on the duel plate. "Dark Necrofear!" 'One of Bakura's cards!...I hope that's a good sign...'_

_Gorz roared, bringing his sword down and cleaving the fiend Ryou had summon in half, leaving the stunned teen down 500 life points and open to attack. He brought his arms up, praying for some sort of miracle as he expected the same treatment given Dark Necrofear. Instead he heard the shifting of armor followed by the wind quietly howling through the ruins. Ryou cautiously lowered his arms to see Gorz genuflecting before him, still nearly a half foot taller that the teen._

_Looking down, he took a moment to actually read the ability of Dark Necrofear. "If this card is destroyed by battle, equip it to a monster your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn. Take control of the equipped monster...Cool!" His face lit up as he looked up at Gorz, nodding. "Alright, lets go."_

_---_

(AN: End of Exert ;) )

"I remember," Ryou nodded. "Because of Dark Necrofear's ability, Gorz became my ally. But...what do you mean I saved your life?"

"Ah, you don't know? Our Ka spirits are tied to your world. During Shadow Games, they actually travel through the Shadow Realm and appear "in person" so to speak," Ira explained. "But what happens to them affects us here. When they are defeated, we suffer. It's like getting sick and knowing it's going to happen but you can't stop it. But see, in this world, there are three groups. The people here who follow Mahado are group one. There's another group that doesn't want to leave here, like the people in group one do, so they live apart from Mahado's followers. That's group two. Then there's the group I was with. They are angry about being stuck here and want to leave, but they also seem to think that the only way to leave is through death."

"Really?" Ryou frowned. "So...are they...suicidal then or-"

"No, that's the strange part, I guess," Ira chuckled. "Looking back, it doesn't make any sense at all. They want to leave and think death is the only way out, but they don't want to die. It's sort of become more of a game to hunt down others and "do them a favor" by killing them." He sighed, looking up at Gorz. "I'm not proud to admit my part in the killings. Not anymore. When Gorz was pulled into the Shadow Game by Zorc, it was just a game to him. Another opportunity to draw blood. Then he met you." Ira smiled. "Because your light affected Gorz, it affected me as well. When the Shadow Game was over, we came looking for Mahado and asked him for help."

"My light?" Ryou blinked, confused.

"That's the way it was explained to me," Ira nodded. "Dark Necrofear's Ba told me after I joined Mahado's group that her Ba doesn't have any sort of ability to change people. Mahado told me the story of the three hikaris and their abilities. "The Light of Faith has the power to change the heart of it's enemies and turn them into allies" is what he said. So I do owe you my thanks. Even though I'm fighting now, it's to protect people and not to mindlessly slaughter them. It's definitely a better life than the one I lived before you met Gorz."

"Well...you're welcome, Ira," Ryou said, offering a smile to hide his confusing at this new revelation. 'I have that sort of power?'

"Anyway, let me see if I can't get a bed for you two. Should be easy," Ira smirked. He cleared his throat and raised his voice slightly. "Ah, it looks like all of the beds are taken. And here we have this poor warrior who could use a good rest. What ever shall we do, Gorz?"

"Oh? Who's that?" Someone asked.

"Isn't that Diabound's Ba?" Someone else asked. "He can have my bed."

"No, give him mine!" another person insisted. A few others began bickering, all eager to part with their bed (and a few offering to share theirs) for the sake of the thief.

"Everyone's always eager to help a hero," Ira chuckled, smiling to Ryou.

"Did he finally pass out?" Rajan asked, the other voices falling silent. "About time. I was starting to think he wasn't human. Put him in my bed."

"Yes sir," Ira smiled, Gorz moving to gently set Bakura in the offered bed. Rajan sighed, fingers pressing against the thief's throat.

"There isn't one people here who can donate life force to him, but I think I can find a few donors so he'll at least wake up in the morning. Much as I'd love to be able to let him sleep for three days, we'll need his Diabound if we're going to survive," Rajan sighed.

"Three days!?" Ryou knelt on the bed beside Bakura and looked up at the blond. "Is he that weak!?"

"He's pretty burned out, Ryou," Rajan explained. "I'm just guessing three days. Bakura's a tough guy, though. I wouldn't be surprised if it was up tomorrow on his own, but I'd feel better if we gave him a little jump start on his recovery." He paused, smirking. "One thing's for sure, I'm glad he's on our side. I never want to try fighting him one on one. There's a chance he could beat out Osiris, if only because I'd get worn out long before him.(5)"

"He's that powerful?" Someone asked.

"Potentially," Rajan nodded. "Ira, you and Gorz up to some night watch?"

"Sure. We just got here a little while ago," the red head nodded. "See you later Ryou. Take care of Bakura."

"Bye Ira," Ryou replied, petting the thief in question.

"I'll be back in a little while, Ryou," Rajan promised, slipping off.

"Thank you, Rajan," the teen smiled. He placed the Millennium Rod between himself and Bakura, laying down and draped an arm over the thief's chest. He closed his eyes with the intention of opening them again a moment later. By the time Rajan returned, the teen was fast asleep.

* * *

AN: Long chapter is long. Hope that makes up for the wait. Cute stuff happened in this chapter and more action will happen in the next chapter, where we'll see what the others are up to and you'll learn a secret.

A closely guarded secret. That involves Seto. Oh snap! I've said too much! *runs away!*

Anyway, look forward to it! :D

(1) As I said before, they can see what their Ka sees. He saw Bakura through Osiris' eyes. :3

(2) I didn't know what to call it, but Sick Bay reminds me of Star Trek. Which Michael was playing in the living room. The new movie. And that's probably why it was in my head. So...it's a sick bay now. :p

(3) I'm really trying to keep things not confusing. So to explain (cause I don't remember if I did before or not) if it's Ra with on "a", it's referring to the Sun God of Ancient Egypt. If it's Raa with 2 "a"s, then it's Raa no Yoku Shin Ryuu. Please point out if I get them confused so I can laugh at myself. :p

(4) _The Voice_ by Celtic Woman. Please pretend it's a soft, male voice singing it when you read it. Well, it's too late cause you've read it, but...you know what I mean D: ...I hope.... Anyway, I heard this when I saw a video on YouTube called "Yu-Gi-Oh - The Voice" which was dedicated to Bakura. And I thought "I love this song. Ryou should sing it to Bakura". And so I made it happen. :3

(5) HAHAHA Osiris did lose to Diabound before in the anime (did it happen in the manga too?). Granted, it was because Akunadin threw a sword at the stone tablet containing Osiris and it shocked the dragon just long enough to have it's top half vaporized by Diabound, but it still happened.

See you in the next chapter! Hopefully I'll get started on it tonight :3


	12. Sword Fights and Car Chases

AN: This isn't the whole chapter I intended to post, but it's close enough in length to a full chapter that I'll leave it here. Not too much in way of notes today because I'm running late and I wanted to post this before I went to work.

Be that as it may, you don't learn any secrets today, but we catch up with the others in the real world and see more of the brothers. Huzzah!

Thank you for all the reviews and I'll address any questions or concerns in the chapter that I _hope_ and _plan_ to have done tonight and up tomorrow. Wish me luck! *runs off to work*

Thanks for reading and I heart you muchly for the reviews!

* * *

"Alright Mr. Harper, everything is in order here. And you selected the blue, full size Toyota correct?" The woman behind the desk tapped away on her keyboard a moment. "Did you have a nice flight sir? Do you need directions to a hotel?"

"No, thank you," Radcliffe replied, standing patiently and resisting the urge to grab the keys the woman was holding hostage next to her computer. A moment later she flashed a bright smile at him.

"Alright then, Mr. Harper, here are your keys and a copy of the insurance. Enjoy your stay in Seattle, Mr. Harper!"

Radcliffe nodded, taking the keys as well as the credit card and ID he had given her. He knew the real Fredrick Harper was in the other world and wouldn't care that he had been using his name and business account to travel around. He felt confident that, however good Seto Kaiba's intelligence network might be, he wouldn't be searching for the demolitionist's name nor would he have any reason to believe that the two had any connection.

As he got into his car, he tapped the on-board GPS device and contemplated whether he should treat himself, on Harper's account, to a nice lunch before or after meeting with Ghede. As he pulled out of the lot, he didn't notice the red car that followed him, keeping a car length's distance between them.

"Still don't see what I couldn't drive," Honda muttered, gripping the back of the passenger seat and holding himself forward so he had a better view.

"Because Seto threatened to break your hand if you didn't let go of the keys," Jounouchi reminded him childishly. "Besides, he paid for the car."

Honda grumbled about that fact. Seto had walked into the nearest dealership and outright bought a vehicle, though he had let Jounouchi pick it out. It hadn't been the most expensive car on the lot, but just the thought that someone could casually write a check with so many zeros and shrug telling them to keep the change had made Honda and Anzu die a little inside.

"Why did we need to buy a car anyway? Couldn't we have rented?" Anzu asked, peering over Seto's shoulder. The CEO ignored the inquiry, focusing on the blue car in front of him. "Both of you sit back and shut up."

Jounouchi opened Seto's laptop and brought up a map. "Alright, we're on James Street now. He should be makin' a right on 4th Avenue up ahead."

"Why don't we just use the map to get there before he does and stop him?" Honda asked, staring out the window.

"Just because we know where Ghede works doesn't mean that Radcliffe will be going there. They may have another meeting place," Seto snapped back irritably. As they passed the predicted turn, they saw the blue car continue going straight. "Like that, for example. Put the map away, pup. Keep an eye on him. That goes for your two as well."

Honda sighed and leaned forward. He knew that Radcliffe had to be stopped so that Mokuba, Otogi, and several others could be saved from whatever fate the CEO had in store, but the brunette, like his companions, had gotten little sleep lately and was agitated.

Anzu fidgeted in her seat, watching after their target as well. She wondered how Shizuka was doing back in New York, having been left behind at both Jounouchi's and Honda's insistence. They hadn't wished to endanger her further but had covered up their concern for her safety as concern for leaving their friends behind with no one to watch over them. She had complied, though it was obvious that she had wanted to come along.

"Where is he going?" Jounouchi muttered, tilting his head slightly. They followed him as he took a left on 2nd Avenue and then almost missed him with he turned off onto South Washington Street. AS he got into the turn lane for 1st Avenue, he suddenly turned sharply back into traffic and began driving faster.

"Something tells me he noticed us," Honda grimaced.

"Oh well," Seto shrugged, no longer worried about being being inconspicuous. He weaved through traffic, giving all three of his passengers a fright at how close he was cutting it at times. Soon, however, he was directly behind Radcliffe who, was determinedly trying to lose them. Neither driver paid heed to traffic laws, dodging through intersections and breezing past red lights and stop signs. It wasn't long before the wail of several police cars were following them in pursuit and Anzu sunk down in her seat, silently praying that her parents wouldn't hear of this. Honda, had taken to sitting with his eyes closed since Seto couldn't be reasoned with, trying to keep himself from being violently ill.

Jounouchi gripped the laptop he held tightly, both excited and terrified. He wasn't as concerned about the police as the others since Seto was perfectly capable of dealing with them. His attention was focused on the street signs they passed as well as the car in front of them. Remarkably, no one was seriously injured as the chase wore on, though a few other drivers panicked. The sirens behind them fell away, which worried Anzu and Honda, though they saw several officers blocking traffic in a few of the major intersections they passed.

"Why aren't they following us anymore?" Honda finally asked as the chase was reaching the fifty minute mark.

"Because."

Jounouchi glanced at Seto out of the corner of his eye, wondering if the CEO knew something they didn't or if he simply didn't care.

"Something doesn't feel right here," Anzu whispered. She gasped suddenly and lunged forward, grasping Seto's shoulders. "We have to stop."

"What!?" Seto snapped.

"No, really, we have to stop. Turn left up here," she insisted.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Jounouchi asked.

"I...I feel like he's leading us into a trap or something. Something is definitely wrong about this."

The CEO hesitated for a moment but with an aggravated sigh complied, turning off and pulling the car to a stop.

"Jounouchi, check your map. Where are we now?" Anzu asked.

"South Hudson Street. And we just pulled off 3rd Avenue. Why?"

"Where would we be heading if we stayed on 3rd Avenue?" she asked, unfastening her seatbelt and leaning forward.

"Let's see...it changes names a few times, but the road ends in...looks like a parking lot or a ship yard or something..." The blond looked back at her, but she had turned her attention to Seto.

"He hasn't pulled off of this road for ten minutes. And all the police were blocking the intersections to let us pass, not to stop us. If we had kept going, what-"

"Silence," the CEO growled softly. "So Radcliffe was the one who stopped them." He brought a hand to his mouth, eyes narrowing slightly. "Either he or Ghede have a lot of influence in this area then. Possibly Ghede. Let's go and pay him a visit, then. Pup, look up the fast way. Honda, get out of my car if you're going to be sick."

Jounouchi tapped away on the lap top while Honda stepped out of the car for a moment. "Alright, here's what we gotta do."

* * *

Malik rolled onto his back, stretching his arms over his head and yawning deeply. He stared absently at the ceiling overhead for a long moment, trying to recall where he was. He could hear a few others talking excitedly nearby and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and stifling another yawn.

"What did you say?"

"The brothers are fighting! Come on! You have to see this!"

'Brothers?' Malik looked around, noticing that Marik wasn't in bed with him. 'Fighting?' Curious and concerned, the blond quickly pulled his shirt on and hurried to follow after the ones he had overheard. It was still early, the sun just peaking over the horizon, but it seemed nearly everyone was awake and investigating the fight.

Aside from the quiet chatter from the spectators, the only sound that was heard was the sharp clack of wood striking wood. Rajan stood to one side of the "ring", which was little more than a few lines etched into the ground forming a circle. Marik and Petri faced each other within the circle, each trying to disarm the other. The difference in their tactics was blatantly obvious: Petri used skills learned from years of practice while Marik seemed to rely on brute force, swinging his sword like a baseball bat at times.

"What's going on?" Malik asked, the chilly morning air helping him to wake up.

"They're fighting," Mana replied cheerfully. Seeing that the blond wasn't satisfied by her stating the obvious she giggled a bit. "They're helping Marik learn how to handle his sword. They've been out here for a while now. Having a practice fight was Marik's idea."

"Isn't that bad for the swords? Won't they break?" Malik asked. "Especially the way Marik is using his."

"They can't break," Dark Magician Girl answered from his other side. The blond jumped a bit, looking back at her. "Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," the Ka spirit apologized. "But the swords will be fine. Master Mahado made them so they won't break that easily."

"Ah," Malik replied, looking back to watch. Marik had the upper hand, slowly through trial and error shifting his grip on his sword as the fight continued until each strike was more deliberate and focused, though he still relied more on the force of each blow. Petri dodged around his brother, trying to find an opening to attack.

"The only rules are that if you are disarmed for more than ten seconds or you fall then you lose. Also no hitting in the head of any cheap shots," Mana explained. "Rajan fights the winner."

Marik grinned as he wheeled around to counter Petri's attack, gripping his sword tightly and slicing through the air to knock the incoming sword aside. He lunged forward to throw his opponent off balance, bringing the sword over his head and swinging it down toward the younger blond's head.

"Ack!" Petri flinched, anticipating the blow and unable to counter it. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see the edge of the blade frozen in the air inches from his face. Marik smirked, moving the sword and reaching out to place the palm of his hand against Petri's forehead, giving him a rough shove. The blond flailed to try and catch himself but landed on his backside, glaring at his older brother.

Marik laughed, one hand on his hip while the other still held his sword.

"No fair," Petri grumbled. Marik opened his mouth to reply but stopped, spinning around and bringing up his sword in time to block Rajan.

"My turn," the crimson eyed blond smirked. Marik grinned and they started going at it, Petri quickly scrambling away and moving to stand near Malik.

"Man, Rajan isn't holding back at all," Mana whistled. "He's got Marik on the defensive."

"Not for long," Petri sighed. "Marik's not just blocking, he's watching."

"Watching? But you and Rajan have been practicing for a long time. Marik's only had his for what? Three days? And no training," the mage pointed out.

"Marik's also the one who taught Rajan how to fight. They used to have mock sword fights as kids too, though mostly it was wrestling. I don't think Marik's ever lost."

Marik suddenly lunged forward, Rajan taking a step back and bracing himself. They began exchanging blows more equally, each struggling to try and catch the other off guard. Rajan almost had Marik when he managed to grab a hold of his cloak as the spiky blond had moved to circle behind him, but the older brother managed to keep on his feet and nearly caught him in the leg with his sword. After a bit more running around, both brothers stood on opposite ends of the ring, panting and glaring at one another.

"I've never seen anyone keep up with Rajan," someone said.

"Looks like they're evenly matched," another pointed out.

Petri grimaced, knowing from the way they looked at each other, knowing full well what was likely to happen.

Wordlessly, Rajan jabbed his sword into the ground beside him, peeling off his gloves and tossing them aside. Marik kept hold of his weapon and pulled his cloak off over his head, tossing it in Malik's general direction. Once the younger sibling had his sword in hand again there was a brief moment of silence before they each let out a yell, charging at each other. Before they met in the center, their swords had changed in a flash of lightning and flames from wood to steel, the air filled with the sound of metal striking metal as they continued their fight. There was a tense silence as the crowd feared for the safety of the two fighter, but Petri merely sighed and shook his head.

"I thought this would happen."

"They could get hurt," Marik shivered, watching how close some of the attacks were.

"No they won't. Watch." No sooner had Petri said it, it seemed that Rajan would strike a painful if not fatal blow. In a flash, his blade reverted to wood, Marik evading the attack at the last second and the sword digging harmlessly into the ground. In another flash the sword was steel again and the fight continued. Now assured that the brothers weren't trying to kill each other, the crowd began to cheer them on.

Malik looked around, pouting a bit when he realized that almost everyone was cheering for Rajan. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out his own encouragements to Marik.

"Come on Marik! You can do it!"

"Go Marik!" Ryou's voice called out nearby.

"Get him, psycho!" Bakura echoed. Malik looked over to his friends with a smirk and they continued to call out to him.

"I have no idea who to cheer for," Petri sighed.

"Well, they're both your brothers so that makes sense," Dark Magician Girl said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah...if I cheer for one, the other will kick my ass," he sighed again. The blond mage giggled into her hands.

After several more close calls, a few other voices in the crowd called out to Marik, the older brother seeming to have an edge on Rajan. The brothers found themselves on opposite ends of the ring again, panted and taking just a moment to catch their breaths.

"Heh...not bad _little_ brother," Rajan smirked.

"Oh, you are asking for it," Marik grinned. "You aren't getting tired are you?"

"Psh, I'm just getting warmed up."

"Good. But I'm ending this," the spiky blond announced, charging forward.

"What?" Rajan brought up his blade, wincing a bit at the force behind Marik's blow. He took a step back and tried to circle around, but the yami didn't give him a chance, slashing at him with another strong blow and sharply knocking the blade from his opponent's hands.

Rajan locked eyes with Marik for an instant before lunging toward his fallen blade, but the spiky blond was faster, kicking the sword out of reach. Before Rajan could react, Marik knocked him onto his his back and planted his foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground and holding his sword so that the tip of the blade was inches above the younger brother's throat.

"Say it," Marik smirked. Rajan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You win _again_." Marik leered at him, smiling smugly. "You win again _big brother_. Now let me up."

Marik laughed and got off him, flames dancing down the length of his blade and changing it from steel to wood. He offered Rajan a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Aw man, I though we stood a chance against you this time," Petri said as he and Malik approached them.

"You're still the strongest even though we've been in this world fighting for so long," Rajan added, going to retrieve his sword.

"I have to be. I'm the oldest. That means I have to be the strongest. How else am I supposed to protect you?"

Rajan turned around, staring at Marik. The older sibling was looking up at the sky, seeming lost in thought. Malik approached, tilting his head slightly.

"What did you say Marik?"

"Hmm? What did I say, hikari?" Marik asked, looking at his hikari.

"Well done, Marik," Mahado's voice cut in. "It seems that you understand more about your weapon."

"Hey magic man!" the spiky blond replied with a grin. The crowd had begun to disperse since the action seemed done with for the time being.

Mahado chuckled. "Would you come with me for a while? There are some matters we need to discuss."

"Sure," Marik shrugged. "I'll be back hikari," he smiled, glomping Malik and knocking the wind out of him briefly before following after the mage.

"Are you alright Malik?" Isis asked, she and Rishid approaching their brother.

"Yeah. I'm used to that by now," he sighed.

"Huh. Marik wasn't really huggy when we were growing up," Petri stated, watching after Marik and Mahado.

"Indeed..." Rajan mumbled distractedly. He turned to the Ishtar siblings. "I feel as thought Mahado and Atem are trying to be _nice_ and _considerate_ to Petri and myself about what has happened to Marik. Would you tell us what's happened to him? The truth?" he added. Isis and Rishid exchanged a look.

"Do you really want to know?" Malik asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"No matter how bad it may be," Rajan stated, meeting the hikari's gaze. "Marik is our brother. We need to know."

"Please?" Petri asked quietly.

"It is truly dark tale," Isis said. "But then I understand." She placed a hand on Malik's shoulder, the blond knowing she was referring to his days as leader of the Rare Card Hunters. "We'll tell you what we know."

* * *

Ryou grabbed Bakura's arm as the thief was lifting a pile of firewood. He had discarded his trench coat to keep it from getting messed up from the task.

"What do you think you're doing?" the teen demanded, waving the Millennium Rod threateningly at Bakura.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping to move some of this wood inside. Duh." He shrugged out of Ryou's grasp and continued on his way.

"You almost died yesterday! You should be in bed!"

Bakura paused and glanced back at Ryou's transparent form. "I'm actually being a _good_ boy and being _helpful_. And you're _mad_ at me? That's hilarious," he smirked, walking off.

"'Kura!" Ryou chased after him.

"I'm not using Diabound so I'm not putting myself in any danger from carrying a few bundles of wood," the thief sighed, rolling his eyes. "Oh no! I might get a nasty splinter!"

"'Kura, why are you being stubborn!? Go back to bed!" Ryou insisted.

"Oh, are you going to make me?" Bakura taunted, setting his load near the cooking area and turning to face Ryou. "That's an idea. Why don't you use the Rod to mind control me into going back to bed? It's not like you have the physical strength to force me."

"'Kura," Ryou growled.

"Thief King," Bakura smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" the teen snapped, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It has everything to do with everything," the thief laughed, folding his arms over his chest. "Come on then, go ahead. Mind control me into going back to bed. I _dare_ you."

Ryou fumed, tightening his grip on the millennium item in his hands and glowering at him. In response, Bakura yawned, patting a hand over his mouth lazily.

"What? Is that all? Well then, I'll just go back to what I was doing," he smirked, heading off to get another load of firewood.

"D-darn it, 'Kura, you get back here before I used this thing to knock you out!"

"Once again, you don't have the strength to do that," the thief taunted, not noticing the large figure that approached him from behind. "I'm fine so just leave me al- what the f***!"

"You two fight like an old married couple," Ira sighed behind Gorz as the Ka lifted the thief off his feet.

"We're not married," Ryou squeaked, blushing at bit at the notion.

"We're not married yet," Bakura said in unison with the teen. The hikari blinked, looking at the thief.

"Wh-what?"

"...Oh man," Bakura yawned, stretching as best his could in Gorz's grasp. "I am tired. I should go back to sleep for a while."

"Hey, what do you mean _yet_?" Ryou demanded to know. Bakura yawned again, this time obviously faking it.

"Ryou could you fetch my trench coat? I think this nice guy here is going to take me to bed."

"'Kura!"

"I didn't say anything," the thief insisted as he was carried off. Ira chuckled.

"'_Kura!_" Ryou whined, following after them. "Tell me!"

* * *

AN: Ended with a little randomness there, hope that's alright.

I'll try to finish the rest of what I planned to write tonight and post it tomorrow. I would chat more, but I must be off to work!


	13. Secrets

AN: Woot, new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

The secret I mentioned before that I didn't reveal in the last chapter is mentioned in this one. I hope it was worth the wait :3

Lots more ANs at the end of this chapter. For now I must run.

Thank you for reading! *puts out a bow of Blue Eyes White Dragon plushies* Thanks for reviewing! :3

* * *

The interior of the lobby seemed normal enough. A check in desk manned by two woman who seemed too cheerful. A large, round planter with a tree and a few ferns in it surrounded by a circular leather couch. It was fairly crowded with clients bustling about and trying to get to their various appointments.

"Alright, this Ghede person is on the twelfth floor," Jounouchi said quietly.

"Naturally," Seto replied. He tightened his grip on his briefcase, not wearing his signature white trench coat in the hopes of being inconspicuous. "The elevators are down the hall. Let's move." The brunette turned on heel and stalked in the indicated direction, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu following closely behind.

"Is it just me or are those security guards watching us?" Honda asked.

"Just assume that they are and be ready for anything," the CEO snapped lowly. He scrowled as the reached the elevators only to find them out of order. No one spoke as he moved for the stairs instead, pushing the door open and starting up the steps.

"Shit." Honda shoved the door closed. "Those security guards are heading this way. I think one of them was reaching for a gun."

Seto paused. "These doors don't have locking mechanisms," he stated, coming back down and opening his case. He pulled out his Duel Disk, removing the cards and pocketing. He thrust the case into Jounouchi's hands and activated the device, jamming it in on corner of the door frame(1). "That won't hold forever. Move it," he snapped, taking his briefcase back from the blond and closing it as he hurried up the steps.

As the reached the landing of the second floor, the door opened, revealing two more security guards. Anzu held back when she saw them each holding a gun and Seto took point, using his briefcase as a shield. After a brief scuffle, the guards were unconscious and pushed out into the hallway. Jounouchi pulled his duel disk from Seto's briefcase and took his deck out before letting the brunette use it to jam that door as well.

"Move." Seto didn't need to repeat himself as they raced up the steps. On the third landing, more security guards awaited them with more descending from the floor above.

"What do we do now?" Anzu asked fearfully.

"Get through the door," Seto replied, lunging toward the guards, Jounouchi and Honda following. They managed to get through the door and close it, looking for a means to escape before more guards could appear.

"Hey, look," Jounouchi pointed to the elevators. "Looks like they're working fine up here." Honda moved and pushed the up button, one door sliding open instantly. They quickly piled in and got the doors closed. Remembering a trick Mokuba had taught him, the blond held the "door close" button as well as the button for the twelfth floor, holding his breath and hoping that it would work here as it did on Kaiba Corp elevators.

"Well...this is going good so far," Honda sighed, leaning back into a corner. "What else can happen?"

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop and Jounouchi reached over to smack his friend upside the head.

* * *

"It was a shock to find the man we found was Marik, returned from the Shadow Realm. He's been attached to Malik since then and has a number of quirks that he didn't have before." Isis sat on a tree stump across from Rajan and Petri, the former standing and leaning against a tree while the later sat on the ground. Both had listened in silence, not interrupting as Isis, Rishid, and Malik told them about their brother.

"It wasn't too long after he returned that Atem came to unlock his memories and fulfill his destiny," Malik continued. "After we helped him defeat Zorc, we returned home and Marik seemed to have remembered something. Or at least he decided to finally tell us. Up until that point, we thought that Marik had been some...manifestation of my own creation I guess is that way to put it. We had no idea that he had lived in Egypt at the same time as Atem and Bakura. Let alone that he had a family." Malik paused a moment before continuing.

"He told us that you three had gone to the palace looking to be hired as guards. But after they saw your Ka spirits..." he trailed off, feeling a bit awkward.

"They decided that our Ka spirits needed to be sealed," Rajan finished for him. "No matter the cost. It happened so fast, we didn't have time to react." He winced slightly at the memory.

Malik nodded. "He said he doesn't remember what happened very well either. He remembered seeing what had happened to you and Petri...and the next thing he recalled was being stabbed with the Millennium Rod...After that, he woke up in his soul room, trapped within the Rod and completely alone for about three thousand years...until he came in contact with me..."

Rajan brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "He doesn't remember? I can only guess what he did in that convenient gap in his memory. But only because I've seen him in that state before. As I mentioned to Atem and Bakura earlier, Marik had a bad temper, though, there was only one way to bring it out..." He tilted his head slightly before folding his arms over his chest.

"When we were kids, Marik was a good boy. Never talked back to his parents or anyone really. Always quick to smile and willing to lend a hand. Sure he got himself in trouble a lot and did things he shouldn't have, but he always accepted whatever punishment was given to him. If anyone spoke ill of him or tried to insult him, he would shrug it off saying "their opinions don't matter to me". It wasn't until one afternoon when I was ten that I saw the other side of Marik." Rajan paused, closing his eyes.

"Our father was a fisherman. In those days, it was expected that a boy would take up his father's profession. I'm certain Marik had no intentions of doing so, though he never said it. I, on the other hand, knew by the time I was five years old that I wanted no part of it. It took some convincing and some work on our father's part, but he let me go to scribe school when I was nine."

"You were a scribe(2)?" Isis asked, startled.

"Marik liked to introduce Rajan as "My brother Rajan, _son_ of Thoth(3)"," Petri said, earning an eye-roll from his brother.

"Ra that still irritates me..." he muttered. "But let me finish. As I mentioned, our father was a fisherman. As you may know, being that you are descended from a long line of Tomb Keepers, whom I would assume were scribes themselves, those who could read and write were highly regarded in our time. The schooling for it is rigorous and the teachers are merciless, but all for good reason. There is a mind boggling amount of information to be taught and memorized between the ages of nine and twelve. Those who manage to pass were in high demand for their skills.

"Being such, the fact that I was in school with children raised to be scribes and coming from a long line of scribes, I was an outcast, which I accepted. I didn't care what they thought of my being there, I just wanted to learn. I'm certain they thought I would end up being tossed out, but after a year they realized that I was not only excelling in my studies, but I was never really discipled, which was unheard of. Their dislike for me grew and they stopped ignoring me in hopes of my disappearing. They threw taunts and harsh words at me. Some threw rocks. One day I came home with a nasty bruise on my cheek when one such projectile made contact. That was the first time Marik insisted on training me to fight.

"Naturally, I told him I had no interest in fighting and insisted I was fine. The next day after our lessons were finished, a few of my classmates confronted me with a rather large friend of theirs. They were unhappy that I was supposed to take their hitting me in the face with a rock as my cue to never return. I never was good with subtle hints...but they decided that they didn't wish to be shown up by the son of a mere fisherman any longer and, instead of applying themselves more diligently to their studies, they were going to demand that I either go to the instructors and tell them I was somehow cheating, which would have been a rather amazing feat in and of itself, or that they were going to let their brutish friend pummel me into the ground." Rajan paused a moment.

"I had no idea how worried Marik had been about my safety the day before. Then again, I didn't think my life was in any real danger. Marik, however, had come looking for me after school and happened to find me just as their threats were punctuated by their hired muscle pushing me back against a wall. Marik tackled him to the ground and laid into him mercilessly. I'm fairly certain he could have killed him had I not managed to get him to stop." Rajan shook his head. "That was just the first instance, mind you. Though I did do two things that day. I let Marik start teaching me to fight and I started to hide my true level of skill in class. Still there were threats, though never from that particular group again. Marik and I got in several fights after that. I can tell you that he had never lost a fight nor had he taken a life."

"I never really thought that there would be bullies back then," Malik said thoughtfully.

"I'm certain there have always been those who feel the need to prey on others, Malik," Isis replied. "

Rajan nodded thoughtfully. "Marik was intolerant to those who threatened his family. If he saw what had happened to Petri and me, then I can only imagine that he went berserk. I hate to think that someone may have died in the aftermath, but if he doesn't remember what happened, I suppose we'll never know for sure. Perhaps it's for the best..."

"...It seems so hard to believe..." Petri said, shivering. "Why didn't you ever tell me about that incident," he said, looking up at Rajan.

" We didn't tell anyone about it. Marik didn't show that side often," Rajan replied. "As for him going after Atem, it would make sense. He was the chosen Pharaoh the priest with the Millennium Necklace was prattling on about when he separated me from Osiris. "For the good of the world" indeed. The irony is that if we had been made us guards, we would have been there when Zorc appeared and things would have been different."

"Perhaps," Isis nodded.

"I guess we'll never know," Rajan shrugged. "No point in dwelling on it. But if Marik was fed the same speech as I was, then he would have eventually gotten around to pinning the blame on said Pharaoh." Rajan brought his hand to his chin again, his eyes gazing off thoughtfully. "One thing that confuses me is this "nicknaming" business. Marik was exceptionally good with names. And he calls Petri and me by name...which is good because if he starts calling me "son of Thoth" again, I might have to hurt him..."

"Before he was banished, he called people by name. When he returned, the only name I've heard him say is "Bakura". And only then because he calls Ryou "Bakura's hikari"," Rishid said.

"But he called Bakura himself "tombrobber"," Rajan hummed.

"Why would-" Petri started to ask, but all three of the Ishtars replied with a chorused "No one knows".

"Strange...I'll ask him about it later," Rajan muttered distractedly before pushing himself away from the tree. "Thank you for being honest with us. And I am sorry for all that has befallen you..."

"It's not your fault...really, if anyone is to blame it's the priests who sealed your Ka spirits," Isis said, standing and placing a hand on Rajan's shoulder. The crimson eyed blond nodded a bit and smiled.

"We should probably go and check on Mahado and Marik. There's still much that needs to be done."

"Right," Isis nodded, retracting her hand and following Rajan, Malik and Rishid in tow. Petri lingered behind, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Almost got it," Jounouchi grunted, shoving up on the trap door hidden in the roof of the elevator.

"Hurry, they could get these doors open any minute," Anzu fretted. With a final shove, the door creaked open and the blond scrambled to haul himself through, Seto and Honda, who each had one of his feet cradled in their hands, lifted him until he managed to pull himself up. He turned and reached down as they lifted Anzu, the girl far from concerned that they might see up her skirt(4). Once she was up Honda followed and then Seto. While Jounouchi closed the hatch, Seto shoved his briefcase into Anzu's hands and reached up, pressing his fingers into the crack between the doors for the eighth floor.

"They stopped us between floors," the CEO pointed out. "Be ready to run, there are probably guards looking for us here, too."

"I have an idea," Honda whispered. "Let me and Anzu out first. When the coast is clear, you guys can make a break for it."

"What if you guys get caught, or worse?" Jounouchi snapped quietly. "We should stick together!"

"You guys are the ones who have to get to Radcliffe," the brunette countered. "Anzu and I aren't duelists and we might get in the way. There as to be another stairway in this building."

"There is," Seto stated bluntly.

"There you go then. You guys get to those stairs and Anzu and I will keep these guys busy and meet up with you in Ghede's office."

Jounouchi scrowled a bit, looking to Anzu.

"As much as I'd rather stick together, Honda has a point. I can hang onto Kaiba's brief case just in case."

The blond shook his head but Seto grabbed his hand. "We don't have time to argue, pup."

"Fine...just be careful," Jounouchi muttered.

"We'll see you in a few, Jou," Honda assured him, taking Seto's place at the door and prying them apart. He climbed through the opening and reached back to help Anzu up. Jounouchi and Seto crouch out of sight and listened to the resulting commotion and the shouts of guards chasing after the pair, waiting until it seemed safe before quickly making their way down the hall. They managed to locate another stairway without incident and raced up the remaining four flights of steps, bursting out of the door and anticipating a fight.

Instead they were greeted by a quiet waiting room, a few empty chairs and a vacant secretary's desk situated in a completely non-threatening manner.

Jounouchi looked around, trailing behind Seto as he stalked to the door near the desk. "Looks like we picked the right stairs. Led us right to him...But why-"

"Quiet," Seto snapped, a soft edge to his command. He narrowed his eyes as he reached for the door knob, trying to make out the muffled conversation. With a sharp twist, the threw the door open, mildly disappointed when it struck a door stop quietly instead of banging against the wall. Undeterred, he stalked toward Radcliffe, the blond CEO's back to him. Before him loomed the transparent form of a large black man dressed in a fine suit and wearing sunglasses, which glance in Seto's direction before the apparition vanished.

"You're too late," Radcliffe drawled, turning to face Seto and side-walking toward a mirrored wall. "I've already completed my transaction with Master Ghede. Your brother's and Mr. Otogi's souls are in his possession now."

"You bastard," Seto growled, lunging toward him, Jounouchi following to back up his lover. Both stopped when the mirrors on the wall suddenly flashed brightly, both raising their arms to shield their eyes.

"My business is done here. I'm off to join my associates. Don't worry, you won't be alone for much longer. Security is on it's way. Try not ot make too much of a mess." Radcliffe smirked and dashed toward the mirrors.

"No you don't," Jounouchi snarled, chasing after him. He resisted the urge to stop when he saw Radcliffe pass through the mirrors, half expecting to make himself look like a fool when his smashed his head against his reflection.

Instead it was Seto who found himself unable to follow Radcliffe's escape route, his forearm meeting the mirrored surface and preventing him from striking his head. He pounded a fist against the wall, taking a step back as the light receded.

'Why was Katsuya able to follow him? And more to the point, how was Radcliffe able to do that?' The CEO shook his head, recalling how just months before he and the others had been through a similar situation and that he had no time to question what he had clearly witnessed. 'Be carefully, puppy...'

Swallowing his worry and reassuring himself that Jounouchi could take care of himself, Seto turned and fled the office, almost colliding with Honda and Anzu.

"We managed to give them the slip, but I don't know for how long," Honda explained hurriedly.

"Did you find Radcliffe?" Anzu asked.

"I'll explain later. There was a helicopter on the roof. Move." Seto raced for the stairs, not bothering to look and see if they were following him.

"Where's Jounouchi?" the girl asked.

"Shut up and run. I'll explain later," the CEO snapped.

* * *

"Hey Rajan, if you were a scribe, why were you trying to get a job as a guard?" Malik asked as they walked. "Scribes were the highly respected in your time."

"They aren't now?" Rajan asked, raising a brow.

"In the present time, most people learn to read and write," Isis explained. "They go to public schools and are taught both as well as mathematics, geography, history, science, arts, and much more."

Rajan nodded, his gaze distant for a moment. "There's so much that has changed. Ah, but you asked me a question. The answer is that I was bored. My job was secure because of my skills and I was well respected, but it was lackluster. I mentioned this to Marik one day and he started to devise some grand scheme. His plan was to get use hired as guards at the palace, which was a good, respectable profession as well. Afterwards we were supposed to find a way to display my abilities to Pharaoh Akunumkanon and get him to make me his personal scribe." The blond chuckled. "I still doubt it would have worked out, but at least it was an exciting idea."

"What about Marik and Petri?" Malik asked.

"Marik was happy so long as his family was taken care of. He had some plan for Petri as well, but I never found out what it was," Rajan tsked.

"He never said," Petri replied curtly.

"Hmn. I'm sure he had something grand in mind. Marik was always over ambitious," Rajan shrugged slightly. They approached Marik and Mahado, who had been joined by Bakura, Ryou, and Atem. The former Pharaoh sat beside the spike haired blond while the former tombrobber had opted to stand, his arms crossed and wearing his red trench coat once more. Ryou hovered beside Bakura, occasionally poking him in the arm with the Millennium Rod, which the thief ignored. Marik sat directly in front of Mahado, his sword blade-down before him which his hands resting atop it. The mage had already spoken to them about the yamis and hikaris as well as bringing them up-to-date on their current situation. Though Atem had heard it before, he didn't mind being present for the explanation.

"So," Marik began, grasping the hilt of his sword and raising it slightly."This sword - which hikari's sister said I couldn't have-" he shot Isis a glare.

The woman brought her hands up before her. "I'm stand corrected Marik. It's your sword, you can keep it."

"Thank you," the blond yami closed his eyes and gave her a curt nod as he spoke. He returned his attention to Mahado. "This sword, which is really very nice I might add," he said, holding the sword before him horizontally and stroking th blade with one hand. "It's pointy and has a phoenix on it. But this sword," he turn the sword so that the blade pointed upward, "as cool as it is, then sets itself on _fire-_" which the weapon proceeded to do so, "-and turns into an even cooler sword. _You_ sent this to me?"

Mahado couldn't help the amused smirk that played on his lips. "I did."

"...Are you my daddy?"

The smirk faded into a curious expression, blue-gray eyes meeting Marik's intense lavender gaze. "Er...no..."

The blond took a step forward, the sword rotating in his hand so that the blade pointed downward once more. "Can I _call_ you daddy?"

A chill raced down the mage's spine and he felt somehow trapped by that question. "O...ok..." he replied slowly. He was immediately tackled and tightly embraced, his arms pinned to his sides. "Oh god!"

"Daddy!" Marik cheered, grinning brightly.

"You didn't have to say yes," Atem pointed out. He was no longer surprised by Marik's strange behavior so didn't question it.

"But...the way he was looking at me...I felt..." Mahado tried to find a word for it.

"You still brought this on yourself," Rajan tsked with a sly smirk. While he was also accustomed to his brother's behavior, this particular event raised many questions in his mind. One that he was determined to get answers for later.

Malik clasped his hands behind his back and slowly approached them, giving Marik a puppy-eyed look. "Maaarik. You're hikari is feeling unloved and neglected," he said, hoping to draw his yami's attention away from the mage. Lavender eyes opened and regarded Malik for a moment before an arm shot out and dragged the teen into the hug. "Guh...Sorry, Mahado. I tried."

"It...it's fine," the mage sighed, working an arm free and patting Marik on the head. "You can call me "daddy" if you'd like, Marik. Could you please let me go?"

"Ok!" the yami replied, releasing the mage and attaching himself to Malik. Isis focused her gaze on Mahado, trying to ignore her brother and Marik. Petri found a spot on the floor that interested him.

"Pyscho," Bakura snickered. Malik looked over at the thief.

"Well, he's my pyscho," the teen said, sticking his tongue out at Bakura. "By the way, why is Ryou poking you with the Rod?"

"Because he won't tell me what he meant when he said "_yet_". So I'm going to keep poking him until he does," Ryou replied.

"I didn't say anything," the thief lied, closing his eyes and looking indignant. While they started in on that particular argument again, Mahado looked up suddenly, his gaze darting around like a cat in pursuit of a fly.

"Mahado? What's wrong?" Isis asked, drawing Rajan's and Atem's attention to the mage.

"I sensed something...no, someone..." he took a few steps northward, his gaze unfocused. "Two people...yes, two...just entered this world..." he narrowed his eyes.

"Mahado has a strong connection to the leylines of this world," Rajan explained. "Can you tell who they are?"

The mage frowned. "One of them...appeared close by...at the castle. Perhaps another ally of Ghede's. The other...the other holds a Millennium item."

"The Millennium Eye," Atem said. "It would have still been in our world. And likely in the possession of a man names Pegasus J. Crawford."

"No...no it isn't Pegasus," Mahado shook his head. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked at Rajan. "Joseph."

"I'll get Kisara," Rajan replied immediately, running off in search of the woman.

"Who's Joseph?" Isis asked.

Mahado's gaze became focused and he looked around the group before him. "As you all know, we have been trying to find a way to return to the other world. Several years ago...nearly twenty years now...I thought I had found a way. It was a theory...but it held promise." The mage sighed, tilting his head back. "Naturally, we wanted to test this theory and see if it could send us back, but we had no idea what side effects may present themselves, let alone if it would be possible. Those who wished to volunteer drew lots. Joseph won."

"Someone was sent back to our world?" Atem breathed.

"Yes...though it didn't work as expected." Mahado looked to former Pharaoh thoughtfully. "I'm still not certain what went wrong exactly...but instead of arriving in the other world at the age he left it, he was _reborn_." The mage shook his head. "From what little I have seen of his through shadow games, I dont' believe he has any recollection of his past life either. Not entirely a bad thing, but not the outcome we had hoped for. Still, a few others said they wanted to return as well, despite this." He paused, looking toward Rajan and Kisara as they approached. "You've all met him before. I believe you called him-"

* * *

Jounouchi gasped as cool air struck, honey-brown eyes wide as he realized that he was no longer in Ghede's office building but high up in the air looking down on treetops.

"Nyeh?" he shook his closed his eyes, trying to shake off the disorientation the instant transportation had caused. They opened again as the falling sensation didn't stop, crying out as sunk in that he was actually plummeting toward the ground. He brought up his arms to protect his head, narrowly missing every branch on the way down. He came to a suddenly stop in mid air, risking a glance to see what had halted his descent. Pencil-thick opaque white ropes crisscrossed between the treats to form a large net.

"Heh..heheh...Lady Luck smiles on me again," the blond chuckled nervously, trying to get up. He tugged and squirmed only to find they held him securely as made of fly paper. The net shook suddenly and he craned his neck and twisted to try and see the cause of it. His face paled at the large, hissing creature that approached, walking on the sticky ropes unhindered. It's body was covered in course black hairs and comprised of a head a quarter the size of it's body. Eight jointed limbs moved swiftly to carry the creature towards the trapped blond.

"S-spider...." Jounouchi squeaked uncharacteristically.

* * *

AN: Poor Jounouchi. Doesn't matter if you're arachnophobia or not, if a giant spider is coming towards you, it's creepy and gross.

I could be bias. I am arachnophobic.

So what did you think of that plot twist? Pretty exciting, huh? Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?

And if you did..._get out of my head!!!_ D: *hides*

Anyway, just to assure you, Marik's brothers are dealing with learning of their brother's deeds in their own way. Rajan intends to talk to Marik about it later but for the most part accepts that it happened. Petri isn't as sure of how to act as Rajan. You'll have to see what happens with him.

The "Marik called Mahado "daddy"" scene is one that Michael and I discussed a while ago. I hope you enjoyed it, I promise it makes sense if you keep reading :3

(1) I don't know if that made sense. Or if it would really work. Basically it jammed the pointy ends at an angle so that the duel disk was stuck tight to buy them time. :p

(2) Ancient Egyptian scribes were all kinda of honored. Reading and writing back then was harder because there are so many characters to learn and memorize. From my understanding, anyone could go to scribe school (scribes were the only ones who received a formal education. Priests and war leaders had to learn to be scribes too) but you could only be an "official" scribe if your father was a scribe and his father and so on. Also it was very hard to learn and the teachers were very strict.

Anyway, that's the general idea. Go look it up, it's fascinating!

(3) Thoth is one of the Egyptian gods. He was considered many things, among those he was the god of scribes.

_"Scribes were highly valued and respected, as a manifestation of the god of writing Thoth "_

(4) There was a scene that 4Kids cut out. When Anzu (Tea), Honda (Tristan), and Ryou (...Ryou) were sneaking into Pegasus' room before the Duelist Kingdom finals started, Anzu (not Tea since the scene was cut) got all flustered because Honda told her to climb the rope ahead of him. His reasoning: "If you fall, Ryou and I can catch you". Her reasoning "If I climb up first, you'll see up my skirt! I'll go last!". The compromise was that Honda and Ryou climbed up behind her, but blindfolded.

Alright, now I'm going to do my laundry.

No, I don't need any change. Thanks for asking tough :D

Also, yes. Yes I did have Jounouchi say Nyeh. Love me! *runs away*


	14. Arachnophobia For Everyone

AN: Ah, finally got this put together. Not the way I intended it to go either, but..well you remember how I said I write these as I go? I don't plan everything?

I figured out something about Marik that I didn't realize before. So this chapter has lots of Marik talking. But it also has some action! Huzzah!

By the way, go watch YGOTAS episode 45 (Requien For A Nyeh) if you haven't already. It's friggin sweet!

Oh, and to Celestial Dreamer: You wanted to know if puppyshipping would be gone from the story, correct? I couldn't send you a private message so I'll just say here that....well, just trust me. I don't want to say if it will be gone or not (for those of you wondering, see my Christmas special: 24 Stories Til Christmas) as it would ruin the surprise of the next story.

All I ask is that you trust me and keep reading. I shall try hard to assure a happy ending for everyone. All unhappy endings can be blamed on Michael. *nod nod* But for the record, I like puppyshipping like I like my tendershipping.

And while I do enjoy puzzleshipping, it seems like I neglect them in these stories. I apologize, but I promise it's there! :O

And now, without further ado and in hopes that this chapter makes sense and isn't confusing, please enjoy this chapter! :3 Thank you for reading and for all of the reviews.

* * *

_Eighteen Years Ago..._

_"Joseph?"_

_"Huh? Oh hey, Kisara! Heh, you can't even call me "Joey" when I'm leaving."_

_Kisara smiled a bit, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I...I just wanted to wish you luck...since Rajan says you'd need it."_

_"Ah Rajan, always picking on me," the blond chuckled. "I'll admit I'm kinda clumsy sometimes, but I've always been pretty lucky. Still, I appreciate it."_

_Kisara nodded and embraced Joseph tightly. "Gods watch over you, Joey. I want to see you again someday."_

_"You will. This will work, Kisara. Then you can go and find the priest you're always talking about," the blond grinned, returning the hug. "Come on, Mahado and the others are waiting." He released her and took her hand, pulling her along for a moment before she matched his pace._

_"Joey...um...Could I ask a favor?"_

_"Sure, Kisara. Anything."_

* * *

Kisara sat perched on the neck of her Blue Eyes White Dragon, peering down at the trees below worriedly. 'Joseph, I hope you're alright...'

Behind her sat Atem, the former Pharaoh searching desperately for any sign of his friend. Nearby, Bakura and Rajan were carried by Diabound, the latter not wanting the give away their location with his own Ka unless need be. The thief had insisted on coming along despite Ryou's protests, countering that _"we could always let the other expert tomb robber-slash-thief king go to save dumb ass. I'm sure if he's in one of those hive-things that my expertise won't be needed."_

"This would be easier if I could use the Ring to track him," Bakura grumbled.

"At least we had a direction to start looking in. According to Mahado, we should be nearing his point of entry soon," Rajan replied. "Hopefully we'll find him safe and sound...unless..." crimson eyes shifted slightly before he shook his head and began searching again.

"Unless?" Bakura quirked a brow.

"Well, judging from where we are and what I know of the area...and from Joey's bad luck...I hope we find him soon."

* * *

Mahado pinched the bridge of his nose as he was hugged from behind.

"Master Mahado, are you sure they'll be alright?" Mana asked. The older mage opened his eyes and look down at her, ignoring the spiky blond who was trying to squeeze the air out of his lungs.

"I agree with Rajan. They are just going to collect Jo-nouchi," Mahado replied, catching himself before he referred to Jounouchi by his former name. "If they run into any trouble, they should be able to handle it with the Ka they have. We can't afford to be left undefended with Ghede so close. Now then," he turned his attention to Ryou and Malik. "There is much we have to discuss and questions that still need to be addressed."

"Do you need me here?" Marik asked.

"Well...not at the moment, no. You've heard most of this already," Mahado replied. He drew in a deep breath as the blond released him and tackled Malik instead.

"I'm going exploring, hikari!" he grinned.

"Alright, Marik," the blond teen chuckled, momentarily forgetting the promise he had made to Isis days ago as the yami's lips pressed warmly against his.

"Hey Petri, wanna explore with me?" Marik asked, grinning at his brother.

"Ah, I can't. I've got something else to do..." Petri replied, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a small step back. Marik stared him down for a moment, quirking a brow curiously before shrugging.

"Have it your way," he singsonged before wandering off. Petri hurriedly excused himself and scurried off in the opposite direction.

Rishid placed a hand on Isis' shoulder. "I'm not needed here at the moment either."

"Rishid-" Isis started, but he shook his head and turned to follow after Petri. The woman hesitated a moment before moving closer to the others, listening quietly as Mahado began his explanation for the third time in a day.

Rishid moved swiftly to catch up with Petri, grasping the teen's arm and staring down at his silently as he turned sharply to face him. "Ah, Rishid. You startled me," the blond smiled. "What's up?"

"I was just a little surprised to see you turn down an opportunity to be with your brother," Rishid said simply, noting the tension and uncertainty in the other. "After all you have just been reunited. I'm certain you both have much to discuss."

Petri sighed, looking away. "I don't get it..." he whispered.

"What, exactly, is troubling you?" Rishid asked quietly.

"How...how can you be so kind to him? Why are you all so close to him? He killed your father...he took another person's life in...in cold blood..." Sapphire eyes met Rishid's gaze fiercely. "How can you...how can Rajan just accept it? Like it doesn't matter that...Marik always told me that taking a life was serious and not to do it unless there was no other choice. How could he say that and then...."

Rishid rose a hand to stop Petri. "It has been years since that incident. And in truth, looking back, had Marik not killed him that day, I would not be alive now. In that sense, Marik saved my life." The teen's eyes darted away, still filled with uncertainty. "I cannot speak for Marik, Petri. When you were growing up, you were close to him, were you not?"

"Well...yeah...but-"

"If something like this were troubling you then, what would you do?" Rishid asked.

"I...I don't know," Petri sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I probably would talk to Rajan and Marik...But Rajan doesn't seem to care and he even says that there was a side of Marik I never saw. If that's true, then did I ever really know him at all?" He groaned and huffed a bit uncomfortably.

"It's been my experience that Marik will answer nearly any question presented to him," Rishid offered. "I think you should talk to him."

Petri bit his lip, considering this option. "I...You're right...he'd rather I talk to him anyway. I should-"

"Petri!" Marik shouted, rushing toward them with a wide grin on his face. He grabbed the teen's other arm, tugging him away from Rishid. "I need your help! Come! Come on!" Without giving him much choice, the yami dragged his brother off, Rishid watching them leave before returning to the others.

* * *

Jounouchi opened his eyes, his head spinning and trying to take in his surroundings. A task that would have been easier were he not encased in a cocoon of spiders web. He struggled to bring a hand before his face and tore at the sticky casing.

'This is bad...' he thought. 'How long have I been out? Did that spider bite me?' After managing to make a small hole, he pressed an eye to it. 'I'm moving. It must be dragging me somewhere...Damn it, if only I have something sharp on me, I could get outta this thing. Wait, what's digging into my hip?' The trapped teen squirmed until his hand finally rested on the object, groping at it. 'Ah right, the Millennium Eye. That's not gonna help much. Maybe if I had my duel disk or-' A shuffling sound interrupted Jounouchi's thoughts and he peered out the hole once more.

"... ... ...Fu-"

* * *

"I had perhaps the greatest idea ever," Marik laughed, dragging Petri along behind him. "All it needs is a little work to get it all set up, which Obelisk can handle easy."

Petri barely acknowledged where he was being led, his eyes fixed on the back of Marik's head. 'Just like when we were kids...It would be so easy to just let it go. Just pretend that nothing's changed...no...' "Marik, stop." He dug in his heels and jerked his arm free of the yami's grasp, an act that stunned both of them for a moment. "We need to talk."

Marik looked at Petri, his face momentarily emotionless before he sighed, closing his eyes and plopping down on the ground Indian-style. He propped an elbow on one knee, cradling his cheek in his open palm. "Then we'll talk first. What's on your mind?"

A shiver ran down the teen's spine. He struggled for a moment to find the best way to phrase his concerns, shifting his weight from foot to foot. With an aggravated sigh, he looked down at Marik. "Malik, Isis, and Rishid told us what you did...You killed their father...and you tried to kill the Pharaoh and his friends. I just want to know...I need to know why." Lavender eyes gazed up at him with such intensity Petri took a step back. "It...it bothers me..."

"Sit." The command struck the younger brother so suddenly that he complied without question, laying his wooden sword across his lap and fidgeting nervously. Marik drew in a breath, looking over his brother thoughtfully, his eyes distant. After several moments of tense silence, Petri cleared his throat.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then it-"

"If something I did bothers you so much that you feel we need to talk about it, then it _is_ important, Petri. Besides," the yami shrugged, "Rajan probably wants to talk about it too. Kinda wanted to push off talking until both of you could hear."

"Then we can wait until Rajan gets back," Petri relented, moving to get up.

"Sit!" Again the teen obeyed immediately, flushing a bit. "It's going to bother you more if I don't tell you now," Marik said firmly. "Just listen to what I say and then tell Rajan later. But _only_ Rajan." Petri nodded and the yami let out a sigh, looking off into the woods around them, his eyes distant and his features emotionless. "Do you remember...what it felt like? That day at the palace when they took you into that room?"

Again the teen nodded, slower this time. "Sometimes I still have nightmares..." he admitted. "It happened so fast...there was a flash of light and then I felt like...like I was being torn apart. Then...nothing..." he shivered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

"When I went down there...When I saw you and Rajan...I felt fear." Petri stared at Marik, listening intently. "For the first time in my life, I was afraid. But more than that, I felt like I had failed as a brother. As a person." He paused and looked at his brother. "After talking to daddy (AN: aka Mahado), I think I know exactly when I became a _yami_. It was that moment just after I was separated from Raa.."

---

_'Please...I call...I plead...I beg...Do you ignore me in my time of need? Why, gods! Why?' Slowly Marik's mind calmed and time seemed to stop for just a moment. He could hear only the pounding of his heart in his ears. Only feel the tears running down his face and the warmth that radiated from the Ka spirit that had been ripped from him soul and awakened outside of him, filling him with a cold chill in it's place. His feet were suddenly flat on the ground once more, head bowed and arms hanging limply at his sides._

_'If...if the gods abandon me...' Amber eyes glowed like fire as he lifted his gaze suddenly to fix on the priests. Rage bubbled to the surface and he bared his teeth at the two men in a snarl, hands balling into fists. 'No, I will not die like this. My brothers, I will avenge you!'_

---

"The fact that they had to kill me to get me to stop...whatever I did next...tells me I did something bad then..." Marik licked his lips, his gaze wandering. "Either way, they killed me by stabbing me with the Millennium Rod. Because at that moment I had become a yami, my soul became bound to the Rod. When I woke up, I was alone in a room with a locked door..."

---

_Amber eyes opened slowly, shocked that they did at all. The teen looked around to find himself in a room that, while unfamiliar, seemed suited to his tastes. The stone walls were adorned with great tapestries that that depicted all his greatest dreams and the furnishings were as lavish as any to be found in the palace._

_But the room was cold. Deathly so, like a tomb. Marik climbed to his feet and moved to a barrier that seemed to block the only exit. He pushed against the cold metal but it refused to yield. He tugged on the handle that protruded from one side of the door only to find it, too, refused to be moved._

---

"Worst of all, I was separated from Raa still. I still had that...hole where Raa should have been. That made things worse. Over the years-the _centuries, _that hole started to fill up with anger and hatred, all aimed at Pharaoh. By the time hikari was born, I knew that I wanted to find Pharaoh-" his eyes darkened as he continued, a sneer threatening to form on his lips. "Find him and make his suffer like I did before I finally killed him."

Marik drew in a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "I admit that I was wrong. It wasn't really Pharaoh's fault. If hikari's brother hadn't woken up when he did, though, I would have won and sent Pharaoh's hikari to the shadows. Pharaoh couldn't beat me without _sending my _hikari to the shadow realm. The only person in the world who could stop me was hikari, but without hikari's brother-"

"Why are you doing that?" Petri interrupted. "I mean, I know who you're talking about, but why do you keep using nicknames?"

Marik opened his eyes and met Petri's questioning gaze, pursing his lips together. After a moment of silence, he drew in a breath. "Anyway, hikari's brother woke up and hikari was able to overpower me. It has something to do with the marking's on hikari's brother's face. But hikari overpowered me and forfeited the match to Pharaoh, which sent my soul to the shadow realm instead of hikari's..." The yami closed his eyes. "Like I said, I was wrong, but at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do." He paused again, looking at Petri sternly.

"The only think I don't regret is killing hikari's father. He was going to kill hikari's brother and possibly hikari and hikari's sister all because he went outside for like five minutes(3). At that time, I was able to see and hear things through hikari. I didn't know why then, but I didn't really care. I did know that hikari's father was a terrible man, though. I tried to feel bad for it. And I know I should feel bad for it. But I don't." Marik growled a bit. "He didn't even care when hikari's mom died. He treated hikari's brother like a _slave_...mind you," he added calmly, "I didn't like hikari's brother back then because I couldn't be free as long as he was alive. But looking back now, that's just not right. You do _not_ treat your family like that."

"Rishid wasn't his blood son," Petri pointed out, flinching at the glare Marik shot him for an instant before his gaze softened.

"No...no hikari's brother isn't related to them by blood, but that didn't make it right to treat him like a slave." Marik sighed again, scooting closer to Petri and grabbing one of his hands. "I know I did a lot of bad things, Petri. I'm not like that anymore though. And _most_ of the people I hurt seem to have forgiven me. What's more important to me though...is if you and Rajan can forgive me. Not just for what I did recently, but for..." he trailed off and bowed his head.

Petri pried his hand free, noticing how the act made Marik wince and feeling a small smile playing on his lips. "Rajan and I never blamed you for that, Marik," he started, getting up onto his knees and wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders. "I can't say I'm...okay with what you did, but...I'll forgive you. I can't even imagine what it must have been like...At least in the time that Rajan and I have been here, we've had Osiris and Obelisk so we were never really alone."

Marik smiled brightly and returned the hug, the younger brother gagging a bit as he was squeezed almost too tightly. "I'm not alone now, and that's what matters. And now I have you and Rajan back so I'm happy."

"Wait...I just thought of something," Petri said, pushing himself out of the embrace. "While you were in the Rod, you said you weren't connected to Raa, but you are now, obviously. When did that happen?"

Marik grinned. "Oh, that. You see-"

* * *

"There!" Kisara shouted, pointing toward web-covered treetops. "I _know_ he's down there!"

"Let's hurry then," Atem replied, clinging tightly to the neck of the white dragon as it's owner directed it to fire a blast. Diabound, at Bakura's command, descended into the forest quickly, Rajan drawing his sword in a flash of steel. Monstrous spiders hissed at them, fangs bared.

"Rasen Hadou!" Diabound roared at the command the thief shouted, it's serpent-like lower body moving so that the snake head faced the creatures, firing a burst of energy from it's maw. "Let's hurry and find him," he called to the blond, both men leaping to the ground, weapons at the ready. Overhead the Blue Eyes White Dragon let out a cry as it fired another blast, clearing a place for it to land. The thief moved swiftly, daggers flying from his hand on occasion as he searched for signs of the blond.

"Over here!" Atem's voice rang out as he dropped from the dragon's back and raced toward a large white cocoon. "Jounouchi!"

"Atem?" came the muffled reply. The former Pharaoh dropped to his knees beside his trapped friend, grimacing as he found the substance covering him clung to his hands.

"Jounouchi, hold still," Rajan demanded, slicing the cocoon open. The blond yelped, sitting up and clutching his arm. "Hmm, a touch too deep. My apologies."

"Gah...no...it's fine," Jounouchi growled out, looking at the swallow gash. "I've had worse."

"Great, now let's leave before something has a chance to go wrong." As more spiders began to pour out of the surrounding forest, the thief snarled. "Oh come the f*** on!"(1)

* * *

"You see," Marik got to his feet, offering a hand to Petri. "When hikari got me sent to the shadow realm, at first I was angry. Come on," he said, leading the way. "Anyway, I was angry. I mean, how could hikari betray _me_. Sure I threatened hikari's sister and tried to kill hikari's brother and all that other stuff. But we _so_ could have beaten Pharaoh. And hikari had his own reasons to hate Pharaoh, though it was mostly the ghost guy's fault."

"The ghost guy(4)?" Petri asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. He showed up after I killed hikari's father and said something about "the will of the pharaoh" or something like that, which made hikari think that it was somehow Pharaoh's fault...I guess it's not too far off in a way...but Pharaoh would never wish something like that on anyone. He's too..._nice_. And like I said, it really wasn't Pharaoh's fault at all."

"Again, why do you call everyone by a nick name?" Petri demanded.

"But anyway, I'm getting off track," Marik said, waving a hand. "Right, see, while I was stuck in the shadow realm, I still wanted to kill the Pharaoh and get my revenge. And I wanted to get back at hikari for sending me there. Then one day I started to think about how hopeless it was and that I would never get out. That's when Raa found me. I learned a lot of things that day. Did you know that when a Ka that loses it's Ba, it searches for a new Ba?"

"N-no...I've never heard of that," the younger brother admitted.

"It's true. But in Raa's case, he slept for a long time, waking up only when the shadow games started again. Since I woke up around the same time, he was looking for me. I found him first though. Or rather, hikari and his card hunters found him first. But we weren't connected. So much time had passed and I didn't have my own body. So at that time, we were just partners, but not Ka and Ba.

"But then he found me in the shadow realm and we came back together. I was still a yami though. I always will be a yami...that word came to me that day for the first time. I realized that I was darkness, while hikari was...well, hikari was my light. I forgot all about wanting to kill Pharaoh and his friends and just wanted to get back to hikari again."

'So when he did all that...bad stuff, he wasn't really himself?' Petri wondered. "So that's why you were able to go back to Malik instead of coming here?"

Marik thought about this a moment before rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "I guess. But I didn't know about this place anyway. But this is the really cool part. I haven't told anyone else so let's keep it between you, me, and Rajan. You'll tell Rajan all of this later, right? I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I will...but you know he'll probably have more questions of his own," Petri pointed out.

"But I won't have to tell him the whole story if you do it for me," Marik replied with a grin. "Now, what I did was I found a place where the barrier between the shadow realm and the "real world" was weak. After that, I had to trust Raa. See, there's one special ability Raa has that he can only do once. The ability to be reborn."

* * *

Kisara cried out as spider webbing ensnared herself and her Ka, preventing them from taking flight.

"Kisara!" Rajan called out, eyes flashing as he started to summon Osiris.

"So Atem...I'm...uh...not hallucinating or anything, am I?" Jounouchi asked. "They're really summoning duel monsters to fight these big spider things?"

"That's correct," the former Pharaoh nodded, tying a make-shift bandage around the gash on his friend's arm.

"Well...okay then...so long as I'm not seeing things..."

"Diabound! Rasen Hadou!" Bakura shouted, his Ka attacking some of the spiders.

"Osiris! Thunder Force!" Rajan echoed, the sky dragon roaring as it fired it's attack. "We need to get airborne fast."

"Tell me something I don't know," Bakura tsked irritably. He pulled a long dagger from his trench coat and threw it so the blade embedded in the ground beside Atem. "Make yourself useful, Pharaoh."

"Hmph, no need to be callous, Bakura," Atem replied, taking the blade and hovering beside Jounouchi protectively.

The blond grimaced, flexing his injured arm experimentally. 'People able to summon duel monsters...it's like when we were fighting Zorc...Wait...it's also like that duel I had with Radcliffe, isn't it?'

---

_"In the Voodoo religion, we believe that there are two parts to every soul: the gros bon ange and the ti bon ange, or the great good angel and the little good angel. The gros bon ange is the body's life force whereas the ti bon ange is the part of the soul that contains the individual qualities of a person. In this duel, your deck master will be your gros bon ange."_

_Jounouchi slumped forward a bit, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, could you run that by me again?"_

_"Let me show you." Radcliffe held a hand out at arm's length and snapped his fingers. The teen stiffened, letting out a startled cry as he felt a surge of electricity run through him. When he stopped he gasped, glaring at Radcliffe until he heard a roar from behind him. He spun around a stared up at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which crouched and roared at the business man in challenge._

---

"Have Diabound assist Kisara and Blue Eyes. Osiris and pick off most of these bugs, but we'll have to deal with the ones closest to use by hand," Rajan said. "We just have to last long enough for Diabound to free them and then we should be able to get out of here."

"Sounds suicidal enough to work," Bakura chuckled.

'So...' Jounouchi reasoned with himself as he struggled to get to his feet. 'My "gros bon ange" is a duel monster...does that mean I can summon it without a duel disk?' he wondered. His eyes widened a bit as he felt something stir deep in his chest. It felt somehow familiar yet entirely foreign and momentarily sucked the air out of his lungs. 'I...we need you...if that is you...Can you help us?' he thought. The feeling became a raging fire in his chest that made his gasp for air and clutch his chest.

"Jounouchi!" Atem called to his friend, moving to support him.

"This is even better," Rajan breathed. "Jounouchi, that feeling in your chest. That is your Ka, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Let him out!"

Jounouchi's breath hitched as he shook his head. "I don't know how."

"Che, don't fight it, idiot," Bakura rolled his eyes, three daggers flying from his hand to embed themselves in the nearest spiders. "It knows what to do. Just let it do it."

"Nicely put," Rajan grunted, thrusting the tip of his blade into one of the arachnid's heads.

"Thank you," the thief nodded.

* * *

"I've heard of that before," Petri gasped. "The phoenix is reborn by building a nest of kindling and then setting itself on fire. From the ashes it will rise again. But...how..."

"Well yeah, it was harder to do from inside the shadow realm," Marik nodded, coming to a stop beside a small pond. "I had to find _just_ the right place to pull it off. Really it was a long shot that it would work at all, but it did. I...heh...overdid it a little though...it took forever to get all the ash out of my hair..."

Petri shook his head, snickering a bit. "It's like Rajan always says, you're over ambitious."

"Over ambitious and awesome," Marik grinned, gesturing to the scene before them. "Can you guess what my idea is?"

Petri blinked, looking in the indicated direction. After blinking several times, he found himself mirroring Marik's grin. "We need to get Rajan in on this..."

* * *

Jounouchi gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to take Bakura's adivce. 'Just...don't fight it and let it out? Is it really ok to just...what? Yeah...sure I trust you...please help us out here...' He felt himself relaxing to the "voice" the spoke to him with feelings rather than words. Honey brown eyes slid opened and he raised a hand over his head. "Alright Red Eyes, lets kick some spider ass."

The dark form of the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared over the group on the ground, immediately breathing out a column of flames and sweeping it over the arachnids. The white dragon joined in as Diabound manged to free her from the nets of webbing that had hindered it. Within moments, everyone was safely in the sky and en route back to the temple.

"Heh, this is awesome!" Jounouchi grinned triumphantly. He patted the neck of the black dragon. "Man, I can't wait to tell...oh shit...Seto!"

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, seated behind the blond.

"We were chasin' after that Radcliffe guy he told you about, right?" he began, filling the others in quickly about what had happened. By the time had finished, they were landing beside the temple ruins.

"Poor Seto..." Kisara pouted. "I hope he escaped..."

"Kaiba is capable of protecting himself," Atem assured both Kisara and Jounouchi. "I am certain that he escaped along with Honda and Anzu."

"Rajan!!!" The group stopped for a moment as Marik and Petri appeared, each grabbing on of the crimson-eyed blond's arms.

"You have to see this!" Petri insisted.

"Come on!" Marik added as they both started dragging him away.

"Alright, I'm coming," Rajan sighed.

"Welcome back," Mahado said, glancing to the three brothers as they departed before focusing his attention on the others. "It is good to see you were successful."

"Hey...that guy's the Dark Magician," Jounouchi said, looking the mage over.

"Your powers of observation or incredible," Bakura snorted, his words dripping with sarcasm. "What are you going to deduce next?"(2)

* * *

Rajan nodded as he looked over the pond. "Alright...I admit it...this is the best idea you've ever had, Marik."

* * *

AN: Oh and the author toys with you! Mwahaha!

Next time on _HtYnE_, you'll find out what Mahado discussed with Malik and the others, what Marik's awesome idea is, and much much more!

Also you'll see where Radcliffe ended up.

Man, I could have put all of that in this chapter, but I thought it would have been too much...What with Marik talking so much. Which, by the way, I hope makes sense. If it doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can make it make sense, if I have to beat some sense into it for it to work! Rawr!

(1) Yeah, it seems to be a recurring theme and kinda cliche, but what can you do? :p

(2) What will Jounouchi deduce next!? Well, this scene will continue in the next chapter, but the next chapter itself starts around the time Rishid walked off to talk to Petri.

(3) Mwahaha I count awesomely! Ahem...So Malik and Isis were running around town for like...an hour or two instead of just being gone 5 minutes. Marik is exaggerating. :3

(4) See above about my counting...it totally goes 1 3 4 2. Didn't you know that? *shifty eyes*. So right, number 4. The "Ghost guy". Any guesses on who Marik's referring to? I'll give you a hint, he has a turban and has donuts hanging from his ears :D

Ta dah! Sorry this took so long. Now to toss together a few Christmas stories. I realized today that I'm behind schedule on those.

So this story won't be done in time for Christmas. No matter, I shall write it until it is completed!

PS: Yes, Marik keeps dodging the "Why are you calling everyone a nickname" question. Want to know why? Well, you see- Oops outoftimebye!


	15. Promises

AN: It's been about a month since I last updated. Sadly, this story was no where near finished at Christmas time. This _**chapter**_ wasn't finished in time for Christmas. Ah well, no big deal.

Where have I been? I've been writing Christmas stories, but not the the reason. The reason was mostly because of my work schedule. Retail + Christmas = No time.

Where have I been since Christmas? That is Michael's fault. I've been in Ferelden. Where's that, you ask? A little game called Dragon Age: Origins. I thought World of Warcraft of addictive. But I rolled an elf rogue named Bakura that's getting sexy time with another elf rogue named Zevran. And rolled a mage named Rajan who I'm going to make an arcane warrior and am trying to get hooked up with a cute little priestess/rogue named Leiliana (I think?). It would probably be a hundred times worse if this was an online game.

The good news? I'm getting back into writing and the X-Box is in Michael's room so I can't play it constantly.

Anyway, I hate this chapter. I hope you like it. The next one is one I've been wanting to write for a while and then we get back into the action and excitement. w00t!

Oh, and the name Kazuo was from a random name generator. Yay!

Thank you for reading and for not killing me for making you wait! Love and cookies for the reviews!

* * *

Kazuo Bakura wearily raised his head from his folded arms, blinking at the steaming mug of tea that was set before him.

"It will help," Sugoroku insisted gently before taking a seat across from the younger man and blowing gently on his own tea.

With a soft grunt of thanks, Kazuo sat up and pulled the drink closer, letting the heat and soft fragrance rouse his senses for the moment. "Thank you again...Mr. Mutou," he sighed.

"Please, my grandson and your son are friends. Call me Sugoroku," the older man smiled.

"Alright," Kazuo nodded, sipping at his drink, not caring that it burned his tongue. They sat in silence for a time before he spoke again. "Ryou..." he sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "It just seems so unreal..."

"Well, it isn't a common thing, having one's soul stolen," Sugoroku pointed out. "I'm actually surprised that you believe me."

"I shouldn't?" Kazuo laughed dryly. "I know what happened to them all already. The Millennium Items, the shadow games...that this isn't the first time this has happened to him..." he pounded a fist against the table.

"They'll find him, Kazuo. If anyone can-"

"Bakura can," the younger man finished, slumping back in his seat. "Much as I want to be angry at him for breaking his promise, I know he won't rest until Ryou's safe."

"His promise?" Sugoroku asked, raising a brow.

Kazuo rubbed his chin a moment before nodding. "When I met him, it was poor timing on my part apparently. They had just returned from Egypt and seemed eager to...break in Bakura's new body. I instantly disliked him, and learning of his past only made it worse. The only reason I let him stay is because..." he sighed. "Because he made Ryou happy."

"And now?" the older man pressed.

"Well, now we're actually on very good terms," Kazuo admitted. "It happened over the months. Whenever I called to speak to Ryou, he forced us to talk and be civil with each other for at least a few minutes. Somewhere along the line, we grew to...accept one another. After all, we both love Ryou. So I made a deal with him one day. If he kept Ryou safe and happy until the end of the year, I would accept everything and give them my blessing...the whole nine yards, you know?"

"Ah. Surely you won't hold this against him, hmm?" Sugoroku smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't," Kazuo shook his head. "For everything he was in the past, and as much as he'll deny it now, Bakura is a good man. Heh, he's even helped me out at a dig."

"He did? When did this happen?"

"We'd triggered a trap during a dig. Some of my men were trapped and we didn't know how to get to them. It was taking too long for help to arrive and in my panic to try and release the trap, I remembered how Bakura had mentioned being a tomb robber. Somehow I managed to get a signal out there and called home immediately. Let me tell you, when he calls himself the Thief King, it is not boasting. He said he'd run across a similar trap before and had several suggestions we hadn't thought of ourselves." He paused a moment, sipping at this tea. "That kind of knowledge would make him an excellent companion in our excavations."

"I don't know if he'd take you up on that offer," Sugoroku pointed out.

"Probably not. I think he's happy with the life he has now. I wouldn't take him from this," Kazuo agreed, the small smile he had managed dissolving slowly. "Uhn, god, Ryou...Ryou Ryou Ryou..."

Sugoroku reached out to cover Kazuo's hand reassuringly. "They'll save him."

"He's the only family I have left...I just want him to open his eyes..."

* * *

Malik sat in silence as Mahado explained once again the importance and powers of the hikaris. Ryou sat beside him Indian-style in mid air, the Millennium Rod clutched in his left hand.

"Maybe I don't have any power," Malik muttered bleakly.

"Judging from Ryou and Yugi, your ability may just be something subtle," Mahado countered. "It's just a matter of discerning what it may be."

"Well, you know what mine is. Maybe if you could teach me how to use mine consciously, then Malik could figure out how to use his," Ryou suggested.

"It is not so simple," the mage sighed. "I'm not certain how your powers are harnessed. If it is anything like magic, it is a matter of willing it to happen, in which case we would need to know what Malik's ability is."

Malik stood up. "Look, if I had any sort of power or ability, it can't be that important seeing as we managed to defeat Zorc just fine without it." He swept an arm before him. "There are other, more pressing matters to deal with, aren't their? What about this Ghede guy? And the Millennium Items?"

"Malik," Isis soothed, moving closer to her brother, but he waved her back.

"Isis, I'm just saying that whatever my "light" is, it isn't what we should be focusing on at this moment. If it's there, it'll turn up eventually, but right now we're dealing with a war that could destroy both this world and ours." He turned his attention back to the mage. "What have you found out about the Millennium Items? Why aren't they working?"

Mahado sighed, allowing the subject to be dropped for the time being and lifting the Millennium Ring. The needles moved erratically to point in varying directions. "I'm still not certain. It's strange...The Millennium Necklace merely shows Isis the same vision. The Millennium Ring behaves strangely and points in any direction save the desired one. There is still much more research I need to do on the other items, but the Millennium Rod is peculiar as well." He approached Ryou, holding out a hand. The teen relinquished the item for the moment, watching as the former priest examined it carefully.

"You mentioned before that my soul should have gone into the Millennium Ring after Malik beat Harper," Ryou said.

"Indeed. The Millennium Rod should be bound to Marik and Malik in the same way. It seems as though the items were tampered with or..." Mahado handed the Rod back to Ryou.

"Or?" Malik pressed.

"Or maybe they aren't the Millennium Items at all?" Rishid supplied..

"But how is that possible?" Isis asked.

"It is possible that these are mere replicas of the original items. There does seem to be something...off about their appearance. I can't quite place my finger on it..." the mage trailed off thoughtfully.

"Wait, why would someone go to the effort of making fakes and then send them to us?" Malik demanded. "And how? They just appeared out of thin air."

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out," Mahado replied firmly. "For the time being, they seem harmless enough."

Rishid nodded. "Then perhaps-"

"Master Mahado!" Dark Magician Girl shouted, gliding into the room swiftly. "They're back! And they've brought Joseph!"

"Thank you, I'll be right there," Mahado replied. "We'll talk more after I've had a chance to see Joseph, if that's right."

"Alright," Isis said, the others nodding in agreement. Ryou moved to follow after the mage when Malik stopped him.

"Ryou?"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Malik?"

"Just...curious about something," Malik said quietly. He began following after Mahado, Ryou hovering close by so they could talk.

"About the hikari thing?" the paler hikari guessed.

"No...I'd rather forget about that for now," the blond sighed, shaking his head. "Just seems so stupid..."

"I think it's fascinating," Ryou countered with a smile. "But that's alright, we don't have to talk about it. What's up?"

Malik drew in a deep breath. "You and Bakura have been together a while now...I was just wondering...what's it like to...you know..." he trailed off, blushing a bit.

Ryou blinked a few times, managing to blush brightly despite being little more than a ghost at the moment. "Th-that's what you want to talk about!?" he squeaked.

"Hey, I'm trying to get my mind off this "hikari" thing," Malik muttered defensively. "Besides, I am curious. Marik and I...well, we fooled around the other day, but we didn't..."go all the way" as it were."

"Oh god," Ryou whimpered, covering his face with his hands. "Can we talk about this somewhere more private? I don't need everyone knowing about...about _that_."

"Fine fine," Malik relented, chuckling. "But you will tell me, right?"

"Why the rush?" Ryou questioned. "You guys wouldn't...do that...here, would you? There's not really any privacy..."

"Like I said, I'm just looking for a distraction. Something to take my mind off of all this. I'm not saying I plan on doing anything with Marik while we're here," Malik blushed.

"We-well, I guess I can't really say anything... Akefia was...well, he tried, but...but we didn't! I swear!" Ryou squeaked, hugging the Millennium Rod tightly. "And we were in Kul Elna...so I guess it's not _impossible_ to...you know...but it just seems like you'd want to wait until we were back _home_ to do...that..."

"Suddenly I think waiting to talk about it later is a good idea," Malik laughed nervously, fighting to return to a normal color. By the time they stepped outside of the temple, they had both managed to calm down.

"Hey...that guy's the Dark Magician," Jounouchi said aloud.

"Your powers of observation or incredible," Bakura snorted, his words dripping with sarcasm. "What are you going to deduce next?"

"No need to be an- AH! G-ghost!?" Jounouchi cried, stumbling back a step as he saw Ryou. Atem grabbed his friend's arm, ignoring Bakura's laughter as he explained Ryou's condition.

"'Kura," the pale hikari tsked, landing before the thief and hugging him tightly around the waist. He rested his chin on his lover's chest, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Be nice to Jounouchi. Please?"

"I make no promises," Bakura huffed, kissing the teen's forehead.

Mahado smiled. "Jounouchi. I know you have just arrived, but I would like to speak with you. There is much we need to discuss."

"Huh? Sure, no problem," the blond replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "What's up?"

"'Kura..." Ryou narrowed his eyes slightly, trying his best to look stern.

"What?" the thief replied, raising a brow.

"I suppose my first question should be how you managed to enter this world?" the mage asked. "Was it a portal or were you merely pulled here?"

"You know what," Ryou insisted. The thief suddenly realized what his hikari was implying as well as where his hands were groping.

"Hey!"

Despite the struggle, Atem, Kisara, Malik, and Mahado were focused on Jounouchi at the moment, awaiting his response.

"It was...well, through a mirror," the blond admitted. "This guy called Jean Radcliffe did something that made it glow and ran through it. I followed him, but I didn't expect to actually go through it..." he paused a moment. "I guess Seto didn't make it through though. I wonder why?"

"Hmm, who is this "Jean Radcliffe"? Why were you chasing-" Mahado began to ask.

"_**Bakura!**_" Ryou snapped, drawing the others' attention to the struggle he seemed to be having with the thief.

"What!?" the thief grunted, huffing indignantly when the teen finally released him, leaping a few feet back with a dagger clutched in his hand.

"You know what!" Ryou glared at him, waving the weapon at his yami. "This is not one of yours!"

Bakura was silent a moment. "And?"

"Where did you get it?" Ryou demanded.

"I found it. Therefore, it's mine now," the thief folded his arms over his chest.

"What about the other dozen or so I know I felt in your trench coat?" the teen questioned.

"We do have extra weapons stored here," Mahado interrupted, hoping to diffuse the situation. "And Bakura has been helpful. I do not mind his...acquiring of extra weapons so long as he would return them should we find ourselves in short supply."

Bakura smirked smugly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't...don't think that gets you off that hook you...kleptomaniac!" Ryou shouted.

"I don't even know what that means," Bakura sniffed.

"Heh, this is hilarious," Jounouchi chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Wait...The Millennium Eye's gone!" the blond yelped. "And my wallet!"

"'Kura..." Ryou growled warningly.

* * *

Radcliffe sneered at the giant insects, beating back his repulsion at having to deal with the monstrosities as he quickly mad his way through the great halls that had once belonged to Mahado and his followers. The creatures moved about, slowly converting the castle into a giant hive, further irritating the CEO. He had far preferred doing Ghede bidding back on Earth when such creatures could be crushed beneath his heel not the other way around. The stench wasn't helping his resolve to reach his employer either, but he soon ascended the final stairway, relieved to find the walls and ceiling damaged by some attack.

"Master Ghede, I have arrived, as you ordered," he stated almost needlessly. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't thought of anything better to say, but decided it didn't matter too much. "What do you need me to do?"

Ghede remained silent, his back to Radcliffe as he caressed the air around the glowing crystal atop his cane, seeming to have either not heard his minion. Radcliffe shifted from one foot to the either, finding each equally uncomfortable as he waited to be recognized.

"You did well," Ghede finally spoke, this voice emotionless. "Though you did not capture a light as your associate had managed, you did gather a sufficient amount or innocent souls."

"That-" Radcliffe bit his tongue. "Harper attained one of the three lights you seek?"

"Yes, though he has since lost possession of it to another light," Ghede admitted. "And the third is. Right. Here." He clutched the cane tightly, the light reflecting off his sunglasses. "Harper has been punished for his failure, though I will give him one last chance. After all, he did lure the remaining lights to this world by capturing just one. That is at least...commendable, I suppose."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Radcliffe asked, sounding almost bored. "He lost one of the lights."

"The remaining two are not far from here. And so long as I possess this one, they will come to me. It is only a matter of time."

"It seems you have everything under control here. Why did you need me here?"

"Need is hardly the word," Ghede replied. "Due to the punishment he endured, your associate is hardly in a condition to lead my forces tomorrow. Since you are his equal, I am sending you in his place. You mission is simple. Attack them to further thin their numbers and and to retrieve the items I loaned to them. Capture a light if you can, of course, but it isn't necessary. Do not return without the items. It is that simple."

"What are these "items" I'm looking for?" Radcliffe asked.

"There are seven in all. My horde know what they are and will be drawn to them. That is all you need to know. You are dismissed." Ghede returned his full attention to the crystal on his cane.

Knowing better than to question the taller CEO, Radcliffe took his leave to make preparations.

* * *

Mahado looked up as a hand slammed on the make-shift desk he worked at, giving Kisara a polite nod. "I take it you're still mad?" he asked.

"How could he..." the white haired woman asked, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Who are you more angry with?" Rajan asked, looking up from a tattered scroll he had been examining. The crimson eyed blond and his brothers had returned late in the afternoon, not disclosing where they had been but promising a pleasant surprise once the sun had set. "Joey or the priest?"

Kisara huffed a bit, folding her arms over her chest. "Did you know about them, Mahado?" she demanded, momentarily ignoring Rajan's question. The mage found himself recalled the phrase "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" as he gave her his full attention.

"I did not. I do believe that slapping Jounouchi in the face without at least telling him why you were so upset was a bit extreme. After all, whether he someone recalled or it was chance, he did as you asked him too, did he not?"

"I asked him to _find_ Set. To _watch over_ him until I could see him again. Not to...to fall in _love_ with him. It's just...it's not fair, that's what it is," she pouted.

Rajan couldn't help but feel marginally hopeful that the revelation of Jounouchi and the reincarnated Priest Set's relationship might squelch Kisara's determination to be reunited with the man she fell in love with millennia ago. So far it didn't seem as promising as he'd hoped.

"He didn't do it to hurt you, Kisara," the blond insisted gently.

"I know. But that doesn't make it hurt any less," she sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I'm just so...I can't even look at him right now..."

Mahado placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get something to eat and take the night off," he insisted. "Things have been stressful enough here as it is and I understand how upset you are."

"Maybe...I don't know..." she muttered. "It couldn't hurt I guess..." She gave them both a small bow. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"We are like family, Kisara," the mage smiled. "No need for apologies."

"Thank you Mahado. Rajan," she bowed again before turning to leave.

Rajan sighed, returning his gaze to the ancient parchment in his hands. He had scarcely found where he had left off when he heard someone else approach.

"May I have a word, Mahado?" Rishid asked.

"Certainly," the mage nodded, motioning to a fur-covered bench beside him. Rajan couldn't help noting that traces of irritation in the other's tone, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as he began carefully rolling the scroll.

'We're not going to get anything done tonight it seems,' he mused to himself.

"What can I do for you, Rishid?" Mahado asked.

"Actually, I think I may have witnessed Malik's...light before."

Rajan rose from his seat and moved closer, his interest piqued. "When did this happen?"

"It was during the Battle City Finals. The last match, in fact. Early in the competition, I had be struck down by Raa when I attempted to play a forged copy of Raa no Yoku Shin Ryuu."

"A forgery?" Rajan mused.

"When Pegasus decided to turn the images of Obelisk, Osiris, and Raa into Duel Monsters cards, he only managed to produce a single copy of each because their power was too great," Rishid explained. "When he realized what he had done, he found he couldn't simply destroy the cards and, with Isis' assistance, he had the cards separated and sealed away to protect them.

"However, Malik knew from our life as Tombkeepers, that the three god cards would prove to be vital to the Pharaoh. Because of...numerous circumstances, Malik was driven to gather the three god cards, all for the sake for revenge."

"It would have equally been Marik's idea I imagine," Rajan added.

"Looking back, I do wonder how much influence Marik's thirst for revenge played in Malik's decisions," the tombkeeper nodded. "It is in the past, however. Given Marik's affinity to Raa, however, I believe the decision to produce a forgery of the Raa no Yoku Shin Ryuu card may have been more Malik's idea. Regardless, the forgery was planted in my deck during the finals and I carried a replica of the Millennium Rod."

"May I ask why you did all this?" Mahado questioned. "What were your feelings in the matter?"

Rishid smiled grimly, raising a hand to trail his fingers along the tattooed potion of his face. "I traveled with Malik to keep Marik at bay, though I didn't realize it at the time. Whatever it took to remain by his side to protect him from "himself". I regret the things we did, but I would do them again for Malik's sake. But let me get to the point. After I was struck down by Raa, I fell into a coma. Much happened during that time.

"It was during the final match, however. Marik versus the Pharaoh. Marik had set the stakes dangerously high, putting the lives of both Yugi and Malik on the line, hoping it would through Atem off. I suppose he believed that if he won, he would be able to claim all three god cards as his prize, and if he lost he would at least be free of Malik.

"I don't know when it was exactly...or if I may have been dreaming or hallucinating, but I recall hearing Malik's voice."

---

_"Rishid...Rishid...I'm going to the shadow world soon..." Malik said, only a portion of his soul appearing in the seat beside the unconscious Rishid. A lone, lilac colored eye looked down on his adopted brother/loyal bodyguard/friend sorrowfully. He had done everything he could to try and stop his "dark half". He had succeeded in getting Rishid moved several times to protect him; had tried to warn others and to make amends for all the trouble he had caused to Yugi and his friends; but he felt the shadows clawing at him. Slowly tearing him apart and hungering for the rest of him._

_"Before that happens...I have to tell you something. I broke the laws of our clan and committed terrible crimes. But I am not afraid of the shadows any more. It is my punishment for killing father. I deserve so much worse...What I've done is unforgivable. _

_"I can no longer blame his death on my "other half" as I did for so many years. I realize now that darker side was born in my heart. It is a part of me that has twisted my heart and made it cold. That has made me hate the Pharaoh and his friends._

_"Rishid...The day of my ceremony, you carved those symbols into your face. You wanted to experience the same pain as I did. You wanted to share the same fate as I did that day. Because you were there, I could suppress my darker half. But now...It's not enough anymore, Rishid." As he continued to speak, a mysterious wind stirred within the cabin._

_"I don't know where your soul wanders now, Rishid, but you no longer have to share my pain. Whatever happens to me, you must keep chasing the light." Slowly the shadows began to unravel Malik's soul and be began to fade from the room. "Thank you, Rishid."_

---

"After hearing those words, I awoke suddenly."

"There was a wind? Could there have been a source for it? An open window or a crack in the wall?" Rajan questioned.

"The only place it would have come from was the ventilation system of the ship, but it felt different. Comforting somehow," Rishid replied thoughtfully. "And that I was suddenly able to awaken...I find it too coincidental unless I merely imagined it. One last dream before managing to escape my coma."

"I do not believe that is the case," Mahado shook his head. "You were struck down by Raa...was it his dragon form or his phoenix form?"

"Does it matter?" Rajan asked. "Raa is powerful either way."

"I believe it was his dragon form. It was a bit fuzzy to be honest," Rishid admitted.

"I see..." Mahado pursed his lips together a moment. "The duel nature of Raa has always been a curiosity to me. Marik seems to prefer it's phoenix form, does he not?"

"All the better to set things on fire," Rajan chuckled. "In all seriousness, I have seen him use both forms equally."

"In the shadow games, yes," Mahado nodded. "But as of late?"

"I've seen him summon Raa twice so far in this world and both times he has used it's Phoenix form. That's hardly proof, however," the blond shrugged.

"Ah, but the mural depicted two phoenixes. I had wondered what it could mean. In Marik's case, it's quite literal, but what of Malik?" Mahado rose and straightened his robes. "If we agree that it was not a dream Rishid experienced, perhaps Malik did use his light to somehow wake him from his coma. That at least gives me some clue as to what to look for."

"True," Rajan agreed. "We could question the others as well. See if they've noticed anything similar?" The mage nodded, seeming distracted for the moment by his thoughts, and the blond slipped off to see what he could learn.

"There was something else," Rishid said, snapping Mahado out of his thoughts as he carefully lifted the Millennium Scales.

* * *

AN: Oh no! What else?

Well, you'll have to find out later now won't you :3

Once again I feel like this chapter is sucky, but the next chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing.

Though there is a slight problem with it. There's a scene I don't know if I can write and post here without needing to bump the rating up to M. And I don't want to do that. So that scene might get written and posted separately.

*cough*

Hope you enjoyed this update and that you will stick with me til the end. And to the next story too. So much still to happen...


	16. Gratuitous Happiness

AN: It's 3am, but it's done. It's done! Mwahahaha!

The chapter I mean. No, they didn't defeat Ghede. Not yet.

So I'm sleepy, my back sort of hurts, and my ADD has made this chapter more painful to write that I thought. In fact, I'm going to proof it before I go to bed and maybe try to fix some things. The important thing is the lemon

is not included. See the end notes for my reasoning. You can/will find it posted in a story titled "HtYnE: Bronzeshipping" though.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get to be. This is 17 pages long plus the 4 page lemon. Sorry it took so long! Thank you for reading and I love the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3 Enjoy!

* * *

Petri stared in disbelief at the sight of Marik tending to a pot of soup. It took him several minutes of watching to realize that his eldest sibling was indeed adding ingredients with care as well as tending to the fire and no one around him in the cooking area seemed concerned in the least by his presence. Finally, he moved close enough to inspect the concoction and Marik looked up at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"What...are you doing?" Petri asked.

Marik looked down at his soup for a moment before looking back to his brother. "Cooking?"

"...Well....yes, but...nothing's on fire..."

The older blond sighed, smacking himself in the forehead. "I didn't know how to cook back then and it was an accident. Can we drop?"

"When did you learn how to cook?" Petri pressed, leaning closer to the pot and breathing in the warm scent. "And what are you making?"

"Hikari's brother taught me over the past few months. And I'm making potato soup," Marik grinned. "Want some?"

"Potato soup?"

"Yeah. I had to improvise since I don't have the usual ingredients here, but there were lots of potatoes so it seemed like a good idea. Want some?" he offered again.

"I've never had soup made out of potatoes," Petri admitted. "But, why are you cooking? They make plenty of food for everyone."

"They do," Rajan spoke, having come in on the conversation. "But most of what they make has meat in it."

"Exactly," Marik nodded. "So I'm making this for Hikari, Hikari's brother, Hikari's sister, and me."

"Oh right, you guys don't eat meat," Petri said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just call them Malik, Rishid, and Isis?" Rajan asked, raising a brow. The older blond looked back over his shoulder as though distracted by something for a moment before looking back at his brothers.

"Anyway, did you need something, Rajan? Or you just miss your big brother?" he smirked slyly.

"But Rajan asked-"Petri began, but Rajan cut him off.

"Actually I was wondering if you've noticed anything strange or remarkable about Malik that might give us a clue as to what his light is."

"But-" the youngest blond tried to argue, but was silenced by a warning glance from Rajan.

"Hmm," Marik tipped his head back, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think so, unless you count the effect he has on me."

Rajan chuckled. "Ah, no no. I don't think his light has much to do with _that_, but I'll keep it in mind."

"Do you want details?" Marik teased, lavender eyes glinting mischievously.

"I'll pass if it's all the same to you."

"Suit yourself," the eldest laughed. "Want some soup?"

"Maybe later, I need to make rounds first. And I need Petri for that. We have a lot to do before sunset," Rajan reminded him, gripping Petri's arm.

"That's true..." Marik closed his eyes a moment. "Everything almost ready, too."

"Excellent. Come on, Petri. We'll find you in a little while, Marik," Rajan smiled, dragging a confused Petri with him. Once they were out of earshot, the crimson eyed blond frowned. "I know. He avoided the question."

"He did the same thing to me when I asked him too," Petri confessed.

"It seems he's hiding something, but I don't know why." Rajan stopped, folding his arms over his chest. "I'll talk to him later. I have some questions for him anyway."

"I talked to him earlier. He wants me to tell you what he told me so he doesn't have to talk about it again."

"Does he...alright. Tell me later at the pond. I need to talk to our other guests."

"Speaking of the pond, should I start spreading the word?" Petri asked with a grin.

"Yes. Remember to be discreet though," Rajan smiled. "Don't want to spoil the surprise."

* * *

"Is it really wise to lead everyone out here?" Mahado asked as he followed behind Rajan. Atem walked beside the mage in silence, heart sick with worry for Yugi.

"Relax, we've got everything planned out," the blond promised. "Osiris and Obelisk are standing guard over the temple, Ira's left Gorz with Yugi so he's in safe hands, and I've arranged patrols with others so we can all enjoy this."

"I just believe that there are more pressing matters at hand, especially with Ghede's forces a stone's throw away," Mahado argued, though his tone was more worried that scolding.

"That, my friend, is exactly why I agreed to help Marik with his plan. We've been fighting for over a month with no rest...and losing I might add. Morale's low and we're all tired. With all out war on the horizon, we need a break like this." Rajan smiled at the mage and former Pharaoh as the pond came into view.

What had once been a small, rather drab clearing with a pond had been transformed. Several bonfires circled the shore and large, flat boulders could be seen just beneath the water's surface. A wall of large stones and boulders had been carefully erected to divide the pond in half. The most noticeable change, however, was the temperature of the surrounding area as well as the water, which steamed invitingly.

"It took a bit of work, but Obelisk and Raa handled it rather well," Rajan nodded. "And we've made a small channel that brings in fresh water from the river, which Raa is tending to so that it is heated on entry."

Mahado nodded, looking around to see others already entering the water, eager to partake of a hot bath. "I suppose if you have everything under control..." he muttered, trying to think of something that had been over looked.

"Trust me. You need this more than anyone else here," Rajan teased, moving behind the mage and giving him a small shove. "Both of you," he added, giving Atem a soft smile. "I swear to you that we will rescue Yugi."

"You don't have to explain, Rajan," Atem assured him. "I know that Yugi is safe so long as Ghede does not possess all three of the hikaris, but he is my heart. Until I have him back, I will not be at ease."

"I understand. If you have need of my assistance, don't hesitate to find me," the blond bowed to them slightly before taking his leave.

"He knows we're just going to sit and brood about the situation," Mahado whispered, a light smirk touching his lips.

"Ah, and here I thought he just wished to spend more time with Marik," Atem shook his head, trying to smile himself but feeling guilty all the same. "I suppose we should get in before there's no place left to sit."

They reached the area that seemed designated for undressing and stripped, Atem starting to fold his clothes out of habit.

"I'll take those," Dark Magician Girl piped up from behind them, both men suddenly contracting a case of shyness and trying to cover themselves.

"What are you..." Mahado started to shout but stopped when he saw the Ka floating patently, her eyes covered with a blindfold.

"It's ok!" she smiled, waving her hands defensively. "I can't see a thing! Mana and I are going to handle laundry since we can just magic the clothes clean. She's on the women's side and I'm over here because..." she giggled, leaning closer and lowering her voice. "Well, let's just say you can trust me not to peek." She giggled again, blushing slightly and covering her ears. "Oh, Mana's going to kill me for saying that!"

Mahado chuckled. "Very well. Keep her out of trouble, won't you?"

Atem shook his head. "Thank you, Dark-"

"Just DMG," she cut him off. "I know, my name's a mouthful. Have fun!" She gathered their clothes and carried them off to add them to a growing pile.

The old friends set off into the torrid waters, finding a suitable place to bathe. They reminisced for while until the conversation inevitably found it's way back to their present predicament.

"Yugi had an idea?" Mahado asked.

"Aa. He said there were two cards that could defeat Ghede." Atem sighed, sinking deeper into the water and closing his eyes.

"So then we truly cannot defeat Ghede by...conventional means? Must it come down to a simple game?" Mahado sighed, stirring a finger in the water.

"So it would seem." The former Pharaoh opened his eyes, looking at Mahado's finger. "Something on your mind? You're fidgeting."

"Hmm...a concern." The mage raised his hand, continuing the swirling motion and using a bit of magic to create a small water spout. "From Jounouchi's story, it seems that this Radcliffe man traveled across a country to a building owned by Ghede in order to hand over the souls he had captured. Yet Harper came straight here with Ryou's soul for Ghede, who we have been at war with for about six weeks. And he hasn't left. I would have sensed it if he were traveling between the worlds."

"But the Ghede he saw appeared to merely be a shade," Atem pointed out.

"And in this world? We aren't even certain what he is, Atem. Rajan managed to strike him twice with his sword to no avail. No, the more I think on it, it seems that the Ghede we fight here is not his true form. We somehow need to confront him not only here, but in your world as well, whatever form he has taken."

Atem brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully and sat up. "Kaiba, Anzu, and Honda."

"Hmm?"

"They should still be near Ghede's office. Would it be possible to send a message to them?"

Mahado shook his head. "The only way we can contact the other world is through a shadow game. I suppose we could attempt to send one of you back using the Millennium Items. False or no, they did allow you to travel here. I am certain that I could discover a way to reverse the process in short time."

"We'll have to. If only there were a way to contact them. To see if they can find any clues about Ghede in out world." Atem sighed.

"Let's speak with your friends and see what ideas they may have," Mahado suggested. "I believe they are over there."

Atem looked in the indicated direction and nodded.

* * *

Anzu sat up in a cold sweat, looking around the room wide eyed and panting. She covered her pounding heart with one hand, placing the other on her forehead.

'What was that...' she wondered, shivering at the memory of the nightmare that had woken her. 'Duel Monsters and people that seemed so familiar...my friends laying dead around me...and that voice...those eyes...'

_"This future is avoidable..."_

With a gasp, Anzu tossed the blankets back, forgoing shoes and barely remembering to grab the key to her room. She hurried out of her room and began to pound frantically on the door across the hall.

"Kaiba! Honda!"

The door flew open suddenly and her fist landed with a dull thud against Seto's chest, the CEO glaring at her.

"What, Mazaki, is so important that you find it necessary to wake half the hotel?"

"Shut up!" she snapped, pushing past him. Once inside, she fidgeted a bit nervously. "This is going to sound crazy-"

"Says the woman in the nightgown," Honda yawned. Anzu huffed and shook her head.

"Look, you've had your people looking into Ghede's office, right?"

"Get to the point," Seto snapped. He had been pleasant enough towards them in Jounouchi's presence, however his former temper had resurfaced upon the blond's disappearance.

"Well, what about the basement?" she asked.

"It's just like any other basement. It houses electrical components and generators. Why?" The CEO seated himself before his computer and brought up images to prove this.

Anzu bit her finger, hesitating a moment. "I think...could it be possible that there's _another_ basement?"

"Not on any of the charts that Seto's been looking at all day," Honda grumbled, flopping into an overstuffed recliner and stifling another yawn.

"Well, maybe it's a secret," Anzu insisted. "Maybe there is a second basement that Ghede had built for...for..."

"Wild parties?" Honda suggested. "Oh, or maybe it's where he does evil experiments or dark, satanic rituals."

"I'm not joking around. I..I had a dream and-"

"All this fuss over a dream? Come on, Anzu, it was a _dream_. What, suddenly you're Miss Cleo(1)?" Honda taunted. The girl fumed and opened her mouth to retort when Seto leaned back in his seat.

"Anzu may be onto something."

"Wha?"

"I am?"

"Hmn." The CEO tapped away on his keyboard a moment. "There isn't any direct indication as to some "secret basement", but there are pipes and wires that _seem_ to lead under the building. We'd have to actually get inside to find out if such a thing exists."

"Huh. So when are we gonna-" Honda began.

"Tomorrow night more than likely. I'll see what else I can learn, especially regarding security," Seto replied, busily typing away.

'I hope I'm right,' Anzu thought, closing her eyes. 'But if I am...then what?'

* * *

Malik sighed softly, letting the heat from the water soak in. He could only imagine how the truly exhausted and battle weary must feel. His arms were wrapped loosely around Marik's shoulders, the blond yami having situated himself between the hikari's legs so he could lean back against him. Despite his embarrassment, no one else seemed to care.

"So this was _Marik's_ idea?" Bakura asked, reaching an arm behind him to trail his fingers along Ryou's back. The pale hikari had refused to join in the bath, insisting that he was just a spirit at the moment and thus didn't need to bathe. He sat on the shore with his back to the others, one hand clamped over his closed eyes and trying to pretend there weren't numerous naked persons around him. The others had found a nice place where they could sit in a semi circle and talk. Beside Malik sat Petri followed by Rajan, Bakura, Rishid, and Jounouchi.

"Yep!" Marik chimed, happily stretching his arms over his head and hugging Malik around the neck.

"Perhaps the best idea for everyone right now," Rajan mused. "With so much going on, this sort of luxury will hopefully put everyone in a better mood.

"Yeah, but that Ghede guy's like...on your doorstep," Jounouchi pointed out.

"An army fights better well rested," Rajan pointed out. "Besides, who am I to turn down a hot bath."

"The truth comes out," Bakura smirked, moving his hand to gently rub the back of his fingers against Ryou's upper arm. "It's all about you, huh," he teased, splashing the crimson-eyed blond.

"Ah, you caught me," the other laughed.

"Why are you two getting along?" Jounouchi asked. "I mean, Rajan's like lawful-good and Bakura is chaotic-neutral at best."

"_You_ are a nerd," Bakura snorted, his hand moving again to trace small circles across Ryou's shoulders.

"You understood what he just said?" Rishid asked, raising a brow.

"You share a body with a table-top RPGer for as long as I did and you learn terminology," the thief smirked. "He's wondering why Rajan, being the all-around nice guy that he is, would associate with a world-class thief like myself."

"Oh, so Marik doesn't just call you "tombrobber" for fun?" Rajan asked.

"He _should_ call me "Thief King". It would-"

"WOULD YOU STOP MOLESTING ME!" Ryou shouted, squirming at the light touches that Bakura continued to tease him with.

"I wasn't "molesting" you," the thief snorted. He twisted so that he could grab the hapless teen's rump firmly. "_Now_ you've been molested."

"_Bakura!_" Ryou squeaked, turning around and smacking the offending hand and attached arm, his face tinged red.

"That's it, come here!" Bakura grinned, grabbing a hold of Ryou and dragging him closer to the water.

"Hmm, why do Bakura and I get along..." Rajan mused, seeming to ignore the commotion beside him. "I suppose it does seem that we don't have much in common."

"Yeah, like how tombrobber's in love with Bakura's hikari while you like dragon-lady," Marik pointed out. Rajan gaped at his older brother while Petri slowly sank into the water, trying to escape. "Totally different."

"Dragon-lady?" Rishid asked, trying to figure out who Marik was referring to.

"Petri..." Rajan said, his voice at a point between calm and murderous.

"I...I didn't do it!" the younger brother squeaked, hurrying to sit between Rishid and Jounouchi as though he would find sanctuary there.

Marik sat up, moving to still his irate sibling and prevent Petri's untimely death.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Mahado asked. Bakura released his death-grip on Ryou, distracted by the arrival of the mage and former Pharaoh. The teen made a hasty escape to sit near Malik, closing his eyes again to avoid potentially seeing any nudity.

Rajan drew in a deep breath, turning his attention to Mahado. "No no, we're fine. Is something wrong?"

"Atem and I have been discussing the situation with Ghede," the mage explained. "You have heard Jounouchi's story as well. What are your thoughts?"

"On Ghede?" Rajan closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Oh! Oh!" Marik's hand shot into the air. "He's evil!"

"Thank you captain obvious," Bakura rolled his eyes. "So this guy's some big shot back on Earth. How'd he get here to begin with? That's what I wanna know."

"That I haven't figured out yet," Mahado admitted. "With the Millennium Items gone and the shadow games ended, there aren't many ways to cross the Shadow Realm. Even with those factors, it is no small task to do."

"Then perhaps he didn't manage it," Rajan suggested. "Either that or he isn't human, which is plausible."

"What do you mean?" Petri asked.

"My sword passed right through him when I fought him in the castle."

"And his duel disk burst from his forearm," Rishid pointed out.

"But Harper seemed pretty real. And Jounouchi came here by following Radcliffe, so they must have a way of going back and forth," Petri said.

"At least a way of coming here," Mahado agreed.

"Maybe he's a puppet?" Marik suggested. All eyes fell on the spiky blond who held up an arm, moving the hand like a mouth.

"It would make sense," Rajan said slowly. "But the amount of energy to control it would be immense."

"Puppet puppet," Marik singsonged.

"Certainly a possibility to consider, however," Mahado nodded. "Perhaps whatever magic Ghede controls is that powerful. Afterall, the Millennium Items seem to be mere replicas and he is able allow others to traverse the Shadow Realm."

"Meh, whatever he is, it sounds like the only way to deal with him is with a duel, which is pretty stupid if you ask me. I'd feel better if the option was "stab him in the kidneys"," Bakura stated.

"You can't solve everything with violence, 'Kura," Ryou sighed.

"Did I mention I'm the Thief King?" the thief chuckled. Ryou simply shook his head and returned to the conversation he had started with Malik.

"Bakura," Atem started, eying the thief a moment. "Don't you have Inferno Tempest in your deck?"

"I did. I took it out a few weeks back, though. Ryou has a copy or two. Why do you ask?"

"I think it might be one of the cards I need..." the former Pharaoh folded his arms over his chest. "Yugi figured out a way to defeat Ghede's deck, but to do it I will need two cards. One of the monsters he uses relies on the number of monsters in both players graveyards for it's strength."

"What's Inferno Tempest do?" Petri asked.

"Basically, if you get hit for 3000 of more points of damage, you remove all the monster cards from both players decks and graveyards," Bakura explained. "But if you're going with something like that, you'll want either Enchanted Javelin or Soul Absorption, and before anyone asks, the first increases your life points by the attacking monster's attack points while the second gives you 500 life points for every card removed from play."

"I know what Yugi was thinking," Ryou said. "The other card you'll want is Return From the Different Dimension. That way you can bring out five of your monsters removed from play for one turn, but that's all you should need. But Bakura doesn't have those cards in his deck anymore and I don't exactly have mine."

"Oh Ryoooou," Bakura grinned.

"...I need a new hiding place for my things," Ryou sighed.

"Hey, I have the cards he needs. You should be happy!"

"May I borrow them, Ryou?" Atem asked. No matter how badly he needed them, he could never take from another without permission.

"That's fine, Atem. I know _you'll_ give them back to me when this is all done," Ryou smiled, resisting the urge to open his eyes.

"So that's all settled then," Marik grinned. "Now we are free to discuss Rajan's love for dragon-lady."

"There's nothing to discuss," Rajan snapped. "Can we just drop it?"

"There's no point in denying it, little brother," Marik teased, stretching his arms out. "Even if Petri hadn't said anything, I probably would have noticed it sooner or-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as he leaned back, expecting to find his head pillowed against Malik's chest once more only to fall into the water. He emerged sputtering and a bit confused as the others laughed, Malik looking away from Ryou to see what was going on. The blond yami propped himself up so that his head was tilted back, pouting at his hikari.

"Hikariii, you moooved."

Malik snickered, leaning over and giving Marik an upside down kiss(2). "I'm sorry."

With a grin, the blond yami flipped around and attached himself to Malik, nuzzling him happily.

"Hey, quick question," Jounouchi began. "Who's "dragon-lady"?"

* * *

"I'm still mad!" Kisara confirmed, crossing his arms over her chest. "How could he? You know? Set loved _me._ He's supposed to be with _me_ not that...that blond_ hussy_."

Mana shook her head and placed a comforting hand on the pale woman's shoulder. "Hey, Joey's not a hussy. You're just sore that he's with Set."

"No, I'm pissed," Kisara pouted. "Not only did he steal the man...reincarnation of the man I love, but they're both _men_."

"Jounouchi doesn't remember you as you remember him," Isis pointed out. "He's a good man. Loyal, strong, and determined. I'm sure if he did recall this promise he made to you, he would have honored your wishes." She smiled, noting the pained look in Kisara's eyes and knowing that in her heart, she already knew this. "As I understand it, they _hated_ each other for years. Kai...I mean, Seto-" she corrected to make things easier, "-was the rich, powerful owner of a corporation while Jounouchi was the street punk raised by an abusive father."

"Joseph's father is abusive?" Mana asked worriedly.

"Oh yes. His parents separated when he was a child, his younger sister taken to live with his mother while he was left in the hands of his father. I'm certain Atem would know more about it than I as my knowledge is second hand, but that is what I was told by his sister, Shizuka."

"Oh no, poor Joey," the mage pouted. "But he seems alright."

Isis nodded. "He persevered through the years, but he was a bully when Yugi first met him, as was his friend Hiroto Honda. But after Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle, he made a wish to have friends. Of course, I don't know if it was some power of the Millennium Puzzle or just his good nature and strong will, but Jounouchi and Honda became his friends along with Anzu, who had been Yugi's friend since childhood."

"Maybe it wasn't the Puzzle, but Yugi's light," Mana suggested. "If he believed strongly enough that completing the Puzzle would make his friends, he himself made it so unknowingly."

"Certainly a possibility," the former Tombkeeper agreed.

"But if Seto and Joseph hated each other, why are they...together now?" Kisara asked, genuinely curious.

"Ah, that was a slow process indeed," Isis nodded. "Jounouchi earned Seto's respect first as a duelist...the Duel Monsters sort," she explained lest they begin imagining Jounouchi running around with swords. "Time and time again, he proved himself and finally Seto stopped denying it. I don't know all of the details after that, however. I only know that differences were set aside and one took a chance and got lucky that the other felt the same. They have only been open about their relationship for...four months now I believe."

Kisara sighed, twirling a lock of hair thoughtfully.

"You could try talking to him, Kisara," Isis suggested.

"At least tell him why you slapped him," Mana added.

"I...You're right..." Kisara admitted. "I've been acting childish about this...I'll talk to him tomorrow..."

* * *

"Hikari! You got dressed!" Marik cried in shock.

It had been a while since the group had split up for the evening. Petri had left with Mahado and Atem, though not before Rajan warned his brother that he knew where he slept at night. Marik had left not long after to sit on the other side of the pond near Ra for a while to dry off. Bakura had absconded with Ryou and Rishid and Jounouchi left to find beds for the night.

Malik had sat alone with his thoughts for a time before getting dressed, gathering Marik's clothes and walking toward Raa in hopes of finding his yami. He didn't have their usual jewelry as they had left it back at the temple nor did he even bother trying to track down kohl to do their eye make up. After all, they would be going to bed soon enough.

"Yes I did," Malik chuckled. "I brought your clothes too." He walked around the dying bonfire, dropping the outfit beside Marik.

"But Hikari looks _better_ naked," the yami pouted.

"Marik..." Malik sighed, sitting beside Marik and hugging his knees. "We need to talk."

Those four words nearly froze Marik's blood and he shuddered as topics of discussion ran through his head, most unpleasant. "What...do you want to talk about Hika-"

"Stop." Malik shot a glare at his yami. "Just...stop calling me that...I'm really getting tired of this hikari thing."

Marik rocked back and forth a moment, taking in the other's words. "Why?"

A small sigh of frustration escaped the hikari and he rested his chin on his knees. "I don't have any sort of power. Yugi does. Ryou does. And no, I don't think my power is "hikari kisses"."

"I wasn't going to say that."

Malik turned his head to stare at Marik. 'He sounds...different. Serious...'

Marik leaned back, slightly, staring up at the sky. "Both Pharaoh's hikari and Bakura's hikari are still learning about their light. They might have used it before, but they never noticed. Whatever Hi..._your_ light is, it's the same way. You don't know if you've used it before or not. I don't even know and I watched...you for a long time."

"That's the other thing," Malik sighed. "You _watched_ me, but we've never been...connected. Not the way Mahado was saying. "Yami and Hikari are connected heart, mind, body, and soul." And Yugi, Ryou...even Petri mentioned a "mind link", but we've never had anything like that."

Marik blinked a few times before meeting Malik's gaze. "You don't remember."

"What?"

"We have a mind link, H..." he stopped himself, drawing in a breath. "We have one, my side's just closed. But when...your...father did the initiation thing and cut up...your back, you were really upset and hurt. You felt betrayed by _your_ father and...your brother. I had been watching and waiting for a chance to..." he looked away, sighing. "I didn't care about...you then. I just wanted a way out and I knew you would be that way. But seeing you so hurt and upset, I found a way to talk to you, even though I was in the Rod then. I think you called me an "imaginary friend", I don't know. Talking to you made you feel better though."

"I remember..." Malik said softly. "But...how...and when did you close it?"

"Hi....You have to understand first that I did make a lot of...suggestions. About the ghouls and what to do. How to act. Who to hate...Though we were both mad at Pharaoh. That one didn't take much..."

"So for all those years, everything I did was because of you?" Malik asked.

"Sort of, but not really. I only made suggestions. You did ignore me sometimes. Especially around Raa. I knew making a fake card would end bad. You knew it too, but you thought it was so important that you completely ignored me," Marik explained. "It was pretty frustrating, but there wasn't anything I could do about it with Hikari-sorry-your brother there. He made your will strong with those scars on his face. Too strong for me to overpower you. That's why when I managed to get free the second time, I made sure to cut you off. I didn't want to risk losing my freedom again or for you to go telling everyone what I was planning."

"So on the blimp..." Malik muttered thoughtfully, trying to recall that time. "That's why I eventually started looking to Atem for help..."

"Because you didn't have me in your head telling you to "Kill the Pharaoh" all the time. You figured out right from wrong and were even willing to die just to see me defeated." Marik looked toward Raa frowning. "I was wrong, but I was just so...angry. I just wanted to see someone pay, and Pharaoh seemed like the right person to hate. I'm so stupid..."

"Everyone makes mistakes, right?" Malik stretched his legs out and placed a hand on Marik's shoulder. "No one blames you and you're not like that anymore. We've all moved on."

The yami sighed, wrapping and arm around Malik's waist and resting his nose in the other's hair. After a moment he asked: "Does- Do you want me to open our mind link again?"

After a moment of thought, Malik nodded and almost immediately let out a small cry, jolting a bit and the sudden reconnection. "I...wow..." He shook his head a bit. "I wasn't expecting that..."

"Sorry," Marik grinned sheepishly. "I think about...you alot. Sometimes it a little loud." He nuzzled the he side of Malik's head.

"Well...that too, but...It just feels like...Like a part of me I didn't even know was missing just...came back." the hikari admitted.

"Well, it did," Marik nodded. "So...can I call you "Hikari" again?" he asked, almost pleading.

"That depends," Malik began,turning his head slightly so he could catch the other's eyes. "Will you tell me what's wrong with just calling me Mal- ACK!" He yelped. In one fluid motion, Marik hand suddenly grabbed bother his wrists and pinned him down on the ground, straddling his waist and pressing a crushing kiss to his lips. In his moment of shock, the yami took the advantage and slipped his tongue into his mouth, eagerly exploring the dazed hikari's mouth. He finally pulled back after managing to earn a soft moan from Malik, looking down at him for a moment, not bothering to stifle his thoughts about what he wanted to do to the trapped hikari.(4)

Malik blushed at some of the thoughts, his heart racing as the minor detail of Marik being completely naked sunk in. 'I...I never did get to ask Ryou...Am I ready for something like this? What do I do?' he wondered nervously, staring into Marik's eyes. His fears and worries slowly quieted as if brushed aside and he became aware that his wasn't the only one in his head.

::Hikari's mind is an open book,:: Marik's voice teased in his mind.

:This...it's like when Ryou talked to me on Osiris...: Malik thought.

::This is our mind link, Hikari.:: The yami smiled, leaning forward to whisper in his ear as he spoke through their link. ::Do you want to try something with me, Hikari?::

Malik's eyes widened and he inadvertently struggled against Marik's grasp to no avail. It slowly came to him that he was being asked and reassured that if he said no that Marik would stop. The reassurance that he was in control of the situation comforted him and made his decision that much easier.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: Please deposit 25 cents for the lemon.

And by that I mean: please go to "HtYnE: Bronzeshipping" when it's posted if it isn't already.

We now return you to your story, already in progress.

* * *

Isis peeked around the dividing wall, looking to see if it was safe.

"Looking for someone?" Petri asked, smiling up at her. He gasped, moving a hand to cover her eyes before she noticed the teen was fully clothed. She sighed, nodding a bit.

"I was looking for Malik. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, we were together earlier," he said, looking around. "I don't seem him, but I know Marik was going to go sit by Raa for a bit. Something about "bonding". If you can't find Malik, you could ask him."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Is it...er...safe?"

"Yeah, most of the others have started to head back to the temple. You should be fine, just be careful."

"Petri!"

The teen froze hearing Rajan's voice and quickly bowed to Isis before sprinting off. "You never saw me!"

Isis giggled softly as she saw Rajan race towards her, looking off in the direction of Petri's escape.

"I'm going to kill him."

"What did he do?" Isis asked.

The blond coughed a bit, looking away and struggling not to blush. "He told the wrong person something I shared with him in private and now I'm going to have to do damage control and hope that those who know this _private_ matter will keep it to themselves."

"Oh...he told Marik, didn't he."

Rajan nodded. "There are just some things you can't tell Marik. I have a feeling that he's now going to harass me until I talk to...a certain other person."

"Alright, I understand," Isis held her hands up defensively. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"It's alright," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can handle Marik. Are you heading back to the temple? I could escort you."

"Actually I was going to look for Malik. Have you seen him?"

Rajan glanced back over his shoulder before grabbing Isis' by the upper arm and guiding her back toward the temple. "Walk with me." He paused a moment. "Last I saw of Malik, he was dressed and carrying Marik's clothes. I imagine they're together now and possibly enjoying their alone time."

"They're alone...together?" she asked, trying to jerk out of Rajan's grip. "I really need to find Malik..."

"He's fine if he's with Marik," Rajan insisted, stopping in his tracks and tightening his grip slightly. "They're probably talking about one of a number of topics. They haven't had much time to themselves today."

"Or they could be..._together_," Isis said, stressing the last word.

"Well, it is possible, I suppose, that they could be engaged in some form of love-"

"_Don't_," Isis cut him off, blushing and looking tear tears. "Don't say it..." She hung her head and stopped struggling for a moment.

"It bothers you," Rajan stated. "May I ask why?"

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked quietly, trembling slightly.

He tilted his head slightly, running his tongue against his teeth behind closed lips. "Hmn, no. I can't say that it does."

"But...he's your brother...and he's with another man?"

"True. Very true, in fact. But Malik is a good man. A little insecure and uncertain at times, but those aren't terrible traits and can be worked on." He chuckled, adding: "Things Marik is good at weeding out of people, given enough time. My brother is happy, healthy...alive. So I won't have nay nieces or nephews to look forward to from them, but that's a small consequence in the grand scheme of things." He studied Isis a moment as she fidgeted. "Do you have a problem with Marik?"

"No...he's...he's like a brother to me...An eccentric brother, but..." she trailed off and let out a quite sigh.

"Ah," Rajan nodded. "Let me ask this: Would it be different if Malik were with a woman?"

"Of course it would!" Isis insisted.

The man shook his head. "Think about the question before you answer. Naturally your first impulse would be to say you would feel differently, but how can you know? And I know the thought of two men in a relationship together can't bother you that much since you associate with...four such couples, yes? Three if you omit Marik and Malik. Do those couples bother you?"

"I...I don't know," she admitted quietly, blinking rapidly to try and fight back tears. She gasped when Rajan pulled her into an embrace.

"It's alright. This isn't a question that demands an immediate answer. Take time to think on it, but try to keep an open mind. That's my advice." He took a step back, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Thank you," Isis sighed, reaching up to pat one of his arms. "I'll...I'll think about what you've said..."

"Everything alright?" Mahado asked, coming up the path behind them.

"For now," Rajan smiled, lowering his arms. "Would you escort Isis back to the temple? I just remembered I have some things to tend to before I can sleep."

"Eh..Um, yes, of course," Mahado replied, blushing a bit but quickly composing himself and offering an elbow to Isis.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, watching Rajan disappear into the shadows as she took the mage's arm and followed him.

* * *

"Marik!"

Marik cried out not seconds later, momentarily blinded by the final moment of their love-making. He felt relieved. He felt fulfilled.

He felt like someone had just smashed his brain out with a slice of lemon wrapped around a gold brick(3).

Another cry was torn from his throat, though this time one of pain rather than pleasure. He pulled away from Malik, clutching his head in agony just in time for the pain to vanish as quickly as it had come.

"Marik!?" Malik called out worriedly, grunting painfully as he moved too fast. He closed his eyes and rubbed his lower back, gritting his teeth at the pain and trying to tell himself to ignore it. Suddenly he found himself wrapped in the familiar warmth of Marik's embrace, the yami nuzzling his hair apologetically. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm," Marik nodded. "Dunno what that was...my head just hurt really bad for a second. Sorry if I hurt you, Hikari-mine."

Malik shook his head, settling it against Marik's chest. "I'm fine. I'll be lucky if I can walk in the morning, but I'm fine," he half-joked. He stifled a yawn behind one hand and the yami chuckled.

"Hikari-mine is sleepy," he smiled, gathering Malik into his arms and carrying him to the edge of the water, scooping a handful of the still hot warm into his hand and gently washing away the evidence of their activities from both of them. Once that was finished, he rose, wobbling a little, and wagged a finger at Malik. "Stay."

"Yes master," Malik rolled his eyes, waiting patiently for the yami to return with their clothes. He used one corner of his cloak to dry the hikari off before helping him into his underwear and pants and then dressed himself in his pants and black tank top. "Where's my shirt?"

"Right here," Marik said, showing it to Malik, but instead wrapping his cloak around the teen and placing the shirt and Malik's shoes in his lap before lifting him bridal style and stealing a kiss.

"If you're going to carry me like this, I'm going to pretend to be asleep," Malik threatened.

"Ok Hikari-mine," Marik grinned, kissing the teen's forehead as he started to walk. The few people they passed were too preoccupied in enjoying what time they had left with the hot water to notice the pair. Just as they reached the temple, Marik chuckled as he found Malik actually had dozed off and he tried his best to get him settled into their bed without waking him.

"Hmn?" Malik blinked blearily as he was laid down.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Hikari-mine," Marik whispered, setting Malik's top and shoes aside. He removed the cloak and settled himself in his usual position so that his head was pillowed on the teen's chest so he could listen to the steady rhythm of his heart, covering them with his cloak and sighing contentedly.

'What happened back there, I wonder,' Marik thought, being careful to keep the thought to himself. 'So weird...it was like...a two-second migraine...I guess it doesn't matter though. I just hope I didn't hurt Malik too...' his eyes opened and he blinked a few times in confusion. 'Malik. Malik Malik...' He felt a grin slowly spread over his lips as his mouthed the name and then whispered it.

"Hmm? You say something?" Malik yawned, shifting a bit.

"No, nothing, Hikari-mine," Marik assured him. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmkay..." the teen yawning, wrapping his arms around Marik's neck before drifting off.

'Malik,' the yami thought happily, yawning loudly before settling down to sleep.

* * *

AN: Hooray! It's done! *dances* *dies laughing* I just checked the word count after I typed "dances" (mind you, the AN at the beginning of the chapter wasn't written yet) and it said "6969". I'm not kidding XD

Ah, the joys of writing yaoi. (that part, with Author notes, is 1768 words, by the way). *fans self*. Sorry it took so long, but see note #4 for a special bonus that you might enjoy!

(1) Who remembers Ms. Cleo! :D She was a popular television/telephone psychic when I was a kid. What ever happened to her...

(2) This scene was brought to you by Michael, actually. He suggested that Marik had to be cocky about something at one point and lean back only to fall into the water. Then he had to look up at Malik and pout so he could get a kiss. I hope it made sense :3

(3) This was a quote from The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy about the Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster.

The best drink in the galaxy! :D I love Douglas Adams.

(4) I drew this! mysia-ri (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Brozeshipping-149606174 (if that doesn't work, the link will be in my profile near the top.).

See you in the next chapter! Now we get back to the action part of the adventure/romance of it all!


	17. Plans Are Made

AN: A few of you had an issue with Kisara being "bitchy". Please allow me to apologize if this seems out of character for her as I promise I had a reason for it.

See, being that I've been accused of stealing/trying to steal someone's boyfriend (which I wasn't. God forbid that I be friends with someone of the opposite sex without wanting to jump in bed with them), I have witnessed how "bitchy" people can be. My thinking was that Kisara would be hurt, upset, and in general unhappy with Jounouchi for at least several hours if not longer (didn't intend on it lasting that long, but I'm just saying...). She needed time to figure things out and be pissed off before she could talk to him.

That's my opinion anyway. The girl that accused me of trying to steal her man didn't like me until they got married. Then it dawned on her that I wasn't after him at all. I think her having a kid helped too.

But I digress. I hope that explains it anyway. I didn't want her to be like "Oh no, Joey's with my man D:...Ok, I'm better now!". I wanted it to be a little more realistic. Did I do good? (maybe you should read this chapter before you answer that :p)

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing guys! I really do hope you continue to enjoy this story as I continue to write it! :3 *puts out a box of Kisara plushies* I don't think I've given any of these out...

* * *

Kisara yawned, stretching her arms out over her head. Part of her told her to go back to sleep, but she forced herself to sit up, rolling her shoulders and pushing away the warm blanket in hopes that the cold morning air would help her wake faster. A soft rumble beside her made Kisara laugh softly.

"Don't start with me. It's time to get up," she soothed, getting to her feet and stretching her arms over her head once more. "We have patrol at sunrise so I'm going to get some breakfast." She rolled her eyes at the discontented huff and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it a bit. "You're such a brat, you know?" The dragon turned it's head to bump it's nose to it's owner's torso. "Fine, sleep some more. Just be up on time."

Once properly dressed, Kisara made the short walk to the cooking area, settling for a hard roll and some dried meat to avoid having to start a fire. She chewed on the meat while she walked, lost in her thoughts as she walked outside. As she passed a column, she was startled to hear someone say "Morning" and spun around to see Jounouchi, the blond sitting alone and looking up at the stars.

"Oh...good morning, Jo..." she cleared her throat a bit and took a step toward him. "Though it's still dark outside."

"Eh, in a couple of hours, the sun will rise(1)," Jounouchi replied, glancing at her. "That's what a friend of mine told me once."

Kisara nodded. "May I join you?"

"Only if you promise not to hit me again," the blond smiled.

She nodded again, coming to sit beside him. "I'm sorry about that."

"I had a feeling," Jounouchi said softly. "You were holding back with you slapped me yesterday. I could tell. What I don't know is what I said to deserve it." He sighed, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back against the cold stone pillar. "Must have been something stupid. I'm no good at talking to women."

"You didn't say anything...wrong, really, I just...took what you said poorly," Kisara sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. "Could we start over?"

"I think we're doing alright now," Jounouchi mused. "Seems a lot of people call me "Joseph" or "Joey", even though I don't remember ever being called that. I've tried to remember being here before, but I think only Red-Eyes remembers it. And it's not like I speak "dragon" or nuthin'..."

"You learn to hear what they're saying," Kisara smiled softly. "Give it time, though I suppose you'll be going back to the other world as soon as Mahado figures out a way to send you."

"Makes more sense if I go," the blond nodded. "'Sides, Seto's probably freaking out about me disappearing." He glanced at Kisara, hearing a soft sigh as she rested her head on her knees. "Hey..." he sat up, gently resting a hand on her back. "Talk to me. Obviously I'm saying something wrong again. And Anzu'll kick my ass if I make a girl cry again."

"I would like to talk...But it doesn't seem fair to make you listen to my whining."

"If it's something I said or I did, I want to know," Jounouchi assured her.

Kisara sighed, debating a moment before nodding to herself. "It's about...Seto."

* * *

Mahado stifled a yawn, fingers holding his place while his eyes closed for a moment. They opened again to study the seven items scattered about the makeshift table, the torchlight making them seem to glow in the darkness around him. He yawned again, leaning back and turning his gaze instead to Isis, her arms folded on the table, head resting atop them and eyes closed as she breathed slowly. A smiled touched his lips as he contemplated following her example though she had fallen asleep hours ago while helping him search for answers.

'It's nearly dawn now. No time to sleep and so much to be done.' Rubbing his eyes, he leaned further back in his seat, stiffening as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, pinning him against the back of his chair and a strong chest, his captor resting their chin atop his head.

"Heya pops."

The mage blinked in confusion a moment before relaxing, patting one of the arms. "Marik," he greeted. "So I am to be called "pops" now?"

"Hmm, it sounds better than "daddy" or "dad". Short, soft, and easy to say," the yami explained, tilting his head slightly so his cheek nuzzled the top of Mahado's head. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"Ah, but I never went to bed, so no," Mahado chuckled.

"Then it's past your bed time," Marik scolded, holding up a hand to wave a finger in front of the other's nose. "You need at _least_ three hours of sleep to be functional, eight to ten to be healthy. That's what I think."

Mahado cleared his throat a bit. "Did you only come to chastise my sleeping habits?"

"Oh no no no," the blond shook his head, both nuzzling and mussing Mahado's hair inadvertently, or so the mage assumed. "See, I've been thinking about this whole "outnumbered" thing and I've got an idea. A really good idea!"

"Alright," Mahado tried to tilt his head to get a look at Marik's face.

"But..."

"But?"

"I'll only tell you if you get some sleep," Marik grinned mischievously. "Just until the sun is right about there." He pointed with one arm, making certain that the mage followed his direction. "So go to bed. I'll take Hikari's sister to bed."

"You drive a hard bargain..." Mahado tried to stifle another yawn, finding the desire to sleep harder to fight in Marik's warm embrace, the other's body heat seeming to soak into his skin to make him pleasantly drowsy. "I suppose a break couldn't hurt."

"Good!" Marik tightening his arms briefly before releasing the mage and gingerly gathered Isis into his arms, whispering softly to urge her to remain asleep. "Sleep well, pops," he whispered as he passed Mahado.

"Strange man," the mage mused once he was alone, shivering at the loss of heat. "But perhaps he does have an idea worth hearing out..."

* * *

'Two days in a row...since when does Marik wake up before me?' Malik wondered, finding himself alone beneath a warm blanket. He was reluctant to get out of bed, recalling how much it had hurt to move the night before after their activities, but mentally prepared himself as he sat up. He flinched instinctively only to find he felt none of the anticipated discomfort.

"The wonders of a good night's sleep," he told himself, pushing the blanket aside and pulling out his shirt followed by his sweater and shoes. Finally, he donned his usual jewelry out of habit and combed out his hair with his fingers until he felt about right. "Now to find Marik."

Thinking that the yami might have gone looking for food, Malik decided to start in the cooking area first. As he walked, he noticed that everyone seemed to be awake already and bustling about. He caught the occasional mention of "Raa's Ba" and "Master Marik" and wondered if he should be worried about Marik or happy that people were referring to him respectfully.

In the cooking area, Malik frowned when he didn't find his yami. Instead, a bowl of something resembling mix of oatmeal and grits topped with a mix of berries was pressed into his hands by the Witch of the Black Forest.

"I'm telling you, it's not here!"

The blond looked toward the sound of Bakura's voice to find the thief in the company of Ryou and Atem.

"What could have happened to it?" Ryou moaned, trying to take something from Bakura's hand.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked, coming to sit with them.

"We seem to be missing one of the cards," Atem explained.

"Here," Bakura grumbled, handing the stack of cards to Ryou. "I've looked five times, Return from the Different Dimension isn't there." He drew his own deck out of his trench coat, flipping through it.

"Damn...It must be in my side deck..." Ryou frowned, holding the Millennium Rod under one arm so he could look through his cards.

"Meh, there are other ways around his deck," the thief shrugged. "Granted, Yugi's idea was probably the easiest and best bet, but you still have Inferno Tempest. That knocks out his advantage. You just have to outlast him after that, which you will if you use Soul Absorption." He plucked the card in question from his deck and offered it to Atem. "Dunno what else he'll have in his deck, but odds are it won't be enough to beat down you life points after you use this."

"Unless he has all five pieces of Destiny Board or Exodia," Ryou pointed out.

"Or Bad Reaction to Simochi," Malik added, tapping his spoon on the edge of his bowl.

"Geh, true," Bakura tsked.

"What's that do again?" the pale hikari asked, tipping his head slightly.

"It causes any increase to your opponent's life points to have the opposite effect," Atem explained. "So, for example, instead of gaining 500 life points for each monster removed form play, if Ghede were to play "Bad Reaction of Simochi", I would lose 500 points per monster."

"A minor problem for the great "King of Games"," Bakura scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps..." the former Pharaoh sighed, looking at the card Bakura had handed him. "But Yugi also held that title..."

"But you've always been the one dueling," Ryou smiled encouragingly, offering Inferno Tempest to Atem.

"We dueled together every time it truly mattered. All but that duel he had with Ghede..."

"Oh please, spare me the melodramatic bullshit, Pharaoh," Bakura rolled his eyes. "Get off your ass and lets go find Rajan and the priest and go after Ghede. You beat him in a card game, we save Yugi and are home before Christmas."

'Huh...my birthday's tomorrow...' Malik realize mentally.

::Yes it is, Hikari-mine,:: Marik's voice purred through their mind link. The teen blinked, looking around until he realized where the voice had come from.

:Where are you?:

::Southwest tower. Come see!:: Marik chimed.

"Tower?" Malik asked aloud.

"What did you say?" Atem asked, getting to his feet as Malik stood and started to walk off.

"Marik said something about a tower. There aren't any towers around here..."

* * *

"See? I told you he was here," Petri sighed, keeping his voice low.

"Huh...that's so...unlike him," Kisara frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Rajan is always up before sun rise. And so is Mahado and no one's seen him all morning." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside Rajan, the blond hugging a pillow and the blanket draped over him pushed half-way down his chest. She covered her mouth to suppress a soft giggle. "You know, I've never seen him like this. He looks so cute."

"You don't think he's cute when he's awake?" Petri asked innocently, coming to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"Not cute. Handsome and charming, but not cute," she giggled. "But don't tell him I said that. He'd kill me."

'No he wouldn't,' the teen singsonged in his head. "We should wake him up. He hates over sleeping." Petri shook Rajan by the shoulder, the older sibling grunting and burying his face further into the pillow he clung to.

"Rajan," Kisara called, poking him in the temple gently. "Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Frowning a bit and disoriented, Rajan lifted his head, blinking at the white haired girl that smiled down at him.

"The sun's already up," Petri said.

Rajan pressed his head into the pillow again, groaning as he pushed himself up until he sat on his knees.

"Morning," Kisara smiled brightly, hands folded in her lap.

"This isn't where I fell asleep," the blond sniffed, crimson eyes taking in his surroundings. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, Mahado's missing, though Mana assures us he's sleeping," Kisara began. "Strange that you'd both sleep in, especially now of all times."

"Yeah, and Marik's got people building...things," Petri added. "Barricades and watch towers and the like. I haven't seen him myself today, but that's what I've been told."

Rajan listened to them, rubbing his face and combing fingers through his hair. "Funny coincidence that. Normal chain of command is Mahado, me, and then you two and Mana. I guess it would be assumed that the others would readily listen to Marik though." He sniffed a bit before climbing out of bed, spotting his sword, shoes, and leather vest nearby. "Let's find Marik first. Figure out what's going on."

The trio set off to hunt down Marik, joining with Malik, Atem, Bakura, and Ryou when they bumped into each other. With the blond Hikari leading, they approached a tall, wooden tower that appeared to still be under construction.

"I see him," Rajan sighed, spotting his brother's wild mane on a supporting beam halfway up the structure. "Can you ask him to come down, Malik?"

The teen nodded, relaying the message to his yami. Marik looked down at them and waved before beginning his descent, climbing and leaping his way down the supports of the tower until he landed on the ground before them and tackle-hugged Malik.

"Hi Hikari-mine!" he sang happily before loosening his hold enough to give Malik a kiss. The teen blinked up at him a moment before yelping and stumbling back out of his grip, leaving the yami confused.

"What? Something on my face?" Marik asked, looking up at the others to see them all staring at him as well. Slowly, he lifted his hands and gingerly examined his shoulders and neck. "Well...I haven't grown a second head...Oh!" he snapped his fingers. "It's the hair." He sighed in frustration, running his hands over the spiky mane. "I know, it looks weird, but I _had_ to wash it last night. All the gel was days old and it was grimy, but without it...well, it stands up pretty well on it's own, but I just don't have anything to put in it to make it stand up _straighter_..."

Bakura broke out laughing, momentarily distracting everyone from Marik. Ryou eeped and started smacking the thief in the head, blushing brightly.

"No! Nononono! Stop thinking that right now!"

"Hey, _you_ made me watch that movie(2). It's _your_ fault that popped in my head," Bakura retorted.

Rajan cleared his throat. "Your _hair_ is fine, Marik. We were wondering what happened to your _eyes_."

"My..eyes?" Marik touched his cheek just below his left eye. "I don't know? I don't have any kohl on, but neither does Hikari. And someone would have mentioned if there was something else wrong...right?" he narrowed his eyes and looked to one side thoughtfully.

"No, not that either..." Rajan shook his head, drawing his sword. In a flash, he changed the blade to metal and held it level with Marik's eyes. The yami blinked, turning his head from side to side while examining his reflection. The eyes that looked back at him were still rimmed in the lavender color they had been, but the inner half of his irises were now the amber they had been three thousand years ago.

"Huh," the yami hummed.

"Well?" Rajan pressed.

"My eyes look bad ass," Marik grinned in approval.

"But what caused them to change?" Kisara wondered.

"I dunno."

"What did you do last night?" Rajan asked, looking to Malik to see if there was anything different about the hikari.

"Well," Marik tipped his head back and tapped his chin. "After the bath, Hikari and I-"

Malik felt the blood drain from his face. :You're not going to _tell_ them, are you?: To his relief, the yami stopped mid sentence.

::Why not?::

:It's...you can't just.._tell_ people stuff like that!: he snapped.

::But people have sex all the time. Like Tombrobber and Ba-:: Marik tried to protest.

:Yes, but they don't talk about it! It's...embarrassing...:

The yami frowned, shaking his head. "Hikari and I talked and went to bed, that's all."

:Thank you, Marik,: Malik sighed.

"I have a better question:," Marik began. "Is pops still asleep?"

:Marik?:

"Pops?" Petri asked.

"You know. magic-man," Marik asked with a grin. Rajan put his sword away, glancing between Malik and Marik.

"Mahado?" the blond hikari guessed.

"Yeah, is he asleep?"

'More questions...' the crimson-eyed blond sighed. "As far as we are aware."

"Ha, that means I win," Marik laughed. "Where are the twins?"

"Who?" Kisara blinked.

* * *

Jounouchi sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, his elbows resting heavily on his knees, hands hanging limply between them and bent forward. "I wish you were here man...Well," he added, glancing back at his friend's unconscious form. "You're here, but your soul's not and...you know what I mean."

His gaze returned to the stone floor and he let out a heavy sigh. "You wouldn't believe what I found out. Apparently, I used to live here, in this world. These people were friends and family to me. And for some reason, I volunteered to leave this place. Why would I want to leave?" He shook his head, raising a hand to brush his bangs out of his face.

"And if that's not enough, I find out that Kisara, who was apparently like a sister to me, loves Seto. Has loved him for a long time. Well, she loved him in the past, but then we get into reincarnation and that just makes my head hurt."

The blond groaned, turning to look down at Yugi. "So anyway, apparently when I left, she asked me to find Seto and watch over him until she could follow. She says I told her I would, and I don't think she was lying or anything. It just seems weird...I mean, if she told me to find him, maybe I remembered that part? You know, without remembering it? So what does that mean?"

Frustrated, Jounouchi got to his feet and began pacing. "I get it. She felt like I stole Seto from her. That I betrayed her. Girls do that, right? She apologized and told me that so long as Seto's happy, she'll be happy. Said she wasn't mad and wanted things to be ok between us, but how can they be?" He stopped and looked down at Yugi, arms spread before him.

"Now all I can think is "what if they're supposed to be together?" If I understood Radcliffe right, then during my duel with him, our deck masters were mine and Seto's Ka. So Seto's Ka is a Blue Eyes White Dragon, just like hers!(3) What if that's like...a sign? What if...Gah," he turned away, running a hand through his hair.

"On the one hand, I _have_ Seto. Me and Seto...we're happy, right? Maybe I'm over-thinking this mess. Besides Kisara said she'd be alright...Plus she's here and can't be with him. What if they can't find a way back to our world? Then it doesn't matter...does it?" He hit himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand a few times before returning to Yugi's side. "I wish you were here. Maybe you'd know what to do. I guess....I guess the only thing I can do is talk to Seto about it when I get back to him. Should be before the end of the day so it's not like I have to wait too long. I'll...I'll just have to think of a way to tell him without sounding crazy..."

The blond sighed and patted Yugi's shoulder lightly. "I should probably go find Mahado and see what's going on. Hang in there, Yugi. Atem will rescue ya, you can count on him." He hesitated a moment before turning to leave.

* * *

"What!?" Mana squeaked, circling Rajan once before pouting at Marik. "But..."

"I didn't wake him up so it still counts," Marik laughed.

"So, you bet who could get Mahado or Rajan to sleep the longest?" Kisara asked.

"Yep! And I win cause pops is still sleeping," the yami grinned. "_You_ owe me a back rub."

"Aw man," Mana pouted. "Guess I'll go wake master Mahado then. It's past the time we agreed on."

"If you wanted a back rub that bad, you could have just asked me," Malik pointed out as the mage left.

"Soon as pops gets here I'll tell you the plan I came up with," Marik said, turning away from Malik slightly. "It might just be better than the bath thing yesterday.

"I can't help but notice you sound different today," Atem noted. "More...focused."

"I feel it," Marik nodded. "Dunno why, though. Maybe it's because my eyes are bad ass now."

"Strange too..." Rajan hummed. "But I suppose no harm was done. We can worry about cause later. I'm more concerned with the reports I received from this morning's patrol."

"Why?" Petri asked. "It sounded like Ghede was being quiet for now."

"Too quiet," the crimson eyed blond nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never a good sign," Atem agreed. "If we were to stage an attack, what would we need to do?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Right now, we wouldn't survive. I'd even taking into consideration just destroying the castle, but after seeing Ghede in person, that might only piss him off," Rajan tsked. "One thing is certain, if you need to face Ghede in person, Atem, I can get you inside. There are hidden passages and exits from the castle. I doubt he's found them all."

"Yeah, but what do you do when you get inside?" Ryou asked. "There might be traps."

"First off," Bakura smirked, "facing Ghede is probably a trap in and of itself. Any little booby-traps he could have set, though, I could handle blindfolded with an arm behind my back. The real trick is getting Pharaoh to his duel in one piece."

"Before that," Mahado cut in, drawing everyone's attention. "We need to consider what it would take to draw Ghede's attention. I believe if we drew his attention to a battle outside, you could more easily get inside undetected."

"Basically pull the same stunt as he did the other day," Rajan nodded. "But we still can't just go for a frontal assault with the forces we have here."

"Which is why you need to hear my idea," Marik grinned, planting his hands on his hips.

"Well then," Mahado smiled, taking a seat and motioning for others to do the same if they desired. "Let's here it."

"Okay, first the tree huggers. That's what Rajan called them, right?" Marik glanced at his brother for affirmation before continuing. "Send Pharaoh and dragon-lady to them and have them ask for their help. See, Pharaoh's good at talking to people and dragon-lady is cute. I mean, look at her!" he pointed at Kisara, who blushed a bit. "See how cute she is! You can't say no to that face! I'll prove it. Rajan! Say no to dragon-lady!"

Rajan covered his face with one hand to hide the pink stain that colored his cheeks. "Marik..."

"See! He can't even look at her!"

Mana giggled behind her hand and Mahado nodded. "That may work, if you would be willing to try, Atem."

"I see no harm in trying," Atem nodded.

"Right, plus you were the _Pharaoh_ and some of them might remember, right?" Marik pointed out.

"It's possible, Rajan agreed.

"Ok, next the other guys. The ones who fight all the time and hate pops. For them, you need to send Rajan and tombrobber with Bakura's hikari. Bakura's hikari's light could make them fight for us."

"But those guys would tear Ryou to pieces...well, if they could," Petri protested.

"That's why tombrobber would go too," Marik explained. "Tombrobber was the "Thief King"," the yami said, making air quotes. "Some of them might have heard of him like with Pharaoh. And if that doesn't work, Rajan can summon Osiris."

"Um...there is a problem with your plan," Ryou began. "I...I don't know how to use my light. Every time I've used it before, it's just been an accident..."

"I could take offense to that, but I won't," Bakura teased, slipping an arm around Ryou's waist and hugging him close.

"The other thing is that I don't have a body right now..." the pale hikari cuddled close to the thief.

"Rajan and I had actually discussed this possibility yesterday," Mahado said, leaning forward slightly. "When you were in the Shadow Game concerning Atem's memories, you were a spirit as well, were you not? Bakura was if your physical body while the one you had was more of an illusion. You should still be able to call on your light as you are now. You simply must _believe_ you can affect those around you and the try to _will_ the power to come forth."

"Will that work?" Ryou asked.

"Perhaps. For now, it is our best bet. Would you be willing to go?" Mahado asked.

"As long as 'Kura's with me, then alright."

"Not bad, Marik," Rajan smiled, patting the blond yami on the back. "We'll make preparation to leave immediately then. I suggest that Diabound take us, Bakura. Best to not give Ghede an indication of our plans."

"What about Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Atem asked. "That would be noticed."

"But Kisara does go on patrol from time to time. It wouldn't be a noticeable as Osiris leaving. And both of us leaving means that half of our heavy damage is gone if he tries to attack."

"That makes as much sense as anything else," Bakura shrugged, releasing Ryou and striding past Rajan. "Let's get going."

"Come on, Atem," Kisara smiled, leading the former Pharaoh in the opposite direction.

"While they're gone, I could use your help, Petri," Marik smiled. "It might not help a lot, but the barricades should at least slow bug-man's bugs a little at least. And the towers will help too! You'll see!"

"Meanwhile, Mana, Isis, Rishid, and myself will try to find a way to send Jounouchi back to the other world. Perhaps Seto and those with him may find some clue to Ghede's connection in both worlds." Mahado stood and gave a small bow. "If you need any assistance, please ask."

"What about me?" Malik asked, reaching to grab Marik's arm.

"Stay with pops," Marik responded curtly, dodging the hikari's grip and grabbing Petri's arm. "Come! Come! We have a lot to do!" the yami grinned.

"Marik..."

"You can help us too!" Mana chimed, leading the blond toward Mahado's area. She missed the hurt look in her companion's eyes as she set about explaining what they would be doing.

* * *

Unnoticed by anyone, a small ladybug scurried up one of the intact pillars, meandering it's way towards the top. Finally, it pushed off, taking flight and heading off into the forest. It flitted from tree to tree, taking cover whenever the large shadow of a passing Ka floated over the forest.

Finally it ran out of forest and began it's final ascent, taking it's time as it flew over the ruin earth that had once been a beautiful courtyard. It's tiny wings carried it through a large opening it the side of a tower and to a waiting hand. As soon as it made contact with the palm of said hand, it seemed to sink into the skin, the owner watching it behind dark glasses. He raised an arm, hand opening and pointing toward the temple.

"Yes sir," Radcliffe bowed, acknowledging the silent command and turning to leave.

* * *

AN: Oh noes! Ghede's doing something evil D: Ten silver if you guess....Man I've been playing too much Dragon's Age...

Almost done though. Just finished the landsmeet. Yay!

Anyway, what do you think of Marik now? Still not calling anyone by name, but his eyes look bad ass! I think they do anyway.

Oh, and yes, he shunned Malik near the end their. Any guesses as to why? :O

And let's not forget poor Jounouchi! He's so conflicted. What will he do! Only I know for sure :3

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be crazy. And the one after that? You might kill me. Want to know why? Well, you'll just have to keep reading, yes? :3 *puts up a sign that reads "free hugs" and stands with open arms*

(1) Har-de-har. A YGOTAS reference :D

(2) Can you guess what movie Bakura was thinking of? I'll give you the answer in the next chapter :3

(3) What Jounouchi doesn't know is that Blue Eyes watches over Seto but is not actually his Ka. :p


	18. It Starts Again

EDIT: OH SNAP. I accidentally had Marik say Ghede's name at one point. I fixed it. Pretend it didn't happen DX (this notice will be on the next chapter too).

AN: This chapter was a combination of pulling teeth, hitting my head against a brick wall, and and compromising just to get it done.

This chapter was _supposed_ to focus on the recruitment of the other groups, but I just couldn't get into it and felt boring.

"Hello Adelais," Kisara would say. "You should join us because we need help!"

"Hello Kisara," Adelais would reply. "I do not want to help because blah blah blah."

"I ARE TEH PHAROAH AND I SAY YOU SHOULD HELP US LOL" would shout Atem.

And then it just felt stupid.

Seriously though, I opted to do away with most everything I was planning for the sake of getting the chapter done. And I suck at writing wars anyway. I'm sorry.

In the mean time, I'm not happy with this chapter. I'm happy only with the beginning and the end and that it's done and posted. The next chapter will contain much more awesomeness, I swear!

Thank you for reading and for all the reviews so far. You should review some more cause my birthday is Monday :X (You don't have to. I swear I'm not a review whore XD)

Oh, and if you haven't yet, go read Sidequest. And look at the picture I drew of one of the characters: Gamer. It's on my deviant art account: mysia-ri (should be a link in my profile). He's cute :3

* * *

Malik frowned as he ran his finger over the page he had been staring at for at least an hour. It seemed that no matter how many times he read and reread the word, he just couldn't focus on them. His mind kept wandering back to Marik and how he had simply brushed him off.

He had tried talking to his yami through their mind link but either he was doing something wrong or he was being ignored. Lilac eyes roamed from the uninteresting text to his siblings and the two mages who sat with him, each with their own book or scroll to pour over, none seeming to notice the blond's frustration. Finally, Malik got to his feet and walked away.

"I'll be back," he promised vaguely, hearing Isis and Mana protest his sudden departure. He didn't care at the moment, however. He was focused on his link with Marik, following it resolutely outside the temple.

Marik had been busy directing others to build catapults as well as walls. Malik wondered why such things were necessary with Ka spirits on hand, but filed that away to ask his yami later. He spotted his target talking to Petri and a handful of others, seeming oblivious to the hikari's approach until he was mere feet away.

Marik jolted a bit, stunned that he hadn't noticed Malik, and glared at the hikari before turning away.

"Go back inside," the yami snapped coldly. Petri blinked, looking between the pair before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, we'll be alright Marik. You two look like you need to-"

"What the hell, Marik," Malik snarled, cutting off Petri. The younger man took that as his signal to shoo the others off to work and escape himself.

"What?" Marik bit back, amber and violet eyes smoldering.

"First you brush me off and then you won't talk to me? I've been trying to get your attention for the past hour," the hikari bristled.

"An hour and twelve minutes," Marik corrected.

"Whatever! That doesn't answer the question!"

"You haven't asked a question," the yami shot back. "Go back inside, I don't want to see you right now." With that, he turned away as if to say the conversation was finished. Malik lunged toward him and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Why not!? Is this supposed to be your way of "protecting" me? Cause it's pissing me off!"

Marik grabbed the wrist attached to the offending hand, squeezing it painfully to make Malik release his grasp, his grip loosening when he realized he was causing his hikari pain. He drew in a breath to try to calm himself and stalked toward the temple, dragging the teen along. Once they had reached their bed, which was in a secluded corner of the infirmary(1), he finally released Malik and turned to face him, folding his arms over his chest.

"I do want to protect you," the yami began tersely. "But right now I'm pissed at you."

Malik rubbed his bruised wrist, confused. "Why? What the f*** did I do?" he demanded.

"You know what you did," Marik insisted.

"No, we are not playing this game right now," the teen growled.

"This isn't a game."

"Then what did I do?"

"You're embarrassed of me," Marik snapped. Malik took a small step back at the accusation.

"What? I never said that! When did I say that!?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"This morning when Rajan asked what happened last night," Marik explained, his voice rising as well.

"No I didn't!"

"You did so! You told me not to tell them because it was embarrassing!"

"That's not what I meant!" Malik insisted.

"Then why did you say it?" Marik asked. He paused a moment before adding. "And why are we yelling?"

Malik drew in a breath to speak but instead let it out slowly, realizing that they were practically shouting at each other at this point. "I...don't know," he admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not embarrassed that we...slept together last night," he said, blushing at the memories.

"We sleep together a lot recently," Marik huffed. "Last night we did more than sleep."

"I know," Malik rolled his eyes. "And that's what I meant...I'm not embarrassed that we had...sex. It's just...not...something you talk about openly," he fidgeted. "Especially not with strangers and mixed company. That's what I meant. You were just going to tell them like it was...like it was part of your daily routine. You know, "today I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, had sex, and made toast!"."

Marik mulled this over a moment before sitting next to his hikari and slipping his arm around the other's waist. "Silly Hikari(2). You wake up, have sex, and then shower and get dressed. It doesn't make sense the way you said it."

Malik blinked, looking at the yami a moment before laughing softly. "Yeah...that does make more sense..."

"Are we done fighting now, Hikari?" Marik asked, nosing the side of Malik's head.

"Yes," the teen sighed.

"Oh good. It's hard to be mad at you," the yami admitted, wrapping his other arm around the Malik and hugging him possessively.

"I'm sorry I made you think I was embarrassed of you..."

"I'm sorry I ignored you Hikari," Marik replied, nuzzling Malik.

"It's official then," the teen nodded to himself, leaning into the embrace. "We've had our first stupid argument. I think that makes us a couple."

"A couple of what?" Marik asked. Malik smiled and turned his head to give the clueless yami a kiss.

"A couple of idiots who do more than "sleep" with each other."

"Ooooh...you mean have sex, right?" Marik asked, pressing their lips together again before Malik could answer.

"Yeah, that." The kissing continued for a few moments until found Malik himself all but thrown back onto the bed, Marik pinning him back and kissing him deeply. The hikari struggled to get loose, gasping when the kiss ended finally.

"S-stop," Malik breathed, blushing as Marik started kissing his neck. "Marik, we can't...not here...someone w-ahh..."

"Found it," the yami cooed triumphantly, attacking the sensitive spot on Malik's neck. The teen moaned softly, tilting his head to give Marik better access. After a moment, Marik shifted, sliding his knee between Malik's legs and nipping his earlobe.

"What I don't get is how you could want to keep this secret when I want to tell everyone," the yami whispered. He smirked as Malik squirmed beneath him, sliding a hand under the teen's shirt and letting it rest over his heart. "My Hikari-Mine..."

"W-we shouldn't," Malik whimpered though his protest came out as more of a half-hearted suggestion. Marik grinned, seeing that he was winning his hikari over and licked his lips at the prospect of repeating last night's activities. His lips had just met Malik's when hurried footsteps approached them, their owner letting out an embarrassed squeaked.

"Marik!" The urgency in Petri's voice told Marik all he needed to know and the yami let out a snarl as he climbed off the bed. "G-ghede's forces are-"

"Bug-man." Marik offered Malik and hand, helping him up off the bed. "And now I have _another_ reason to kill him."

Malik blushed furiously as he followed behind Marik, wishing for a bucket of cold water or for Ghede's army to go away for at least thirty minutes. He got the impression through his mind link that his yami would have preferred the second option and found it harder to get his current condition under control with Marik's thoughts floating into his mind and was certain he was turning an interesting shade of red.

Finally outside, he saw several people scrambling around as well as some of the larger Ka spirits carrying the large boulders from the make-shift hot spring and beginning to load the catapults that had been made that morning.

"Why catapults?" Malik asked, hoping the topic would distract them both.

"Nnn, because Ghede's bugs aren't easy to squish," Marik explained. "I was hoping for a little more time, but we have enough to do some damage. See," he pointed at himself, "Think of it like this. I am connected to Raa," he pointed to the Ka in question, who sat in it's dragon form nearby. "I can control Ra and use him to fight and all that, but I'm also like a battery for him. If I start running out of stamina, his attacks get weaker. You heard what happened to tombrobber after all that fighting he did the other day, right? He could have died, but he didn't because he's stubborn..." He paused a moment before adding "And he's a yami, like me. We're stronger than most so we can last longer...Pharaoh though...he doesn't have a Ka, but he could also control Raa or Osiris or Obelisk if we let him..." he trailed off thoughtfully and then shook his head.

"Anyway, the catapults are for killing bugs before they get close enough that we _have_ to use our Ka. Which is really important right now since Rajan and dragon-lady aren't back yet."

"You do realize that those bugs will probably just climb over all the barriers and walls you had everyone put up, right?" Malik pointed out. "It doesn't seem like it would slow them down much."

Marik grinned, his eyes narrowing. "I know. That's why they're made out of wood."

* * *

"They're coming already," Kisara gasped, looking down from her dragon. She shivered in disgust at the thought of just how many insects were swarming toward the temple.

"The others must know of the danger...why haven't they summoned their Ka?" Atem asked. The pale woman merely shook her head, uncertain herself.

"I....didn't realize the threat was this great..." their passenger admitted quietly. She had tan skin and wore her long ebony hair in a high ponytail. "How is it that even the gods cannot-"

"As I explained, Adelais: there are many of them and they are small and most are poisonous," Kisara explained. "This is why we need all the help we can get. Why we've asked you for help so many times."

"And now you shall have it. I shall send Athena(3) to the others and have those that can fight come immediately. In the meantime, I would speak with Mahado."

"We need to hurry. They'll need my help," Kisara nodded. Something caught her eye and she looked again to see large rocks flying through the air. "What?"

* * *

On the ground, another person witness the airborne rocks, watching in disgust as some of the insects couldn't dodge them in time.

"Stupid bugs," Radcliffe muttered, sitting atop a large beetle. "Why do I have to be out here? Filthy disgusting..." He shook his head, recomposing himself. "A few stones tossed in our direction will make little difference. And those little "picket fences" they're erected are hardly an obstacle. Honestly, what do they hope to accomplish?" He looked skyward as he noticed the flying insects overhead moving quickly out of the way of a large ball of fire, which found it's mark on one of the wooden barrier, setting it ablaze and injuring if not killing the insects that had come in contact with it.

"How annoying..."

* * *

Marik grinned, opening his eyes after checking on the progress of their first wave of attack. "It might not be much, but whatever we kill before they get here are ones we won't have to kill when they get here." He looked at Malik sternly and pointed at Petri. "When the actual fighting starts, you stay on the ground with Petri where you'll be safe."

"Ok, it's not like I'd be much use anywhere else," the teen sighed. Marik pouted a bit, pulling his hikari into a tight hug.

"I have to go check on some things. Stay here." That said, he released Malik and ran off, calling out orders and suggestions as he went. He stopped beside Dark Magician Girl and Mana, pointing at the former.

"Twin B, set the next barrier on fire."

"Sure thing Marik!" the mage chimed, flying skyward and preparing a large burst of fire. As Marik turned to leave, Mana smiled.

"I thought I was "Twin B"," she teased. The yami froze in his steps and looked back at her, biting his lip a bit.

"No..." he said finally. "No no, you were Twin A. Don't scare me like that." He paused and added with a smile: "Keep up the good work!" before rushing off.

* * *

Ryou sat in Diabound's hand quietly while Bakura and Rajan tried to reason with the group they had managed to gather. It seemed to the hikari that the only thing keeping them safe from attack was Rajan's presence. He sighed, twisting the Millennium Rod in his hands thoughtfully.

'This is supposed to be something I can help with, but instead I'm sitting here being babysat by Diabound. But what do I do? ...' He closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine the others suddenly deciding to join them and agreeing with whatever Bakura and Rajan told them. He tried to picture them with smiles rather than the mix of scrowls and indifferent glares. Finally he opened one eye to see if anything had changed to find Rajan was holding Bakura back, the yami obviously irritated by something one of them had said.

"Well...that didn't work..." Ryou looked up at Diabound. "What good is having a super power if you don't know how to use it?"

"That was f***ing pointless," Bakura growled, drawing the teen's attention to their return. "You should have let me ring that guy's neck."

"If it would have helped our case, I would have," Rajan promised, looking up at Ryou. "You weren't too bored were you?"

"Sorry I-"

"Hey now, no apologizing," the blond scolded gently, folding his arms on one of Diabound's fingers and looking up at the teen. "We tried. Now we should get back. I don't like being away too long, especially with Ghede living right next door, you know?"

"We don't need these morons anyway," Bakura tsked, climbing into Diabound's hand and putting a hand on Ryou's head. Rajan hopped into the Ka's other hand and they were soon airborne.

Ryou peered down thoughtfully, watching the men and women beginning to disperse. Without warning he suddenly leapt off, flying toward them. He heard Bakura yelling at him to come back, but felt that he at least needed to try talking to them himself.

"Wait!"

A few of them stopped, looking up at the teen curiously. He lightly landed on his feet, clutching the Millennium Rod against his chest protectively.

"What do you want _ghost boy_?" one man demanded, taking a few steps toward him.

"Just...hear me out," Ryou began. "You all fight constantly against each other when there's really no point, is there? All you're doing to trying to kill each other. You're all unhappy here in this world, I get that, but how is this solving your problem?"

"We've heard this preachy bullshit before," the man snapped, making a shooing motion.

"Mahado might be able to help you leave, you know. You could have asked him for help instead of trying to kill everyone. Help us stop Ghede and I'm sure that he would be more than willing to help you however he can." Ryou flinched as the man took a few steps toward him when Bakura landed between them.

"Hmph. Take your _pet_ with you this time." The man turned on heel and stalked off.

"Sorry 'Kura..."

"Meh, no harm done," the thief shrugged. Diabound landed beside them, lowering his free hand for the pair.

"Wait..."

The trio looked toward the voice to see another man approach almost uncertainly, a handful of others approaching as well.

* * *

Mahado hovered protectively near Isis as the real battle began. He wasn't certain how effective Marik's methods had been in thinning the enemy's numbers, but hoped it would make some difference. A frowned crossed his features when he noticed how anxious Isis seemed and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We will be safe back here," he said, hoping to reassure her.

"I'm more worried about Malik and everyone who's fighting right now," she replied, leaning into the touch a bit.

"Malik is safe with Petri watching over him. We have more allies now that Adelais realizes the full danger. You must focus and be ready to assist those who are injured."

"I know," Isis sighed, closing her eyes.

"Jounouchi and Rishid are fighting too?" Atem asked, approaching the pair. Mahado nodded.

"Yes. Rishid recalled some of his past and was able to call on his Ka. He insisted on helping in the battle as did Jounouchi."

"Rishid recalled his past?" Isis questioned, looking back at the mage.

"Yes. He was once a priest, as you and I were. His name was Karim(4)and Ka is a spirit being he called Bastet(5). Ira will be keeping close to him so he will be fine." Mahado looked skyward, holding out his hand and summoning his staff. "Here they come..."

* * *

Radcliffe stood on the back of the large beetle he had been riding on watching at the battle began. He found it amusing that such powerful creatures could be overwhelmed by insects time and time again. He watched the fiery phoenix soaring through the air for a time.

"Raa. Nothing can touch him in that form, but he can't protect everyone..." His eyes trailed to Obelisk thoughtfully. "His owner isn't riding on him. He must be on the ground somewhere..." Radcliffe tapped his chin thoughtfully, a devious smile crossing his lips. "Shouldn't be too hard to find him."

He reached into his suit jacket and drew out a small mirror, waving his hand over the surface. Light reflected off it's surface a moment. In a flash, Shadow Ghoul appeared beside him, chains keeping him bound to the small mirror.

"You will do," Radcliffe nodded. The mirror glowed again and the Ka let out a cry as it's form was altered, it's skin transforming into a mirrored surface. Once it was complete, he looked toward it's new master. "Go find the owner to the big blue creature and get rid of him," the CEO commanded. His creature growled and raced off toward the temple.

"This should be entertaining," Radcliffe chuckled, looking into the mirror to watch Mirror Ghoul's progress.

* * *

"The fun started without us."

"Seem like it," Rajan nodded, looking over at the thief. "I'm summoning Osiris. I think our new friends can figure it out from here."

"Ryou, give me the Rod," Bakura insisted, holding out his hand. "Last thing I need is for you to get thrown off."

"Not that I would get hurt," Ryou teased, handing the item to his yami. Bakura quickly tucked the item into his trench coat and waited for Rajan to get onto Osiris before ordering Diabound into the fray.

* * *

Isis watched as her Spiria healed yet another victim, nervously wringing her hands as she hoped the next person brought in wouldn't be Rishid or Malik.

"Their injuries are caused from the injuries their Ka receive," Mahado explained, seeing the question in the woman's eyes. "The bond between Ka and Ba is so strong that any injury one sustains, the other feels as if done to them. And yet, if the Ba is killed, the Ka can still live, though they are restless unless they are sealed. If the Ka is killed, however, the Ba will not survive long."

"I...see." Isis drew in a breath to calm herself.

"Knowing when to recall your Ka spirit is vital," the mage added. "Rishid knows this."

"I will still worry about him until this is over," she admitted.

"I know," he smiled, returning his attention to the sky and launching another barrage of dark energy toward the flying insects that loomed overhead. "You were always a worrier even though you had the Millennium Necklace."

"I-" she bagan, stopping as she heard someone running toward them.

"Master Mahado!" A younger mage with black hair and yellow eyes approached, clutching the Millennium Eye and Ankh to his chest with one hand, his other arm hanging limply at his side. His robes were torn in places and he was cut and bruised. "They...they got inside the temple. We couldn't stop them!"

"Oh god..." Isis breathed. "They were after the Millennium Items?"

"Y-yeah...I could only grab these two. The others who were with me...I...I don't know if they..." he trailed off, looking away. "I'm sorry...Silent Magician and I tried..."

"Calm down., Zayn. Stay here with me, I'll send someone to look for them," Mahado insisted, taking the items from the teen.

"I'm going," Isis said suddenly, rushing off in the direction Zayn had come from.

"Isis-"

"If they're hurt, they'll need a healer," she replied quickly.

"I'll go with her," Atem assured the mage.

"...Alright, but be careful," Mahado relented. Looking up again, he caught sight of Diabound. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "Ryou's soul is bound to the Rod." He tucked the Ankh and Eye into his belt and took to the sky, leaving the younger mage in the care of the other healers.

* * *

Ryou clung to Bakura's side. Despite knowing that the thief held the Millennium Rod and that he could fly in his current state, the teen still felt dizzy from the combination of speed and altitude they were moving at. It reminded him too much of riding a roller coaster except with the addition of giant insects trying to kill them.

Bakura simply laughed, Diabound blasting all would-be attackers out of the sky. "Calm down, Ryou."

"I'll calm down when I'm on the ground again," the teen muttered.

The thief tsked, petting his hikari's hair. "You're fine. The Rod's in my trench coat and it's not going anywhere. The only way you'd fall off is if I fell off, which is impossible."

Ryou sighed, leaning back to reply when something caught his attention. "Look out!"

Bakura turned in time to narrowly escape being skewered by a massive wasp-like insect, it's stingers only tearing through his trench coat and shirt to graze his side. "Son of a- the Rod!" he cried, seeing it slip from it's hiding place. Diabound swung around, reaching for the item only for it to be plucked from the air by the creature who had attacked him. Ryou yelp as he felt the invisible leash between himself and the Millennium Rod pull him away, but Bakura quickly grabbed onto his hand, effectively stopping the wasp, which strained to continue it's flight with the item.

"'Kura!"

"Is my holding on hurting you?" the thief called out, Diabound holding onto it's master to keep him from being dragged along. Ryou shook his head and Bakura looked toward his Ka. "Diabound, attack with Thunder Force!"

Diabound roared, it's snake-like appendage taking aim on the offending creature. Just before the attack was launched, however, Bakura's eyes widened, the Ka spirit roaring again, this time in pain as more of the wasps had appeared, attacking his exposed back. The thief's grip loosened for just a split second, but it was enough for Ryou's hand to escape his grasp. He shouted in pain and anger, Diabound turning to fight off the insects only be be attacked again, the stingers not only causing pain but injecting the creature with poison.

Bakura quickly weighed his options and dismissed Diabound, letting himself fall toward the ground. Before he could attempt to re-summon his Ka, two arms wrapped around his chest.

"Bakura!"

The thief looked back at Mahado, violet eyes burning. "Ryou...they took him..."

The mage nodded, quickly carrying the thief toward the temple. "We'll get him back, but I need to take you to a healer first."

Bakura wanted to argue. To yell at the mage and demand he go after Ryou that instant. However, he felt the poison that had been afflicted to Diabound affecting him as well and only nodded, clinging to consciousness.

* * *

AN: Poor Ryou. He's starting to get kidnapped as often as Mokuba.

I wasn't going to end this chapter here, but it's been such a pain and displeasure to write it, I'm going to stop now and leave the rest of the drama to the next chapter. I'm sorry for the suckiness, but I appreciate you reading it through.

The next few chapters should be far less sucky. In fact, they should be awesome. You might even get to see what Malik's Light is and what Marik's thing with nicknames is.

Or I could update Sidequest...But I'll update something soon!

(1) It's where they slept their first night in the temple. They just ended up keeping the bed for themselves :p

(2) This is the first time he's called him Hikari since Malik stopped him from telling Rajan what they really did last night *wink wink*

(3) Athena: Light type. Fairy/Effect: Each time a Fairy-Type monster is Summoned, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can send 1 Fairy-Type monster you control, except "Athena", to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Athena". Attack: 2600 Defense: 800

Chosen randomly, just like more of the names I pick of people like Adelais. :3

(4) I read _somewhere_ (can't remember where) that there was a theory that Karim was Rishid. Had something to do with the characters used in their names, I dunno.

(5) Karim's Ka was called Bastet (ironically, that is an alternative spelling for Bast, who was not only the Egyptian god of domestic cats, but is featured in my other story, Sidequest. Karim's Bastet looks like a panther and was apparently a spirit creature. Correct me if I'm wrong _

Guh. Now that this is out of the way, I'm going to work.


	19. The Two Phoenixes

AN: FYI: In the last chapter, Marik accidentally called Ghede "Ghede" instead of "Bug-man". I fixed it, but I wanted to note the correction.

Another shorter-than-usual chapter, but since 18 and 19 were meant to be one chapter and this has lots of action in it, um...love me? :D (Plus today is my birthday! Love me cause I'm old D:!!! *weeps and plays emo music*)

Ahem...*tackle glomps Stevie* Now that that's out of the way :3

Ani pointed out in her review that she would have liked to see more about the visiting of the other groups. I'd like to apologize because I had intended to write it as such, but since it was taking me for-EVER to sort it out, I opted to skip a bunch of stuff I'd meant to write in favor of moving the story along.

But if I ever manage to get it written as I had planned, I'll be posting it somewhere. *bows*

Am I forgetting anything? I don't think I am...There's some bonus stuff at the end of the chapter...hmm...*puts out a box of Mana and Dark Magician Girl plushies* Can't think of anything I'm forgetting. So thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Atem followed a step behind Isis, keeping an eye out for danger. While he didn't have a Ka of his own to defend them, he knew he could draw on the power of the shadow realm as he had in the past, it's presence near tangible around them. He felt a little guilty that his true reason for wanting to come along was more than seeking those who had been attack, but also his concern for Yugi's body.

They raced through the temple, Spiria gliding in the air over them protectively. Atem paused as they passed that infirmary, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Yugi's bed was empty, the man left to watch over him absent as well.

"Aibou..."

Isis looked back, reaching a hand to take one of Atem's. "We're almost their. If Yugi's been taken, he'll be with them," he tried to assure him.

The former Pharaoh nodded slightly, the golden image of an eye glowing on his forehead as they continued, prepared to attack whatever had dared abduct his hikari. As they rounded the final corner, they saw the corpses of several large mantis-like insects as well as the two who had been guarding the Millennium Items with Zayn. Isis quickly knelt beside the two men, directing Spiria to begin healing them.

"My apologies. I was too late to protect them."

The duo jumped slightly at the voice, looking to see a tall man with blond hair, his hands covering half of his face. Peridot green eyes regarded them both quietly. Behind him stood his Ka spirit, the Silent Swordsman (lv 7) and cradled in his arms was Yugi's body.

"I was told to protect the soulless hikari," he continued. "My hesitation to act nearly cost them their lives."

Atem approached him, relieved to see Yugi was unharmed. "But you still saved them. And you protected Yugi."

The blond looked down at the teen, seemingly asleep in his arms. "I did. And I will continue to watch over him as long as necessary. Please be at ease, Pharaoh, your hikari is safe."

Atem blinked, realizing that he was still channeling shadow energy and relaxed, the golden eye fading from his forehead.

"The other items...were taken," one of the injured men groaned. "Did Zayn make it?"

"Yes, just rest for now," Isis soothed."I wonder though...what could Ghede want with the Millennium Items?"

Atem bit the tip of his thumb a moment in thought. "We need to return to Mahado. Let's get these two to the infirmary quickly."

* * *

Malik watched as the fighting continued, feeling distinctly useless. Petri spoke little, focused on the battle through Obelisk's eyes as well as keeping an eye out for any insects that might come after his charge. Marik occasionally flew overhead, not seeming satisfied with keeping tabs on his hikari through their mind link. All in all, the blond was beginning to feel like the princess of some fairy tale, which irritated him.

"You holding up alright, Malik?" Petri asked suddenly, snapping Malik out of his brooding.

"Sure, it's not like I'm doing anything," he replied flatly, immediately kicking himself. "Sorry, I'm just irritated."

"It's fine," Petri smiled.

"But it's not," Malik sighed. "Everyone's helping in some way. Even Rishid and Isis. What am I doing to help? I'm just standing here..."

"You're keeping me company," the blue-eyed blond pointed out. "Really, I'm terrible at this. I'm not as strong as Marik or as smart as Rajan. I hate fighting. It always stresses me out, especially if I don't have anyone around me. I guess that sounds pretty stupid..."

"I don't think so," Malik shook his head. "And you're doing fine if you ask me."

"Thanks," Petri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're safe with me despite all that though. I hate fighting, but I'll keep going as long as I have too."

"I know," Malik smiled a bit. "I just wish I could actually do something. I can't summon a Ka spirit, I have no idea what kind of power I'm supposed to have...The only thing I can do is call Marik if something happens. At least you can fight."

"It sounds like we should trade places," Petri chuckled, turning his attention back to Obelisk. "Speaking of Marik...you guys are really close...right?"

"Yeah..." Malik nodded, looking away a bit shyly as he recalled the position his companion had caught him in with the yami. Something moved in the edge of his vision and his eyes widened, searching for the source.

"I won't say I understand it myself...how a man can be in love with another man..." Petri admitted, his eyes closed so he could focus on what his Ka was seeing. "But if you're that important to Marik, then you're sort of like-"

Malik had stopped listening to Petri, feeling a sense of dread as he stared at nothing, feeling as though something were there. His eyes wondered to the ground in time to see the grass moving as though something were prowling toward them and he reached blindly toward Petri. In the instant the invisible creature moved, he realized he wasn't the target as he initially had feared and lunged toward the other blond.

"Watch out!"

* * *

Marik grinned, enjoying the sensation of flying. The flame of Raa's phoenix form didn't bother him, curling around his shins as if feathers rather than fire. He could easily handle any insects that came to close to the fire bird, occasionally strafing those on the ground to assist the more overwhelmed groups. He tried to keep track of everyone, noting those who arrived with Rajan, Bakura, and Ryou and reminding himself to get better acquainted later.

His attention was so divided, he didn't sense the impending danger to Malik until he was too late. He choked at the first stab of pain he felt through the link he held with the teen, bi-colored eyes widening and pupils shrinking to mere pinpricks. Raa faltered in the air, catching itself quickly and hovering in one place uncertainly.

"No...."

He arms folded over his abdomen and he cried out in pain, sinking to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to determine exactly what had happened. He felt second-hand the claws that pierced through Malik's body as well as the sensation of being thrown through the air followed by a painful landing on the hard ground. He heard shouting and yelling, but they were all muted to the yami compared to the pain cry from Malik.

"No...No!" he shouted, trembling in a mix of pain, despair, and anguish at the thought of Malik being hurt and worse. Another, familiar emotion rose suddenly, overpowering all the rest. His hands grabbed the sides of his head as he through his head back, screaming in rage. Raa echoed it's master's cry, the flames covering it's body growing in intensity.

Slowly, Marik got to his feet, his eyes more lavender than amber and chuckling darkly. On his forehead the symbol of an eye glowed brightly.

* * *

"No no no! F***! F***!," Radcliffe shouted, staring at the images reflected in the small mirror. "Why! Stupid light! Why did you do that!" The next image he saw was of the teen he had wanted killed lunging with his sword raised before the mirror shattered.

"...I'm...I'm dead...Master Ghede is going to kill me..." the CEO trembled, genuinely afraid for his life. He looked up as something gold glinted overhead and reached up in time to catch the item, staring at it blankly. "What am I going to do? Even if I return the items to him, I killed one of the lights...I-"

"RAAA" someone shouted, two hands grasping the item he held in his hands. "Give it back!"

Radcliffe snapped out of his stupor, tightening his grip on the item and trying to fend off his attacker. "A little stray soul?" he questioned, noticing that, for a spirit, the young man seemed fairly solid albeit transparent. Even so he could tell the teen had had pale skin and white hair, brown eyes burning with determination as they fought for possession of the item.

"Let go!" the teen demanded. Radcliffe made a gesture with one hand and soon had the assistance of one of the large wasps, finally managing to pry the spirit loose.

"You...you're the light Harper lost," Radcliffe realized, tapping the Millennium Rod against his chin thoughtfully. "Turning you over to Ghede might keep him from killing me for killing the other light."

"Other..." Ryou's eyes widened and he stopped struggling for a moment. "You...you killed..."

They both looked skyward as Raa let out a piercing cry, watching as the fiery Ka began to unleash literal hell on those unfortunate enough to be in it's path.

"That would be our cue to leave," Radcliffe tsked. "Bring the boy," he commanded, urging his beetle mount to retreat.

* * *

Mahado looked up as he heard Atem and Isis return, his face grim.

"Master Mahado, I don't know if I can..." the young woman attended to Bakura whimpered before catching sight of the others.

"Bakura?" Atem dropped to one knee beside the thief, concerned first by how pale he seemed. He panted heavily, obviously in pain despite his efforts to hide it. His coat and shirt were torn open on his right side, the visible skin red and irritated with the beginnings of an infection. Violet eyes parted to shoot the former Pharaoh a glare.

"Diabound was poisoned badly," Mahado explained.

"I..I don't think my Ka can heal this," the healer stated feebly. "No one's been poisoned this bad before..."

"I'll help," Isis insisted, Spiria coming to kneel by the thief's head.

"F***er's got the Rod," Bakura growled out, holding Atem's gaze.

"Ryou..."Atem got to his feet. "We need to get him back."

A sharp cry over head drew their attention and they saw the flames around Raa flare wildly.

"What's going on?" Isis asked nervously. In response to her question, the Phoenix let out another cry, launching a wave of fire toward the ground. "What's he's doing!? Someone could be killed!"

Atem clenched his fists, glancing to Bakura to see that the other yami felt it as well. "I don't think he cares right now, Isis. Mahado, you have to get everyone off the field **now**."

"I feel it too. He's drawing an abnormal amount of shadow energy," the mage nodded, quickly taking to the air and racing to order an immediate retreat.

"But...why?" Isis asked, staring at Raa in disbelief. "Why would he..." Her hands flew to her mouth as one possibility came to mind. Just then, Dark Magician Girl appeared, panic evident in her eyes.

"We need a healer! It's Malik!"

* * *

Petri knelt beside Malik, his cloak wrapped at tightly as he dared around the teen's midsection in a desperate and seemingly vain attempt to keep him from bleeding to death. Mana fretted on the opposite side of the teen, passing him some of her life force in helps that it might make a difference. The teen lay crumpled on his side where he had landed, neither wanting to risk moving him.

'Why...why did you push me out of the way, Malik?' Petri cried mentally, peering down helplessly at the hikari's face. 'I was supposed to protect you...you should have...' "Hang in there, Malik. Just...hang in there, a healer will be here soon," he promised, hoping that his words were true. 'Please...please don't die...'

Malik let out a small cry, each one that escaped him sounding weaker the pair that watched over him; every other breath seeming choked and more shallow than the last. Petri fought the urge to close his eyes, blinking quickly to keep from crying as he continued to whisper encouraging words to the dying teen.

* * *

Rajan had only just noticed Diabound's absence in the sky when he witnessed the transformation in Raa. The wind carried on almost deranged laugh to his ears and he immediately urged Osiris to look toward Petri and Malik, paling when his suspicions were confirmed. His own words came back to him as he returned his attention to his brother's Ka.

_"You never saw it, but Marik had a nasty temper. Especially if anyone messes with his family..." _

_"Marik was intolerant to those who threatened his family. If he saw what had happened to Petri and me, then I can only imagine that he went berserk."_

Osiris roared as he flew toward Raa, the phoenix burning everything in it's path with no regard to whether friend or foe lay in it's path. Marik stood on it's back, his head thrown back and arms spread wide as his cloak billowed around him, laughing madly at the destruction he was causing.

'I'm the only one who can get through to him now,' Rajan thought, racing down Osiris' back as the sky-dragon encircled Raa, using it's body to cage the out of control Ka. He could hear Marik's voice and pushed himself to run faster.

"You cannot contain me little brother! Get out of my way! I'll kill them all for what they did!"

'I need to get him away from Raa. Only one chance...' he turned suddenly pushing off Osiris' back with all his strength, the dragon giving him a push to help him reach his intended mark.

"They will all BUR-AH!" Marik was cut off as Rajan slammed into him full force, sending them both tumbling toward the ground. Instead, Osiris's body greeted them, both crying out on impact. Rajan forced himself to his feet, charging toward Marik before he could recover and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He pulled back his right fist and punched his brother as hard as he could.

"Marik, I know what happened and this is not the answer!" he shouted. He felt the sting of burns both from knocking Marik off Raa's back as well as from having Osiris trap the fire bird but ignored the pain, grabbing Marik's shirt with both hands and giving him a hard shake. "You're my brother, but I'll be damned if I let you keep going like this! You're hurting our allies as well as the enemy!"

Marik blinked, his eyes clearing a bit. "R-rajan..."

"Malik needs you to be with him right now, not up here killing everything that moves," Rajan added forcefully. "Marik, call back Raa. Stop this."

Marik hung limply for a moment before closing his eyes reaching blindly for Rajan, the glowing eye fading from his forehead and a choked sob escaping him. "Malik(1)...Malik..."

Rajan relaxed a bit, drawing Marik against him. "Yes, Malik. We...need to go to him," he panted, hoping that the hikari was still alive. The older sibling suddenly looked up at his brother, eyes wide. His gaze turned toward the ground below, Rajan following it nervously.

* * *

Malik stared ahead with half-lidded eyes, finding it harder to breath with each passing moment. He had tried calling out to Marik but hadn't been able to reach him. He was aware of others around him talking to him but he couldn't make out anything that was being said.

'I'm going to die.'

The thought offered no comfort and he tried to hear what was happening around him.

"Hang in there, Malik. Just...hang in there, a healer will be here soon," Petri pleaded. Malik opened his mouth to reply but only managed a small cry of pain.

'I'm really dying.'

The teen shivered, feeling cold and wondering if it was because it was cold outside or because of all the blood he'd lost. He closed his eyes, gasping a bit for air.

'I don't want to die.'

Fear overwhelmed him for a moment as the thought rolled around his head, a few tears escaping him.

"Malik!" Petri called out to him.

"Malik, open your eyes!" Mana cried as well, gently grabbing his shoulder.

'I don't want to die....' "I don't...want to die..."

Mana leapt to her feet, stumbling back and staring Malik in shock. Petri stared as well, but feared letting up on the pressure he applied to the teen's wounds.

"Is he...glowing?" Petri asked, dumbfounded as a pale light began to engulf Malik. He looked around as the light spread to the ground, stretching out until it formed the outline of a large bird. He watched in disbelief as the light then began to rise from the ground, igniting into white flames and becoming solid in the air overhead.

"A white phoenix..." Mana breathed, staring at the fire bird as it hovered in the air for a moment before letting out a cry, extending it's wings and seeming to disperse, light spreading out to cover the area around the temple.

Malik cried out, writhing on the ground as if in pain for a moment before his breathing evened out and he opened his eyes, looking up at Petri in a daze.

"Malik!" Isis's voice called out as she arrived with Atem. Others came as well, drawn by curiosity to investigate the source of the light that still lingered in the air, though it was beginning to fade.

"Stay back," Mana insisted. "Give him room!"

"Malik!" Marik cried out, leaping off Osiris' back followed by Rajan. The blond yami pushed his way to his hikari, dropping to his knees beside him and gathering him into his arms, pushing the blood-soaked cloak away in horror only to find that the teen's injuries were healed, though his lilac top was also drenched in blood and in tatters.

"Marik," Malik whimpered a bit, throwing his arms around the yami's neck and clinging to him for a moment before falling limp. Marik let out a slow sigh, shifting his arms and getting to his feet, cradling the hikari close. He looked around for a moment apologetically before walking toward the temple.

"Marik-" Isis began.

"Hikari's sleeping, hikari's sister," Marik replied quietly. "I've done enough damage. I'm taking him inside."

* * *

AN: And this is where the last chapter was supposed to end. Two sort of short chapters, but I updated! :3

(1) This time it's not a mistake. He did say Malik's name. He said it a lot this chapter. The answer to this is coming soon!

Wow, only one note today...Ah well, I'mma enjoy the last bit of my birthday with some Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, which was an early birthday gift from Michael last week. Zelda == Navi most of the time, but it's a fun game. Three dungeons down, let's see what' left! :D

BONUS!

Here's two outtake-esque bonuses because I think they're funny and I don't want to wait until the end of the story to share them!

* * *

Number 1!

* * *

"They will all BU-AH!" Marik was cut off as Rajan slammed into him full force, sending them both tumbling toward the ground. Instead, Osiris's body greeted them, both crying out on impact. Rajan forced himself to his feet, charging toward Marik before he could recover and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He pulled back his right fist and punched his brother as hard as he could.

"FALCOOOOON PUUUUUNCH!"

* * *

Number 2! (another reason Michael and I shouldn't be left alone for more than five minutes...)

* * *

The Final Confrontation with Ghede

Ghede stood before them, left arm crooked before him and Duel Disk prepared for the expected battle. Ryou's spirit sat on the floor at the CEO's feet, looking up as the others approached.

"And now all the pieces I require are gathered," Ghede announced, holding up his cane in his right hand, the crystal holding Yugi's soul shining in the darkness. Malik scrowled, biting his tongue. He knew the others wouldn't allow him to be taken so easily. That they would defeat Ghede.

Marik pushed his way to the front of the group, pointing at the CEO. "You! You interrupted me when I was going to have sex with my Hikari!"

Malik paled, covering his face with his hand. "Oh my...Marik, stop..."

"Ghede! This crotch of mine burns with an embery **fire**!" the blond yami shouted, thrusting his hips forward for emphasis. Ghede raised a brow behind his sunglasses. "It's burning tip tells me to defeat you! TAKE THIS! MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY HORNYNESS!!! SHINING PENIS!!!!!! HA-CHA!" he cried, clenching both fists as he preformed a powerful pelvic thrust toward the CEO.

"...What?" Ghede asked.

"HA-CHA!" Marik shouted again, repeating the rude gesture.

"I...I don't...."

"HA!_CHAAAAA!" the yami cried once more.

"Marik..." Malik sighed.

"HA-CHA!"

"Marik!" the hikari tried again, more sternly.

"Ha-cha?" Marik question, preforming the gesture but looking back at Malik curiously.

"No, Marik. No."

"Ha-cha," Marik pouted, thrusting once more sadly.

Ryou stood up and waved a hand in front of Ghede's face. "I think you broke him...."


	20. The Final Battle Draws Near

AN: Sorry about that. I was going strong and almost done with this chapter and then I just got distracted for a minute too long and lost my steam.

Hopefully that doesn't happen again...I really need to stop promising chapters by a certain time :p

I can't think of anything else to say right now...Other than that I drew some stuff recently and it's on my deviant art account (Mysia-Ri). I also wrote a short fic that's only on my DA if you're interested.

Guh, so brain dead today. *goes in search of brains* Thank you for reading, extra cookies for reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Marik laid Malik in their temporary bed as gently as possible and carefully undressed him before covering him with a sheet. He sat on the edge of the bed, the ruined lilac top in his hands, and stared at the bloodied fabric. He couldn't help but recall how soaked Petri's cloak at felt. How much blood there had been on the ground around his hikari. The thought of blood had once been an exciting concept. During Battle City, he had wanted people to suffer and die. But just the sight of his hikari's blood made him feel weak and nauseous.

Marik balled the fabric up to hide the evidence of just how close Malik had been to dying and looked down at the teen, gingerly cupping his face in one hand. His fingers wandered to his lover's neck, seeking out his pulse point before sliding further to rest over his heart, taking a shaky breath to calm himself.

"I'll be right back...Malik," he whispered as though the teen might hear him. He got to his feet slowly as though any sudden movement might reopen the wounds that had been healed and hurried off in search of something to bathe Malik with.

* * *

"We weren't exactly expecting to be attacked by one of the "gods" when we came to your aid, Mahado," Adelais informed the mage, crossing her arms and regarding him bitterly. "Also, it seems that Marik alone could easily have handled this problem, which once again proves my point that-"

"For the love of Ra, shut the f*** up, woman," Tariq, the self-appointed spokesperson for those who had come with Rajan and Bakura, snapped. "You're here now. No one died. Get over it."

"Several were injured," Adelais snapped back. "The only reason no one died is because of that hikari."

Mahado rubbed his temples. "Please, this is no time for arguing," he insisted. "Adelais, Marik only caused so much damage because his hikari was nearly killed. From what Rajan has told me and what I witnessed today, it seems that Marik could be classified as a berserker: a warrior who can enter a trance-like state of fury(1). While I do not condone what he did in his fury, I do see that he has given us a momentary advantage over Ghede."

"And I suppose you still expect us to assist you, hmm?" Adelais questioned.

"Ghede's forces are weakened at the moment. If we move against him now, we can end this in a matter of hours," the mage explained. "Our plan is simply to distract him while Rajan and a handful of others break into the castle and confront Ghede face to face. We would appreciate your continued assistance."

"We'll come," Tariq put in before Adelais could speak. "We came out here to help. All we want in return is a way out of this damn world. I think at this point we'll take whatever options we can get."

Mahado nodded. "We can discuss those options once we have all of the Millennium Items back. They aren't the genuine items, but they still hold some power."

Adelais huffed. "I will speak with my people and see what they wish to do. I'll return to you once we have reached a decision."

"Very well," Mahado bowed slightly. As the pair departed, he felt his shoulders droop. "She will likely end up helping, despite her words," he sighed, turning to face Isis, Rishid, and Jounouchi. "I already told Kisara and Mana to begin making preparations, but we need to wait for Marik and Bakura."

"Marik likely won't leave Malik's side until he wakes up," Rishid pointed out. "I'm not certain how long that may be however..."

"I don't think any of us do," Isis sighed. It was apparent that she would rather be with his younger brother at the moment. "The important thing is that he's alive. As for Bakura, do we even know where he is?"

"Rajan went looking for him," Mahado nodded. "I doubt he's doing anything foolish, though. Perhaps he just wished some time alone to vent his frustrations."

"Question: You said that Ghede was tied to the other world somehow, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"It seems as such," the mage replied.

"So even if we beat him here, we'll still have to find him in our world and beat him there too?"

"I would assume so, though I do not know what that would entail." Mahado sighed. "I will think on it, however. Perhaps he would be as simple as beating him in Duel Monsters again..."

"If you call that simple," Jounouchi sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Regardless, we should get ready. If it comes down to it, we will have to leave Malik here for a guardian. We can't wait too long." Mahado motioned for them to follow him and headed off to find Kisara.

"I hope Ryou's ok," Isis sighed.

* * *

Radcliffe strode through the former castle with his head held high. He carried in a small sack four of the items Ghede had wanted, uncertain of their purpose of origin. The fifth he carried in a tight grip to taunt his prisoner-slash-bargaining chip that he hoped would spare him Ghede's full wrath. He glanced back over his shoulder at the spirit, mildly irritated with how calm he seemed. His feet hovered above the ground, toes pointed downward, and his arms were crossed over his chest as he looked around seeming bored. Once he had realized that the teen's soul was somehow bound to the Rod, Radcliffe had elt him loose, certain he could handle him on his own.

"You're taking this well," the CEO finally spoke.

Ryou blinked, turning his bored gaze on Radcliffe. "Hmm?"

"I would have thought you'd be more upset that I captured you," Radcliffe shrugged.

"Oh." The teen cleared his throat, bringing his fists together under his chin and giving his captor large, innocent eyes. "Oh no, I've been captured! You'll never get away with this you...you _monster_! My friends will save me!" He returned to his original stance. "Is that better?"

"You _do_ look like a girl," Radcliffe pointed out, turning away to hide a smirk.

"Story of my life," Ryou sighed. He fell silent again, continuing to let his eye roam.

Radcliffe shook his head and turned, heading down a flight of stairs into darkness. He didn't notice the moment of hesitation in his prisoner before he continued to follow, maintaining his composure. They continued in silence, a peculiar stench greeting them as they reached the bottom step. Ryou shuddered, his shoulders relaxing a bit as they continued. A fiery glow poured from a doorway ahead of them that was coupled with inhuman noises, which Radcliffe seemed familiar with though he shuddered with disgust. by the time they had reached the door, the hikari's bored-stance had transformed into nervous curiosity and he resisted to urge to cling to his captor's shoulder.

Inside the room were countless insect eggs, most as tall as Ryou. They were attended to by several adult insects who scurried about, seemingly oblivious to their presence as they fed the newly hatched and placed new eggs into one of the vacant openings. Larger insects sat stationary and the teen realized they must be the queen insects who were supplying the eggs. In the middle of the room stood a tall, imposing figure clutching a cane that bore a crystal that glowed almost defiantly. Something about the man made Ryou hide behind Radcliffe, clinging to the back of his suit as if the older man might shield him from danger.

"I have heard some unfortunate news," Ghede began, not looking towards Radcliffe. "I would ask what you were thinking, but the answer is clear." He paused a moment, Ryou daring to peek over Radcliffe's shoulder. "I will allow you one minute to give me reason not to terminate our contract this instant."

Radcliffe swallowed hard, knowing what Ghede implied. "I have five of the seven items you-"

"Another failure," Ghede interrupted him, turning toward his minion. Fearing for his life, Radcliffe turned his back to his employer, Ryou managing to let out a small squeak before releasing his death grip on Radcliffe's jacket and floating away from Ghede as far as he was able.

"I have also brought the other light," Radcliffe stated needlessly, turning around once more and holding out the Millennium Rod, the act jerking Ryou forward a bit. "His soul is bound to this item for some reason."

Ghede took the Millennium Rod, turning it in his hand thoughtfully. "This is salvageable," he nodded slightly, bringing the item to his chest where it slowly absorbed into his body. Ryou shuddered, uncertain how he had done so but knowing it meant he was now trapped within arm's reach of Ghede. The CEO glanced at the teen before returning his attention to Radcliffe. "With the loss of the third light, however, I will require more souls."

Again feeling the unpleasant thrill of fear, Radcliffe quickly reached into his jacket, producing another mirror and offering it to Ghede. "I...I have acquired more-" he stopped mid-sentence as the mirror was taken from him as well as the bag containing the other 4 Millennium Items. The taller CEO looked over the mirror thoughtfully.

"Should I learn that you are still holding out on me, simply handing them over will not be enough," Ghede informed him. "I am giving you one last chance. Do not waste it." He turned away, Radcliffe taking the act as his cue to leave.

Ryou watched Radcliffe leave, wishing desperately that he could go with him.

* * *

"You are too hard on yourself," Atem said, resting a hand on Petri's shoulder. The blond sat with his knees draw to his chest, his face hidden. He no longer wore his signature blue cloak despite Mana having offered to clean it. His sword lay on the ground before him where the former Pharaoh had laid it after finding it abandoned on the battleground.

"No. I couldn't protect Malik. He almost died protecting _me_. He would have died if he hadn't healed himself while I did nothing. All I could do was sit there while he bled to death." He lifted his gaze a bit to stare at his sword, nudging the wooden object with the toe of one boot. "I don't know why Obelisk is my Ka. I'm not strong enough..."

"That isn't true," Atem sighed, shifting from his crouch to sit beside the distraught blond and draped an arm over his shoulders. "There is more to being a warrior than strength."

"A warrior must be strong and wise," Petri muttered. "Rajan said something like that before. I think Marik's one of the only people who can beat Rajan in a fight. And Rajan's like...the smartest person here. Marik's smart too, in his own way."

"Malik put himself in harm's way to protect you," Atem pointed out. "But you did not hesitate to defeat the creature who attacked. And it was your quick thinking that helped Malik to live long enough to realize his light. You seem to focus so much on the qualities you admire in your siblings that you overlook the fact that you possess them as well." He paused, seeing that the other didn't believe him. "In Duel Monsters, Obelisk had a powerful ability. By drawing the strength of two other creatures, he obtained unlimited power and could crush any who stood before him. In a sense, it could mean that while alone Obelisk is strong, with the support of his allies, he is unstoppable. And you aren't alone, Petri. You have many friends who support you."

Petri sighed quietly, staring fixedly at his sword. Atem slowly got to his feet, petting the blond's hair. "Think about it, won't you? We will need your help against Ghede. If you want to talk some more, just come find me, alright?"

"Sure," Petri muttered, looking away. Atem nodded, leaving the blond to his thoughts to seek out Mahado. He hadn't gone far when he caught sight of Bakura, the thief sitting outside by himself without his shirt or trench coat. His head was bowed slightly, eyes closed and breathing slow and even.

"He's been like that for a while now," Rajan's voice startled him. The former Pharaoh looked to find the blond sitting half hidden beside a column. "He'll also growl at you if you get too close. He just wants to be alone right now."

Out of earshot and unnoticed at first, Bakura opened his eyes, slowly unfolding his legs and getting to his feet.

::I've seen enough.::

:'Kura...the Rod-: Ryou began fearfully through their mind link.

::I'll tear that bastard to pieces myself if I have to,:: the yami quickly assured him, stalking toward Rajan and Atem. ::We'll get you back. Are you alright?::

:Yeah...he seems content to just ignore me for the time being,: Ryou replied, still sounding uneasy.

::Just remember I'm here, my Ryou. I have to talk to the others so I might be quiet, but I'll be here.::

:I know...I'll tell you if anything else happens.:

"Bakura?" Atem glanced at the thief.

"We've gotta move," the thief began coolly. "Get everyone together and I'll explain."

* * *

Malik awoke with a start, disoriented by his surroundings and the memories of his previous injuries. He was immediately pulled onto his side into a tight embrace, Marik hushing him and stroking his back.

"You're safe, Malik. It's ok. It's ok," the yami whispered, the words echoed through their mind link and calming the hikari's frantic thoughts. Malik sighed, his body relaxing against the familiar warmth and his eyes falling closed as he breathed in the other's scent deeply. He wrapped his arms around Marik the best he could, nosing the other's chest.

"I'm alive," he whispered, trying to recall what had transpired.

"Yes. Yes you are," Marik reassured him, burying his face in Malik's hair before adding almost scoldingly "You aren't allowed to die."

Malik merely nodded. After a moment he tipped his head back slightly, trying to see Marik's face. "Why am I naked?"

"Your pants were dirty," Marik replied, peppering the teen's forehead with light kisses.

"And my shirt?"

Marik hesitated, not wishing to recall the ruined top. "We can get you a new one."

Malik flinched, vaguely recalling where he had been wounded. "Ah..." He closed his eyes again, his head once more resting against the other's chest. Marik rested his chin in his hair, fingers combing through it. "Wait, did you call me "Malik"?"

Marik nodded softly, seeming distracted by the other's hair.

Malik moved, wriggling in the other's embrace so he could be eye-level with him. He pressed their foreheads together. "Don't." Marik blinked, confused. "I like it when you call me "Hikari" or "Hikari-Mine". It just...I dunno, it sounds weird when you call me "Malik"."

The yami smiled, stealing a kiss from the other blond. "My Hikari-Mine," he cooed possessively.

"That's better," Malik sighed contentedly. At the moment, he didn't care about Marik's strange nicknames nor that he had addressed him by his real name. All that matter was that he was alive and safe in his lover's embrace.

Hidden from their sight, Isis watched the pair for a moment, trying to decide how she felt about their budding romance. Rajan's words from the night before came back to her and, after losing Malik, she was starting to understand. She knew it would take time before she could completely accept it, but seeing how protective and loving Marik was toward Malik, she felt that she could learn.

Rishid placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her and she looked back at him. "Come on," he urged gently, stepping past her toward the pair. She followed a step behind, taking a seat on the edge of the bed behind Malik. The older Ishtar stood by the foot of the bed.

"Marik, Mahado asked me to find you. It seems Bakura has some information."

Marik whined a bit at Rishid, kissing the tip of Malik's nose.

"I'll be fine while you're gone," the teen promised. "I think I just want to lay here a bit longer."

The yami pouted, earning a kissing from Malik as well as a gently nudge to go. He got to his feet in a swift motion, whipping his cloak off and, in one fluid motion, draped it over his hikari. "I'll come back," he promised, following after Rishid.

Malik sighed, drawing his knees up slightly and bringing the edge of the dark fabric closer to his face.

"I'm sorry, Isis," he said softly.

"Don't be," she replied, reaching down to pet her brother's hair. He smiled, closing his eyes again.

* * *

Bakura explained what he had seen and heard through his link with Ryou to the others, careful to not leave out any details. Once he had finished, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If those eggs hatch..." Mahado trailed off, trying to imagine it.

"The real worry is how long it would take them to mature once hatched," Rajan put in. "As unnatural a being Ghede appears to be and with whatever power he is gaining from the souls he's captured, they might well hatch ready to fight, which means we need to act now."

"And there could be eggs elsewhere as well," Atem pointed out.

"After this, I never want to see another bug again," Jounouchi tsked.

"We have some advantages though. Ghede thinks Malik is dead plus his forces are weakened right now," Rajan said. "Plus Malik's light healed pretty much everyone. If we attack now, it should be easy for us to sneak in. Bakura, was that place with the eggs large enough for, say, Raa to fit in?"

"Looked it," the thief nodded.

"Then here's our plan. Atem, Petri, Marik, Bakura, Jounouchi, and myself will go in through one of the hidden passages. Raa and Diabound should be enough to handle what eggs we can find, but our main goal is still to get Atem to Ghede as quickly as possible. Are you ready to duel him, Atem?"

"Aa," the former Pharaoh nodded. "I don't have the other card Yugi had suggested, but I have faith in my deck."

"Alright. Osiris, Obelisk, and Red Eyes will fight outside with the others," Rajan said, turning away and grabbing Marik's arm. "We should finish preparations quickly and leave as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Mahado nodded. As the others began to disperse, Rajan half-dragged Marik off, seeking somewhere private.

"We need to talk," he stated.

"I know," the yami sighed, allowing himself to be led. Even though Malik hadn't died, he memories still plagued him. Once they were alone, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall and met Rajan's gaze.

The crimson-eyed blond stood before him, cocking his head to one side. "What's with the nicknames?"

Marik blinked, startled. "Wait, what?"

"I've been thinking about it and it not like you," Rajan explained. "Despite the other changes, that's the one that strikes me the strangest. And Mana mentioned that as the battle was starting, she teased you about the nicknames you've given her Ka and herself and you seemed scared for a moment. I want to know why you do it."

"Don't we have more important things to worry about?" Marik half-growled, looking around.

"Maybe it is important," Rajan suggested. "Maybe it isn't. But before I even get to the _other_ thing we need to talk about, I want to know. Petri and I are the only ones you haven't given nicknames to. Earlier you called Malik by name several times. The incident with Mana." He reach forward and grabbed Marik's forearm tightly. "The fact that you're looking for a distraction and that you have carefully avoided answering this question." Marik kept his gaze off to one side and the younger sibling moved a bit closer. "I know you can hear me this time. And you know that even if you don't answer now, I'll keep asking until I get an answer. What is it Marik?"

"Because..." Marik pushed away from the wall and turned his back to Rajan for a moment. "Because I don't want them to know how _stupid_ I am. Now can we drop it?"

Rajan shook his head. "What?"

The older sibling let out a frustrated sigh, bringing his hands to his head. "Because I'm stupid and calling them nicknames just makes me look crazy. If they knew I was stupid, they would...laugh at me. I..." he jerked feeling Rajan's hand on his shoulder. "I don't...want them to know..."

"You aren't stupid," the younger sibling accused, trying to get Marik to face him before giving up and moving around the spiky blond. "What in Ra's name makes you think you're stupid?"

"Ever since I came back," Marik began, still not making eye contact. "I just can't...No, that's not it. I _know_ their names. I know everyone's names. I could tell you, but we don't have time." Another frustrated sigh escaped him and he looked somewhere else. "I just can't remember who's name is who's...But I know who they are, I do! I just...can't..." He sighed once more, finally meeting Rajan's eyes. "I just can't, ok?"

Rajan regarded him a moment before asking "What about Petri and me?"

The older sibling shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're my brothers or because I spent 3000 years hating myself and wanting to kill Pharaoh. I just knew...not that I could forgive myself if I forgot..."

Rajan nodded, deciding that was acceptable. "And Malik?"

"Malik, Malik...." Marik shook his head. "That happened last night after-" he paused, looking around. "Hikari didn't want me to say, but we had sex last night. Right after, my head hurt really bad for minute and then it stopped and I felt fine."

The crimson-eyed blond rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see..." He stopped, and put a hand on Marik's shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong, but you aren't stupid. You should tell the others. At least Malik, Isis, and Rishid. Maybe they can help?"

"It's not important," Marik tsked. "I can usually figure out who people are talking about and they can figure out who I'm talking about."

"Think about it at least?" Rajan asked, satisfied when he received a nod in reply. "Now, the _other_ thing we need to talk about."

"Yeah...sorry about that," Marik grumbled, pouting a bit and looking away. "When I thought I lost Malik..."

"I know," Rajan assured him. "And I'm not saying you didn't have a reason to be pissed, but I thought we worked on that."

"Well after 3000 years without you nagging me to keep my temper in check-"

"Do I have to punch you again?"

"That was a good hit by the way," Marik grinned, rubbing his cheek at the memory.

"Thank you," Rajan smirked. "By the way, is your head made of limestone? I swear I broke something when I hit you..."

Marik threw his head back and laughed, moving quickly to capture Rajan in a headlock.

* * *

Malik pulled on his pants, his back to Isis as he did even though his sister was looking away. As he began replacing his bracers(2), Isis turned to watch him.

"Are you certain you want to?"

Malik nodded, grabbing his sweater and thankful he hadn't been wearing it as well earlier. "I can't just lay here when I can do something. I might not know exactly how to do it, but now I know how it feels." He looked back at his sister, offering a reassuring smile.

Isis sighed, getting to her feet and moving to his side. "I know I can't talk you out of it, but..."

"Everything will be fine," he told her, hugging her tightly. "Either that or we'll all die."

"That isn't-"

"I know," Malik chuckled dryly, tightening his embrace. "But trust Marik to keep me safe and I'll trust Mahado." He released her and motioned with his head that they should go. "Besides, I don't plan on getting killed again. Not the day before my birthday." He offered her a cocky smirk, trying to assure himself as much as her that he was alright. "Once is enough."

* * *

AN: I think that's a good place to end. Now thing will get crazy again with lots of fight and stuff. I hope it all turns out alright...I mean, what if Ghede wins? That would be a terrible birthday present for Malik!

Anyway, I'mma try and get some SideQuest up next. We'll see what actually happens...

(1) I guess he's sort of in a trance :p I actually forget what I was going to say here...I think that I looked up the definition...meh *falls over*

(2) I think that's the proper team for the bracelets on his forearms...

And now I fly away to work! Well...in a few hours anyway...

Oh right! Marik and his nickname thing. Does that make sense? Ask questions if it doesn't make sense! XP


End file.
